Clumsy
by Shiroi Neko 18
Summary: Sasuke has made it through life without having to express himself. After a failed set up, and attending the wedding of it, Sasuke meets a guy named Itachi whom he spills his life to. Now everytime he comes around this man, Sasuke can't help be clumsy IXS
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER : THE BOLD PART IS :The Boogie That Be, Black eyed peas, Song, from Elephunk Cd #10 **

Sorry, first time at this pairings. It's going to be SaiSaku, InoShika, KyuuNaru, and The MAIN (ItaSasu)

**

* * *

**

Chapter I

**Clu**msy

Prologue

Every romance has a beginning, and every so often even an end. Still, sometimes there is just one beginning that you don't see coming and it can create your future.

**Bounce boo, to the boogie that be**  
**You know I, want you to come boogie with me**  
**We can, dip left slide right all night**  
**It's time to be wild, freestyle**

"Naruto, this is Hatake Sasuke, Sasuke, this is Namikaze Naruto" -This isn't it.

Green wide eyes sparkled, and wide full pink lips set into a grin. Yes, she had been waiting all her life to get these two to meet, two polar opposites that had nothing in common. She looked back and forth between the two, but the raven-haired boy kept an impassive look on his face and the blonde-haired male looked confused. Great, this was not going exactly as she pictured it to go. She had pictured both men to look at each other intently and want nothing more than to learn more about the other.

She had planned for them to fall in love.

**We can dance and dance dance**  
**(Come on baby) Said we can dance and dance dance**  
**(Whoowhoowhooewhoo) I wanna' dance and dance dance**  
**(Yeah, Yeah, Yeah) Oh, we can dance and dance dance**

"Uh, Sakura, who is this guy, your boyfriend?" the blond male tried to figure out what was going on, his head tilted to the pink haired female. This got Sakura's eyes twitching and her pink hair in a frits, she quickly slammed her fist into the center of the blond males head and yelled as loud as she could. It was so loud, and so out of order for her that her raven-haired friend was startled by the act itself. He had never seen her act this way before.

"You damn idiot!" She snapped, "You know darn well that Sai is my boyfriend!"

"Alright, damn, you didn't have to hit me so hard!" Naruto yelled back. At that moment, Sasuke categorized both of them as idiots, but did not speak a word. He was always silent, always by nature. He never really knew what to say, or do. He was also an only child, and his parents seemed to hand everything to him to the point that he just felt life was meaningless if it was handed to you. His best friend had the mind of a criminal. His life was crazy, but by the looks of him, he was plain and in most cases people thought he was a mute. What he wanted was a challenge, something out of the ordinary…something that was not loud or annoying like Sakura or this Naruto.

He had met enough people like that to last him a lifetime.

**Fergie's chillin', always illin'**  
**The way I make ya' sway, ya'll feelin'**  
**That's how it is, get down and jam**  
**If ya'll don't understand, Check it!**  
**Heat rock makin', street block shakin'**  
**Club life's great when it's house quakin'**  
**Speakers thumpin', whole joint jumpin'**  
**Disco funkin', get your booty bumpin'**  
**This beats bangin', I'm rap talkin'**  
**Sweet spits slangin', keep your feet hoppin'**  
**Dirty dancin', nasty, naughty**  
**Move that chest and pump it hottie**

Sakura and Naruto kept arguing, and his dark eyes narrowed to the dance floor of swaying bodies, all moving to the different beats and rhythms. Nothing there interested him, not the movements, not the shapes, not the colors, or the shrilling bounce the DJ created as he spun his disks. Not even the resounding voice of Fergie as she sung **_'Because when I hear music, I just lose it, I want to do it with you, you, and when I hear music, I get into it, I want to do it with you'_ **nothing created an excitement for him.

"Anyways!" Sakura said, latching her arm around Sasuke's and pulling him out of his thoughts. "I thought it would really be nice if you and Sasuke got to meet and talk. You guys don't know each other, and Sasuke is part of our group of friends, as are you, so what better chance"

"What made you think that I would want to meet him?" Naruto asked, loudly as ever. The music did not even face his powerful tone. Sakura gave him a look and latched her other arm around him.

"Come on, let's go to the bar. Ino and the others should be over there," Sakura pointed to a group of friends. Naruto grinned in a wide foxy way and Sasuke just blankly stared at the group.

"Oh! I haven't seen them in such a long time, let's go then!" Naruto was glad, his friends once again together! That had not happened since they had left high school, and now college in the way, there was little time. Thank the heavens for the summer vacations! Naruto and Sakura eagerly moved towards their friends, and Sakura dragged Sasuke there. He had been reluctant to come out tonight, but Sakura had threatened him and made him come.

"Hey you guys" Ino said casually, leaning into a brunet haired boy, that looked bored. Next to them was a fat guy who looked like he was too busy eating to look at them. Sakura gave Ino and the others a discreet signal that Sasuke caught and then he realized what was going on. She was setting him up with Naruto. It also didn't take Naruto long to figure that out when he found himself, sitting alone with a mute raven haired male he knew nothing about.

Sasuke was not sure if he should be furious that they had set him up, or what. It was not as if he cared.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto called out, bored out of his mind as the all his friends were all dancing, each telling him to take care of their stuff, knowing Sasuke did not dance. On top of it all Naruto had no one. He sighed and turned to Sasuke "So, um, how do you know Sakura?" Cold coal black eyes turned to glare at him and then away from him. Naruto flinched a little, and then got an annoyed look on his face. "I'm just trying to make conversation asshole; at least you can be a bit friendly and indulge me in it!"

Nothing.

Sasuke did not utter a word.

"Fine" Naruto huffed and looked to the side, his eyes trying to catch the eyes of someone else. He finally did, and he could have sighed in relief, he was not one to stay silent for long "Hey, cool night right?" he asked a random girl that was sitting on the other side from him in a short angle distance. She grin at him and nodded her head.

"Really cool" She winked "if you know what I mean" She giggled and left as a man came over to her and she took his hand. Naruto made a face, and sighed again. He waited for another person to talk to, and that is how his night went since Sasuke would not answer any of his questions. Their friends noticed this, and all shook their heads in disappointment.

"I guess we couldn't expect any better from Sasuke," Ino said.

"Tell me about it, I would have thought Naruto would have annoyed him enough to at least argue and raise something out of him" Sakura sounded very disappointed.

"Trust me when I say, Sasuke has no personality at all." Neji jumped in. "Sometimes I even doubt he knows how to even communicate with anyone" It was even hard to believe Sasuke had made it so far in the world when it seemed speech could escape him quickly. You had to wonder if he needed communication classes or something.

"There is no doubting it, Sasuke really is going nowhere," Gaara said. "I think he is going to be a loner for the rest of his life"

"You used to be like that though Gaara, and once we set you up with Neji you became friendlier," Ino protested. Gaara shrugged.

"This is me, and that is him. We are not the same"

"True" Ino sighed. She did not want to believe that Sasuke was doomed to stay by himself for the rest of his life, but he never made a real effort to socialize with anyone. He was always silent. She doubted she even knew the sound of his voice, no one would know his voice in a crowd. It was a mystery how he became friends with Sakura and all of them. Sasuke was just so….mysterious. He was frustrating!

"Troublesome," Shikamaru spoke for the first time that night. "Leave him alone, I'm sure Sasuke has his reasons and once he finds the right person, he'll be able to be more than just as he is right now"

"You sound so sure of yourself" Ino said.

"Well, we can always hope." Sakura said "But for now, I guess we are going to have to push Sasuke more to talk and find at least a relationship of his own. Something tells me he closed up when he found out he was being set up"

"If he did, that just proves he's a sissy" Sai commented.

"He's not a sissy" Sakura scolded, "He's just shy" To Sai, Sasuke was still a sissy.

"Hard to Imagine that he is" Neji said, making a face.

"Whatever"

For the rest of the night, they danced and finally walked over to the bar. Naruto was bouncing on his chair and just gossiping with the bartender. Sasuke on the other hand was on his cell phone, he seemed to be listening to something and glaring at the glass in front of him. "Hey you guys!" Naruto greeted them "Are we leaving already?" They nodded.

"Yeah" Sakura said. "Come on Sasuke" She said. Sasuke looked over at her and nodded. They all gave him looks that would tell him he was hopeless, but Sasuke did not notice it since he was looking away now. They all grabbed their things, began to leave, Naruto getting into the elevator first, and pressed to the back with a tall orange haired male.

Naruto watched as Sakura looked at Sasuke and quietly told him "You could have at least made conversation with Naruto! Not ignore him completely" Naruto shook his head when Sasuke did not even say a thing. He had to wonder if the man was a real mute.

"Hey" The orange haired man told him once the elevator doors closed. Naruto turned and was met with blazing golden eyes. Naruto simply smiled, not really noticing that he was feeling a little shy under the intense gaze.

"Hey," He nodded.

"Had fun?" The guy asked.

"Not really, no" Naruto answered truthfully "The night has really been long"

"Really has" the tall male said "You came here alone or with friends"

"Ah, yeah, some of my friends, the girl with the pink hair, the blond, the red head, the brunet, the raven" Naruto Tried to count the off apart from the other people that were pressing everywhere as they were in a full elevator. The other male nodded "What about you?"

"I have my friends too" He then tilted his head "Then how come it was such a bad night?"

"Its cause I finally got to see all my friends, but they left me with this guy who is obviously a mute. Come one, I need someone to be able to talk with. Anyways, it was boring, I always am stuck looking after the bags. And yeah, I just wanted to talk to someone!" Naruto just kept ranting to this stranger. However, it did not last long as they finally reached the bottom level and they were let out.

Naruto followed his friends. He had to wait for his car to be brought around. Sakura had driven her own car, and so had most of his other friends. He was not too sure on Sasuke. There was nothing impressive about Sasuke, all dressed in black, his black hair, white skin, black eyes. He was such a bore! He was nothing, like that person in the elevator.

They were all waiting, when everyone was startled by an orange haired male coming over at full speed and stopping in front of Naruto, out of breath. Naruto stared in disbelief, had the man just ran down that hill all the way to him? Or was he dreaming? "Hey, I was wondering if you're single and if I could have your number. And please hurry, my friends are waiting for me" Naruto was perplexed, completely in shock unable to utter a word.

Sakura looked back and forth from the gaping fishcake to the hot handsome fox like male in front of him, giving him a confused look. "I…uh…I…"

"Yes!" Sakura roared, "He's single, and he would love to give you his number!" Naruto turned to Sakura, wide eyed and mouth still gaping, unable to fully, understand the words she had spoken. All he could think about how this whole situation had gone from boring to crazy.

"That's great" The male said, "I'm Kyuubi, by the way. Uzumaki Kyuubi" Naruto nodded. Sakura slapped him behind his head and then roared in his ear.

"Give him your damn number, you numbskull" She then smiled at Kyuubi "He's just in shock someone is actually asking him out" Sakura turned to Naruto who got the idea and nodded.

"Ah…how do I give it to you?"

"Here" Ino said, bringing out a pen "Naruto, you can write it on his hand" Naruto nodded.

"You don't mind right?" he asked. How can someone like Kyuubi be interested in him? Plain and simple little Naruto who has never had a serious boyfriend nor girlfriend in his life. Still, here was living and breathing proof, Kyuubi wanted his number.

"I don't" Kyuubi extended his hand, and Naruto wrote his number across the man's palm. "Thanks, I'll call you," He said, and sprinted up the hill he had just spend down to, to what looked to be a black mustang. Naruto's hand was shaking, and then he shook his head.

"Weirdo" He said, "I swear, if he doesn't call me by tomorrow, he can just forget it"

"You set your standards way to high for someone who has never been in a relationship" Sai commented, "it's amusing"

"Whatever you bastard!" He yelled, loudly. It was all to cover up the fact that this was the first time he had felt his heart clench in a way it had never before done. It was so noticeable that he had to wonder if there was something wrong with him. His palms were sweating and his heart was racing in his ears, and all he could think about was Kyuubi.

'_Kyuubi…such a nice name' _

Let it be known, that it went down in history, Kyuubi did call the next day. It was the perfect start to their relationship.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Trash or continue?


	2. Invitation

Chapter II

**Clu**msy

Invitation

**Two Years Later**

If Namikaze Naruto had anything to say about Hatake Sasuke, it would have been cool, graceful, and collected. That would have been if he had never been introduced to Sasuke and had gotten to know that the raven had no intentions to talk to him in the slightest. It unnerved him, Sasuke's silence was like a painful kill he could not seem to escape because by nature he always tried to include everyone in his life. He wanted to be friends with the world, but Sasuke made that incredibly impossible, and so his opinion of that cool boy was something much more different.

"You are the biggest bastard I have ever met!"

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Naruto.

Naruto was yelling at Sasuke once again, about being an ass for not talking when he was asked a question. Moreover, what did Sasuke do? He just ignored that raging blond man. Sakura could not take it anymore, and everyone else at their table had started to move away. It was as if Naruto had made it a mission to get Sasuke to talk, but so far, not a word had left Sasuke's lips whenever he was around Naruto. "Shut up Naruto!" She ended up screaming before he could tell something else to Sasuke.

"Why should I!" He yelled back at Sakura, his voice as high as it could go "If this bastard is not going to talk, then someone needs to do a lot more talking for him." Naruto was not going to drop it, it was impossible to bring him down from his high. She turned to Sasuke and snapped.

"Why can't you just answer his question, after two years it would be the best thing to do" Sakura was glaring at Sasuke, but Sasuke could not bring himself to care. "Sasuke!" She hollered.

Well, for Sasuke this amusing thing had come to its end. So far everyone had been lenient and allowed him not to speak, and it somehow got on Sasuke's nerves that Naruto even considered him a friend. "Fine" Sasuke said, shocking everyone into silence "There, I talked. Happy?" He was glaring coldly at everyone who just stared at him in stunned silence. Sakura could get him to talk to her more than anyone, but hearing his voice now was like something new.

"Oh my god you talked!" Naruto yelled, his finger pointed at Sasuke and his shock expression placed on. Sasuke's voice was not something he had expected.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru commented as he leaned back.

"Anyways" Naruto said, a grin on his face "now that we got the bastard to talk, I can tell you all that my wedding is going to be this April twenty fifth, I want you all to come!" Sakura and Ino both gushed about the news. They had been exited when Naruto announced his marriage, and even more excited when now that he said when it was. Neither had gotten to help in the wedding, they were all busy with their lives, they could not wait to see what Naruto and Kyuubi had come up with.

"For real!" Sakura asked, gasping.

"Oh my god, I was wondering when it would happen!" Ino was jumping were she sat. It always confused Sasuke why girls would be excited over something as meaningless as marriage. At least, to him it was meaningless. Marriage was a commitment, and something he never saw his parents have. Maybe that is why Sasuke could not understand relationships.

"Yup" Naruto chuckled. "I want you all to come, oh and Sakura, Sai, I want you to be my best man and maid of honor" He said, a pleading look on his face. But Naruto did not need to plead, his friends would gladly do anything for him.

"Really!" Sakura was honored, you could see it on the large smile that split her face. "Thank you Naruto!" She hugged him as she welled with happiness. Ino was a little jealous.

"So, who is going to be Kyuubi's best man?" She asked.

"I'm not sure" Naruto answered as he manage to get Sakura off him "Kyuubi said about making this guy he's known for some time now…I think his name was something like Hitachi or something like that, I'm not sure"

"Hitachi? That's a weird name" Ino tilted her head in confusion. Who would name their child like that? It sounded like a store brand mark.

"Uh yeah, it might not be though, I'm bad at remembering names" Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "Though, he is single" That did it, that was candy to Ino's ears.

"Can't wait to meet him then" She grinned, and everyone was pleased. Shikamaru beside her muttered something about troublesome woman who forget their boyfriends as soon as they hear another man is single. In Sasuke's opinion, Ino was not for Shikamaru, but what did he know, he had never really been in a relationship. He didn't even know how Ino started dating Shikamaru, for all they were probably so deep in love that these little things might not matter.

Looking at Shikamaru, and the way he was staring at Ino with so much disbelief as she talked about meeting other men told Sasuke otherwise. It hurt Shikamaru that Ino would ignore him and leave him behind as soon as she could find someone to replace him in her life. It was a moments like this Sasuke wished he could really understand a relationship, but in his own assumption Ino and Shikamaru were not going to make it.

Unless Ino noticed, her actions hurt Shikamaru and she decided to change for him.

"So, Sasuke, you will come right?" Naruto turned the conversation back to him and Sasuke just stared for a moment. He was recollecting his thoughts and trying to process where Naruto said the wedding was going to be, something about in the Mist County chapel. Naruto was about to yell that Sasuke had just been speaking a while ago but the raven beat him to it by saying.

"I don't have a car at the moment, I doubt I can go"

"Why the hell don't you have a car?" Naruto yelled, disbelievingly.

"Really? How did you make it here?" Sakura was startled.

"How do you get to school and work?" Ino wondered.

"I haven't bought one yet, I'm planning to" He said to answer Naruto and then added, "The public transportation that the bus provides, and Juugo takes me to school and work"

"Who's Juugo?" Sakura started asking before her question was drowned in one of Naruto's loud screams, and then his fist slamming to the table nearly breaking it.

"Then you have to find a way to make it you bastard!" Naruto was panting hard "I want all my friends to witness my marriage, and you are part of my friends whether you like it or not, you are going to go, you got it!" Naruto was pointing his finger at Sasuke's face and Sasuke just blinked in utter disbelief. Could the blond have yelled that any louder? Damn, the wedding was down into a week's time, how was he going to buy a car then? He had plans to not buy one until he was out of school and his job had stabled a little more.

Not that he was paid little; he was practically being paid millions of dollars for his work. Although something just told him that, his boss hired him for his looks and to have him be there and be pretty like every other boy that was in there. The only girls there was the boss's two daughters. "Uh huh" was all he could say.

"I'll take him," Sakura said and turned to Sai "Don't you dare disagree; Sasuke will come with us to the wedding" Her eyes were glaring and she was dead serious. Sai knew he could not argue with her, so he looked away in a silent sulk.

"Sure, whatever" Sai really did not like Sasuke. Since the raven-haired boy never really talked to begin with, it was like stress on anyone who did try to talk to him.

"So! It's settled, you are all coming to my wedding" Naruto cheered, as he flashed a grin to Sasuke who could care less if he was going to the wedding or not. If it were up to him, he wouldn't go, but now that Sakura was taking him, he really had no choice. He could leave his house and hang out with some of his other friends, but he really had nothing planned for that Sunday. Other than sleep, and now that was ruined. Not only that, Sakura seemed a little more moody lately and it was scary at the tantrums she could throw. Women, as Shikamaru said, were really troublesome.

Sasuke could hardly stand them.

Suddenly, there was a loud honk and they all turned to see a huge jeep parked on the side. The door from the back opened and Kyuubi was right there "Naruto, come on, we still need to choose a couple more things for the wedding, we don't have a lot of time though" Naruto jumped up and bowed to his friends. They all wondered who was driving the jeep, but the windows were all tinted and you could not see inside.

"I'll see you guys! Don't be late; it starts at five in the afternoon so you have plenty of time!" Everyone waved and as soon as he was gone got back to talking. Sasuke on the other hand spaced out. Two years, two years and nothing had changed, but his friends around him kept changing. They all kept on leading exciting lives while he felt his life was passing him by and vanishing behind him without a trace. He could never compare the value of his life to that of any of the people around him, but he felt meaningless. He felt he had no purpose in life. As if he should have never been born.

Someone so young, to be in this position with people older than he, and making fast choices does. Life was slowly killing him that is how he felt. "Sasuke, we'll pick you up around four on Sunday, alright, dress nicely, do at least that"

Sasuke nodded, and then they all got up to leave.

Sasuke needed to get to school soon; he had a class that evening. _.'Now I also need something to wear to the wedding_' he thought to himself.

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed the first chapter ^^; Umm, so? what do you guys think? I can garenttee some ItaSasu on the next chap as they meet! ^-^ See you around!


	3. What He Said

Chapter III

**Clu**msy

What He Said

For Hatake Sasuke, life was a big puzzle that he had to solve and analyze every day. He had never witnessed a relationship begin, but the night he was supposed to be set up with Naruto, he witnessed the start of one. However, it still confused him. He had to wonder if each of them started with one party coming to talk to the other, and just hit it off. It was all just so strange to his mind that he still could not believe that in the time that had passed, Naruto was now getting married to that same male. While, he, Hatake Sasuke, could not understand, even if he was at a young age of nineteen, did not even comprehend how a simple relationship between two people begun.

Why has Naruto not gotten tired of Kyuubi? On the other hand, Kyuubi gotten tired with Naruto, what made them want to get married? What made them stay in the relationship they were in now. What made them fall in love? Was it time, or was it at first sight from the very minute they seemed destine to meet? He did not understand. Everything else in the world could be so simple, English had a format, math had its formulas, and science had its experiments and theories. Maybe it was just him, he was just not able to comprehend his emotions, or even able to say anything.

He did have a lot to say.

However, he was always so silent. He remembered once, his father telling him '_Sasuke, you'll always be my child who has potential and talent, but would never say what he needs to say. You are the one that has so much to say, and you should'_ yeah, right.

In two years, so much had changed, and as for Sasuke, well nothing really had. Sakura and Sai, were not married but she was pregnant having found out three days ago and still going to school, plus she was engaged. Shikamaru and Ino had moved away, but returned just for Naruto's wedding. Neji and Gaara were now working under prestigious company names that were lead under their family name and engaged. Him? He knew where he was going, he had his work, but his personal life, or more like his lack of love life felt like it had not changed in the slightest.

He had just followed his goals, but felt as though he accomplished nothing.

Maybe it was something that you understood as you got older, Sakura was twenty-five, Naruto twenty-seven, and Kyuubi was thirty, and so on. On the other hand, maybe it was something else….

Now, here he sat, watching as they asked the two newlyweds to go to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and husband. Both newlyweds had smiles on their faces and looked incredible, as the lights dimmed and the attention was drawn to them. Sasuke was not even sure why he was here, or why Naruto had even invited him. It was not as if they were best friends, maybe it had something to do with Sakura. She was always involved with making his life miserable. She should just give up now, he was never going to change. He after all, was doomed to be lonely for the rest of his life.

He drank from his wine, and gracefully got up to get some more. His eyes took in all his surroundings as he quietly made his way to the small bar. The ballroom where the reception party was being held was luxurious. There were chandeliers all over, the place was golden, the tables were long and white, and the bar was the best part of it. Besides the dim lighting and the odd music pulsing through the room, everything else was breathtaking. Sasuke got near a stool, and the barkeep looked at him. He then just sat down, and said nothing, did not even ask for anything when he found a crystal glass of fine golden liquid presented before him.

"I didn't ask for this," He said.

"I know, the gentleman over there did. He also said to give you this" Sasuke raised an eyebrow and the barkeep went on with his business. He read the small rectangular paper, and then looked over to the male the barkeep had pointed out. He was sexy, his eyes a dark rich color slanted in such a way that they were looking at him. Almost eating him alive, making his swallow thickly. The man had pale skin, long raven hair, and lines that ran across his eyes to his cheeks. It was not a disfigurement; it just added something more to his charisma. He was the most amazing being Sasuke had ever seen.

Sasuke licked his dry lips and looked at the note again 'Come join me' simple and as charming as that. No one had just decided to buy him a drink before, or even asked him to join them. He was not sure what he was going to do. Before he could think about it, his hand was lifting the cup from the table to his lips and he was rising from his chair. Walking all the way around to meet up with the male that had bought him the drink, as he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.

That man had made the first move to get his attention after all. People usually were to scare to even approach him, or ask him to come. He wanted to know him, Sasuke figured. After all, the person just seemed so nice, and for once, he wonders if he would be able to talk to someone. He sat down and looked at him.

"Thanks for the drink" He said.

"No problem," the stranger answered.

Sasuke fiddled with the card that was given to him and turned it around. The name of the male was there, and the name of a company that he seemed to run. It looked like he was in a business of the entertainment, interesting.

"Who are you, really?" Sasuke asks.

"My card says productions, but in reality I just work in the main business company working over the contracts and other paper work. My name is Uchiha Itachi" Itachi said, a slow and gentle smile crossing his lips that stunned Sasuke "It can be a tedious job, but it has its perks "

"Sounds cool, you must be that same guy from the long line of Uchiha's who always do great things, I wouldn't doubt it that you are great in everything you do. I'm Hatake Sasuke by the way" Itachi smirked and Sasuke tilted his head at an angle, his eyes narrowing. There was something about this man he felt he had to figure out, but so far, he couldn't. Itachi had him curious. "You didn't have to buy me a drink"

"I wanted your attention"

Sasuke could have blushed, but all he felt like doing was smirking at the male that showed such great interest in him. It had to be a joke; there was no one for the life of them that would simply be interested in him. Or just want to talk to him, but this man seemed to be, and it was curious "You don't even know who I am, why would you want to get to know me?"

"You don't know me either and you still came to talk to me," Itachi countered.

"True" Sasuke said, looked at the card in his hand again and then placed it on the counter in front of him. "Maybe, I just liked what I saw, when I saw you" He could have blushed, but he did not he really was not trying to be modest. It was always in his nature to be rude. It was always in his nature to be skeptical, even though the heart in his chest fluttered every time it heard Itachi's voice. It had to be the drinks or maybe Itachi had drugged him.

"I can relate, so tell me a little about you" Sasuke looked over at Itachi. He then looked forward again and called the barkeep again.

"I would like some Hennessey on ice," Sasuke said. The drink was served and Sasuke started to swallow it down, relishing on the warmth it brought to him even when the drink was cool at his lips. He had to think straight, "Itachi" He said, almost breathless after he finished his drink "What would you like to know; there is really nothing about me that would be pleasant to know"

"Try me" Itachi said, "I'll listen to anything you have to say"

The fleeting thought entered Sasuke's mind that Itachi must just be trying to get him into bed, but at the moment he really didn't care. Either that or he was not thinking at all, either way he would blame it all on Itachi, his voice, or his good looks and that one drink. "Anything?"

"Anything" Itachi nodded. He sipped his drink and Sasuke smiled, leaning forward over the table.

"Alright then," Sasuke took a deep breath and knew what he was going to say was ridiculous; it would make Itachi get up and leave him alone. He did not care; at least he got to talk to him for a bit "my parents divorced the moment I was born. Mom got me and the child support money, but when dad married his male lover, she decided to give me to a foster care, somewhere where she could track me down if she needed to." Sasuke absently stared at his own hand as he traced his finger over the crystal glass. "I don't remember any of it; all I know is that I didn't grow up with my biological parents who kept fighting to get me back. It was when I was five years old that I was taken away from them completely and then adopted by my dad's friend and his lover….well husband

"I never asked why I didn't have a normal mom and dad, I just went along with life going to school and getting ahead of the game. Heh, even now I am much younger than any of my friends, but they do not need to know that I practically skipped over middle school to high school and started college at the same time during the summer. That by the time I was actually at the university all I had to do was work towards my career, I graduated with my masters" Sasuke shrugged.

"Sound rough" Itachi commented "I went through the same thing, but neither parent had to push me, I was just a born genius and much was expected of me" Sasuke turned to him and smiled. Itachi reached out and brushed a bang out of Sasuke's face, and Sasuke looked away again. He felt like he had to hide his eyes, and face from Itachi since he made him feel so many things he had not felt before. Itachi simply watched him, not saying anymore. Both had expected uneasiness, but there was none, and Sasuke just continued with his story.

"I don't feel like a genius" Sasuke said "I just always felt like I never belonged almost as if the older students found out that a little kid was beating a teen in brains they became jealous and tried to bring you down a peg or two." Sasuke scoffed "it got to the point that I wanted to kill myself, maybe not, I was not sure what I wanted" Itachi listened as Sasuke spilled his life to him, every detail and showing the pain behind this beauty's innocence. At the same time enjoying all the little gestures and face expressions Sasuke made when saying a particular thing, he was just so cute. "I had always wanted to be successful; you know please my parents and everyone around me. For once do something right, to finally understand, but I don't know anymore."

Itachi finished his drink "do you and your father have a good relationship"

"He gives me everything I could ever ask for, if that is what you are referring to. I am nothing but a spoil child" This was more than enough, he was saying too much, but he found himself just continuing telling Itachi everything. He was telling this stranger everything and he did not want to stop, it felt like finally something was being lifted of his shoulders "As for my mother, the last time I saw her she yelled at me that I was not worth anything, she was so angry. She hated me more than life itself, that is what she told me, and that was suppose to make me grateful that I was alive"

"Sasuke"

"I'm an only child; I have no real purpose in life. I could have done drugs, I could have done so many things and yet all I ever did was stay quiet. I felt like a coward, and it was my entire fault, everything from the begging of my birth is my entire fault…I" he trailed off.

"Hey, I'm still listening, what was your fault"

Sasuke glanced at Itachi and without pausing, he just spat out all he wanted to say, "Mother had gotten another boyfriend, she loved that man but he would try to molest me. Tough luck with that, he never got to do anything of that kind but he did try to touch me. Then my little sister was born, she was just a god damned new born, and I was there. I was scared, I was eight years old and in the closet, crying my damned eyes out while that man my mom claimed to love molested her, a new born and then even was desperate enough he penetrated her"

"What" Itachi said, moving closer to Sasuke instead of farther away like he should have. But he didn't want to. Instead, he wanted to pull Sasuke into his embrace.

"He killed her, the damned bastard killed her and I didn't do a damned thing to save her"

"You were scared and a child, your mom should have had more care"

"She never listened!" Sasuke nearly snapped, but out of the corner of his eye, he wondered if people were watching him and listening. Right now, he did not care "and I was not supposed to be scared! I was born a boy; I should have more courage than that!"

"Sasuke, what happened?" Itachi asked.

"Mom went to jail; he got away, what more was going to happen with the crappy law enforcements we are doomed to live with!" Sasuke hissed. "They still haven't found him, not that I care what is going on anymore. I just have lead such a boring life. Kept from everything" Sasuke shook his head, tears starting to form at the edge of his eyes "I just want to forget now and move on…" He shrugged and glanced at Itachi "I left home and decided to apply to a university again, that is where I met Sakura and the others. Other than that I've been hiding from my father all this time"

"Are you happy where you are at now?" Itachi asked, feeling like he wanted to help this lost boy. He was lost, Sasuke's eyes shone with all the confusion. Something told him Sasuke had already faced all of this, but never really had a chance to just tell another person about his pain, all the things he had seen. Things a child should have never had to go through.

"No…not really" Sasuke said.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know" He glared at Itachi. "Well, I regret some things I did"

"And what is that?"

"I had sex with this one guy, but I had no feelings for him and it was so meaningless…" Sasuke shrugged "that was the first and the last, but I felt as though a part of me had been taken, you know" Itachi scoffed and leaned forward into Sasuke.

"Well, of course, but that's not true. No one can take a part of you unless you give it." Sasuke felt heat rush to his face as Itachi's face was close him, heated breath to his ear. He moved his hands down to grip the side of his seat, and tried to listen to his fast beating heart. What was Itachi doing to him? Itachi smirked and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's cheek. "Let me buy you another drink"

Sasuke did not say anything, just watched Itachi call the barkeep again and drinks were brought to them. Sasuke knew he should not, that his limit of tolerance was over but he did not care. One look at Itachi's eyes, and he was drowning the contents in the crystal cup. Itachi watched him, feeling as though Sasuke had just told him a confession. Something in confidence, but he was not sure why Sasuke would come up to him and the first thing he wanted to say was about what a bad mother he had. Still, he could see no fault in Sasuke, even if he blamed himself, Itachi did not want him to.

He thought Sasuke was crazy, but perhaps it was he who was crazy for coming here and buying this boy a drink and still sitting here after what he had told him. It was hard to believe that Sasuke might be an adult; he never had a childhood it seemed. It was ironic, almost like saying everything to repulse someone from being interested in you. Itachi found it funny that he just wanted to know more about Sasuke, other than his past, he wanted to know what Sasuke liked to eat, and do. He should really get up and leave, but he found that hard to do.

Sasuke glanced up at him, his gaze curious and Itachi leaned in and pressed a kiss to those tempting lips. Sasuke did not fight him; he leaned into him, pressing his lips to his and deepened it. It was almost unreal. When Sasuke's lips parted and he was invited to explore that hot mouth, the taste was undeniably delicious.

And the little moan Sasuke released, it was so addicting.

* * *

"Alright everyone!" Sakura called out loudly from the front "I want to tell you all why this wedding was so grandiose! How it went from a crazy night in a club to a wedding in just two years. The world plays in such mysterious ways, to bring two people in this world in an almost crazy spiral. Seriously, you never know what will be dished out, so here is a toast, to the newlyweds and hopes that they are ready for what is to come in life for them. I love you both Naruto, Kyuubi!" People clapped at her speech.

People went back to what they were doing and Ino walked over to Sakura "That was the worst speech I ever heard"

"Oh shut up, you wouldn't have done any better!" Sakura snapped. "It was last minute anyways" She walked over to the others, with Ino.

"Thanks for the speech Sakura" Naruto said.

"No problem"

"I'm glad that you were all able to come" He said, and looked at his friends when he noticed one of them was missing "Hey, where's Sasuke?" He asked, "I thought I saw him"

"Yeah, he came with me" Sakura said, looking around "that's strange, he couldn't have left without me, I'm his ride"

"He'll turn up" Ino said, "He has to"

"Yeah, but" Sakura said, looking around in disdain.

"He's grown, let him be" Sai said, "Maybe he found himself someone"

"Doubt it, Sasuke never talks much less socializes with strangers" Naruto said with a grin "It's frustrating, but he's cool. Guess it's a part of him not to talk at all"

"He's just a kid right," Kyuubi said out of nowhere.

"No, he's old" Sakura said "Have you ever heard the way he talks, he talks as if he's been working all his life" Then she scoffed. She could remember the first time she met Sasuke in school a couple of years back. She had asked him where he had come from and he had said he had transferred from sound to Konoha University. He said that he had been working to get his PhD for a while now.

"I see" Kyuubi said, "I just assumed he was probably still a teen or something, he looks young" It reminded Kyuubi of someone else he knew and was close to him. In fact, had been his best man at the wedding.

Naruto shrugged "Maybe Sasuke's just one of those people that ages gracefully, man I remember the one time my teacher came into the classroom and she acted like she was a normal student! She talked with us and then suddenly got up and announced she was the teacher! I thought she was a student all the time" Naruto grinned at everyone that was now starring at him.

"Only you Naruto" Ino mocked, with a small chuckle.

"I don't know" Sakura said. It all sounded impossible to her. "I should really go and look for him though, who knows what he has gotten himself into"

"This is Sasuke" Ino scoffed "What kind of problems could he possibly cause"

"Troublesome" Everyone laughed.

That night, Sakura did not find Sasuke.

And that was because he had left with someone else, and that alone was crazy.

* * *

Ah the third chapter!

Thank you all that reviewed, I hope you all like this chapter as well.

I tried my best to make it interesting!

Please review.


	4. Get Away

Chapter IV

**Clu**msy

Get Away

It was midnight the sky was black and the stars were shining brightly against it. At what seemed to be the center of the sky, the moon shone proudly, but at the same time, its light was dim once it touched the face of the earth. Nocturnal animals came to play at this time of night, and there were only a few cars left on the road. At this time of night, usually people were still at home asleep, but that was not the case for some partygoers that attended the Uzumaki wedding.

"I still haven't gotten a hold of Sasuke," Sakura said as she leaned back in the car passenger seat. Next to her, Sai was silently driving, with a blank expression on his face. He was tired and wanted to get home soon, but that was not going to happen "I already tried his cell phone, and it's off, and his house phone, but there is no answer."

"Well then, he probably did find someone to go home with, you never know" Sai commented, his hands firmly on the steering wheel as he made a left turn on an open wide intersection. He straightened the wheel again once he was back on his lane, and sped up as he entered the freeway entrance. Sakura just sighed, not really paying attention to the road ahead where Sai kept his eyes firmly on. She was worried about Sasuke, what if someone decided to take advantage to him.

"He could have at least said something!" She snapped to herself more than anyone else. In reality, she felt like it was her fault for leaving him alone, Sasuke was after all like a child. Take your eyes off him for a second and the next he was gone and you were left to look for him only to learn he was either on your other side, or was twenty feet ahead of you. Sai gave her a look and she rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever, but the next time we see him I am going to kill him"

"Kind of kills the purpose of why you are looking for him" Sai chuckled.

"Who Cares?" Sakura put her phone away and crossed her arms. Sai glanced at her again and sighed at his fiancés acting like a child.

"Don't you think he's strange?" He decided to ask.

"Yeah, I do"

"Why is it that you try so hard to find someone for him, you said it yourself, Sasuke's a grown man" Sai said, even though he felt like he was repeating himself too much. He had to come to terms that Sakura for some reason liked Sasuke more than any of them, maybe it was her way with friends. Since she once told him that making friends for her was not easy, maybe she saw that in Sasuke and thought she could feel his pain. That like her, he never had any friends, she wanted to pull him in and give him a friend that would push him forward.

"Yeah, but I'm starting to doubt it. Remember what Kyuubi said, Sasuke looks young compare to us. I never really thought about it, I always assumed he was my age or so" Sakura tilted her head "He's just a kid if he's nineteen or twenty, but it all seems so impossible. Someone even as young as twenty already about to get their PHd?" Sai threw another glance at Sakura, and then back to the road, as Sakura seemed to contemplate the possibilities.

"You've changed your tune, you used to say, nothing is impossible" Sakura ended up laughing, and shaking her head.

"Once you think about it, Sasuke is impossible, It must be free to be a kid again. I miss it" She glanced at her boyfriend who is also her fiancée "But then again, I'm happy we are finally going to get married, you used to be such a lame brat back in the days" She could still remember it, back then when Sai and she were children how he used to call her names, like the others. She remembers her most famous nickname being forehead girl, and she being self-conscious of her own forehead.

"Yeah, but I couldn't help it. I loved seeing you get mad till you were red in the face"

"Oh shut up" Sakura giggled, and Sai chuckled. They kept silently talking as Sakura looked over her shoulder to make sure that the others were following her car, and then just settled in her seat. "It's going to be a long ride, might as well stop somewhere to eat this afternoon" Sai nodded, glancing at his watch. It was already seven in the morning.

They were all tired.

They had gone to see Naruto and Kyuubi off in the airport earlier that night, and had waited for their plane to take off. They wished them well, and that was it. Now they had to get home before they collapsed, but the morning air did feel good in their faces.

"Yeah, might as well. The closest restaurant is just a few hours away" He glanced at the gas meter and then up again "And we will also need a gas station"

* * *

**That afternoon**

Sasuke sighed as he snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded him this morning… or what time was it? He felt, well it was hard to explain, but for the first time in so long he actually felt well rested and safe. Comforted, warm and relaxed. He did not know why, but all he knew was that he did not want to let go of this warmth or of this feeling. With it, he did not feel alone. It confused him though, what he was holding onto so tightly…it certainly did not feel like his pillow.

He pulled his face away from the nice smelling source, and looked up to come face to face with someone he could hardly remember meeting. '_He's handsome'_ was his first thought, and the next was to jump away from him, and land on his ass outside of the bed. The other male had, had his arm securely around his waist, so it had jerked him awake when he had made his move to get away from him. Sasuke had not been discreet enough to try and slowly pull away and get away from the other male while he slept. Both stared at each other, eye to eye without blinking for a long time.

"Good morning" The other male said, breaking that silence. Sasuke snapped out of his trance, and backed away; pushing his legs away from him as he moved until his back touched the wall.

"Where in hell am I?" he bitterly asked. He was not sure if he could trust this man, or more to say what had made him come with this man. Well, at least he still had his boxers and shirt on. Wait, where was his pants? Itachi watched the panicked actions of the raven-haired boy and sat up in the bed, smirking. The kid really was amusing and it was making him like him even more than he had once before, even though, Sasuke really did feel nice and soft in his arms. The boy sure was affectionate in bed when he snuggled.

"What? You don't remember coming home with me?" Itachi casually asked, his eyes never leaving Sasuke who turned to glare at him.

"I would never go anywhere with you!" Sasuke snapped, hostility taking in his voice. Itachi could tell he was being defensive. Something told him that Sasuke really did not know how to get close to people, and this right now had him scared.

"That's not the way you were acting last night" Itachi remarked "with you all clinging to me, and asking me to stay with you" Sasuke blushed, knowing full well that he had done that. It was a vague memory, but he had done it. He had wanted to come with this man, and he had wanted to stay with him. Not to mention, the way he felt near him…safe. That scared the wits out of Sasuke.

No, he could never let his guard down about trusting people. Last night was a slip up of his mask; it was not going to happen again. He did not need anyone! "That is a lie" Sasuke calmly said, his eyes narrowed in a glare "Now where are my pants so I can leave"

Itachi was amused, Sasuke was pressed to the wall, his short hair all in disarray making him think of a tiny hissing kitten at its wits end. "I don't know" Itachi said, "They are probably under the bed"

"Well then get them," Sasuke hissed.

"I rather like you without your pants on" Itachi commented as he got up, making Sasuke stiffened more. Sasuke tried to press himself more into the wall and then yelled.

"Don't you dare get near me" Itachi did not heed the warning, he just walked over to Sasuke and crouched in front of him "What do you think you are doing…you, whatever your name is!" Sasuke brought his legs up so his knees were right under his chin and tightly pressed to his chest. Itachi smiled.

"You're warnings don't scare me, now come" Itachi said, bringing his hand up to poke Sasuke on the forehead. Sasuke just blinked in confusion to what had happened "I am going to make breakfast" Itachi got up and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. He intended to talk to Sasuke even more, and get him to trust him.

Sasuke on the other hand, blinked and then came to his sense when Itachi was gone. He jumped to go under the bed, and retrieved his pants. Once on, he shoved his feet into his dress shoes and made a mad dash out of the door. A flight of stair met him along the way, but he did not care, he needed to get out of here and away from that man that made him feel safe. That could not be good for him! It could not. Therefore, as soon as he was down the stairs he ran for the front door and ran as fast as he could out the door. Praying that Itachi would not follow him.

Itachi had heard Sasuke running, and shook his head when he saw the boy run out the door. He had to wonder where Sasuke was going, but did not follow. Sasuke had left many things behind, and he was going to find him again. Sasuke was not going to get away from him that easily. Itachi will hunt him down and make him his, no matter what it took. He had a feeling it wasn't going to take much, but he felt like Sasuke would be worth it in the end. Still feeling amused, Itachi headed back into the kitchen to drink some warm tea. So far, this had been a really interesting and odd morning.

* * *

A mile or so away

Sasuke could not believe it. He had run away like a coward from something so strange…Sighing, he slowed down when he reached a restaurant. To get to his house was going to take an hour walk, but he could take a bus and cut it to a twenty-minute walk. Therefore, he had decided to buy something to eat on the go, and got on the bus when it came. He was relieved when he got home. He could still smell that guy on his shirt, Itachi, yeah, that was his name.

Damn, now that he was away from him his mind was clear and he could remember his name. Itachi, Itachi, Itachi…

Sasuke did not care; he threw his clothes in the laundry basket and went to take a shower. Once he was done, he was drying his hair when his home phone rang. He walked over to get it, and sat down on his couch once he answered it "Hello"

'_Oh, Sasuke, you are home, that's good'_ Sakura sounded on the other end, making Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm home. What's the matter?" She was the one he usually talked to every once in a while, but most of the time she did enough talking for the both of them. She then sounded angry.

'_Who did you leave with last night? I was so worried, I had to drag you there and you left without even a heads up. I am so mad at you Sasuke_' Sasuke looked at his hand, unsure of when he had left the party the night before. He wanted to bang his head against something. He had told Itachi so many things that he had not really intended, the guy should of thought him crazy but no. They left the party together. Sasuke blushed….Itachi had kissed him! Moreover, he had enjoyed it. Itachi had accepted him, and he willingly followed him home, like a stray and starved cat looking for attention. '_Sasuke are you listening to me? Who did you leave with?_'

"Leave with?" Sasuke asked, feeling like not himself. Feeling disconnected. He frantically started to look around, unsure. Was there something missing, had his brain fallen out? Had Itachi done something to him...no he had gotten a really good buzz from drinking so much...oh my god, what did he do! What has happened to his organized self? Something happened with Itachi and Sasuke was starting to feel like it had turned his world inside, outside, and upside down all at once. He was no longer listening to Sakura on the other side of the line when all of a sudden her voice frantically pulled him out of his minor panic.

'_Yeah, who? Are you alright'_ There was prolonged silence, and Sakura sounded even more worried _"Sasuke, are you alright!_" Sasuke felt like nodding his head, but he knew that was going to be useless. Sighing, he breathed in as fast as he could...

"Yeah" Sasuke finally answered in a low tone, getting distracted with other things in his mind, like where was his cell phone! Oh my, did he even have his wallet… "I'll call you later or something" and he hanged up without thinking. He still was feeling out of place so he then decided to call his cell phone to see if he could find it somewhere in the house, only to be shocked by who answered the call.

'_Hello_?' Silence and then he said.

"Itachi"

"You miss me Sasuke?" Itachi gave a light chuckle.

Sasuke hanged up. Damn, Itachi had his cell phone! What was he going to do…Thinking it over, he decided to call the company had report the phone stolen and get it disconnected and get a new one. That would teach Itachi not to take his things! Even though Sasuke knew, he had been clumsy enough to have left it at the older man's house. He probably had left other things over there as well, he just couldn't think about what they were at the moment. Damn, his mind was probably still hazy, even if he didn't have a hang over he still felt brain dead...damn, he had also slept all morning! He was glad he didn't have any classes, but he did have work soon. Ah man, this day was looking bad for him.

Knowing he had to get to work, Sasuke started to dress, and make a call to his friend.

* * *

**Some time before**

"Sasuke, don't hang up! Sasuke!" Sakura yelled into her phone, making everyone look at her. "He hanged up on me!" She said almost in disbelief.

"Something is definitely going on," Ino said, a smile crossing her lips. "I bet he found someone for real"

"Maybe" Sakura said "But why wouldn't he just tell me"

"That would be weird," Neji said "Sasuke just going away with someone, maybe he left on his own choice or something" He shrugged. Gaara beside him kept eating his food, not really caring much for what was being said all around. "Although, now that Naruto and Kyuubi are away at their honey moon it is going to be quiet here for a while"

"Yeah, it really is" Ino said "Unless Sakura starts screaming"

"I'm not going to start screaming" She said, "I'll leave that to Naruto for when he returns"

"If he ever does return" Sai said. He was leaning on back on his chair, and looking over his sketchpad. He had wanted to sketch the buildings around the Leaf Restaurant. Sakura sighed, and everyone decided it was time to leave.

Something had happened, and Sakura knew it. She was going to find out what!

* * *

THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU REVIEWS, and the encouragement to continue. Hope this chapter wasn't so bad...^-^ Guess Sasuke's panicking now. I think I rushed this chapter, but other than that I think I'm getting the plot to continue along nicely. Well hopefully.

Please review.


	5. Unforgettable

Chapter V

**Clu**msy

Unforgettable

One month, had gone by since Sasuke last saw or even spoke to Itachi, and it was not as if either had tried to make contact. Sakura had wanted to know why Sasuke was so spacey lately. Sasuke never told her anything and was his silent self as usual. Sakura did not drop it until finally Sasuke made an effort to hide the fact that he could not forget Itachi. He was frustrated with himself that he wished Itachi would call, but perhaps Itachi was just playing with him. He could call, but then he would remember the safety of Itachi's arms and call himself an idiot for longing for someone he did not even know. It scared him.

This was ridiculous.

He finished his breakfast that morning and decided to head out to school and try once more to forget about the man that was now hunting his every waking thought. There had to be a way to get his image out of his mind! There had to be a way to forget that night when he had gone home with that man and the kisses they had shared. The feelings that had been aroused in just that moment, in that shared night…the details did not matter.

There had to be a way to forget.

* * *

The phone rang loudly while he was trying hard to concentrate on his paper work. A young raven-haired boy had already occupied much of his mind; he did not need another distraction. He had to find Sasuke soon, it could not be normal for him to want to see him. Sighing, he reached for the phone and then pressed it to his ear. "Hello, Akatsuki entertainment and business enterprises" He said in monotone, knowing Pein would be angry if he just answered with a sharp _What_. Although, that is what he wanted to do.

"Hard at work, I see Itachi"

"Kyuubi" Itachi said irritated, but keeping his cool. If anything, he sounded emotionless to the other person on the line, "Shouldn't you be sun bathing at the beach with your new husband?" Although, Itachi had a hunch as to why he co-boss was calling him in the middle of work. There was never any other reason.

"No, anyways, I decided to call you to let you know that you have to pick us up at the airport this afternoon at three"

"Can't you ask someone else to do it?"

"Come on Itachi"

"I'm not your personal driver"

"You know, you are just a kid who got lucky with a job, so just do it alright" Itachi sighed. All his co-workers tried to bully him just because they were old wrinkly thirty five year olds while he was barely twenty. It had not taken him long to get at their level, he often wondered why they were so old and why it took them so much time. At least he had gained some of their respect, he knew for a fact Kyuubi liked and trusted him. Hence, the call, but that did not mean Itachi liked it or anything anyway, it was more of a bother "So just come pick us up at three"

"Sure, whatever" Itachi said "Any reason why you won't ask anyone else?"

"Naruto doesn't want anyone to know we are getting back yet, he wants to sleep and tell them tomorrow" Itachi raised an eyebrow, either Kyuubi married an odd person, or they were going to do more than sleep. Either way, the person married to Kyuubi was too happy and to loud for his tastes, if anything he'd want to avoid someone like him. Well, there was another reason not to like Kyuubi, but it could be worse.

"Alright, I'll see you at three" Itachi hanged up the phone before Kyuubi could add anything more to his request and then he smirked. His irritation soon dissipated as he started to think of his raven-haired beauty that he still had to claim.

He was going to find a way to get Sasuke's attention again. There was no way he was just going to let him go.

* * *

Two days later, Sakura had dragged Sasuke out of his home office without notice. She would not even tell him where she was taking him. Sasuke just hated it that there was not any work for them today. Even so, he wanted to be home hiding under his covers with nothing to do. This was one reason he did not like women, they were too controlling and always told you what to do, and when to do it and if you did not this would happen. The talking, the excuses, and goddamned all their nagging, yes Sasuke had his reason why he disliked women. Sakura was Sai's girl and yet, she still wanted to come over and act as if she was his mother or something, claiming to be his friend and this is what friends do for each other. Sasuke was starting to wonder if it was all bullshit, "Come on Sasuke" Sasuke hated his mother, and wished no one pretend to even be a mother.

"Sakura" Sasuke said, trying to pull his hand away, but she would not let go. He sighed and then said, "I think you're starting to show"

"What, huh, show what?" She asked panicking, letting go of his arm to feel her belly. She knew she was pregnant, but it still scared her.

"That you're pregnant" Sasuke had quickly learned how much that bugged Sakura.

"No! No I'm not!" She yelled, already reaching for him again. "I may be pregnant, but I am not going to turn fat or anything like that, I refuse, now come on and stop trying to change the subject" Sakura was dragging him again and Sasuke scoffed.

"Why don't you go and drag Sai around" Sakura glared at Sasuke.

"Because he does as I tell him, unlike you" Sasuke did not answer her. Sakura smiled at him and then said, "Now get in the car," He thought about just running away, Sakura would not be able to catch him. Being pregnant and all, she could barely even hope to run without causing harm to the child. However, he was already outside with nothing better to do and he was not planning on having an argument with her or having her give him an hour lecture. Therefore, he got in and soon Sakura got in as well, turned on the car and drove away.

She had made him dress up a bit too, a plain button up white T with a gray t-shirt underneath, along with light blue jeans and white shoes he owned. She on the other hand had a pink top, a long white skirt with pink Sakura's lining at the bottom and dress pink pumps. Sasuke raised an eyebrow when after an hour drive, came to a stop at a company.

"The Uzumaki Corporation?" Sasuke asked, confused.

"Uh" Sakura nodded her head, "Naruto and Kyuubi just returned and we are going to be holding a small celebration here for them" She giggled, "You see how out of date you are Sasuke! And all because you never want to answer our calls or even want to hang out with us"

"I don't need to know every move you make, and I'm busy"

"Come on Mr. Sour, let's go" Sakura mocked as she opened the door and was careful in getting out of the car. Sasuke sighed, it was too hot to protest and stay in the car, so he silently opened the door and go out. Sakura nodded her approval as she slammed the door of her car closed. Sasuke closed the door on his side as well and Sakura clicked the button on her little device to lock the car. "Sasuke" She called as they started to walk towards the entrance doors.

"What?" Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Try to at least socialize, you know" Sakura shrugged "I don't want people to keep thinking you're a mute"

"Hn" Sasuke said and looked forward. He got it, damn, he knew. He was a good for nothing. The world did not like him, and neither did anyone on it. Why did Sakura even bother with someone like him in the first place? The doors slid open when the two approached them and walked in. Both felt relieved when the cool conditioned air inside cooled their hot bodies. The reception office at the bottom was empty, so there was no delays as they continued to walk.

"Come, to the third floor Sasuke" Sakura said. Sasuke walked beside her as she led the way to the elevator and pressed for the third floor. The building in total had fifteen floors. Sasuke felt the elevator move them up, hating the feeling and was grateful when it came to a stop and they were able to walk out. That floor was empty as well. Yet, it was different, with blurred glass railings it almost looked like a living room; the floor in itself took a relaxing atmosphere.

They walked a few more feet, turned a corner, and came face to face with a small set up. Ino, Sai, and Shikamaru were all there already. Each one of them working on their own tasks to make the room a small party area "Hey!" Sakura called out.

"Hey" Ino greeted, "They will be here soon, so we got to prepare to surprise them" She grinned, widely as she waved her cell phone. "I'm waiting for the text to arrive and tell us when they are here"

"Cool." Sakura said and turned to Sai "You brought the cake right?"

"Of course" he answered, "It's in the fridge," He pointed to a small room, without door that led to a kitchen. Sakura nodded in approval.

"Come on Sasuke, sit!" Ino said as she walked over to him and pulled him down to the black cushion of the sofa. "You better talk, or else" She huffed, got up and continued to decorate as she had been doing. Sasuke simply felt more irritated. Why was everyone so dead bent on getting him to talk? It was not as if he had anything to say.

"Don't worry Ino, Sasuke will talk this time" Sakura said, a grin on her face. Sasuke sighed, crossing his arms and leaning back into the sofa and wondered what made them so sure he would talk. For about half an hour, he just sat there wasting his life watching everyone who claimed to be his friend run around doing something. Sasuke thought this was lame, for a welcome back party and the boredom was killing him. At least the room was cool and he was not out there on the blazing hot sun. The least they could do was put him to do something, but no, they acted as if he was clueless.

Ino's phone suddenly beeped, and she jumped with excitement "They are coming!"

"Alright" Sakura said, clapping her hands.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru spoke as he came over to sit by Sasuke, since now he claimed himself done. The young Hatake ignored him for the most part but the Nara really did not care, all he wanted was a nap. Sasuke silently watched as both Ino and Sakura let out a shrilling scream and began to run calling out 'NARUTO!' when they saw their favorite blond male walk in to the small area they had both prepared. "Seriously, troublesome" Shikamaru muttered under his breath and Sasuke had to agree, after all both were so loud.

Naruto on the other hand, had truly been surprised. Itachi had claimed that Pain wanted to see Kyuubi over something important on a none day work, and Naruto had decided to tag along. After all, it had caught into their time together that day. He was incredibly surprised to see that what truly awaited him was a welcome back party from his friends. He could not ask for anything better, his friends were truly the best!

"Oh my gosh, Naruto, how was the honeymoon?" Sakura asked, exited and her arms latched around one of Naruto's. Kyuubi had been pushed to the side and Ino had latched herself on Naruto's other arm, both taking up the blond males attention. Naruto grinned widely looking from girl to girl. "Was it fun, oh my, you've changed a bit!" They were giggling.

"It was awesome, what more can I say!" Naruto was sheepish with his response, not really wanting to give everything away.

"Oh my, you are glowing!" Ino slyly said as she touched his cheek, "You must have had a lot of S. E. X" She giggled when Naruto got flustered and blushed brightly.

"Did not!" he protested. Naruto was always shy when it came to him and his love life, or more his sex life that he wanted to keep private.

"Oh, must have been long hours of pure intimacy"

Naruto sighed, not knowing what else to say to what Sakura and Ino kept asking him, question on top of question and he having to answer them. Finally, after everything was answered, Naruto turned his attention to the raven-haired male in the room and asked "So, where were you hiding Sasuke, you seemed to have left the wedding?" Everyone turned to Sasuke, who was not sitting straight on the couch and looking away with a bored expression, only to finally glance at Naruto and everyone else in the room.

Bad mistake, because his eyes did not stay on Naruto, instead they glanced over Naruto's shoulder. They landed on the form of that tall, dark, and handsome stranger he had woken up with the morning after the wedding. He felt like he needed to sit up, he felt he was about to blush, something was not right here; "Nowhere" he quickly answered and looked away. It was clear that he had nothing more to say on the subject. This only raised more curiosity from everyone in the room, except for one.

Oblivious to everyone else, Itachi smirked, watching the shy little raven attempt to ignore the fact that he was there. He had caught Sasuke's eyes with his and knew that the boy would give anything to be able to leave right at this moment, and have no one know what really happened. Well, this was interesting. He had not been sure if Sasuke was a close or up to close friend to Naruto, although he had been invited to the wedding. Sasuke could have been there for multiple reasons. After all, he was only there because not only was Kyuubi a friend, but one of his bosses as well. Well, whatever the case, he was not going to let go of Sasuke today.

At least he was not going to let Sasuke get away, not until he has a talk with him.

Sakura and Ino both crossed their arms. "You know Sasuke; you've been avoiding that question a lot. There must be a simple answer for it" Sadly to say, Sakura had not been able to find any real answer to where, and with whom, Sasuke had been with.

"There isn't"

Kyuubi stepped forward and went to sit on an opposite couch, "So Sasuke, I never have had a chance to talk to you. What company do you work for?" Sasuke turned to look at Kyuubi, there was an air of professionalism around him. Everyone turned to sit and get into a normal adult conversation, one that finally would include Sasuke. Out of the corner of the ravens eye though, he made sure to know where Itachi was sitting. It was hard though, since his heart was already furiously pounding in his chest and he feared everyone could hear it.

It was bad enough to say he could be nervous, boy, this could not compare. "Sound Incorporated, division Taka" Sasuke answered, looking back to Kyuubi. Everyone was stunned; they had never known Sasuke worked there. Itachi had also wondered that with him here if Sasuke would even answer any questions about himself, but he had. Brief, short, conscience answer, but an answer nonetheless, and it had everyone worrying.

"That big company that that weird man named Orochimaru runs?" Naruto asked loudly, worry shinning in his sky blue eyes. Sasuke nodded his head, confused as to why everyone was acting as if it was a big deal.

"I heard he was some sort of pedophile!" Ino gossiped, "The rumor was going around that he molested some boys, and even some of his employees. Although somehow he managed to get away with all of it, and rumor was going around that he kept pet snakes around the office. Not safe pet snakes, but poisonous ones! That he caught in the wild himself."

"Is that true Sasuke?" Sakura asked, turning to him.

"Orochimaru's lover is twenty two, old enough. But they have an age gap of eighteen years. Orochimaru hasn't molested anyone, who didn't want to be molested" Sasuke said, quickly adding numbers in his head before telling the rest. And also the fact that there were a lot of males and females that were willing to drop their clothes just to get a taste of the snake, but Orochimaru had never touched anyone against their will. "And the snake is harmless, it's named Manda, the Hebi division usually deals with the other much smaller snakes, each is trained"

"Hehe" Naruto laughed, "You're finally talking Sasuke!" Ino and Sakura rolled their eyes. Sasuke had not said enough actually. Sakura frowned.

"They named the snake"

"Orochimaru named the snake"

"Sounds interesting," Kyuubi said. Sasuke tried hard to keep himself from squirming; Itachi was looking at him and catching every word. Now, he was scared to speak. _'There is nothing going on, there is nothing that can be proven, and me and Itachi have nothing going on' _Sasuke bitterly thought. "So, Sasuke, how old are you" Everyone froze now except Itachi who suddenly noted the sudden tension in the room. He was confused, didn't any of them know Sasuke's age? Feeling confused, Sasuke answered anyways.

"I'm nineteen," Sasuke said, wondering what the sudden interest in him was.

"NO WAY!" Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Sai all yelled while Shikamaru only muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath.

"What?" Sasuke asked, glaring at them.

"Well, you have a career; you are working towards the last year of college now" Sakura argued, "I was twenty four when I graduated completely! And I started again and I'm about to graduate again" She was in shock. Sasuke wanted to say that he was not stupid, but kept his mouth shut knowing that she was going to take that the wrong way, after all, in his experience women always did. Although, he had to wonder how old they thought he was. He knew his father once told him that he acted older than his own age, so perhaps that had to do something with it.

"I figured" Kyuubi said, a smirk on his face "Itachi here is the same! He is twenty and he graduated not too long ago. If that is so, I would not be surprised if you graduate sometime this year, with complete honors as well" Sasuke nodded at the deduction made by Kyuubi. He had not known Itachi had also recently just graduated and was practically his age. Then again, he knew getting interested in Itachi could be more trouble now since he really wanted to know more about him.

"I graduate the thirteen of August"

"Wait, wait" Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke seriously. "How can you be nineteen and about to graduate with such high honors, it doesn't make any sense, you know?" Sasuke really did not want to go into the whole story about how he skipped so many grades through school and how he went got into an accelerated program to do so. Therefore, he decided to make it simple for them.

"I'm a genius"

"No you're not," Ino argued, "Shikamaru is a genius, but not even he went through school that fast! He barely skipped a grade or two, what's your secret Sasuke?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I cheated, fair?" Sasuke asked in a downright cold voice. Ino was startled by it, as was everyone but Itachi who shook his head in amusement to the young raven. It was so obvious Sasuke did not want anyone prying into his life.

"It's actually an accelerated program where parents give the consent for their student to go straight to middle school and in high school at age thirteen along with University both at the same time. That way once entered to the university, two years, graduate, they can then decide to go for their PhD's, doesn't take more than four more years since they graduate at the age of sixteen or so." Sasuke explained, "It's a graduate fast plan"

"That's a strange method" Sakura said "That means Sasuke, you didn't really get the whole school experience of making friends your own age" Which to Sakura would explain why Sasuke was such a mute at making new friends, or never seemed to want to make friends. Sasuke just ignored her, because he was not the only one in that accelerated program and he did have friends. He really was just anti-social for his own reasons that really were no one's business.

"That's what makes him a mute," Naruto added.

"I have friends my age," Sasuke argued, as he crossed his arms again and looked away.

"Liar" Everyone but Itachi and Kyuubi yelled. Sasuke simply got up and began to walk away. "Hey, where are you going?" Naruto loudly called out.

"I'm going to go out and wait by the car" Sasuke called back, everyone was about to protest about Sasuke leaving when they were stunned to silence when Itachi also got up and seemed to follow Sasuke. Kyuubi blinked and then called out.

"Itachi, where are you going? You better not leave without us" but Itachi simply waved at him without looking back, and soon both ravens were out of their sight. "Well, that was strange" Kyuubi said "I wonder where Itachi is going"

"Why does Sasuke always have to be so rude?" Naruto snapped an angry look on his face.

"Hey, come to think about it" Kyuubi added, "Itachi was not there to drive us to the airport, so Sakura and Sai had to take us. Itachi also went missing the same time as Sasuke…do you think?" This made everyone freeze up. They had known Itachi for some time to know that he did not like conceited or even rude people.

"Nah" Sai said, "Sasuke and his cold bad ass attitude, I doubt it"

CRASH

It sounded like a vase had just broke and then it was followed by an "Ouch, why the hell are you following me around, you stalker!"

Followed by a dark chuckle and a "You are so clumsy Sasuke" This made everyone sweat drop, maybe there was something going on there. They all stayed silent in hopes to listen to more from both ravens who seemed to be in an area where their voices were being heightened, even if they were talking at a normal tone of voice.

"Shut up"

"Don't you want these back? You left them in my house the other day"

Now everyone was seriously curious, and turned to look at each other "Oh my god" Sakura mouthed silently. The others just looked at her. "I want to go spy" she whispered, they all stood up and decided to go see if they could peek on both ravens. Naruto, being the leaded, turned to them, mouthed something, and one by one were following him silently so they could peek. Once they reached the corner, they peeked out just to see Itachi standing there and Sasuke as well. Both looked beautiful and refined, but one looked ready to fight and the other one looked calm and calculative.

"Of course I want them back, and you kidnapped me that day, so shut up" Sasuke reached his hand out so Itachi could place the useless cell phone and cards into Sasuke's hands. Sasuke seemed to look them over and shoved them into the pockets of his jeans. He was really hoping nothing was stolen from him; he was going to have to trust Itachi did not do such a thing.

"I didn't kidnap you Sasuke, you came with me" Itachi tilted his head and then said "I really like you, I was hoping you'd go out with me next Saturday" Their voices were starting to get lower. Sasuke looked up to Itachi perplexed. It was so strange for someone to come up to him and ask him out, especially a male. Usually females were so open to it, but never had a man asked him out!

"A date?"

Behind the wall, everyone but Kyuubi were silently screaming to Sasuke to accept the date and go! He had to go. Itachi had nodded, and said "Yeah"

"I don't want to go out on a date" Sasuke scoffed, looking to the side in defiance. Everyone silently fell anime style at Sasuke's rejection to Itachi's request. Itachi on the other hand was not taken aback by the rejection, he just chuckled, and he was amused.

"Why don't you think about it? After all, I'm still going to ask you anyway"

"I don't see how you are, when I can make sure we never, ever cross paths again"

"I work for Akatsuki, Sasuke, even though Uzumaki is an added branch, I can also get into connections at Sound and Taka is practically a free division. I can make sure we cross paths again" Itachi smirked and Sasuke looked shocked to the older man. He could tell that Itachi was serious, but he glares so he could look serious as well. Everyone now was cheering Itachi on to make Sasuke go out with him!

"Why are you being so persistent about this?"

"Because I always go for what I want"

Both ravens seemed to have a silent staring contest with each other. The others hoped to hear something else, but nothing seemed to be said. On the other hand, Sasuke looked down as he slowly and carefully whispered, "I don't like it, and it scares me" Sasuke had an uncomfortable look, Itachi was taken aback by the words "I told you way too much, why aren't you trying to avoid me?" Sasuke, to Itachi, seemed to be whispering since not even he wished to hear, or remember what he had said that day. It was something Sasuke did not want the world to know.

"What do you have to fear?" Itachi whispered back, following Sasuke's lead "And not even half the things you said can scare me away from you, Sasuke. I like you, really." Sasuke looked up to meet Itachi's eyes, but he was not sure if he could trust his words.

"Not now" Sasuke whispered. "When I know you better"

"Silly" Itachi whispered, reaching out to touch Sasuke's face gently "The main purpose of dating is to get to know the other person"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, his voice still equally low "Because I've always seen it lead to sex and other things"

"Yeah, eventually when both parties feel comfortable with the idea" Sasuke narrowed his eyes in disbelief and Itachi sighed "Come on Sasuke, I've been thinking about you a lot and I really think we might have something, please go out with me?" Sasuke look faltered as he looked down at his shoes. It was the truth, since he had met Itachi the man had been in his head twenty-four seven and now he was getting the chance of a lifetime to simply date him. It was not as if he had been able to forget him anymore, there was no way he could forget about Uchiha Itachi.

"Only a date?" he asked. Well, he had nothing to lose really, only to gain Itachi.

"Only a date" Itachi confirmed.

"No going around thinking we are boyfriends or anything"

"Not until you want to accept me as your boyfriend"

"Okay" Sasuke said, leaning into Itachi's touch and Itachi smiled as he leaned in and kissed Sasuke's cheek nearly making him blush. Although, he did make Sasuke go weak in his knees and fall on his butt, Itachi stared at him perplexed. Everyone who had been watching saw them just standing there, and then Itachi reached out to Sasuke and seemed like he was about to kiss him when Sasuke decided to fall down.

Naruto ended up laughing loudly, making Sasuke feel embarrassed to see that everyone was standing there looking at them. Embarrassed now that everyone knew he liked someone "When did you guys get there?" Itachi calmly asked knowing Sasuke right now was going through a mixture of emotions. Sasuke had slowly gotten back up, but really he just wanted to run away.

"Only to catch you almost trying to kiss Sasuke," Kyuubi answered with a toothy grin. Sasuke was so embarrassed that he hid behind Itachi while wanting to murder Naruto's laughing ass.

"Sasuke! You can't just reject Itachi" Both Ino and Sakura came over to him and started to tell him how much of a good couple they made. Sasuke was trying to escape them, while Itachi was asked questions by everyone else around him.

It was confirmed, Itachi and Sasuke had left the wedding together that night.

* * *

Ah..hope you guys liked it. Thank you for all that reviewed, means a lot.


	6. Another Day

Chapter VI

**Clu**msy

Another Day

The day Itachi had asked him out -embarrassing.

Letting anyone know that all he could think about was his date with Itachi this Saturday, mortifying. Sasuke was literally dying inside, and he really wished to commit suicide, well figuratively. Sure, he had gone out with friends, hanged out, been around other males who wanted him, even had a one night stand with some random guy, and yet what scare him most was actually going on a date with a guy. Well, maybe this wasn't just any guy, this was Uchiha Itachi. You might look at him and say, who? With a confused look, but no one was as incredible as Itachi was.

He was the younger brother, of about four other brothers. Uchiha Madara was the eldest, and he was head of the Uchiha Company that he ran with the second brother, Uchiha Izuna. Then there was Uchiha Shisui who ran the second branch with the fourth brother, Uchiha Obito. This left the smartest, canniest brother of them all, Uchiha Itachi who unlike his other brothers could excel in everything instead of almost everything. Hence, Itachi did as he pleased instead of working under any of his other brothers.

This part worried Sasuke the most. He was the smartest, an only child, and he could rival Itachi for his smarts. Sasuke excelled in everything like Itachi did and could do whatever he pleased, somehow life just seemed to bring things his way. Sasuke never had to ask for anything because it was always handed to him, he felt barely challenged, and those who did challenged him crumbled in fear when he was done with them.

It was as if he was about to date his equal.

Yeah, Sasuke had done research on who he was about to date. He could not help himself, when he thought Itachi was no longer going to talk to him he decided to know who he was. What better way than to Google the man's name? Sasuke had been shocked to be able to find Itachi's information so easily, but another part of him told him that this information was edited and for show. Itachi was probably a lot different from what was listed in the internet, so even that he knew was not going to help. Then for fun, he decided to Google himself and found no real information and nothing worth reading.

_'In two more days, I have a date with Itachi_' Sasuke thought to himself, '_I shouldn't be worrying about this, I need to go to work soon_' he thought glancing at the clock. '_At least today I don't have classes_' That was why he was still at home, sitting beside the couch with a small frown on his lips and lap top on his lap as he finished typing up his latest reports for both school and work. Orochimaru really was starting to get on his nerves with all this work, but at least he was paid well, and also got benefits, and many vacation days. Sasuke quickly typed up the last of his reports and saved them before sending them to get printed. All One hundred and twenty pages of it all. He still had to wonder where the hell Orochimaru got off leaving a hundred pages for like a one sentence report. Guess it didn't matter.

At this moment thought, his small apartment was practically dark; the heavy black curtains still draped over the windows and not allowing the sun to shine inside. The only sound that filled the room while Sasuke picked up his cup of warm milk was the sound of the printer adjusting the print cases before starting to print out the papers Sasuke had commanded. While this happened, Sasuke decided to log online and order himself a book in one of the many websites. He carefully sipped at his warm milk as he did this and tried to calm his nerves as best as possible. He then remembered he would also need to order a new book for school, tests were coming up and he needed the study guide that apparently the class required. Some teachers, Sasuke shook his head, they don't say anything until the last minute, but then again his professor was old.

A few minutes later, his cell phone rang, and he reached for it without even glancing at it as he did so, after all his phone always stayed by his side at moments like these. The cell phone was not the old one that Itachi had returned to him, it was the new one that he had bought when he had lost his phone to Itachi. He quickly pressed the send button and pressed it to his ear with a professional "Hello" He relaxed when he heard the voice of his best friend on the other side.

"Sasuke, are you going to need a ride to work, it's already late for you to walk there"

"Yes, thank you Kimimaro. Are you already heading over here?" Sasuke asked, glancing at the clock again and then at what he was wearing. Nothing but gray sweat pants that were a big no-no in the work place, he was going to have to change. Although, when he had gotten out of the shower he just decided to lounge around in comfortable pants and nothing else. Hiding on the side of the couch in the darkness of his home while he did his work, that was complete comfort for him. It was in a way like he was hiding from something, but really, there was nothing he needed to hide from.

"No, not really. I'm about to head out so get ready, I'll be there like in ten"

"Yeah, alright. See you in a bit" Sasuke sighed and set his laptop to the side as it continued to print, and stood up with cup in hand and his cell phone in the other. He rushed to the kitchen to place the cup in the sink and then rushed to his room. He quickly dropped his sweat pants as he pulled out some black dress pants that he was to use at work, then a white button up shirt, a tie, and the coat. Sasuke dressed in under five minutes and started to fix himself up so his clothes and hair wouldn't look a mess, when his phone rang again. '_Can Kimimaro already be here?_' he wondered, finding it to be to soon for it to be possible, with traffic and all, Kimimaro might take a little more than ten minutes.

He rushed to his phone that had landed on his bed when he had taken off his sweat pants and without glancing at the caller id pressed it to his ear "Hello?"

'_Hey Sasuke, what are you doing?'_

Sasuke nearly dropped the phone at the sound of that oh so strangely familiar voice on the other side. It sent the good kind of chills down his spine, familiar, this voice should be no where near in the recognition of his mind. It was impossible, it was all in his mind, and yet his heart told him otherwise. "Itachi…What do you want?" He ended up practically snapping into the phone, even though he was more flustered than anything else.

'_Just wondering what you are doing'_

"I'm preparing to go to work," Sasuke said, and sighed. He should not get this excited about hearing Itachi's voice! He should not be feeling this eager to talk to him in the slightest. It pissed him off.

"_I see, and do you get break_"

"No, I go in late, I don't get a break, I make it back home before seven though" Right now it was already one. Sasuke had already eaten lunch and everything. Usually this time was all for school and schoolwork, but today he had mostly been free. Not that he was going to tell anyone! "What are you doing, why would you just call me to ask what I was doing?" He asked as he got off his bed, at this moment he did not have the time to be lounging around in bed and listening to Itachi. Besides, since when did Itachi call him?

'_I'm out at lunch, I was bored'_

"Ah" Sasuke said, as he finished preparing. "Well, there isn't much to say on this end, so I don't know why you called me"

'_I wanted to hear your voice, is it a crime to want to call you'_

"It might be, if I kill you for it"

'_Such warm and fuzzy feelings you have for me'_

As soon as Itachi said that, Sasuke tripped and fell on his own flushed face. He was blushing, the way Itachi was talking was…was like he was "Are you teasing me?"

'_You catch on quickly'_

"Itachi" Sasuke nearly whined but then held himself back. "So, go back to work or something if you are so bored, stop bothering other people"

'_I'm only bothering you because it's fun Sasuke. But if you really don't want to talk to me, I'll hang up_' Itachi made his voice sound sad at that. Sasuke wanted to kick himself, as he picked himself up and continued to prepare. His brief case, the reports, he could not forget those reports.

"So, can I hang up now?" Sasuke asked.

'_Alright then, I'll leave you to do as you please. Bye_'

"Wait Itachi"

'_Hm, what's wrong_?'

"About our date, what should I wear?" Sasuke was slightly shaking in anticipation to hear what Itachi wanted him to wear.

'_I feel like telling someone like you what to wear is a bad move, but I would say a simple shirt and some jeans would do nicely_' Itachi smirked on the other side. Sasuke blinked and looked towards his closet. He could pull off that look, now the question was, was Itachi going to like the shirt and jeans he chose?

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

'_Really_' Sasuke was blushing and was about to ask Itachi something else when he heard his phone beep at the warning that he had gotten a text message from Kimimaro. His friend was already here and it was time to say goodbye. Damned, he had gotten so distracted that now he was going to have to rush.

"Alright then, bye, I got to go to work now. I'll see you Saturday…at what time?"

'_Five, if you don't mind'_

"Alright, Saturday at five" Sasuke said and hanged up only to realize that there was no way Itachi could have had his number! Wait, he was dealing with another genius here, Itachi would have known how to get his number from his now disconnected cell phone. Also, the reason Itachi never called before is because all Itachi knew was his cell phone number, and he had his cell phone at that time. Itachi probably had no idea that he had gotten a new one! Sighing, he picked up his brief case and reports, separating the pages and then shoving most of it into his briefcase, then rushed out the door, locking it in his haste. Once everything was secure, he rushed for the silver Honda that belonged to his friend.

"What took you so long?" Kimimaro asked, watching Sasuke buckle up his seat belt and get settled.

"Hn" Was the reply he got as he drove away from the curve and back onto the road. Kimimaro knew that that meant it was better not to ask, and if there was a problem Sasuke would talk about it. It was safe to assume that there was no problem and everything was all right. At least, all right by Sasuke's standards of what was all right and what was normal.

"Anyways, Juugo asked me to go out with him again"

"A second date?" Sasuke smirked "I say go for it, you already like the guy"

"Shut up Sasuke," Kimimaro said playfully, but he knew it was true. "You seem to be in a good mood, found yourself a boyfriend?" Sasuke looked away when Kimimaro asked him that, and they came to a red light. "You did!"

"I did not…well, he's not my boyfriend…yet" Sasuke shrugged.

"So there is a possibility?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said, with no hesitation in his voice "But I'm going to take it slow, since I still don't even know if I want a relationship, you know."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, going to school, skipping, coming to work, and everything really you are not thinking about dating anyone, but then again Orochimaro is so lenient." Kimimaro shrugged, "I guess we could date and it wouldn't hurt any, we've always been in relationships of just having a one night stand, or something here and there and end it. It'd be nice to have something solid"

"You're right, it would be a change from just playing around" Sasuke sighed "But don't you think we are too young"

"Well it's not like we are getting any younger"

"True"

"Besides, if you give him a chance I'm sure he will be willing to move at your pace, if he's serious about you that is" Kimimaro kept driving and they were soon at a car rush were people raced to get to work from lunch break.

"Remember what happened to Karin?" Sasuke asked "And how she fell for that guy, whatever his name was, she wouldn't tell us and it turned out that after two years of dating her and acting serious, she gives herself to him at high school graduation and he then dumped her two days later. He then confessed it had all been a bet that he could take her virginity" Kimimaro nodded and both got to thinking. There was never any guarantee in life, you always had to take the risk of getting hurt in the end of any wrong choice you could make.

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see where our new relationship bring us"

"It's scary," Sasuke whispered. Kimimaro smiled.

"Hey, we've been played before just so we can get into bed with other people, we can handle this"

"But what do you do when you really end up falling in love?" Sasuke asked, "I might get to attached to him"

"Then I am here to hold your hand and lend you my shoulder to cry, and I'll be there until you no longer love him anymore," Kimimaro sighed this time. "Sasuke, we've been best friends since fourth grade when we got called out of class to join that accelerated program, we went through every class together, or if not together we supported each other, that is never going to change, okay.

"Thanks Kimimaro" Sasuke said "And I'll be there if Juugo ever decides to hurt you"

"I think Juugo will piss his pants at how angry I will be if he ever decides to hurt me" Both of them laughed. They kept talking for the hour-long ride that would lead them to their work place in Sound. Once there, both walked inside, professional with no air of friendliness left in them, nothing but business and both walked confidently to the elevator that would lead them to Orochimaru's office. There the man sat with a smile on his face filling out paper.

"We have the reports, Orochimaru"

"Ah, my darlings come in" Both did as they were told and walked onto Orochimaru's office. The man leaned back as he watched his two favorite workers take a seat at the other end of his desk. Sasuke handed him the reports and he looked them over with mild curiosity, what he found there pleased him. The silence was calm and easy, Manda beside him on the corner of the room slither and watched them all in a way only a snake could. The room of course, was a rich brown, had plants here and there, but it mostly looked like a nice and comfortable office "Perfect" Orochimaru suddenly said.

"Will this be all then?" Kimimaro asked, seeing no purpose for them to be here anymore.

"No, wait, I have another project for the both of you" Kimimaro nodded for him to go ahead and tell him. Usually, Sasuke and Kimimaro were always paired up together for projects, but nothing could prepare them for what Orochimaru was going to ask for. Their boss reached into his desk and pulled out a nice square, and simple black box. "This is your next project" Orochimaru smirked as he said it.

"What's that?" Sasuke asked, finding hard to believe that it might be what he thought it would be. However, it was.

"It's an engagement ring" Both Kimimaro and Sasuke were perplexed "Here is your task, my dears" The snake slithered his tongue.

* * *

**An Hour Later **

Both Sasuke and Kimimaro came out of Orochimaru's office without a word and separated ways to go into their own separate offices. Once in there, Sasuke sat down at his desk and began to type up the new plan Orochimaaru had explained in detail. He wanted to have it written, it was after all a list and he was going to have to make sure everything checked off. It helped that he had a great memory. There was going to be planning and it was all going to be done between him and Kimimaro. Sasuke looked at the screen and tapped his fingers on the side of his desk.

His secretary entered then.

"Sasuke, what did the boss man say? You and Kimimaro where in there an awful long time" His secretary, Hozuki Suigetsu walked in and sat down lazily on the chair on the other side. The white hair male grinned at him with his sharp teeth showing but for the most part Sasuke ignored him as he finished typing what he needed to know for the project. He was then going to have to work on a few other reports that he and Kimimaro would have to go over as well.

"About the ridiculous hundred page report Orochimaru asked for, on the spying of Kabuto when he went to Mist?" Sasuke asked, rolling his eyes. Last week he and Kimimaro were assigned a following of Kabuto and everywhere he went with a man named Ibiki. Of course, it had allowed them to travel to Mist and relax, but it had been a stressful report and Sasuke hated flying in planes. Most of all, he felt he was bad at traveling, he always got sick, whether on land or the sky, it did not matter.

"Well yeah, did Kabuto cheat on Orochi-chan as expected?" Well, as Suigetsu had hoped he would. He was always hoping for everyone to have crappy relationships like the one's he had always had. He always claimed that he never could stick to someone; apparently, they could not take his opinions. Although, Suigetsu was an odd person, he was just slightly older than all of them; just a bit lazier, other than that, he was also someone Sasuke really did consider a friend.

"No, Ibiki just really has a sick brother named Idate who needed some medical help from Kabuto" Sasuke said, "There was nothing more to it, yet amazingly what can be told in one sentence can somehow become a hundred page report"

"Boring"

"Yeah"

"So, what's the new assignment?" Sasuke looked at Suigetsu before looking back at the screen of his computer.

"Me and Kimimaro have to design, prepare, and organize the engagement, and then their wedding" Suigetsu fell off his chair laughing and Sasuke just stared at him with an impassive look on his face. It was indeed and odd job request, like any other. However, there was no backing out, with the last month of school coming up, and the deadline for the engagement that Orochimaru had planned, and then the date with Itachi, Sasuke felt like his world was spinning.

"Good luck with that Sasuke, you really have to fill me in on how it goes!"

* * *

Ah, so many asked for a quick update. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, and thank you for your reviews. Though, Im not sure how fast I can keep pulling chaps in under a week Ah we'll see. ~


	7. Grocery Shopping

Chapter VII

**Clu**msy

Grocery Shopping

Sasuke was panicking.

He and Itachi had a date today and he had practically slept the whole day away. Getting one day off school had not been enough, not with all the homework and the new reports, plus the Orochimaru engagement phase of the new project he had. Sasuke felt stressed and pulled into so many directions that he had slept in without a second thought, though he was usually a morning person, "I think people are trying to kill me," he whispered to himself. He glanced at the clock, it was four and his date with Itachi was at five, so he still had an hour before Itachi would come and pick him up. With that thought in mind, he took a deep breath to relax as he grabbed a white shirt, soft blue jeans, his boxers, socks, and a towel as he headed for the bathroom.

He wasted no time stripping his pajamas off and getting under the warm running water. He quickly soaped his body in soapy caressing bubbles and then shampooed his hair. He ran his fingers over the soft traces of his raven locks before rinsing himself off. He was done in the roundabout of five minutes. Clean and fresh, Sasuke stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed his towel to start drying his dripping wet body off. As he did so, he glanced at the mirror to look at himself, there was nothing out of place and in his opinion, he looked normal. He felt different; he sure did not seem to look different though. Once he was dried, he pulled on his boxers, and then his white shirt. He then pulled on his jeans and decided he was going to need a belt with it.

He placed his old clothing into the hamper that was in the bathroom and took his towel and socks as he went to his room. He pulled out a single black belt and strapped it on, some of it falling over the edge since his waist was small. He then sat down on his bed, running a small brush over his slightly wet locks making them smoother and softer than they already were. His hair never got tangle due to the fact that it was so short, but other than that it seemed to like defying gravity and standing on the back of his head. Once he was finished with his hair, he pulled on his black socks and then reached for his shoes, which were also black.

He was done in the maximum of ten minutes and then he was going towards his kitchen. He wondered if he should eat something, he had not eaten all day, or maybe Itachi might take him out to eat. Around five, a clock was dinnertime…or maybe he could ask Itachi to go somewhere to eat? Sasuke felt distressed, what did people do on dates anyways? Talk for hours about nonsense, which was something he did not consider fun. "Four ten, what was I worried about again?" He asked himself.

Then he remembered that he had slept in practically the whole day, he had things to do. Looking around he noted that the apartment, well it looked clean so far, just in case Itachi wanted to come in or something. He saw his laptop at the end of the couch on the floor and a blanket, his laptop's battery had run out apparently. "Hope there isn't anything I didn't save" he glanced around the kitchen; the dishes were spotless, untouched for the day. He walked over to his refrigerator and opened it, only to find it vaguely empty "That's what I was forgetting, I need to go shopping"

He started to throw out things that were already empty and he had been too lazy to throw out in the first place. In the vegetable cabinet, he found himself a tomato, one he happily washed and sliced before eating it. It was not much, but at least his stomach was not completely empty. Then he noted that he was out of milk as well, so all he had to drink was some water. He did not mind, but he had to wonder when the last time he had gone shopping was. He remembered that yesterday he went out to eat with Kimimaro, Suigetsu, and Juugo, each one of them being different friends he found along the way. In fact, this whole week he had not been home in time to eat much other than lunch yesterday when he made the last of his food and planned to go grocery shopping.

Sighing he closed the now empty refrigerator and headed towards his living room. Living alone he never found it necessary to replenish the food he consumed any time soon. Since he left his father's home he had always bought small amounts of food, finding it would last him a week, but he never needed more than that. And if he wanted something else, he'd just go out and buy it. He had the money to afford all he needed. He never once had to ask his parents for help, seeing as even his school was being paid off on scholarships alone. He never took out a loan, or anything else that would make him owe money to anyone. Yet life remained boring. Leaving home was not something that mattered, his mother being in jail he rarely talked to her, and his father was still looking for him. There were times he wanted to call him and tell him he was all right, but right now was not the right time.

Kakashi, his father, might be leading a happy life with Iruka. If they had adopted a child, all the more power to them. It was as if he wanted to pull himself away from that family. As if the thought of a family scared him. It just did not seem or feel real, not after all the hell his mother, Anko, had placed him through. The damned bitch deserved to rot in hell…no, she was still his mother. Despite her faults, she was his mother that did not mean though he had to like her, but he would at least respect her. The least he could be for someone who never seemed to care about him. He should visit her, and see how she is doing.

Sasuke picked up his dead laptop and placed it to charge before sitting on the couch and turning on the television. He was thinking too much, and besides that, he was hungry. Even though the television was on, he was now clean and relaxed that he started to doze of losing track of time that before he knew it there was a knock at his door. He jolted awake, and looked over to the clock, it was already five, with five minutes. Groggily, he got up and walked to the door, in his daze throwing it open. "Where you sleeping?" was the first thing Itachi said when he saw him.

Sasuke glared at him, feeling slightly angry. He was not in the mood to be teased, "Shut up and feed me, I'm starving," he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him, locking it. Itachi chuckled as he looked at Sasuke's messy raven hair and his slightly wrinkled clothes.

"Come on then, I'll take you out to eat" Itachi reached for Sasuke's hand and started to lead him to his car. He had to wonder how much sleep Sasuke had gotten, he looked tired. Sasuke did not protest or said anything as Itachi opened the door for him to get into the car. "What would you like to eat?" Itachi asked when he got in from the other side and smiled when Sasuke glared at him.

"I don't know…pizza sound good right now though," Sasuke, thought about it "How about the pizzeria over by Konoha town block?"

"Sounds good, and we can eat outside" Itachi agreed and Sasuke blushed. That was when he took the moment to see that Itachi was wearing a red shirt, and black jeans that made him look casual and delicious. His hair was also nicely comb, his bangs framing his face, and his hair tied in a ponytail at the back. Itachi looked incredible, at least Sasuke thought but also he was half-asleep.

"Sorry, I have never been on a date before" He admitted "But right now I'm really hungry though, also I slept in all day and been up for only an hour or so…sorry" Sasuke had to keep himself from yawning, but he didn't succeed.

"Don't worry about it, you're doing fine" Itachi turned on his car, thinking about even if Sasuke had never been on a date before and had nothing to compare him to, he was still nervous about messing it up with him. "Besides, I've never been on a date with someone who hasn't been on a date before, specially not one that has slept in all day and is really hungry" Itachi signaled and when clear, drove off, doing his best to relax and allow Sasuke enough leeway to what he wished to do. He did not want to come on to strong, or move in to fast, so he decided he was going to keep his distance.

"Great" Sasuke leaned back "Don't you dare find this amusing either" Sasuke growled. This caused Itachi to chuckle again.

"I think it's more than amusing, but for your peace of mind, I won't tease you right now" The rest of the car ride was silent, with Sasuke dozing off every now and then. Itachi could not help but look at him at every red light. Sasuke was just plainly adorable, seeing as he had a hard time staying awake. At one point, it seemed Sasuke had fallen asleep, but then he would suddenly open his eyes again. When they reached Konoha down town block, they managed to find parking quickly.

"We're here already," Sasuke softly mumbled, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes.

Itachi turned off the car and glanced at him, "Come on sleepy head let's get some food into you" he then got out of the car. Sasuke followed his example and opened the door to get out as well. He sighed, and walked around to be able to walk beside Itachi as they headed to the Pizzeria. Itachi reached for Sasuke and took his hand in his; leading him otherwise, he feared a car was going to run him over. Inside the small pizza place, there were already several of them on display, some of them even missing a few pieces. "What would you want?"

"Pepperoni, and also get marinara sauce" Itachi gave him an odd look "Buy the whole pizza"

"All ten slices," Itachi questioned, Sasuke simply nodded his head. "Are you sure we'll be able to finish that much food?"

"You might not, but I can" Sasuke said. Itachi did not question him further and simply ordered the food. After ordering, they took it outside, where there was a large sitting area of chairs. There were other couples there to, just a few girls and their boyfriends. Some of them even had girlfriends, or some just hanging out with their group of friends. "Let's sit over there," Sasuke said, tugging at Itachi's hand as he nodded towards a corner, his other hand holding two cola drinks that were in glass bottles. In Itachi's other hand was balancing the pizza and a small container of marinara sauce. Sasuke was hungry, that was fact and he eagerly sat down and reached for the pizza as Itachi set it down and sat down as well. Itachi chuckled.

"Slow down Sasuke, if you eat to fast you are going to end up hating pizza" Sasuke paused for a second, and then continued eating at a slower pace. The food was not going anywhere, anyways. Itachi reached for a slice as well and watched as Sasuke dipped his pizza in sauce. "You like sauce?"

"Love it, anything that has tomato actually"

"You're a tomato fanatic?"

"Um-hum" Sasuke licked his lips when some sauce started to drip down to his chin. "I love tomato's, I eat them on their own all the time" Sasuke paused and then looked Itachi in the eye "Don't you like tomatoes'?"

"I don't mind them, but I don't think I like them as much as you do"

"No one seems to" Sasuke said as he swallowed. "Do you want to try it?"

"The sauce" Itachi inquired and Sasuke nodded. He dipped his slice once more and then raised it up to Itachi's face. Perplexed by Sasuke's actions, Itachi attentively took a bite from the end Sasuke was offering. Sasuke took his piece back and finished it quickly as Itachi chewed through the bite he had taken.

"How was it?" he asked, once he too swallowed and had reached for another slice of pizza.

"It was good"

"See"

"You are so odd Sasuke"

"Says the man that wants to date the odd ball"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," Itachi said as he took another bite from his pizza. "In fact, I don't think I've met someone like you before" Itachi carefully watched as Sasuke stuffed his face with pizza, having some sauce already smeared on the side of his cheek. The boy simply continued to eat, licking his fingers and lips as he did so, not caring if he got a little messy. Itachi could not keep his eyes away from him as he finished his first slice and went for the next one.

"Alright" Sasuke finally said, and gasped as he swallowed too hard "then why do you want to date me" he asked as he looked around. He reached for his cola drink, soda was not really his thing, but he could deal with the frenzied rush it caused him. He had to snap the cap open before he could drink from it. Itachi was not sure how to answer him. Just knowing he had a date with Sasuke made him nervous in a way dating anyone else never did. It was an inexplicable feeling being around Sasuke.

"I have no idea," Itachi finally answered as Sasuke started to eat again, at a much slower pace now. The boy chewed on his pizza thoughtfully. People around him started to get up, others were barely coming, but none of the activity around him matter. His eyes were trained on Itachi, and only him.

"How can you not have any idea?"

"Sasuke, I met you at Kyuubi and Naruto's wedding just looking to get your attention. You looked unreal, and I had to find out for myself who you were. To me you looked like some sort of angel, or other unearthly being the way you seemed to have this air about you, and it didn't help that you were stunningly beautiful" Itachi's words were soft, and seductive at the same time as he looked Sasuke in the eyes. Sasuke felt his heart skip a couple of beats before starting to erratically and happily beat against his chest. He never had anyone call him beautiful and judging by the strong blush dusting across his cheeks, he did not mind hearing it from Itachi. Even though it was embarrassing "Then you actually came over, and I thought it had to be a dream, but then you started talking and I had to wonder if you were giving me an evil confession. But it was new, no one had ever been so real before, I wanted to hold you, and be with you…strangely enough you got my complete attention. I especially love your eyes though, they are so full of life" Itachi reached out to touch Sasuke's cheek where he had some smeared sauce and whipped it off with his fingers.

Sasuke watched Itachi lick his fingers that now had some sauce, and he felt his face burn red. "Wow…" Was all he was able to say, because he was not sure what to say, or how to respond to Itachi's views of him "Wait, are you playing with me?"

Itachi tilted his head, and smiled "Why would I be playing with you?"

"Well, think about it. You decide to hit on some strange guy at the bar—me, and then he sits next to you and rambles about crazy unnecessary crap—my life" Sasuke shrugged "I honestly would have thought that you would think I was crazy"

"I did…" Itachi said, "For a second, I won't lie to you about that" he then reached his for his own drink.

"Well, at least you're honest" Sasuke practically mumbled, but Itachi caught it. The small raven soon turned to look at the long haired male before him, and regarded him with a sarcastically comment of "Makes me wonder if you are crazy for wanting to go out with someone you think is crazy"

"You know, the thought did cross my mind, but I found I didn't care" Itachi smiled once more and Sasuke looked down at his food. Damn, he was being a glutton eating with no shame, but he could not change who he was when he was hungry. Right now, he felt as if he was showing a side of himself to Itachi that he would never show to anyone else. A side of himself that he kept hidden behind thick black curtains inside the comfort of his apartment where the world could not see him. Finishing his latest piece of pizza, he looked over at Itachi once more, who was eating his third piece. Sasuke felt as if compare to him, he had shown no real grace in his behavior, if he could even call what he was showing any kind of proper behavior.

"What about this date, and my behavior? I practically demanded you buy the food and everything," Sasuke mentioned and Itachi gave him a confused look.

"I asked you out Sasuke, I'm still learning what you like. It was fine for you to ask for what you wanted" Itachi responded, and Sasuke gave him an odd look.

"But since you asked, aren't you supposed to take me where you want, so you too can enjoy the date?" Itachi chuckled and Sasuke glared at him.

"I am enjoying the date, I'm with you. You are just too adorable not to have fun with."

"Stop saying embarrassing things!" Sasuke was trying hard to keep himself from blushing for a third time. Damn, he had not even known he could blush at all, let alone be flustered to this point by a few words. Itachi smirked. Sasuke felt like his whole world had just been turned upside down, although he could not seem to decide whether it was for the better or worse. So far, he did not know what he was feeling, and was unsure as to what Itachi's real intentions or feelings were either.

"No" Itachi plainly and simply placed the word out in the open.

"Why not? You have no rights"

"Sasuke, relax alright" Sasuke sighed and Itachi shook his head. "Why are you so defensive when it comes to someone trying to date you?"

"I'm not being defensive, just cautious" Sasuke sighed, feeling like he could not stop the words that were going to leave his mouth "I have trust issues Itachi, for all I know you are laughing behind my back and all this means nothing to you" Itachi gave Sasuke a baffled look. "Besides, someone like you can have just about anyone in the world, why out of every other sane person would you choose the crazy one – me?"

Itachi chuckled "Sasuke, you're not crazy" Then he got serious "But, Sasuke, we are on a friendly date as a casual relationship so far, even if you trust me or not, I'm doing this to gain your trust. I do not want you to be suspicious, jumpy, or overly cautious. Trust me; you are not going to be harmed in anyway" Itachi sighed "But if you don't feel comfortable at all, this could be our first and last date, I don't want to pressure you" He also certainly didn't want to see Sasuke hurt.

Sasuke looked away "You are just trying to make me feel guilty"

"You're feeling guilty? About what?" Itachi asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Alright then, how can I show you that I am not trying to play you, what would be the most comfortable thing for you to do with let's say a friend," Sasuke thought about it. Itachi watched him; Sasuke seemed to be debating on what they were going to do next. After a moment, Sasuke came up with something, something that he was sure would make Itachi say no.

"Let's go grocery shopping?"

"Grocery shopping" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "That's new, sounds like fun, let's go"

"You can't be serious" Sasuke stared at Itachi in disbelief, after all he would never expect Itachi to want to go grocery shopping on a date. However, Itachi was serious, just like he was serious about being in a real relationship with Sasuke.

* * *

Half an hour later, Itachi and Sasuke found themselves in the parking lot of Konoha super market. Sasuke was still giving Itachi a disbelieving look and Itachi was giving Sasuke a challenging look that told him that he had better believe it. "Itachi….seriously, you'd come grocery shopping for a date?" Sasuke gave him a confused look. Itachi chuckled.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go grocery shopping" Itachi smirked "And judging by how hungry you were, you might have no food at home either" Itachi got out and Sasuke sighed as he too stepped out of the car. One of the reasons Itachi had agree to this was so he could get Sasuke to feel more comfortable, more normal. He wanted him to be himself and cause no discomfort; he wanted it to be as if they were at least two friends going out to shop together, just anything to get Sasuke to start trusting in him. Even if it was just a little.

Itachi walked around to Sasuke's side and the shorter male clearly stated, as he got near, his dislike of the sudden idea "You know, we didn't have to come here, I could come another day, we should do something you want"

"Sasuke, we are doing what you want. I asked you out, so I want to know what will make you comfortable, come" Itachi reached for Sasuke's hand and pulled him forward "Besides we can make this fun" Itachi shifted his hand in Sasuke's, moving it so their fingers would intertwine. Sasuke let out a barely audible gasp as the feeling of Itachi's fingers sliding though his felt so intimate. It was an almost indescribable feeling; it was almost of a more pronounced claim in their fingers being locked with each other. A bolder stake to take what was wanted. Sasuke was blushing, but he did not pull his hand away. Instead he silently complied with Itachi, relishing in the feeling, as both walked towards the store. They both stopped by the entrance were some carts were and Itachi reached out with his free hand to pull one free and then they headed inside. The entrance of the store showed that it was stocked with impossible amounts of junk food, fruit, vegetable, watered bottles, packed chocolate mix, juices, and bread.

"What are you going to get?" Itachi asked, slowly letting go of Sasuke's hand so the small raven could start picking stuff. Sasuke reluctantly pulled away and looked around.

"Let's get some water bottles," He said, pointing to where they were stacked. Itachi nodded and they walked around a sweet bread stand before reaching the water. They were stocked in 32 water packs, Itachi quickly moved to get a case for Sasuke. He placed it in the cart and Sasuke just watched him. He wanted to say that he could have gotten it, but the feeling of someone actually doing something like this for him, was new.

"Do you want more cases?" Itachi asked.

"No, one should be enough" Sasuke shrug "It's just me, and I don't get visitors, only with Kimimaro and Juugo come around, Suigetsu comes once in a while though and he can drink them all."

"Who are Kimimaro, Juugo, and Suigetsu?" Itachi curiously asked, as they moved on, once more he was pushing the cart.

"My friends and co-workers"

"I see" Itachi said. "So, Sakura, nor Naruto or the others ever come around?"

"Only Sakura, she tends to drag me out of the house." Itachi chuckled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow "What's so funny"

"You're so shy, aren't you?"

"Shut up" Sasuke looked away from Itachi "Let's get some bread" Itachi smirked, his eyes trained on Sasuke's smaller form as the boy walked over to get some bread, rushing ahead so he'd get it on his own. Itachi soon caught up, and Sasuke set the bread in the cart "Let's get some Vegetables" Itachi nodded.

"Hey Sasuke, how's school going?"

"Fine"

"Anything interesting happen at school?"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to Itachi "Well, I do have odd teachers, and finals week is going to be here soon, I have to start studying. Nothing interesting ever happens in school unless is one of my teachers screaming for no reason"

"Screaming?" Itachi chuckled; Sasuke shrugged as he headed to the tomatoes and started to grab a bag of them. Sasuke wrapped it and continued to fill in a second one. Itachi was amused at Sasuke's love for tomatoes.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered, as they moved to get some apples, oranges, bananas, lettuce, broccoli, and a few other things down the line. "She's a female, but she loves to teach as if she is teaching actors, even though it's an oral communication class" Sasuke shrugged.

"Did you ever take an acting class?"

"Heck no"

"Why not?"

"You did"

"I was forced, actually, but it turned out not to be so bad"

With a raised eyebrow, Sasuke asked, "Who forced you?"

"One of my friends, Deidara and his boyfriend Sasori, I think they were looking to get me to loosen up or something along those lines"

"Must be why you are such a tease now"

"You think?" Itachi was amused and Sasuke smiled as he set a bag of more vegetables into the cart.

"I don't think, I know. Come on lets go get the milk and eggs" Itachi nodded, and pushed the cart forward. Sasuke walked beside him this time, both looked like a real couple to everyone they passed. Many were stunned by the young couple, since it was rare to see anyone young grocery shopping together on a Saturday evening. Sasuke noticed it and felt self-conscious "are people looking at us?" he asked.

"They're looking, but not really staring" Itachi said, "It doesn't matter though, they are just curious" they stopped when they reached the milk section. It was all refrigerated, along with other refrigerated goods making that aisle a little cold. Itachi opened the glass door and looked around "What kind of milk do you get?"

"The one with the orange cap" Sasuke answered, "I don't see any though"

"Hey Sasuke, have you ever been back there?" Itachi asked, pointing over to the darkness where there were missing bottles of milk. Sasuke shook his head, no "Come on then, they store it back there. We can get you one"

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked, feeling wary about the idea of going into the back. Itachi stepped in, huffing out a hot breath contrast to the cold freezer air that now surrounded him. Sasuke's eyes widen for a second, but then he walked in, following Itachi. He did not want Itachi to go in by himself. The back was dimly lit, but they spotted the milk soon.

"Is this the one you like?" Itachi asked and Sasuke nodded his head. He shivered his breath visible before him as Itachi got a gallon of milk.

"It's cold in here"

"Yeah" Itachi said, and walked over to him. He grabbed Sasuke's hand to pull him close to him.

"Do you want me to warm you up?"

"Itachi" Sasuke blushed, and pulled away "let's hurry up, I don't like it in here" Itachi chuckled as he followed Sasuke out. The smaller raven pushing against the freezer door just to get out. Once outside, they placed the milk in the cart and continued shopping. "Let's get the eggs and then some cereal"

"Do you cook?" Itachi asked. Sasuke looked over at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I had to learn how to cook so I took some classes" Sasuke answered, as he reached for some eggs, and then both moved to go and get some cereal. Itachi just kept on pushing the cart. "What about you?"

"I can, but I don't like to" Itachi lightly admitted. He really did not like to cook, even though he did it every now and then since he lived on his own. "I learned it from my mom; she told me the skills would be necessary for when I moved out. She was right." Itachi shrugged. "So instead of eating out I cook at home most times."

"Your mom sounds cool"

"Maybe someday you'll get to meet her" Sasuke felt his heartbeat a little faster, at what that implied, but he did not want to get ahead of himself.

"Ah" Was all he responded to that. "Let's go get some snacks" Itachi nodded and they continued shopping.

* * *

Both had continued talking, and shopping in a comfortable atmosphere. When they were done, Itachi paid for Sasuke's groceries, which caused Sasuke to glare at him. They had packed the food and even taken it back to Sasuke's place, where Itachi help him put it all away. Still, Sasuke was sulking in his own way.

"I could have paid for everything, you know" Itachi turned to look at him.

"But it wouldn't be a date if you had"

"Itachi" Sasuke growled, "It's weird okay, I don't have people buying me things all the time. I do not have people trying to date me, especially not the way you are, and I-"Sasuke was cut off, as Itachi looked him in the eye and his hand reached out to cup his face.

"I'm aiming to get you to be mine, Sasuke" Itachi was serious "I can't ignore someone like you, because if I do, you'll be far away before I'll even know it, and I really want your attention" Sasuke was wide eyed. Sasuke felt his eyes go half-lidded as he felt Itachi pull him close but this time, he wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Sorry, I find it hard to believe" Sasuke felt as if he was trapped in Itachi's soft gaze and the taller raven smiled.

"Then you better start to believe" Itachi whispered, leaning in so he could whisper into Sasuke's ear. He took the time to take in Sasuke's scent and the softness of his skin as he did so, leaning in to nibble at the edge of his lobe. Sasuke felt pleasured shivers run down his spine and had to catch himself from letting a moan to pass through his lips. It was hard to concentrate though, with Itachi's firm and warm body so closely pressed to his. "Hey Sasuke, do you like to be licked?"

"Huh" Sasuke could not even grasp the full meaning of Itachi's words before he felt the warm hot moisture of Itachi's tongue gently running down the side of his neck. His breath caught and he brought his hands up to grip Itachi's shirt at the shoulders. Itachi tightened his hold around Sasuke's waist, and smirked against the soft flesh.

"Does that feel good?" He whispered against Sasuke's neck.

"Hmm, yes" Sasuke whispered, leaning into Itachi to press his head into his chest. Itachi kissed Sasuke on the neck, and even sucked a little before slowly pulling away. He brought a hand up to run it through Sasuke's soft locks of hair. Sasuke had already melted to his touch, and Itachi found that incredibly satisfying. Sasuke turned his head to look Itachi in the eye, softly.

"Did you have fun today at least?" Itachi asked, his fingers brushing over Sasuke's cheekbones, softly caressing. Sasuke blushed, and Itachi found he loved the sight of Sasuke's cheeks reddening.

"Besides me messing it up, it was fun," Sasuke said, his eyes shining. He was not going to lie anymore; he did want Itachi's attention. He wanted to be kissed; he could hardly even remember the first time he had even kissed Itachi. He remembered it being hot and passionate, most of all, it seemed addicting and right now it seemed like a long time ago. He wanted those firm and demanding set of lips pressed against his. He wanted to be devoured.

"You didn't mess anything up" Itachi leaned in, and Sasuke closed his eyes. Itachi kissed Sasuke on the cheek, but did not pull away immediately as he opened his lips, and gently bit into the reddened cheek. Sasuke opened his eyes, startled and Itachi chuckled as he pulled away.

"I love it when you blush" Itachi reached for Sasuke's hands and then said "Will you go out with me again?" Sasuke did not hesitate and nodded his head.

"Yeah, when"

"Any time that is convenient to you"

"Um, Friday, at three"

"You got it," Itachi said, and then he moved away but kept Sasuke's hand in his "I'll see you soon then" he brought Sasuke's hand up and kissed his palm. Itachi then walked out, and Sasuke followed behind him until the door. "Good night Sasuke" Itachi looked back, and Sasuke smiled.

"Good night, Itachi" Itachi waved, and headed for his car, Sasuke just watched him, longingly, as he watch Itachi drive away. Itachi had held his hand, even licked him, which was odd and yet what he did not do was kiss him. Well, he did, but not the kind of kiss that he was hoping for either way. Sasuke slammed the door closed, a blush once more on his face.

After all, thinking about wanting to get kissed by Itachi – Embarrassing.

* * *

Well, I took my time thinking about what their first date should be -and came up with this. Hope you guys enjoyed the you for all your reviews! Although, I need to work on my other stories. See you around!


	8. I Hate Mondays

Chapter VIII

**Clu**msy

I Hate Mondays

Sunday Sasuke had stayed home and studied all day. He had also managed to get Orochimaru's new reports done and caught up on some sleep. Even if he had, he still felt sleepy despite the fact that he had gotten out of bed at five in the morning just so he could get to school at seven thirty. He had to use public transportation because neither Kimimaro nor Juugo would be able to take him today, and he was not about to ask Itachi either. In fact, he was somewhat scared to call Itachi that he had left his cell phone at home, since there was a temptation to do so. He was dressed in a black hoodie, a white under shirt, and black baggy jeans. He also had chains around his waist and a white belt and gold buckle. On his feet, he had small like black boot shoes that prevented the water on the cold pavement to get into his shoesSasuke sighed as he reached the school's main building, his hands in his jeans pockets and the hood of his sweater covering his face of the cold morning he felt like such a coward.

The least he could do was put in more effort in his part. Itachi was alone, working hard to gain his trust; he never thought that he would need to gain Itachi's trust as well. If they were going to have any kind of relationship, they were going to have to start building on it. Both of them were going to have to make this relationship work. Strangely enough, Sasuke found himself willing to see where it was going to head, even though in his head he kept thinking the worse.

He knew if he kept thinking the worse, then it will happen. He was the one that was going to sabotage this relationship, and he did not want that. When he entered the classroom, his thoughts about his personal life left his mind, and he trained his thoughts about what he was going to do. He was going to take his test, and he was then going to drag himself to his next class before he would have to walk back to the station and ride the bus to work. Just the thought of it made him hate the idea, Sasuke really hated Mondays. There was only one thing he liked about this one though, and that was that it was cloudy.

'_I hope it doesn't rain'_ He thought, looking out the window as he waited for his professor to come to class.

* * *

**In Sunagakure_- 150miles away _**

Deep blue eyes glared at the calm silver haired male who simply kept reading his perverted orange book. Next to him was his best friend, and the author of said book. "Kakashi, this is no time to be playing around, why are you only now telling me that you lost Sasuke?" Kakashi looked up, an annoyed look in his eye since his face was covered by a mask and closed his book, diligently.

"Don't come yelling to me about Sasuke, alright. He simply left, but Gaara called so I know where he is, I just have not decided to go and drag him back" Kakashi placed his book into the side pocket of his jeans "Besides, if Sasuke felt like he needed to get out and actually do something on his own, who am I to stop him"

"His father" Temari argued. "And Sasuke was not only looking for a way to escape you, he was also looking for a way to get away from you. You are an evil parent."

"Am I the one that is in jail?" Kakashi shot back, an angry look in his eye. "And yes, I have tried to contact Sasuke via email, but I he hasn't answered. I don't even know if he's using a different E-mail source either."

Temari crossed her arms. She knew that Sasuke had no idea that Gaara would keep an eye on him and report back to Kakashi about him. She had no doubt that her little brother would have no qualms in making sure Sasuke was all right. Still, she also knew that Gaara was one person and could not keep an eye on Sasuke twenty-four seven. Sasuke was a master of hiding his feelings, and even though Gaara felt that he and Sasuke could be the same, they really were not. Sasuke's morals were a little more complicated than those of righteousness Gaara had because he had a friend named Naruto that rubbed a little too much on him. And then there was Gaara's boyfriend, Neji, she could hardly stand him for some reason.

It was probably something with his male ego. Neji could just be so on the surface more than anything else could. Both Jiraiya and Kakashi watched Temari as she seemed to be thinking. They were about to ask her if something was wrong when she clapped her hands making them jump "Then I guess I will have to drop by and give him a small visit"

"Huh" Kakashi exclaimed, "No, let bygones be bygones, I don't want Sasuke on a bad mood when I drop by to see him!"

"You? When is that going to be, two or ten years from now?"

"Well, I was thinking about three months, just in time for his birthday" Kakashi shrugged, and then painted his vision "I was thinking, I show up, and sing him the birthday song just like when he was a small child and hug him. Then give him his present. He will welcome me with open arms, cried that he missed me and it would all be a lovely and warm family reunion"

"I doubt Sasuke would let you hug him" Temari smirked. Kakashi crossed his arms with a huff.

"He might have changed, you never know." He sighed "I just want Sasuke to be alright and happy, okay. He is my only little boy and I love him, I would not let anyone hurt him. But then, I can't always protect him from the choices he makes"

"Wow Kakashi, kind of a little late for you to sound like the perfect father" Temari mocked.

"Okay, okay, you two are not letting me concentrate" Both Kakashi and Temari turned to look at Jiraiya who had a pen in his hand and a miniature notebook where he was furiously writing. Kakashi smiled, and it was only visible since he did it with his eye.

"Oh! Something tells me we hit gold. Can't wait to read the next book"

"You two old men really need something new to do" Temari stood up and walked away. She brought out her blackberry and started to make plans for the following weeks. This week was full for her, and the next was no better, but she figured that in two weeks from now, she was going to drop by and give her favorite little raven a visit. Sasuke might have his reasons why he does not like woman, but Temari made it a mission in her life to make sure she got through to him. She was going to have to bring some other people to go and visit him as well. She would make it all a surprise. After all, from the beginning Sasuke had been taught to never blow her off.

Kakashi, on the other hand, watched Temari walk away and got to thinking. Since Sasuke left, he knew where he had gone, and he had not made much of an effort to see him. However, he was going to have to, and he and Sasuke were going to have to have a long talk. Being his only child, he knew he made a lot of mistakes and it was about time he stepped up and faced them…before Sasuke's next birthday in like three months or so "Excuse me Jiraiya, I'll leave you to finish your brilliance," Kakashi said, as he stood up and left. He had some speeches to prepare, and a few other things. His husband was going to be home soon after all.

* * *

**Back To Konohagakure- **

Once Sasuke was out of school, it was raining. He glared at the sky, but there was not much more he could do. He was going to have to run in the rain. "Hey, Sasuke-san" Sasuke looked back to see one of his classmates in training and combat slash physical education. She was a female, and she went by the name of Tenten. She seemed to be in around her late twenties and early thirties, but he did not really like to assume people's ages. She was great student as well; she seemed to be good at fighting with weapons and making just about anything a weapon.

"Hey"

"Do you have another class?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No, I don't."

"Is something wrong then?"

"I don't have a ride, and I have to get to work" Sasuke looked back up the sky, "I'm kind of hoping it lets down in a while, or I'll have to run through the rain" Tenten shook her head. Her brown hair was wrapped in two buns on each side of her hair that made them look like little bear ears. She had on a tight pink shirt with no sleeves and tight around the waist pants, but lose around her legs and small dress shoes.

"I'll give you a ride Sasuke, where do you work?"

"At sound" Sasuke answered "And you don't have to, I'm fine really"

"No, come on, I insist. Besides, we can talk about class. It will be fine" She shrugged "Please, come on." Sasuke seemed reluctant to take a ride from someone he barely knew, but it seemed like the rain was only going to pick up in speed. He also did not feel like adding her to his personal life, but even he needed to practice on his trust issues. Even so, Orochimaru would not mind getting his papers later…but he really wanted to get home early as well. He wanted to check his cell phone, in case he did a call from Itachi, a part of him was dying to know. Still hesitant, he nodded his head.

"Alright" He said. She grinned.

"Super, let's go" She lead them both to her car that was in the upper grounds of the school divisions parking lots, and pressed her small key controller to open the locks in the doors automatically. They had gotten a little bit wet, but they still managed to keep dry in a sense. Sasuke shivered at being cold from the rain, he could never understand it, but he got easily cold. Even in the summer, with the air conditioning on, he still had to sleep with more than one bed sheet to keep warm even if it was hot.

"I appreciate this Tenten"

"Don't sweat it" Tenten put on her seatbelt and then turned on the car. "Besides, there is something I have been meaning to ask you," she said a little more seriously, and her eyes looked like they were reluctant to say what she wanted to know. Sasuke watched her as he placed on his seat belt; the silence around them was just a little thick. Tenten set the car in reverse and drove out; slowly making sure it was all right.

"What did you want to know?" Sasuke asked, curious by what he might know and what she wanted to hear.

"I hope it won't be weird," she said, slightly glancing at him before placing the car into drive and heading out of the school.

"Is it really that bad?"

Tenten shrugged "Well, I saw you once, and you were hanging out with a group of people. I'm not sure if they were your friends, I don't want to assume" She came to a stop at a crossing, and then continued until they reached the exit of the school and a red light of the street. "And I saw a guy there too, one I'm sure I remember from some time ago. His name is Neji…"

"Hyuuga Neji?" Sasuke asked. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah" She slightly whispered and went on as she was given the right of the green light. Sasuke watched her "We used to date, actually, and then I like an idiot cheated on him with his best friend, Lee. I could never forget it, and I felt so bad because…I was in love with him" Sasuke watched her confused.

"If you were in love with him, why did you cheat?"

"I don't know, okay, I don't know. I have no idea what I was thinking, the moment was there, it happened and I fell into that trap" Tenten shook her head, lightly and kept her eyes on the road "You have no idea how horrible it felt, to know that you hurt that one person that means the world to you. And then lose them, all for a mistake"

"What happened?" Sasuke wanted to know the full details.

"Well, back then, we were all friends, me Neji, and Lee. We competed against each other, but they never seem to take me seriously since I was a girl. And I got to kick their asses." Tenten chuckled at the memory "And then one day, Neji asked me out. I could not believe it you know, one summer vacation had changed both of us so much and then, he was asking me out, me, the dorky tomboy" She shrugged "I accepted"

"Sounds nice," Sasuke said.

"Yeah" She bit into her lower lip "You know, you never think about it at the moment, you are just living in it and then I –I…well there is no excuse. Lee was also my friend, I liked him, but maybe not in the same sense as Neji, but I did the wrong thing and had kissed him. I don't know who I wanted to make feel better, Lee who was upset about Neji getting to be my boyfriend or myself for finally being noticed"

"Wait, it makes no sense, you just kissed him?" Sasuke asked a raised eyebrow.

"Look Sasuke, when a guy is hot, you have to kiss" Tenten shrugged "At least that is how it was"

"So?"

"So, I went to a party, got drunk and cheated. What more" Tenten licked her lips "It was almost thrilling, like having two boyfriends, but in the end, Neji was hurt since it was not only one time that I went around on him, it was a lot more" She gripped the steering wheel. "It doesn't matter, it's over, I kept neither of them and I just wanted to know how Neji was doing…if he has another girl in his life"

Sasuke was still confused as to why Tenten had cheated on Neji, but the idea of being cheated on was not a pleasant one. He could see that she really regretted it, but due to her story, he was unsure if it was even his place to tell her anything regarding Neji and his state of being. Tenten turned to look at him for a moment, and then back to the road. She was waiting for him to answer and she did not seem to have anything much to say. "He's my friend, but I wouldn't know what to tell you about him. Other than he's doing great"

Tenten smiled "That's good, but I want to know…is he in a relationship"

"Why would you want to know?"

Tenten shrugged "Just, please tell me"

Sasuke sighed, and answered her "Yes, he is" Tenten's eyes seemed to widen and then sadden at the answer.

"Who's the lucky girl?"

"There is no girl, Tenten. Neji is dating a man" There was silence for a moment, and then Tenten moved to park the car at the side of the street. She parked it and then Sasuke noticed that she was shaking, not only her hands, but also her entire body.

"Sa-Sasuke" she sobbed, "You drive…I—I can't anymore" She opened the door, and got out, then walked around to the passenger side. Sasuke undid his own seat belt and moved to the driver seat. "I-I-I'm sorry" She sobbed and started to cry loudly. Sasuke grimaced and started decided to drive. He looked that no cars were coming before pulling out to the street and continued to drive. He moved his hand to turn on the car heater, since the cold was getting to him and he was sure it would help Tenten relax as well.

She cried for a good part of the ride, and then Sasuke turned to look at her. "Tenten, I have no idea how long ago it was okay, but why haven't you moved on?"

"Moved on from Neji?" She asked and Sasuke nodded, as he made a turn "It's not that I have not given up on him, but it hurts", Tenten said, "He used to be my best friend, the bests boyfriend I ever had, and yet I hurt him, and I hurt myself. The last thing he told me was that I could no longer be a part of his life, and I guess I have no right to be, or ever ask to be. But even though I am sad, I am also happy that he's not dead inside, and he has someone this time that will love him" more tears fell down her cheek. "I really loved him once upon a time" Sasuke parked the car.

"Are you going to be alright getting home?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded with a smile.

"Thank you Sasuke"

Sasuke nodded, and got out of the car, collecting his things. Tenten watched him leave before she started to sob again. She really needed to hear all of this, and get it out of her chest. Right now, she felt as something heavy had been lifted off her chest. But for right now, she will stay here and wallow in her misery.

* * *

When Sasuke entered the building, he sighed. The car had been warm but outside the air was still cold and the rain much the same. As he walked to his office, he could not help but to wonder just how much Tenten had loved Neji. She seemed to be so broken, and she had been the one to cheat on Neji. In the end, she lost both Neji and Lee, whoever Lee was Sasuke had no idea. You think falling in love, being in love, sharing love would seem much simpler, but it seemed like it was not.

It was scary.

It was scary being in a relationship and thinking about him and Itachi, they were just getting started. How much were he and Itachi going to face? That is if he ever gave Itachi the chance… '_Guess in relationships there is no guarantee, if I do give Itachi the chance, then it will be like taking a risks. One I will have to go through and hope for the best…I still wonder about Naruto and Kyuubi's relationship…how do they seem to be so perfect together?' _After all, this was going to be two years and some months since Naruto and Kyuubi met.

Was love really something that was born between two people…if so, was it then nurture and helped to grow…it would make the most sense. Sasuke sighed to himself once more. He needed to clear his head and not think too much or he was going to get even more confused and right now, he did not feel like playing the hundred million-question game with his inner self. Shaking out of his thoughts he started to set himself up for the day, not worrying about not having professional clothing with him for that day.

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu greeted as he just walked into the raven's office without much permission of anything. Sasuke blamed it on himself for leaving the door wide open for an invitation to the water loving fool. "Guess who's got a date"

"No way" Sasuke smirked, running his fingers over the edge of his report to make sure they were in order "Are you sure the person was not asking someone behind you?"

"Ha ha, very funny dude" Sasuke shrugged, as he took off his sweater. "It was this Sunday when I met him, his name is Kisame" Suigetsu smirked "And dude, he and I had such fun in bed, that he asked me out the next morning" Sasuke was not sure why his friend would jump into bed with a guy and then date him? However, he was strange so he decided not to question him on the way his mind worked.

"For no reason, but to amuse myself, what's his last name?"

"It's…huh, how the hell am I supposed to know"

"You're hopeless," Sasuke said, as he made sure the reports were clipped tightly together, and started to walk out of his office to go and deliver them to Orochimaru. The latest report being about the ratings in their company, finally something normal, but then he knew the man was also going to ask for a report about the engagement as well. It all seemed so worthless to Sasuke.

"You'd have to be when you are a romantic," Suigetsu retorted to the short raven as he opened the door for Sasuke and followed him out. "Anyways, how is operation get Orochimaru engaged to Kabuto going?"

"Not so good, Orochimaru is distraught, but other than that, Kabuto isn't here. He left to go with his family" Sasuke shrugged. "He won't be back for like next week, the engagement should be prepared and be able to take place the Thursday of then"

"And he didn't assign you and Kimimaro to follow this time" Sasuke shook his head "Wow, that's new, I thought he was paranoid and not at all trusting"

"Yeah, part of his new, I'd have to trust him no matter what plan." Sasuke reached for the door "but you never know, he might or might not cheat, he could be wise to Orochimaru's plans" He thought back to Tenten, and then set it out of his mind. He and Suigetsu entered Orochimaru's office and their boss grinned at both of them.

"My darling Sasuke, come here, come, take a seat and make yourself comfortable my darling" Sasuke decided not to do as he was told. He did not need to take a seat.

"Here are the reports," Sasuke said, standing by the desk, and Suigetsi sat in one of the chairs looking bored. Orochimaru took them and thanked Sasuke before showing him a piece of paper "What is this?" Sasuke asked as he read what it said.

'_Forever I love you Kabuto- Orochimaru'_

"I want you to get that inscription on the ring, both you and Kimimaro" Orochimaru smiled, while throwing a slight displeased glance at Suigetsu who was picking at his teeth with his nails. His attention was back on Sasuke on the next second "Remember, next week, Thursday, I want to be able to propose and I want both of you making sure it all runs smooth" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Alright, don't worry; it will all be to your liking"

"I know, I trust you darling" Orochimaru raised his hand "You are both dismissed," Sasuke turned and walked away, the paper in his hand. Suigetsu followed behind him and grasped the paper from Sasuke's hand when they were out of their boss's view, and followed Sasuke to his office with a toothy grin on his face.

"Aahahaha!" There, he fell down laughing hard. Sasuke simply glared at him.

* * *

Suigetsu had driven him home later that night. He had gotten out of work at eight. By the time he got home it was already ten, and he wanted nothing more than to collapse from sleep but he still had a class report he needed for tomorrow and some other homework. It was nothing that could not be done in under an hour if he concentrated. As soon as he stepped into his house, he took his shoes off and walked to his living room to dump his backpack there.

He walked to the kitchen to get something quick to eat, and then he started on his homework. That was when he noticed the distinct little beeping sound that was coming from his room, able to be heard only because otherwise the house was silent. Slowly standing, he walked to his room and found that it was his cell phone that was making the distinct beeping.

Reaching for it, he pressed a button to get it to light up. There he had a text message, and what seemed to be some missed calls. He knew immediately who had texted him. _'Sasuke, why won't you answer?-Itachi'_

Sasuke felt himself smile as he walked back to his living room to sit down and do homework as he texted back '_forgot my phone, sorry' _He then set it aside, and anxiously waited for a reply. He had just lied to Itachi, since he had not really forgotten his phone, but by choice left it at home. It was five minutes later and Sasuke getting into his homework when Itachi sent him a message.

'_Hey clumsy, what are you doing right now?'_

Sasuke felt like ignoring it, since Itachi had taken so long to respond, but he knew that was childish. '_Don't call me Clumsy, you Tease, and I'm doing Homework, Just got back from work a few mins ago. What are you doing?'_

Sasuke did not have to wait long for him to get a respond back. '_You know you love it. Homework, you should go to bed. I'm still at work, Kyuubi decided to skip out to hang with his Naruto'_

Sasuke was perplexed. '_You do Kyuubi's work for him? That seems unfair'_

'_It is unfair' _Itachi responded back through text _'I wish I could use the excuse to see you right now though, I'd love to skip work for you' _Sasuke felt himself blush a little, a smile still on his face as he read Itachi's text. Maybe it had not been a bad idea to respond. He wanted to see Itachi as well, and see if he was also smiling…was he in his office alone right now?

'_You'll get to see me this Friday' _

'_It's such a long time from now though, I hate Monday's'_

'_I agree with you on that. I hate Monday's as well'_

While texting, both also continued to do their work. Sasuke found that even though it was taking longer to finish his homework, he could not stop himself from texting Itachi. It somehow made him relax a lot more while he was working. For Itachi it was much the same, being lonely in an office it comforted him at texting Sasuke.

'_Are you almost done with work, I really want you to go home and leave Kyuubi to do his own work'_

'_Are you worried about me?'_

'_How am I supposed to know? I just tell you what I know is best. I would so teach him a lesson'_

In his office, while he packed his things Itachi chuckled at what he read. Sasuke was right; he should go home to sleep. It would be no surprise if Kyuubi would have him chaperone around tomorrow. Although, Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. _'You are you Sasuke, you should know yourself. I'm heading home, are you done with your homework'_

'_Almost' _back in his apartment, Sasuke looked out the window, glad that it was calm and there was no rain for the moment. '_Drive safe'_

'_Will do,' _Itachi responded as he walked out of his office, and left as quickly as possible. '_I will not be able to text you anymore, but how was your day?'_

'_I know. And my day was a little unusual than any other day…but I can't complain. How was your day?' _

'_As you say' _Itachi smirked, once he reached his car and opened it to sit in. '_Mine was the same as always. Well, Good night Sasuke'_

'_Good night Itachi' _Sasuke yawned and look at the time, finishing the last of his work he saved it and decided to get to bed. He quickly changed into some sweat pants and a more comfortable shirt as he crawled into bed, his phone clutched to his hand as he finished his text '_Drive safe- Kiss- _Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

There was a strange thing about Monday's though, Itachi thought, they started out bad, but sometimes they ended in a positive way.

Itachi smiled as he read the text and turned on his car ready to head home, and sent a final message. "'Night Sasuke" he whispered. '_-Kiss-' _

_

* * *

_

I know- Awkward chapter, but let us hope I can manage to keep this interesting –wink- I love all of you guys reviews! They are so sweet. I am really glad you all like my story and take the time to review... Hugs to all of you! I hope you all liked this chapter as well.

Please review.


	9. The Park

Chapter IX

**Clu**msy

The Park

Itachi sat silently in his office working on his paperwork when the door was suddenly slammed opened. He did not need to look up to know who had just rudely entered, for there was only one person who would always come in without permission and such abrasive force. "Itachi, the boss wants you to look at these papers," A blue-skinned man that could resemble a shark said as he briskly walked to Itachi's desk and set the papers before him. This man was not only Itachi's secretary, but also his best friend, Hoshigaki Kisame. Itachi looked up to meet Kisame's grinning face and his small yellow eyes.

"Is that true, or is Kyuubi trying to dump his work on me again" Kyuubi worked at a different company with a different division, but even so the man would drop by ever so often just so he could bring his work here. What Itachi did though, was work with various divisions within Akatsuki to make sure they all met the end needs for the main face of this company. He was not the only one, but he was the one people usually tried to dump things on since he worked fast and efficiently. Kisame shook his head as he took a seat on the opposite side of Itachi's desk.

"Nah man, it's all Pein this time, our brilliant boss forgot that he needed to complete the inventory papers for sale stocks from Mizukage" Kisame explained, and Itachi stare at him incredulously "Everyone is hoping you can finish them kid" Kisame looked at him apologetically. Itachi feared touching the papers before him, but he slowly reached for them and opened the file. Itachi's eyes looked over the documents, and numbers. There had been a lot of selling, and none of the records were in order. Moreover, who ever did the first entails had done a messy job.

"They want me to complete this?" Itachi asked, unable to believe what he had to do.

"Yeah, and then they want you and me to go deliver it to her" Kisame shrugged when Itachi gave him a frosty glare. It was not as if they could dump this on either Sasori, or Deidara, and forget Zetsu, he was always gossiping and placing his nose where it did not belong. There was only one choice left, that was he, Uchiha Itachi. It was at times like these he wished he would have just worked in his family company but with them being a big family, he felt like he needed a different direction than his brothers. In the end, it was all his fault for wanting something different.

"Great" Itachi muttered, ruffling through the sheets, his eyes working fast to read and memorize everything.

"Sorry about this dude"

"Shut up, Kisame" Itachi stated bluntly, "It's not like it's the first time I've been stuck with the last minute job no one wants to take" Kisame made a face at the statement, feeling guilty of doing the same for Itachi. As a secretary, he sucked at making Itachi's work load a lot less and instead augmented it every day.

"I'll help you, so don't sweat it" Kisame shrugged, ready to be told anything and do anything to help Itachi.

"No, I'll be fine, just go out and get some lunch; I'm going to eat in"

"Sure thing, I'm guessing same thing as always…so okay" Kisame grinned as he got off his chair and left. Itachi sighed, frustrated. There were just some day in the job that sucked, but over all this job was good and at least it paid him well. He would not be here otherwise; he just wished they would all be responsible, being that they are older than him. Although, it seemed the older they were the more childish they acted. Getting down to work, Itachi started to complete all that needed to be done before late this evening.

* * *

It was already late in the evening, and there was a stream of students walking out of classes. Amongst them was Sasuke, who a tall orange haired man waved to once he spotted the small raven. Sasuke quickly walked towards him, an apologetic look on his face, "Thanks for being able to pick me up today, Juugo" Classes for Sasuke had ended late that day, so it was already four in the afternoon. Juugo's had ended only fifteen minutes before Sasuke's, he shrugged and started to lead Sasuke to the car.

"It's no problem Sasuke, although I still wonder why you don't have a car yet"

"Haven't gotten around to get one, besides, I want to get it as soon as I graduate, it would be the safest bet seeing a car is a must in this world" Sasuke sighed to himself, at least he was almost done with school. About four more months of this torture, although he knew his birthday was coming soon as well. Something told him that this year was not going to be as placid as he had wished it to be. Especially now that he was on the verge of actually getting himself into a real relationship, one that he had decided he would do his best to take serious.

"It really is, with places being far and all," Juugo said as he and Sasuke reached his car, well truck. His truck was a black Toyota that was tall in size. Sasuke being short compare to Juugo found it to be a monster for a truck. But there was no problem for him on climbing into the truck. As soon as they were both inside, seatbelts on and everything, Juugo turned on the truck and set it in reverse, making sure no one was behind him before he pulled out of the driveway and out. He set it to drive and soon left the lot, and towards the exit of the school.

There was silence between both friends, before Juugo decided to speak again, "So, I heard from Kimimaro that you have started dating someone" Sasuke glanced at him, a minor flush on his face. It was not something he personally would talk about, but his friends always seem to gossip amongst each other. Sasuke really had no problem letting any of them know what was going on with him, it was just so new for him to hear out of other people's mouth that he was dating someone. Moreover, he has to confirm it.

"Eh, well, I had one date with him" He muttered, and looked away.

"What's his name?" Juugo smirked, as he drove out of the school and onto the main street, heading to the correct lane before signaling that he was going to turn left. He was curious to know who might be dating his little ice prince of a friend. Sasuke seemed to lick his lips as he said the name of the man he was dating.

"Itachi" Sasuke looked at Juugo "Uchiha Itachi"

"Ah, is he…"

"Yeah, he is" Sasuke sighed shrugging his shoulders. Juugo smiled. Both were referring to the fact that Itachi was part of the famous Uchiha family.

"Seems like you really like him"

"It was one date though…" Sasuke muttered and sunk into the passenger seat, a little self-conscious of the matter "Well…I met him on the day of Naruto's wedding, and I was slightly drunk or delusional or something, so I went home with him. I woke up next to him and ran away. I didn't see him until a month later when he asked me out on our first official date, but I guess I do already like him…a lot" Juugo was slightly perplexed by what he heard.

"You didn't sleep with him first did you?"

"No, been there done that, it ended up bad" Sasuke glared remembering the one nightstand incident he had once, and didn't even know the guy's name. "Although, I can vouch for Itachi that he wasn't trying to get me into bed that night…I think I was clinging to him and being…emotional" Juugo ended up laughing at Sasuke's reference to what happened. It was so new and refreshing to see that Sasuke was so nervous and reluctant over this matter. Sasuke was not usually like this when it came to anyone, so he knew that right off that to Sasuke, Itachi was something different all together. Sasuke glared at Juugo, but then sighed; guess it was a funny situation once placed in words.

"Okay, that is good to hear" Juugo slightly turned to look at Sasuke "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh, but that just sounds so out of character for you"

"I know" Sasuke shrugged "He…makes me feel out of character. I can almost feel the chills go down my spine just thinking about that feeling" Sasuke would have shuddered, but he could at least stop the feeling from happening. "Itachi is so…" Sasuke shrugged, with a sigh. There were no words to describe Itachi and how he made him feel right now, Sasuke for the most part was scare to even say them aloud.

"Ah, guess liking someone does that to you" Juugo smiled softly, knowing exactly what Sasuke meant, "I can sure say that I feel at ease, complete, and incredibly happy whenever I am with Kimimaro. I don't think I could ever live without him" Sasuke blinked, taking in Juugo's words. "I would be dead without Kimimaro in my life, he's my one and only"

"That's something intense to say" He slowly chose his words, unable to really comprehend the feelings that Juugo mentioned. "I don't get it"

"Get what?"

"That you can't live without Kimimaro" There was some thoughtful silence between the both of them. After all, even if people all over the world broke up with one another, the world did not stop. The world never stopped, not even for those that died. Every day the minutes, hours, and days ticked by and only, your own circadian rhythm would be disturbed and it was hard to get back on track. Juugo once more glanced at Sasuke before looking back at the road.

"Well think about it Sasuke, it all starts from one feeling that leads to a million other feelings for that same person. You see them every day; you tend to want them there all the time because you can't get enough, and then the times you get so jealous just because you don't have their attention." Juugo shrugged "No one knows what love is, but as a couple you can create the meaning of love that best fits you and your mate, and you work at it. It's never easy to neither live through or to understand"

"And why would someone cheat then?" Sasuke asked, curious as he recalled what Tenten had said. She just said she had cheated because, well both males had been closed to her. She probably pitied Lee, even if she loved Neji, there must be something she felt for probably both at the same time "Does it have to do with psychology, and"

"Sasuke" Juugo cut him off "People that cheat, cheat, there is no excuse as to why it's done. They might have their reasons, but they always had the choice not to do what they did. Cheating can break a relationship, or make it, since it opens that there is a problem making couples communicate better in the end. Cheating is hard to accept, but it does happen" Sasuke bit into his lower lips, feeling confused.

"But, it hurts the one you love, why would you want to hurt them"

"You never set out to hurt them Sasuke, you set out to find a thrill for yourself"

"Would you dump Kimimaro if he cheated on you?"

"No. I would talk it out with him, once can be passed as a mistake, or maybe something trivial…it's complicated Sasuke"

"Guess it is" Sasuke said in a low tone.

"Sasuke, I don't mean to put you down, and don't think someone would just cheat on you. Okay, some relationships work out great, some people break up before they cheat as well, it's just a matter of who you are" Sasuke nodded his head. For one he did not feel like he would ever cheat. He was not so sure about Itachi but he guessed that's were communication came in.

"You're right, life is just one huge roller coaster ride that never ends" Both seemed to laugh at that.

"It sure is"

* * *

An hour later, both Sasuke and Juugo made it to Sound and headed their separate ways. Sasuke made a beeline towards his office, and Juugo made a beeline towards Kimimaro's office. As soon as Sasuke got near his office, a grinning Suigetsu met him. That of course was never good news "Sasuke, Orochimaru wants to see us in his office, I hope we're in some trouble, because nothing good ever happens here" Sasuke shook his head at Suigetsu as he walked into his office and placed down his bag.

"Is that all you think about? Getting punished?"

"Well, yeah kind of" Suigetsu shrugged "It's such a positive reinforcer for my behavior, and it's kinky as well"

"That says so much about you, in so many levels and its disturbing" Sasuke muttered, "What could Orochimaru want though" Sasuke wondered aloud "It's not like any reports are due to turn in today" Suigetsu rolled his eyes, hating how much Sasuke worried about trivial things like being called to their boss's office. It was not as if their boss was even that great to begin with.

"Well, we are not going to find out wondering about it, let's go see what the dude wants" Suigetsu made a gesture towards the door, and opened it. "Come on" Sasuke nodded, knowing Suigetsu was right and even though he was hoping to not have to face Orochimaru today, it seemed like he was going to have to. He was just glad that he had decided to wear a dress shirt, and some nice pants to at least look presentable for that day. Both slowly walked from Sasuke's office, to Orochimaru's and walked in without knocking or nothing. It was not as if Orochimaru ever required it from his 'darlings'.

"My darling" Orochimaru praised, with a smile when he saw Sasuke, and frowned when he saw Suigetsu "And you" he muttered. "Come in sit down, darling" Sasuke did as he was told and sat down, Suigetsu following suit and sat on the other chair, ungracefully as he could just to watch his boss squirm. Sasuke and Orochimaru glanced at him for a moment, before looking at each other.

"So, you wanted to see me?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru nodded "Yes, I need you to go and deliver this to Terumi-san, I am sure she is going to have you go over it and explain it, so who better than you" Sasuke looked at the papers set before him.

"The inventory for Mizukage"

"Yes, I already had my daughter Tayuya go over them, and then Kimimaro. They should be ready for you" Sasuke nodded his head. Amazingly though, Orochimaru had two daughters that he had adopted a long time ago when he thought he was going to end up all alone. That was before he met Kabuto. His second daughter was Karin, and each work like anyone else. Sasuke reached for the papers and started to look over them, slowly running to see that everything was there, his eyes quickly moving to read every single detail that with a single glance he already knew what was written.

"Looks good" Sasuke commented.

"It should" Orochimaru looked pleased as he watched Sasuke run over the documents. He was always amazed with the boy's abilities.

"You want it delivered now, I presume?"

"Correct, Terumi-san won't be there much longer, she leaves at six. It is already five and some minutes, you should be there in half an hour. I am counting on you to get it there on time and approved by her." Sasuke nodded, but Suigetsu felt like he needed to put in his two cents.

"No worries, boss, with my driving we'll be there in ten" Orochimaru turned to look at Suigetsu with a displeased look.

"Remove your feet from my desk this instant, or you will lose your job" Suigetsu quickly placed his feet down flat on the floor. He thought he was going to get away with that.

"Damn, you don't have to get stingy"

"Let's go Suigetsu, before you really do get yourself fired" Sasuke said, as he stood up and started to walk out.

"Thank you for this darling!" Orochimaru called out in a cheery tone making Suigetsu glare. "Oh, and just for this, you can have the rest of the evening off" that was the last they heard as the door closed.

"I swear, he treats you and everyone else better than he does me"

"I think he's disgusted by you," Sasuke said as he walked towards his office to collect his things as fast as he could. He did not have time to waste if he was going to have these papers delivered on time. At least there was an upside to this. He did not have to work.

"Well, isn't that a bitch" Suigetsu pulled his brief case and started to walk out, with Sasuke following behind him "And I work so hard every day"

"Suigetsu, you don't even bother dressing up for work, you wear a purple tank top and white jeans. That is not professional."

"Exactly"

Apparently, Sasuke had made Suigetsu's point.

* * *

It really had taken ten minutes for Sasuke and Suigetsu to make it to Mizukage. Once inside a grouchy man named Aoi had quickly escorted them inside, but neither Sasuke nor Suigetsu cared about what the man had to say. Once inside, they found that there was some sort of accumulation meeting going on. It was a long table, and there were Leaf, Akatsuki, Uzumaki, Senju, Cloud, and finally Sand all meeting in there. "And you are representatives from where?" The woman there, otherwise known as Terumi Mei asked in her sweet and smiling voice. She has ankle-long auburn hair styled a on the back and had four bangs. Two short that covered her right eye and two that crossed over her chest. She was wearing a blue dress; her light green eyes were warm. "Wow, you are so handsome" She said to Sasuke.

Although, Sasuke was not giving her much of his attention as his eyes were on Itachi who was sitting down next to a blue skinned man to his right, Kyuubi and Naruto to his left. When Itachi looked up to meet Sasuke's stare, Sasuke turned away in time to hear what Suigetsu said to the woman, "We are from Sound, Orochimaru sent us," Suigetsu said.

"Oh" the woman purred, as she made a gesture to reach and touch Sasuke but Suigetsu interfered. She pouted, "Alright, alright, you can take a seat over there next to Gaara and Kankuro" She muttered, still looking at Sasuke with wide shinning eyes. Sasuke looked over to her and nodded, not even noticing the look on her face. _'Only for Sasuke not to notice when someone is trying to flirt with him' _Suigetsu thought cheekily to himself. It was a known fact that if you did not have Sasuke's attention at hello, it was less likely you was ever going to fully have it.

Mei's eyes kept going from one male to the other, but she only found a few of them to be exceptionally good-looking. It was too bad she could not have any of them. Especially the two ravens both seemed to be far too young for her. "Alright, let's get down to business" she said, deciding that she was done ogling. "Tell me about your inventories, let's start with you Gaara" She smiled.

Gaara opened his notes and went over them.

She then turned to Sasuke once Gaara was finished "And you darling, what do you have to tell me about the inventory?" Briefly Sasuke was reminded of Orochimaru, but dismissed it.

Sasuke was quick in his explanation, down and simple like he knew everything written like the back of his hand that he never had to look at it, even though she was. Mei was impressed. Itachi on the other side smirked as he watched Sasuke at work. He sounded so cute the way he was talking all professional, it was such a regal composure compare to when they were together and the boy would be so clumsy and so amusing when he was talking. When it finally came down to their turn, Kisame was the one who had to explain everything, because Itachi did all the work. Kisame did well for trying to explain an inventory he really had no idea of what it was otherwise.

Still, all of them were glad once they were let go. Mei took all the inventories and handed them their approval sheet as she left, being followed by the odd old man, Aoi. Although Suigetsu and Sasuke waited for a while "You see the guy with the blue skin, that's Kisame my boyfriend" the white haired male grinned. Sasuke shrugged as he set the approval sheet away in the safety of his backpack.

"So, big deal"

"Someone is crabby" Sasuke was about to say something when a loud voice cut right through his.

"Teme, I didn't think I would see you here!" Naruto said, approaching the raven-haired male. Suigetsu blinked and looked from the blonde-haired person to Sasuke.

"Ah, who is this Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked, feeling like something was wrong. This person was so shinny to be talking to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed, and shrugged as he placed the straps of his back pack over his shoulders.

"Suigetsu, this is Uzumaki Naruto, a friend" Naruto grinned at the fact that Sasuke called him a friend. "Naruto, this is Suigetsu, my other friend"

"It's nice to meet you!" Naruto said, loudly. Both Suigetsu and Sasuke were startled by this, both seeing they were clearly listening to the blond man, but it seemed like he thought they were far away. Sasuke knew Naruto was loud, but he didn't think that he would react this way. "Anyways Sasuke, we are going to head to a café after this, why don't you and your friend join us." The sly blond man then leaned in to Sasuke with a devious look "Itachi is going to be there" Naruto wiggled his eyebrows making Sasuke glare at him.

"Yeah, whatever" Sasuke pushed Naruto's face away.

"I'll go tell them you guys are coming" As soon as Naruto was gone, Suigetsu turned towards Sasuke full if curiosity.

"Who's Itachi?"

"See they guy next to your boyfriend?" Suigetsu nodded when he glanced at the raven-haired male standing next to his boyfriend, Kisame "That's the guy I'm dating" Now, that was a shock.

"You… you're dating that guy?" Sasuke nodded his head. Suigetsu couldn't believe it, someone so hot like that person, dating the pain in the ass, cold hard ass Sasuke? "No way, what's his last name?"

"Uchiha"

"Damn you Sasuke" Suigetsu had wanted to catch Sasuke not knowing the last name of the one he is dating "So, where'd you guys meet?"

"At a wedding"

"Original"

* * *

They all met at the Café. It was already slightly dark, with only slight purple colors of on the sky as the sun was about to finish setting. As soon as Suigetsu had the chance, he walked over to where Kisame was sitting, and was welcomed with open arms and both kissed shocking everyone around them with their display of public affection. "That was unexpected," Kyuubi muttered as he took a seat.

"Very" Naruto agreed, taking the seat next to his husband.

Itachi on the other hand walked over to Sasuke and sat beside him, silent for a moment. "Hey"

"Hey" Itachi reached over and took a hold of Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke moved his so that they could intertwine their fingers together. They sat next to each other, while Suigetsu opted to sit on Kisame's lap while Kyuubi and Naruto who sat beside each other both gapped at them perplexed. As for Sasuke and Itachi they were already used to their friends weird, and disturbing acts but to someone like the Uzumaki's it was a shock.

"So…you guys are dating?" Kyuubi asked Kisame who nodded his head eagerly to let the world know who he was dating.

"Of course, what else do you think we are doing?" Kisame retorted.

"Wow, you guys seem to be so bold about your relationship" Naruto muttered in disbelief. Even he and Kyuubi had not tried that, the best they had done was making out in the back seat of the car while Itachi was driving.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of" Suigetsu commented and then turned to look at Sasuke and Itachi "You two look good together though, you found yourself a great catch Sasuke" Sasuke seemed to blush a little at the comment, but it help him relax when Itachi squeezed his hand.

"Shut up Suigetsu" He growled when he saw that Suigetsu was about to question Itachi. It wasn't that he would not let his friend talk to him, but he knew the kinds of things Suigetsu would ask, and he didn't need him asking Itachi such things.

"Why? It's not like I'm going to ask him if-"

"Don't you dare!"

"But"

"Suigetsu" Sasuke snapped, "Just don't"

"Fine" the white haired male shrugged "But can I at least ask him why he chose to date you?" Sasuke shrugged. Suigetsu took that a sign that Sasuke did not care if he asked that. Kyuubi and Naruto were starring, wondering the same thing. "So, Itachi, why did you decide to date Sasuke in the first place?" It was as if the spot light was all of a sudden on Itachi. It was not as if he had anything to hide, he could tell the whole world that Sasuke was perfect for him.

"Well because-" Itachi found Sasuke's other hand on his mouth, keeping him from talking.

"Don't answer him, if you are going to tell him the same thing you told me" Sasuke had a minor blush on his face "they don't need to know"

Itachi reached with his other hand to pull Sasuke's hand away from his lips "As you wish" For some reason unknown to Sasuke, Itachi's response pleased him beyond belief.

"Damn, you are just too good for him Itachi" Naruto hissed with both hands balled at his side, "Sasuke you need to loosen up and just let us know already. I mean, how was the date you guys had anyway?" Naruto was curious to know more about Sasuke and Itachi, but it seemed like there was still a mystery between the two.

"It was fine" Sasuke quickly answered.

"Where did you guys even go?" Kisame asked. He had known Itachi had gone out on a date, but him being too busy in his own relationship had never really taken the time to ask about Itachi's own dating life. Sasuke on the other hand looked hesitant to tell them where their first date had been, and noticing this Suigetsu interfered.

"Relax Sasuke, first dates are normal. Me and Kisame met in a strip club, hanged out, had a few drinks, and went back together for a night of wild sex" Suigetsu shrugged "See, no big deal" Sasuke face palmed and Itachi shook his head. Naruto and Kyuubi both looked shocked at what they had heard from the odd couple before them.

"That was your first date?" Naruto nearly yelled, "Wow, mine and Kyuubi's was a simple dinner at Ichiraku and then a movie. We didn't like the first so we snuck out to a different one, and did that practically all night just so we'd watch them, and then he dropped me off home with a kiss good night" Naruto recalled the warm fuzziness that stared every relationship. Even until now, he still could not believe that he and Kyuubi were together. "How about you?" Naruto turned to the two silent ravens that did not look like they were going to speak anytime soon.

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke, and Sasuke shrugged at him before saying, "We went grocery shopping" That seemed to perk their friends' interest up. After all, how did you go grocery shopping for your first date? It was interesting.

* * *

Once they had ordered something to drink and talked for a bit more, Kisame and Suigetsu left together. It was clear what their departure meant and soon after Kyuubi and Naruto left, saying something about getting up early the next day. It was clear what both couples were going to do anyway, so it was not something Sasuke and Itachi would want to think about now. In addition, since Suigetsu had been Sasuke's ride, having no ride now meant he got to stay with Itachi a while longer. Itachi had decided to give him a ride as well, but they did not want to go home just immediately.

Both decided to have a mini date, just the two of them. Therefore, in the event that they did not know where else to go, both ended up at a park. The park had lights on the field, but further away from the field, where the picnic tables, gazebos, duck pond, slides, swings, and basketball courts were, it was dark. Both Sasuke and Itachi held hands as they walked at the brick wall that separated the park from the pool on the other side. They did not come to a stop until they reached the area under a tree, where a small picnic table was set around a grassy area. There was a small building that held the bathroom there, and since it was open with small openings at the bottom and top, it provided some light for the outside. "I never thought I'd be out in the park this late at night," Sasuke commented.

"Neither did I, but here we are" Itachi said.

"It was your idea though" Sasuke responded back, looking up at the darken sky "You can really see the stars from over here"

"Only some" Itachi looked up as well "There are so many more we could see if there wasn't so much light pollution" Sasuke looked down toward Itachi.

"Only if the human eye didn't need light during the night, we wouldn't need so much light"

"True" Itachi also looked back down to face Sasuke "How was your day today?"

"Good" Sasuke said with a minor shrug "hey Itachi, I wanted to ask you something"

"What?"

"Well, a few days ago I talked with this girl from my class, named Tenten" Sasuke set both his hands over the top of the table, clenching them into nervous fists at what he was going to tell Itachi "She was really set on finding out about Hyuuga Neji, you know him right?" Itachi nodded, knowing he had done some jobs for that company. "Well, she said she once dated him, but the relationship ended with her cheating…basically, I wanted to know your morals on unfaithfulness." Sasuke looked away from Itachi's perplexed expression.

"Sasuke, are you saying that you are scared I would cheat on you?" Itachi asked making sure that he got the meaning behind the answers Sasuke was seeking. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know…maybe…what do you think?"

Itachi folded both his arms over the tabletop and leaned a little towards Sasuke "I'm not going to cheat on you, if that is what you want to know" Sasuke was soon caught in the deep look in Itachi's eyes, and knew it was the truth. Even so, he was still hesitant in his own way.

"Do you hate cheaters?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at Sasuke's question.

"I have been in a relationship were I was cheated on, Sasuke, so yes, in a way I do. It isn't fun to get cheated on, and well the relationship broke" Itachi shrugged "I've never cheated, seeing as I don't see the point. If I don't like a relationship I'd break it off and find a new interesting one" Itachi smiled. Although, he knew there was no one more interesting in the world than Sasuke. Even if that statement was only true in his eyes, in his own mind, Sasuke was the best he had ever dated. He did not want to ruin this, and that is what made it so much harder to be in this relationship. He wanted to be with Sasuke so badly; it was almost insane since he barely getting to know Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded his head "You make it sound even scarier" Itachi chuckled at Sasuke's comment.

"Did she scare you?" He asked, making Sasuke shrug again.

"A little" Sasuke sighed "but I guessed me and you needed a better sense of communication if we were going to make this right" Sasuke blushed a little as he looked away from Itachi. "I think I want this to become more serious," Itachi smiled at Sasuke, reaching for Sasuke's hands, softly grasping it to bring it over to him and kissed the palm of it. Sasuke was startled and looked back up at Itachi, his heart pounding in his ears. He was not the only one that had his heart erratically pounding at just being near the one they were interested on; Itachi's too was loudly in his chest. It meant a lot that Sasuke would want this to be more serious.

"Then let's start it together" Itachi said, "And never be afraid to tell me what is bothering you, or ask me what you want to know" Sasuke felt his whole being shake in excitement as Itachi's fingers played with his. He then nodded his head a small smile crossing his lips.

"Okay" He said, his eyes locked with Itachi's once more.

"So, other than a girl giving you her evil confession, anything else happened?"

"Not really" Sasuke said "Though being here in the park brings back memories from back in the days, when I was a kid" Sasuke smiled more brightly and Itachi stared at that beautiful smile in amazement. It really bring back memories of back then, a more simpler time where nothing matter more than just having fun.

"Yeah, the last time I was here me and a couple of my friends wanted to do cartwheels"

"Cartwheels?" Sasuke asked, disbelief on his face "I can't imagine you doing that, although, I do admit trying to do handstands when I was younger"

"I guess it would be hard to imagine, but I was like thirteen when that happen" Itachi smirked "Why don't you show me you doing a handstand" Sasuke shook his head.

"Are you crazy, I haven't done a handstand in like ten or so years, it's been too long!"

"And I haven't done a cartwheel recently either, so come on" Itachi stood, tugging on Sasuke's hand so he would stand as well. Sasuke reluctantly stood, and followed Itachi to the grassy area. He felt himself pout, even as hard as he tried not to, he felt childish when he was near Itachi. "Show me"

"No, you have to do a cartwheel first" Sasuke took his hand back and crossed both his arms over his chest. Itachi smirked.

"Alright" Itachi shrugged off his jacket, and loosened his tie so he would take it off and let it all fall onto t he grass. Then took a step back, and did a cartwheel, flawlessly. Sasuke could not believe what he was seeing, and Itachi made a face. "The grass is a little wet" he commented. Sasuke could not believe Itachi had done a cartwheel, and now it was going to be his turn to do a handstand. "It's your turn Sasuke"

"Fine" Sasuke said, and made sure he had a clear shot of doing a handstand. Sasuke immediately pressed both hands firmly on the ground and brought his body up, in the quick success that it stood straight. But then he opened his eyes, and they met with Itachi's own, and Sasuke felt himself blush in embarrassment before he felt himself falling over. "Ouch" Itachi chuckled.

"Not bad…before you fell"

"Not fair, you were looking at me," Sasuke growled. Itachi had probably been staring at his exposed stomach, god, he wished he had not done that handstand.

"What else would I be doing?" Itachi raised an eyebrow "It's hard to ignore you" Itachi offered his hand to help Sasuke up to his feet. As he did though, he pulled Sasuke hard enough to bring him up to his chest. Sasuke's blush went tenfold as he got to feel Itachi's muscle under his shirt "Do you think it'd be easier for you to try a cartwheel?" Itachi asked, slowly swaying both their bodies.

"I guess" Sasuke said, looking away from Itachi's face. "Let me try" he said as he pushed away from him. Sasuke made sure he had enough space, and then went in for the cartwheel, but as he had his hands down and his body almost up, the wet grass made him twist up the move and he fell on his butt. "Ah that hurt" Sasuke said as he rubbed his arms and then his behind. Itachi dropped on his knees before Sasuke, a chuckle passing through his lips.

"Well, you almost did it; I think you lose balance too easily"

"I do not" Sasuke growled, "The grass really is wet"

"I know" Sasuke looked at Itachi's hand. "Come on, let's go to the swings"

"Itachi, you do know we're not kids," Sasuke asked as he took Itachi's hand and was helped up. Itachi then reached for his jacket and tie, and shrugged at Sasuke's comment.

"We're not that old either, Sasuke" There was truth behind those words. Itachi was only twenty, and Sasuke was soon going to be twenty as well. They had barely left their teen years for a more adult stage in their lives. Itachi offered his hand again and Sasuke took it, as both started to stroll down into the almost pitch darkness of the park. "Hey Sasuke, are you scared of the dark?"

"No" Sasuke responded, "Why, is this scary for you" Itachi chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, it's perfect"

"Ooh, now I'm scared," Sasuke said sarcastically, as Itachi pulled him more forward, and both ended up walking like two drunken people, stumbling around in the dark. And Laughing.

"I'm hurt Sasuke" Itachi sarcastically added "Your scare of me, but not the dark?"

"Yes" Sasuke answered, as he pulled closer to Itachi and tugged him so they would end up spinning in a circle, and both falling onto the wet grass "Ouch" both said. Itachi looked over to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow.

"Care to tell me why?"

"Because the dark isn't trying to date me" Sasuke mumbled as he and Itachi both stood back up. Itachi would have loved to smother the laughter that bubbled past his lips, but he found it hard to do. He had never felt so free being with someone like this. Right now, it was as if he and Sasuke were in their own private get away, and those moments were back. The moments were nothing else mattered, but the moment you had right now. Sasuke glared at Itachi, seeming angry that he was laughing, but stopped as Itachi leaned into him.

"I wouldn't let it even if tried," Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear, before tugging the short raven along once more. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat, before he too smiled. The kept stumbling along in the darkness before they reached the oddly illuminated basketball courts. The lights there gave off an eerie orange glow, but there were people obviously still playing there this time at night. Sasuke and Itachi walked to t he left of it, and into the small playground, full of sand. Both soon reached the swings, and Sasuke sat on one first.

"They seem so small" He commented.

"They are for kids" Itachi decided to say, making Sasuke glare at him.

"This was your idea"

"I'm not saying it was a bad idea"

"Of course not, your idea's are brilliant" Sasuke was mocking him, but all this did was cause Itachi to chuckled once again.

"It must be, if you went along with it" Sasuke felt himself flush a little, but kept himself from blushing at all. Itachi sat on the swing next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, have you ever been on a swing and then just jumped off at its highest?" Sasuke glanced at Itachi, perplexed by the question. "When I was younger, we would always jump off the swing and onto a desired spot on the sand," Itachi shrugged as he caught Sasuke's look. Sasuke glanced out into the darken playground that was barely lighted in the orange glow.

"I haven't tried that," Sasuke said, "Usually it was my dad that would bring me here, and he would swing me on the baby swings because he was scared I would fall. It was annoying since I was like eight, and it was so embarrassing, I think I even got stuck a couple of times," Sasuke laughed to himself a little. "Guess that is funny"

"Not if it hurt you" Itachi did not find it funny. Sasuke in pain was not something he would ever take lightly.

"Sorry" Sasuke said.

"You don't need to apologize" Itachi said. Sasuke nodded, and both lightly swung back and forth on the swing. Sasuke soon started to go faster, and Itachi followed behind him in increasing his speed. It didn't take long for them to swing at a higher speed, and then Sasuke jumped, landing on his feet on the sand. Itachi smirked, and jumped, falling just a little ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him.

"That was fun" He commented.

"Yes, it was" Itachi reached for his hand, "Come on, let's go to the monkey bars" Sasuke laughed as Itachi pulled him along. Before they knew it, they were climbing into the small spaces built for small children, going through the monkey bars, and just crawling around. Both going into the slides at the same time, and then struggling to climb back up the same end they had just come from. At one point they ended up under one of the rides, and dug into the sand, simply looking for the wet sand at the bottom to make a castle. Then they had their first fight. Basically, a full ten minutes of them wrestling each other onto the sand, arguing about how they were ruining the castle and the other could do a better job or the other.

When they both stopped, they were both on the concrete floor, and gazing up at the sky "The moon looks so big today", Sasuke commented.

"Yeah, it does" Itachi said, also looking at it with an oddity in his eyes. Sasuke turned to Itachi, and could not help but to think Itachi was incredibly handsome, and beautiful. He could not believe that he was dating this man.

"What time is it?" he slowly asked, despite the fact that he wanted to be with Itachi all night long here in the park, he knew that both of them had work, and other things to do tomorrow. Things that required them to get up early and that brought them back into the real world. Itachi dug into his pockets to bring out his cell phone and nearly cursed.

"It's ten," He said, sitting up. Sasuke lightly groaned.

"Do we have to go?" Itachi glanced at him and chuckled.

"Of course, it's not like I'm going to leave you here all alone," Itachi said, as he leaned over Sasuke. Sasuke covered his face with his arm and Itachi leaned in to nibble on the side of his ear, making Sasuke laugh and kick his feet out.

"Hahaha, Itachi that tickles" Itachi chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, as he stood, with the laughing boy into his arms.

"Odd, I didn't mean it for it to tickle" Itachi smirked, and Sasuke leaned against him.

"Well it did" Sasuke shot back, with a mock glare, as they started to walk towards Itachi's car all on the other side of the park.

"Then I'm going to have to try harder" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear, as he brought one of Sasuke's arms to go around his neck, and he held Sasuke's waist as they kept walking. Sasuke blushed brightly as he felt Itachi nip his ear quickly, and then nuzzle him. Itachi took his time to take in Sasuke's soft scent that was hard to name or describe. Even if they had just been rolling around in sand fighting over a sand castle, Sasuke still smelled incredible to him. The feeling inside his chest could only be described as happy.

"Itachi" Sasuke whispered and then ended up laughing once more almost for no apparent reason, unable to believe everything that had just happened between the both of them. Itachi pulled away, so he could see Sasuke's face. He loved seeing Sasuke this happy, and most of all comfortable around him. The park now seemed so empty, with only a few cars here and there, as they reached the parking lot, and Itachi's car. Itachi let go of Sasuke as he unlocked the door, and then opened it for Sasuke.

"Thanks" Sasuke muttered shyly as he moved in and sat down at the passenger seat.

"No problem" Itachi muttered back, as he walked around the car and opened the door for the driver side, sitting down smoothly. Both sat in comfortable silence, as Itachi started his car and began to drive out of the park, across the empty parking lot. Although, Sasuke would throw glances at Itachi, occasionally, and finally made his choice.

* * *

When they reached Sasuke's house, Itachi got out of the car and opened the door for Sasuke who stepped out, with his bag in his hands. Sasuke smiled at him when he offered to walk him to the door. Therefore, here they were now, on the verge of saying goodbye even though neither of them wanted the night to end. It was a little awkward for a moment, where neither seemed to know what to say but Itachi soon smiled at Sasuke and said "Guess Friday will be out third date" Sasuke shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I look forward to it. I had fun today"

"Good" Itachi nodded "I had fun as well, we should do that again." Sasuke nodded, as he turned to open the door to his house. Itachi then stepped back, "Well I guess I better get-"

"Wait!" Sasuke cut Itachi off his sentence as he turned to face the m an once more.

"Huh?" was all Itachi was able to say, as Sasuke moved fast to push himself up on his toes , and quickly brought his hands up to grasp Itachi's shoulders and shirt. It all happened to fast for Itachi to understand, but it all came clear as Sasuke leaned up to press his lips on Itachi's in a rough way, causing both their teeth to clash and send pain through them.

"Ouch" Both said simultaneously. Sasuke pulled away, feeling a little embarrassed at what he had done, causing Itachi to smirk as he rubbed his top lip.

"What was that?"Sasuke felt his face burn in a deep blush.

"Nothing!" He glared defensively, causing Itachi to chuckle at his actions. Sasuke would have felt the need to slam the door in Itachi's face if Itachi had not decided to move in close and leaned in, to suddenly press a much softer kiss on his lips. Sasuke felt like he was caught a little off guard, but it didn't take him long to press his lips a little more into Itachi's to change the angle of the kiss, if just slightly. The kiss was simple, sweet, and yummy, the simple gesture made Sasuke melt at the sweetness and power behind the simple kiss.

Itachi slightly pulled away as he whispered "Goodnight Sasuke" against Sasuke's soft lips, his thumb had come up to gently rub Sasuke's slightly redden cheek. Itachi pecked another soft kiss on to Sasuke's own willing lips, trying to keep himself from completely devouring him. He then moved to kiss Sasuke on the forehead and left.

Sasuke blinked, and watched Itachi leave "Night 'Tachi" He called out, and Itachi waved at him as he went to his car. Sasuke watched him leave, even though he felt himself finally breathe when Itachi's car was out of sight, his heart was frantically racing in his chest, and he could not believe it. It was, as it would happily explode in his chest. Sasuke then closed his door, and reached up to touch his lips as he dazedly made his way to his bedroom, his lips still tingled with the lingering soft kiss Itachi had given him.

That night, neither of them could stop smiling.

* * *

I DID IT! 13 pages of fluff as a thanks to all you lovely reviewers. I hoe this was worth the wait. Man this was the hardest chapter to write so far. WEll, I have to go to school, see you all! I am so rushing this. Bye bye!-

Please review.


	10. Dirty

Chapter X

**Clu**msy

Dirty

"Alright, I want you all ready for some hearty combat training, we are going to partner up and we are going to sweat and move until we can't anymore!" Their training and combat slash physical education professor, Mr. Yamato said. Sasuke knew he only took this class so he could keep in shape, but sometimes he found it to be a little annoying. The people around him were way to cheery while he really had no desire to do anything, in fact, he wanted to sleep. Maybe there was something wrong with him? No, there could not be.

"Sasuke, do you want to be my sparring partner?" Sasuke looked over to see Tenten smiling at him. These seem a little odd to him, but the way she was smiling it was almost as if all of this was normal. Now he wondered if there was something wrong with her. Each of them was wearing the same uniform, maroon shorts and gray shirts with the school name across it. People were already perfecting their moves, and pairing up. Might as well pair up with her, seeing, as he was not going to take the effort to pair up with anyone.

"Sure" He said, with a slight nod and she seemed to bounce where she stood. She seemed completely different from yesterday. Sasuke had to admit though, Thursdays were no better than Mondays, but maybe it was because Thursday was the day before Friday, and he was really looking forward to Friday.

"Great!"

When Yamato gave the signal, they all split into groups of twos. Everyone had his or her own spot for training, and this was no different. "Where do you want to start? Or do you just want to get into it and see how it goes?" Sasuke asked, this was not his first time sparring a girl. He just hoped Tenten would not go out of her way to try to fall and make him catch her, because he was not.

"Let's just get into it," She said "But I must warn you, I pack a lot of power behind my weapons"

A smirk curled itself on Sasuke's lips "Let's see what you have"

Tenten felt the blood within her pump, and she knew she was going to give it her best to bring down Sasuke. Both got into position and she was the one to make the first move as he provoked her with his eyes. Every time she would move right, Sasuke moved left, when she moved left, he moved right and she was amazed at how it seemed that he knew where she was going to hit before she even did. This was the first time, in some time that Tenten felt herself struggle, but she kept on pushing forward. She was not going to let some _guy_ bring her down.

Noticing her change in aggression, Sasuke noticed all the loopholes where she would leave herself wide open for the perfect assault. She was better than any of the other girls he had fought with, but if his childhood friend would have anything to say by it, she would say kick the girl to the curb. Therefore, that is what Sasuke did when Tenten moved to his right and wanted to then hit on his left he kicked out, on her side to make her lose balance and fall down on the mat. There was no power required behind the move when she herself could not keep balance.

Tenten gasped, and quickly got back up. Sasuke had not seen a girl get up in a long time, as they would usually whine about something or the other to try to get him to sympathize for them. Tenten, smirked and continued, and Sasuke continued to defend. He was sure she wanted to get to him, but no matter what she tried, she was not going to get to him.

She did not have the skills to do so.

* * *

Papers fluttered to the floor.

A throaty moan left parted lips as the owner of those lips was pressed onto the now cleared wooden desk. A hard and slightly cool sturdy support for what was happening in the middle of the day, in the interior of a work office. "Nngh… Neji, we are going to get in… trouble" Sabaku no Gaara, the strategically, well respected and preen to the bone serious male moaned into his fiancée's neck, even though he himself found it hard to get a straight thought. Moreover, his body alone craved what was going on; it was as if he was at war with his desires and his ego. Neji, on the other hand, continued to move his skilled lips over his lover's chin, to his throat, slowly nipping and sucking as he did.

"Isn't that the fun of it?" He husked back, his fingers working to undo Gaara's belt. Gaara started to move his hands to Neji's chest, in a futile and last attempt to stop his ministrations. It was so hard to say no, when he wanted it just as bad. The sound of his belt unbuckling made him moan once more, and the fact that Neji was now undoing his pants made him shiver in deep anticipation. The desire, and the torture those fingers could cause him…such pleasure.

"Neji…" Gaara was hard. There was no stopping this, no, what he wanted was to be touched and sensually be played with in the depth of gratification. Neji moved his head and captured Gaara's lips with his, kissing him deeply as his hand made its way into his lover's underwear, grasping his erection in his hand, curling his fingers around him. Gaara gasped, and made to pull away from the kiss to let out a jolting scream past his lips, but Neji was quick to capture his mouth before that happened, swallowing Gaara's voiced pleasure. Gaara's fingers soon gripped Neji's shoulders as he pulled him closer and his hips bucked into the hand that was cupping his balls, and then pumping his penis.

"God Gaara, you're so hard, wet, and sticky with all your precum, it makes me harder" Neji whispered against Gaara's lips as he felt the precum coat his hand, his white eyes then opened to take in the sight of his lover. Gaara's red hair was now a mess, and his cheeks were flushed a delicious pink color. Neji just about lost control as to how incredible his fiancée looked just then, moaning for him, wiggling and moving under him. He pushed Gaara farther into the desk to push him down, his other hand moving to bring his shirt up and bring into sight the tight hot little points that were his nipples.

Gaara softly moaned out his pleasure, at having his nipples be sucked and groaned once Neji let go of his dick, leaving so much to be desired all at once. He could not take it. He then let out a gasp when he felt his pants being pulled down along with his underwear, past his hips all the way down to his ankles and off. Fear seemed to consume him a little then, what if someone found them out. He would be in a very conceding and vulnerable position "Neji" he called out, sitting up.

"Hm, what's wrong?"

"We can't do this here; this is not why I came to see you at work today"

"I know, but I haven't had you in a while"

"What if we get caught?" Gaara hissed, his sea green eyes narrowing.

"I locked the door" Neji moved once more, close to his red head. His hands caressed Gaara's thighs, but as the red head moved to push him away, Neji whispered, "You look so hard, it must be painful" and he was pushed down once again.

"You're the one who did this to me" Gaara mildly found himself complaining, as Neji moved in to kiss him once more. This made him lose all his worried thoughts as he pulled Neji closer, he needed this now. he needed the relief. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and both found themselves freezing at the sound of it. Gaara glared at him.

"Shit" Neji muttered, and cleared his throat just so he could sound normal. "Yes, who is it?"

"Neji" Sakura's voice came from the other side "I have the documents you wanted, why is this door locked?" She sounded frustrated.

"I'm sort of busy Sakura, just slide them under the door" There seemed to be silence. On the other side of the door, Sakura had an arched eyebrow. What could Neji be busy with, it was not as if they had much work to do today. She would have loved to find out, but lately she was feeling sick and needed to run to throw up again. Sighing, she bent down to push the papers under the door, and quickly left without a word. "I think she's gone," Neji said after a while of just staring at the papers that Sakura had left behind. He thought about going to get them, but found it was a crazy idea just at the thought of leaving Gaara and himself undone.

"Yeah" Gaara had agreed, but before he knew, it he was being kissed and molested all over again. His legs were pushed apart and spread wide when as he felt Neji's hands making way for his fingers to find his entrance, and then they were in him, preparing him. Gaara threw his head back, biting his lip to keep himself from crying out and Neji settled with once again, taking Gaara's nipple into his mouth. Before long, Neji was done preparing him, and soon was pushing his large cock deep within him.

Gaara took him in, this time not being able to control himself from crying out. Neji was too late to stop the moan, and just hoped no one was outside the door listening to them. Either way, he kissed Gaara, and when prompted to, he started to push in and out of him, fast and hard, the way both of them liked it. As the tension grew, it was harder to keep each other silent as they lost themselves in their deep pleasure.

Unknown to the two of them, just outside of the door in his desk, Rock Lee, Neji's secretary was blushing at all he was hearing. Other than him, who had decided to eat lunch in, the floor was empty. He just never expected to hear Gaara and Neji both having heavy sex in the main office. Picking up his things, he decided it was best he did not stick around and opted to leave.

* * *

It was around eleven in the afternoon, and both Sasuke and Tenten found that their next class had been canceled last minute, by their professor. There was nothing much to do after that. Tenten had nothing to do at that moment, and Sasuke did not go into work until five that afternoon. He did have another class in about an hour and a half, and Tenten did as well, but other than that, they had nothing else to do. Not to mention that it was raining hard outside and so far this whole week had not cleared up from cloudy skies, to rain, therefore, they went to the Student Union, and decided to have an early lunch as they waited for their next class. "What exactly do you have next?" Tenten asked.

Sasuke swallowed the food he had in his mouth before answering her "Well, this class really was at random, but I made the decision to take a Spanish class." Sasuke said, "I always thought languages were a waste of time though, so I never took one, until high school, I took French, but" Sasuke shrugged, with a none-caring attitude "Since then I didn't, Spanish seemed like fun and it is fun" Tenten scoffed at his response.

"Sasuke, taking a language class is fun?" She shook her head. "Where do you come from, mars?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow "What's wrong with taking a liking to a class?"

"I don't know, I kind of never really liked school" Tenten confessed, an apologetic look in her eyes since she didn't share Sasuke's equal enthusiasm "I only came back because I actually missed the life of being a student, but I had forgotten all the stress" Tenten sighed, and munched on her sandwich. Sasuke continued to eat his tomato, picking it out of his own sandwich.

"Hm," Sasuke murmured, and saw Tenten taking out her tomato from her sandwich and setting it aside. "Are you going to eat your tomato?"

"Uh, no, do you want it?"

"Yeah, please" She reached for the tomato and handed it to him, a small chuckle leaving her lips.

"What are you, a tomato fanatic? You really are from another planet" Tenten smiled at him and Sasuke shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better, I am an alien from outer space"

Tenten had to keep herself from laughing so hard. She soon stopped her laughing fit and asked something to Sasuke "You're funny Sasuke, anyways, are you dating anyone right now?" Sasuke swallowed his food as he slowly nodded his head. Tenten took a bite of her sandwich and waited for Sasuke to tell her about who he was dating.

"Yeah, I'm dating a guy" Sasuke said, with a mild shrug.

Tenten swallowed, and with amusement asked, "Is that all? Just dating?"

"So far" Sasuke said, "It's going to be our third date this Friday, I'm kind of hoping he and I will be able to talk about becoming boyfriends soon" to Tenten seemed a little nervous about what he had just said, as if he himself could not believe he was going to ask someone to be his boyfriend. Was he nervous because he liked this person that much, that he was afraid of being rejected?

"That's great," she smiled, reassuringly "Who asked who out first? What's his name?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow at all her questions.

"You're asking too many personal things," He grunted.

"Aww, Sasuke is so shy" she practically squealed, pressing her hand to her cheek "That's so cute" Sasuke glared at her.

"What's so cute?"

She laughed at him, "Just answer the questions Sasuke, it's not like it's going to kill you"

Sasuke scoffed "Fine, he asked me out and his name is Itachi"

"Itachi…as in the Uchiha?"

"Yeah" Sasuke said dryly, wondering exactly how many people knew about Itachi. If he was mentioning Itachi to random people like this, and they were able to recognize him, he must be popular, or in a sense famous…was he missing something "How do you know he's an Uchiha?" he asked.

"Uchiha's are famous Sasuke" Tenten grinned "and they are handsome too, who wouldn't know about them" then she shrugged "Well, I really wouldn't know about them if I didn't see it on the magazines, I don't really read those things, but at the moment, they had a special on one of my favorite actors. I just read it in the store, and left the magazine"

"Wow, you really aren't like other girls" Sasuke muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"You left the magazine?" Sasuke answered her question with a question.

"Well yeah…they are kind of expensive and a waste of money and paper." She shrugged again "besides, it's not like I want to read about somebody else's life all the time, I am more worried about my own"

"Oh" Sasuke said, "That is true, are you dating anyone?"

"At the moment, no" she said "but I kind of have my eye on someone," She seemed to blush and her face almost become dreamy.

"Okay, don't think I need to get in the subject of who this person is"

She giggled, and Sasuke looked away, shaking his head. Outside, the rain was still pouring and it did not seem like it was going to relent any time soon. He was about to turn back to his sandwich and finish it when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. This time around, he had not left it at home, feeling safe about having it with him and not call Itachi or something. Still, the deep anticipation to even receive a text from him was nerve-racking. Tenten on the end of the table silently watched him as she drank some of her soda. Sasuke pulled out his cell phone, and pressed a button to receive the text message, a small smile grazing his lips. "Is it from your boyfriend?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah" Sasuke answered. The simple text read '_What are you up to, clumsy?' _Sasuke scoffed. "the bastard just loves calling me clumsy though"

"Clumsy?" Tenten repeated, looking Sasuke over "I don't see it"

Sasuke shrugged "He's the only one that does" Tenten laughed, and Sasuke sighed as he texted back his response. '_I told you to quit calling me clumsy. And I'm eating lunch, but have class in about twenty minutes'_ Tenten leaned on the table with curiosity in her eyes.

"What are you texting him?"

"Uh…just not to call me clumsy," Sasuke muttered, closing his cell phone. Tenten grinned.

"You can have fun with texting him, flirt with him" She suggested, "You said you guys are getting started right? But that does not mean you can't flirt with him"

"It would be weird" Sasuke muttered, and then scowled at the thought. "Besides, I don't even know how to flirt"

"I don't think anyone knows how to flirt, Sasuke, but be a little more…adventurous in what you say" Tenten tapped her fingers on top of the table, as she had already finished her meal. Sasuke felt his cell phone vibrate once more, and glanced at the response. '_I won't stop calling you that. Ah, all right then, I wanted to just text you for a bit though, I am about to go out to lunch' _Sasuke licked his lips, and looked at Tenten, as he nodded his head.

"He wants to text for a bit...what should I say?"

"Well yeah, no duh" Tenten said, "But make it sound kind of cute, in a way"

"I don't do cute," Sasuke muttered as he pressed reply on his phone. _'Then I guess I'll have to punish you for that…can't wait till Friday –smirk- _Sasuke soon pressed the sent button, feeling unsure of the text he had just sent. He could just picture Itachi raising an eyebrow, and maybe, just maybe laughing at what he read...

"Hm, too bad Sasuke, you are kind of cute." Tenten shrugged and Sasuke simply brought his water bottle to his lips. He was not even going to argue about the cute thing. After all, bunnies were cute, and boys were not, who knew why girls ever down played boys for toys. Sasuke finished his meal, and both he and Tenten stood up to go throw their trash away. That was when Sasuke received another text message, one he was anxiously waiting for, and quickly opened. Tenten leaned over his shoulder to read what it said. _'Punish me? Something tells me that I really should look forward to Friday then…or shall I just run away?' _"You should tell him to come, you have whip cream" Sasuke glared at her.

"Whatever" he muttered, as Tenten laughed.

"Alright then Sasuke, I'll leave you to your things, I have a Mechanic's class next, see you" Tenten waved at him and started to walk to the left of the Student Union since it had plenty of exits. Sasuke sighed, going to the one across, it would save him from having to be under the rain for too long. As he walked, he started to text Itachi back '_Yes, punish you. Anyways, don't you dare skip our next date; it would make you seem like a coward if you ran' _and he sent it.

Sasuke could have laughed at himself. A few days back, he would be ready to jump at the thought of Itachi not wanting to date him…and now. The idea of Itachi not wanting him was something hard to accept, as he came to realize that Itachi meant something to him already. Sure, he was not that close, he barely knew him. However, being around Itachi was fun, and even in a short period of time, Sasuke didn't want to lose that. It did not seem right, in the sense of the kind of person he was. Always so reserved, the kind that would not just meet someone and ask them to be his boyfriend or girlfriend. He was the kind of guy that liked to learn, analyze, and take in the big picture before he jumped into anything. Even so, what about Itachi, made him so different from anyone else?

What was the sudden closeness he felt? All these… emotions that were about ready to explode from his chest, from the song his erratic beating heart dealt as it hit against his ribs. The feeling was fresh, new, and one he could not name, but he could not let it go. It made him obsess. Is that what he was, obsessed…no, infatuated with the idea that in the end, Itachi might be the one. Sasuke felt his phone vibrate again, and he opened it, slowing in his walk as he did. _'I was joking; I am not going to run. How can I run away from someone as amazing as you?' _And he felt a subconscious smile cross his lips. Almost foolish, at the thought that it was as if he was smiling to himself, but he was, because he was lost in his own small world.

'_You mean someone as crazy as me, and I have no idea, so why don't you tell me, why someone as amazing as you would want me?' _Sasuke could not help it. He loved to read, but most of all, hear Itachi tell him things no one else has or ever would tell him. No one ever called him amazing, and no one ever thought he was, as Itachi had said on their first official date…unearthly, unreal, angel, stunningly beautiful. What was Itachi trying to prove, that telling him that at just one glance, that was his full experience of him…and hearing him talk made him crazy, but at the same time appealing? Itachi truly had to be insane. Like always, he did not have to wait long for a reply.

'_What more do you want me to say Sasuke? I'm crazy about you already; I can't stop thinking about you' _Why, does just a simple text from him make me smile? Sasuke wondered. Was Itachi also feeling this elated feeling in his chest as he read every word? Sasuke glanced up as he reached the door to his next class, quickly opening it and stepping into the warmth of the room, a few people already there waiting for the professor to come.

'_You make me feel crazy Itachi, with all your words. I can't stop thinking about you either' _ Sasuke bit into his lower lip, thinking about what he wrote, but instead of controlling every word he felt, he pressed sent. He was no longer going to edit around the edges anything he did feel. It was the risk he was willing to take, and if Itachi ever did break his heart, it was the pain he was going to have to deal with/ No one, absolutely no one, had been ever allowed to get under his skin, much less all the way to his heart.

It was Dirty. Itachi was doing him dirty, by making him feel like this.

'_You mean the truth; you don't know how much you affect me. I never thought you'd admit to thinking about me as well, I can't wait to see you Sasuke'_ Sasuke sat down in a chair as he read the response text message and he had to keep himself from blushing. He was just glad that no one was looking his way, no one ever really care to look around anyways. Everyone was lost in his or her own world and his or her own success. Sasuke pulled at his gray sweater, and started to reply.

'_Yeah. Can't wait to see you either…what are you doing right now anyways?' _Sasuke knew it was a slight change of topic, but he was wondering if he should text during class. His next teacher was a little stricter, but it was not impossible.

'_With Kisame, we're out eating lunch, why? Is my time up?'_

'_Just wondering, class is going to start, but we don't have to stop. So, what are we going to do Friday?' _Sasuke felt himself get a little more comfortable with the idea of flirting, even though he had no idea what that was. He needed this to keep going, and he wanted to keep getting messages. He found himself waiting impatiently for a response; one he knew would come but feared would not.

'_Well, I was thinking we go out to see a movie, and maybe have dinner at a restaurant if you want, or we could do something you want' _Sasuke looked out the window, and really hoped that Friday would not be raining, but if it was, he wanted it to be less rain. Well, he was sure what he wanted to happen on the date, but it was not such a bad idea to go see a movie and eat together. Anything that would get him to spend more time with Itachi that was all he really cared about.

'_That sounds good, will you promise to kiss me again?' _The message in itself was strange for Sasuke, but he did not care.

'_Sasu, if I was right there with you, I'd kiss you right now'_

The professor entered the room, and Sasuke placed his phone down as she started to talk and announce what they were going to do for today's lesson.

'_I wish you would be here, so you could' _Sasuke had to keep an impassive look as the professor started the lecture and he had to take out his notebook, so he could keep up and take notes on what she was teaching. He nearly cursed when she said that they were going to have a quiz after today's lecture, and before they left the class. Sasuke, sighed, opening his Spanish book and looking over last night's readings, and listening to the new lecture and taking notes.

'_Feeling naughty Sasuke?' _

_

* * *

_Itachi glanced at Kisame who was loudly talking on the phone with his boyfriend. Sasuke and he did not even take the time to talk that loudly and publically like Kisame did. Both of them seemed so open from the beginning. But Itachi liked what he had with Sasuke so far, it was silent and soft. It was a lot different from anyone he had ever been with, and he was sure a lot different for Sasuke as well. He glanced at his cell phone when it gave a sharp beep, and opened the next text he received. '_I have to stop texting, Itachi, I'm going to have a quiz in class. And yes, I do feel a little naughty, I want to learn to flirt' _Itachi sighed.

He hated to end conversations with Sasuke '_Alright, ace that quiz, and I'll see you Friday. Oh and Sasuke, I don't need to teach you how to flirt, I like the way you try to flirt –kiss'_ Itachi smirked as he sent the text, and stood up. "We are leaving Kisame" he said as he got his trash and threw it away. Kisame followed close behind him.

"You didn't call Sasuke, huh, you should have"

"I would, but he has classes right now"

"Oh, forgot, you mentioned he was in school right" Kisame shuddered "How could he even want to go through that torture again"

"School isn't so bad," Itachi said, as he reached his car, and used the automatic controller to unlock the car. Both soon got into the car, and Itachi pulled out his cell phone as soon as he was seated. Kisame pulled on his seat belt, and waited for Itachi to start the car so he could mess with the stereo and raise the volume. '_Damn, you are the worst, you're dirty Itachi, and I look forward to Friday. –kiss' _

Itachi placed his cell phone into his pocket, and pulled on his seat belt and then turned on the car. "Who are you texting?" Kisame asked.

"Sasuke" Itachi simply responded as he pulled out of the driveway. It already felt like forever before Friday would come and he would get to see Sasuke again.

Itachi's thoughts were then disrupted by Kisame messing with his stereo, changing his stations, and blasting the music as he, Kisame, sang to it just as loudly..

_Aye I gotta dirty mind, all i think about is fuckin all the time_

_all the time I gotta dirty mind_

_dirty mind, I gotta dirty mind_

_and i wanna fuck, fuck, fuck….._ _Forget dirty girl i gotta icky mind_

_forget missionary girl I'm thinking 69_

_aye i get dem tities and punnani_

_get between ya legs and eat it like its candy_

_mmm I'm thinkin jolly ranchers_

_girl I want chu to be my private dancer_

_answer this question for me_

_is it wrong that I'm always horny? **(Dirty Mind By New Boyz)**_

"Kisame" he was ignored. For Itachi, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Odd ending I know. But, I wasn't sure how to end it. I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for all your reviews. And I know I updated late, but other than that...writers block sucks. See you guys.

Please Review.


	11. Friday Flick

Chapter XI

**Clu**msy

Friday Flick

Sasuke had hoped it would stop raining, soon, but the rain had not relented the whole week.

Today, Friday was not much better, the drops were heavy and Sasuke had heard of a few car accidents that had happened. Heck, he had even witnessed two of them happen. At least Juugo had managed to pick him up every time. It was already one in the afternoon, when Juugo came to a stop in his driveway, seeing as Orochimaru had given them all the day off. The man looked a little worried, and Sasuke knew it was because it all came down to next week. The proposal was almost here. "Here we are Sasuke," Juugo said, and Sasuke unbuckled the seat belt.

"Thanks Juugo." Juugo nodded to him with a smile on his face. Sasuke opened the door as he pulled his backpack his way, and got out of the car with ease. "See you next week," He said as he jumped out, and pulled his bag out along with him.

"Alright" Juugo said, but then he remembered something, "Oh and Sasuke, I was wondering if you would print me a paper, I ran out of ink and I need to have it printed, that is if you don't mind" He showed Sasuke his flash drive and Sasuke reached for it. The drive stick was a slick orange color, and Sasuke looked it over. He nodded his head, as he placed a hand over the side of the door as he prepared to close it.

"Sure, come in, what is it anyway?" He asked, as Juugo stepped out of his truck

"Thanks" Juugo said as he turned off his truck and got out "It's a report for my class, I'm almost finished with that class, the final will be here soon" He closed his door, and Sasuke closed his own, and they started to walk towards Sasuke's apartment.

"You took that class just for fun huh"

"Yeah"

"Hn"

Once they reached Sasuke's apartment, Sasuke opened the door, and then set his bag down at the side as he entered. Juugo followed Sasuke in and closed the door, before he walked more inside and sat down on the couch. Sasuke went to his room, got his lap top before going back to the living room, and connected it to the printer and its charger that were near the coffee table. He then opened his laptop, turned it on, and waited for it to load.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked, Juugo shook his head.

"No thank you, I'm alright"

"If you say so" Sasuke opened the orange flash drive and then inserted it. He only waited a second before his computer had it open. "Which file is it?"

"That one there" Juugo pointed to the first file that was named Solutions. Sasuke opened it, and looked at the number of pages.

"Let me go get some paper" He said. Sasuke took a second to stock up on paper and then returned to print out the paper. He always kept a supplied amount of paper, ink, and anything else he would need, and would replenish it more frequently than the food that was in his refrigerator. They both waited silently for the papers to be printed and as soon as it was, Sasuke grabbed them and handed them to Juugo who looked them over and fixed them. Sasuke then ejected the flash drive from his computer and handed it over again. "There you go"

"Thank you Sasuke" Juggo said, standing up and heading towards the door "This means a lot"

"It's no problem, you drive me to school and work when you can, it's the least" Juugo nodded, and then waved bye to Sasuke.

"I'll see you next week" with that, Juugo left. Sasuke stayed logged into his computer, looking over some of his things before he noticed the time. He went to go take a shower and just when he was looking for clothes to get dressed in, he jumped. The door had been knocked and he looked at the clock, it was already three and five minutes. Sasuke reached for his boxers, a random shirt and some sweatpants that were the easiest to reach and slip on. He then walked over to the door, and opened it only to see Sakura standing there. Not the sight he wanted to see.

"Hey Sasuke" Sasuke was disappointed, and closed the door in her face. "SASUKE!" she screamed, slamming her fists on the door "Don't make me knock this door down, mister! You know I am very capable of doing that" Sasuke had a good mind to leave her out there in the rain despite his door, but then again she was a _woman_ and she was _pregnant_. He opened the door and she was glaring, her green eyes angry with him and her pink hair kept dried by the hood of her red sweater. "Why did you close it without even asking why I was here?"

"I have no idea, why are you here?"

"Well" She grinned, "I was on my way home when I saw a little kitten left in the street. I can't keep it, and was wondering if you would" She gave him a large puppy dog look. "Please?"

"A cat?"Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, here" Sakura brought up a small black kitten, it looked so small and it had large orange eyes. It mewed. "Please take him" Sakura was a person with a mission, and this cat was going to be for Sasuke; she was not going to leave it here. After all, she believed it would help him become more social, especially since she was not sure if Sasuke had even gone on a date with Itachi. He could have changed his mind, even been stubborn towards the idea, so she was not sure. Even so, she still wished the best for him.

"Sakura, I don't even have cat food"

"Don't worry; I already bought some for you to feed him with today, so take it!" Sakura shoved the kitten towards Sasuke who was startled and caught it. "Here's the food, and have fun, you are his new owner" Sakura then rushed away. She was laughing in her head as she did so, an evil look in her eye. She opened the door of her car and got in as fast as she could, even though it was raining she had kept her balance; it came with the practice she had had since she was pregnant.

"Sakura, come back" Too late, she was already driving away, and fast. Sasuke looked at the cat; it was dry, fat suggesting it was well fed, and most of all it was a female, not a male. The tag around its neck told him it was bought at a pet shop. He was so going to get her back for this, why would she get him a cat? He did not need an animal. Sighing, he picked up the bag of food and closed the door, it was too cold outside to keep it open. With the kitten still in hand, he walked to his bedroom. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was already three ten, and still Itachi was not here. He was sure that he had told Itachi, Friday at three, after their first date.

Sasuke looked over what he was wearing; he had managed to pull on a black shirt and black sweat pants, not so bad. At least he would not have looked ridiculous if he had opened the door for Itachi. He walked over to his closet and looked inside to see what he could change into, and reached for some dark blue jeans and quickly changed. Still, no sign of Itachi, Sasuke sat down at the side of his bed looking at the clock. Nothing- Maybe he was just being impatient, Itachi could just be running late, or something, that had to be it. Yeah, maybe he was just running a little late and he will be here any minute now, any minute now.

Sasuke sighed deeply and got up and left his room to go to the living room, unknown to him the kitten was following him. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television to distract him, but he had a bad feeling. Each minute that he would glance at the clock, that feeling would grow deeper within him. When the clock hit four, he was sitting now in the dark with an anxious feeling in his chest. He was sure he told Itachi Friday at three. "Where is he?" he asked no one in particular but he did get an answer from the kitten that was all of a sudden pawing at the side of his pants. He looked down at it and then gasped when there was lightning outside.

The sky was dark, but the lightning had been a bright and white contrast to it, and the rain seemed to pour harder and harder with each passing second. That was when he started to think of the worst-case scenario "What if, Itachi got in a car accident" The cat mewed cutely, as if he was talking to it. "And what if he is hurt, or what if he got killed… what if he's in the hospital right now" Sasuke was getting impatient, and when the clock turned five, he was thinking about going out to find him. "Ah…maybe I should call him. What if he decided not to date me anymore…what if…" Sasuke quickly stood up and ran towards his room to get his phone, but there was a knock at the door. He rushed towards it and opened it, and there he was. Wet and in his dark glory, perfectly fine and Itachi smiled at him.

"Sorry, I'm late I…" Itachi would have thought that Sasuke would be angry with him, but when lightning sounded outside, he found himself being pulled into Sasuke's apartment. One moment, he had been under the pouring rain, the next he was in the warmth of Sasuke's apartment. It was almost too sudden for him to understand all at once. He vaguely heard the door slam close behind him, "Umm…Sasuke" The small raven was now pulling him through the apartment and before he knew it he was in a bedroom he had to guess was Sasuke's. Sasuke left him for a moment and came back with a huge white and fluffy towel.

"Where have you been? You are so late for our date" Sasuke angrily growled, and pulled Itachi's ponytail to let his hair loose. He then started to dry him up, harshly as he pushed him down, so he would be sitting on the floor. Sasuke was rubbing the towel into Itachi's scalp, his fingers working furiously to dry his hair up. Right now though, he did not care if Itachi was late, he was just glad that he was all right and not hurt or an in accident like the one he had thought in the first place. He could not believe that he was actually worried about Itachi.

"Ouch, Sasuke, you are hurting my head" Itachi reached up to grasp the boy's wrist to make him stop and the towel still stayed on his head. Itachi could not see Sasuke, but he knew the little raven was glaring down at him. "Sasuke?"

"Where were you?"

"Stuck in traffic, I tried to call you but your cell phone is off or something," Itachi said, letting go of Sasuke's hands "I think there was a car accident ahead of me, there was a lot of traffic for the two hours or so, but I'm kind of hoping that you wouldn't be mad at me"

"Oh right, it's got no charge" Sasuke mumbled, unable to believe that he had forgotten to charge his phone. Well, he knew that it had no charge this morning when he left for school, but he was going to be late, so he left it, he sighed. He was damned hopeless when it came to his phone. "I'm not mad Itachi, I was just…just worried that you were hurt, or something" Sasuke sighed again, and pulled the white towel away from Itachi's head. Sasuke was on his knees before Itachi, looking at him with a sad look.

"Sorry for worrying you" Itachi said, but Sasuke pulled on Itachi's black shirt.

"You're all wet, get changed, you can borrow some of my clothes" Sasuke said, getting up and walking over to his closet. Itachi silently watched him with a smile on his face. Sasuke brought out a blue shirt and grabbed the black pair of sweat pants he had. He needed to get Itachi warm; otherwise, he was going to get sick. As for underwear for Itachi, he opened the bottom cabinet of his drawer where he had new packaged boxers that were unused. "Here" he turned towards Itachi only to find him incredibly close to him. Itachi kissed him on the cheek.

"You're so cute Sasuke" Sasuke blushed brightly.

"Go get changed" Sasuke firmly voiced his demand, shoving the clothes towards Itachi "The bathroom is right that way, just get changed and dry, okay" Sasuke started to push him towards the bathroom and Itachi chuckled.

"Alright" Itachi said. Once in the bathroom, and with Sasuke having slammed the door closed Itachi started to think of a way that he could still have a sort of date with Sasuke. It was almost going to be six, but they could still go out. Not like, they could go to the park and walk or anything like that with it raining and the traffic was probably still going to be bad. This whole week had seemed bad. Maybe they could stay in and watch a movie and maybe make something to eat. Itachi still was not sure, but he liked that last idea. He quickly stripped and got into the shower to clean himself from the rainwater, and got the towel there. He then pulled up the boxers Sasuke gave him, and then the pants and dried his hair as best he could before he pulled on the shirt.

He knew Sasuke was smaller than he was in a sense, and shorter, but he never thought Sasuke would have clothes that would fit him. He wondered what they would look like on Sasuke, it was probably something he would wear to bed. Looking in the mirror to his messy wet hair, he tried to towel dry it as best as he could, but he wished he had a comb to untangle it. He was not sure if Sasuke even had one…that was when he noticed a small comb on the side of the tub. He reached for it, and it took a while, but he managed to untangle his hair and get it slightly dry before he was finished. He then picked his wet clothes, folded them, and even took out his cell phone and wallet to place them into the soft pockets of the sweat pants.

Itachi then walked out of the bathroom only to see Sasuke lying back in his bed, with what seemed to be a kitten resting on his chest. Sasuke's fingers had been lightly caressing the fur of the tiny black kitten, but then he sat up as he heard Itachi "Are you warm now?" was the first thing he asked once he saw him. Itachi smiled.

"Yeah" Itachi said as he moved to sit down beside Sasuke, as he placed his neatly folded clothes at on the side "Where did you get the kitten?" the small kitten moved towards Itachi, and it was loudly and happily purring its heart out. Itachi started to rub the kitten's ear while Sasuke silently watched him. He felt himself blush a little as he started to get up.

"Sakura dropped it off here just a few moments ago" Sasuke muttered, and then stuttered out "So, uh…what are we going to do for our date?"

"Why don't we cook something and watch a movie together" Itachi looked at Sasuke and Sasuke glanced out the window and nodded his head, quickly. Then he added something of his own.

"Yeah, and you are going to stay over and we'll also have a sleep over" Itachi looked at Sasuke shocked.

"What?"

"I don't want you driving at night, especially not when it's raining so hard," Sasuke said as he started to walk out of the room. Itachi watched him for a second and then he got up and started to walk out after the small raven, unable to believe that Sasuke had just asked him to stay over here. In addition, Sasuke did not want him driving at night in the pouring rain meaning he was concerned. Was Sasuke scared that he might get in an accident or something, which seemed unlikely for him to happen. He followed Sasuke to the kitchen and then sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"What do you want to eat, Sasuke"

"Itachi, I don't want to have to decide this time. I want to make something that you want to eat"

"And what if you don't like it?"

"I might"

"Fine" Itachi said "why don't we make some pancakes and warm milk" Sasuke was about to tell Itachi that it was not time for breakfast, but then again it did sound good. He nodded his head and opened the fridge.

"Would you like eggs and bacon with that?" Sasuke asked as he rummaged around the fried and Itachi chuckled.

"Sure, can I help you make it?" Sasuke nodded his head, and pulled the eggs out which Itachi took them from him, and then the bacon. Sasuke pulled the milk out, closed the fridge, and placed it on the table before going to one of the cabinets to get the pancake mix. Sasuke grabbed a bowl so he could mix the pancake ingredients.

Itachi grabbed two pans, one for Sasuke to do the pancakes in and the other for the eggs. He turned on the stove on the right side, and poured a little cooking oil over the pan. He waited for it to heat up a little before he cracked four eggs open into it. He slowly and gently mixed it, while Sasuke came over with the pancake mix done and he turned the fire on as well. He poured half a spoon of cooking oil before pouring some of the mix. Itachi watched as Sasuke licked the spoon that he had mixed the batter with.

"You like eating pancake mix like that?"

"Yeah, it's weird, I like it though"

"Me too" Itachi admitted. Both smiled as they continued to cook. Itachi made sure he did not overcook the eggs and grabbed two plates so he could set some eggs on each. Sasuke placed the first done pancake on one plate, and started on the second one. "I'll warm up the milk okay"

"'Kay" Sasuke said, as he flipped the pancake over.

Once that was set, Itachi got to backing the bacon in the oven. After everything was finished and the plates were prepared and each had a glass of warm milk, they headed towards the living room. They placed the food in the coffee table, which Sasuke used every now and then and turned on the television. "I'm going to go get a blanket, and some movies," Sasuke said as he headed to his room. Itachi nodded, and flipped the channels, looking for anything that might be on right now and would be entertaining. There was nothing, guess that is why Friday's were used for going out.

It did not take long for Sasuke to return, he set the blanket on the couch, and he then sat kneeled beside Itachi on the floor with five DVD's. This is when Itachi noticed that Sasuke had changed out of his jeans and into a pair of white sweatpants. "Which one do you want to watch?"Itachi looked them over, and he was not sure.

"Which one is your favorite?"

"I wouldn't have bought them, if I didn't like all of them equally," Sasuke protested.

"Fine, let's watch Little Man; I haven't seen that one yet"

"Really? It gave me nightmares" Sasuke admitted, and moved to go and set his DVD/VHS set up. Itachi laughed.

"We don't have to watch it if it gave you nightmares"

"It's okay" Sasuke assured as he placed the DVD inside, turned off the lights, and then made his way back to sit beside Itachi. Sasuke then grabbed the remote that was sitting on the side of the coffee table, and skipped through the previews. Itachi started to eat and Sasuke soon joined him in eating, as the movie started. "How's the food?" Sasuke asked.

"Delicious" Itachi honestly answered, and Sasuke smiled at him. "I still can't believe that you don't like syrup" Itachi shook his head. Sasuke did not even have, or would even think about buying syrup. Sasuke shook his head.

"Too sweet, besides, it is good like this" Sasuke reached for his cup and poured some milk over his pancakes. He picked at a piece with his fork and then offered it to Itachi, who opened his mouth to take it and nodded his head.

"You're right, it is good." Sasuke smiled and both continued to eat. About ten minutes into the movie, they both had finished eating and Itachi had reached for the blankets so both could snuggle under them. Sasuke did not even hesitate to cuddle into Itachi's side, and being this close to Itachi he could really feel his warmth from his firm body, and even breathe his scent. Both kept watching the movie silently, before Sasuke peeked up at Itachi, and then back to the movie and reached for his hand. Itachi looked down at Sasuke when he felt Sasuke's hand grip his.

Itachi tightened his hand on Sasuke's and both continued to watch the movie until it ended. Then Sasuke stood up to put another. He reached for some cushions from the couch and settled them on the floor with them. As soon as that was done, and the next movie started, Itachi grabbed Sasuke and pulled him into his lap, making the little raven blush hard and his heartbeat fast. "Itachi" He simply said his name, as Itachi cuddled him.

"Hmm, what?" Itachi smirked, and Sasuke could feel the smirk be pressed into the back of his head, making him smile. He leaned back against Itachi and moved his head back to kiss him under his chin.

"You're dirty" He muttered, and pulled Itachi's arms tighter around himself. Itachi could not help but to think that Sasuke was simply adorable. He moved his head to the crook of Sasuke's neck, and began to nibble at it, softly and kissed him. Sasuke shivered in pleasure as he felt Itachi's lips move against his skin, the touch soft and gentle. Sasuke gripped Itachi's hand enjoying the feeling. It was too comfortable, very comfortable, the way Itachi made him feel. Even in its comfort, it was scary the way his body melted, and he wanted more. Sasuke could not deny it.

"Does it feel good?" Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear and slowly nipped it.

This is when Sasuke just about lost himself, and he turned in Itachi's arms. "Yeah" He absently muttered, and this time he slowly pressed his lips to Itachi's, trying not to seem so eager. That was when Itachi pressed his lips to Sasuke as well, and slowly moved his as he coaxed Sasuke to respond. The kiss was slow and sensual, lips moving against each other in soft caresses before Itachi deepened it. Sasuke gasped and kissed back just as eagerly, and melted when Itachi's tongue found its way into his mouth. The hot slick organ explored his mouth, and even coaxed his own tongue to play with it.

Sasuke found himself gripping Itachi's shoulder, as he fully straddled him and began to fight with Itachi's tongue. Itachi had wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him closer to his chest, his lips moving so he could nip and suck Sasuke's bottom lip and then teasing him again as his tongue once more found its way into Sasuke's willing mouth. Sasuke responded by moving to suck on Itachi's top lip, harshly and nipped as well; both of them could not get enough and lost themselves in the intoxication of their taste. They moved apart just a little to catch their breath but they were already panting within the heated intensity of their kiss. Before both knew it, they had fallen to the side, the cover Sasuke had brought out to keep them warm now was tangle around both their bodies, and the couch cushions sufficed to cradle their heads. Never once did they break the kiss.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Itachi's hand press into the small of his back, and moved his lips a little harder against Itachi's as they completely got lost in their kiss. Itachi's other hand seemed to come up to tangle around Sasuke's short hair, and hold him at an angle to taste him better. Sasuke just kept moaning as he felt himself be completely dominated, never once had he felt the urge to submit to anyone. It was addicting. For Itachi was the other way around, enjoying every sound he could elicit out of Sasuke as well as wanting nothing more than to enjoy his taste. Never once in his past relationships had he ever felt close to anyone, or wanted to dominate anyone with just a simple kiss. Claim them as his own; this new selfish need was new to him.

Mine. He thought as he explored that hot little mouth, mine and only mine. He did not want anyone but Sasuke and he sure as hell hoped Sasuke felt the same about him. Breaking the kiss, his lips swollen from Sasuke's eagerness, he looked down at the boy that was now under him, panting just as hard as he was. Sasuke's face was slightly flushed, his lips swollen and his eyes were in a haze. Sasuke looked so beautiful to him. He could not help but lean in and peck his lips, and then slowly travel down to his chin and his throat. His skin, god, it tasted so good under his lips and wondered if the rest of the skin hidden under his clothes would taste just as tender and sweet.

Sasuke for a second forgot where he was, and thought he was about to float away from the feeling Itachi was making him feel. It was so new, and he found he wanted more, but he held himself back. He still was not even sure if he and Itachi were officially a couple or what, despite the talk they had in the park. Nothing had been made official, but he wanted it to be official. He wanted Itachi to be his boyfriend, but he was too afraid to ask that right now. Breathing in a little easier, he found himself muttering, "You are an amazing kisser" before he could even stop himself and blushed in embarrassment when Itachi chuckled deep in his throat.

"I don't think I am I think you just enjoyed that kiss a little too much" Itachi said and then leaned into to whisper in his ear "Sasuke"

Sasuke shivered, as Itachi breathed his name into his ear "You really are dirty Itachi"

"How so?" Itachi asked, leaning a little away to look at Sasuke in the face. The small raven moved so he would be lying on his side. The only source of light was the flickering of the television as the movie played, but that seemed to be enough for both of them. Itachi also moved to his side, so he would be facing Sasuke and both got to talking.

"You're dirty because you are making me like you…a lot" Sasuke averted his gaze to Itachi's strong chest. Why was Itachi just so attractive? Damn. Sasuke shook his head as he closed his eyes. If he did not see him, maybe then he could clear his thoughts. Still, he could hear Itachi chuckling again and he sighed, enjoying the sound. Not to mention, Itachi's warmth was hard to ignore.

"I think that was the point of me asking you out Sasuke, I really like, like you a lot" Itachi brought his hand up to run it over Sasuke's soft cheek, making Sasuke open his eyes.

"That sounds a little childish"

"What?"

"That you like, like me?"

"Really?" Itachi asked, and then added "Don't you like, like me too Sasuke?" Sasuke found he could not stop the smile from coming forth of his face.

"Okay, I admit to it. I really do like, like you too, Itachi" Itachi found himself smiling as well, and leaned in to kiss Sasuke again.

"That's a start then," he muttered.

"Hmm" Sasuke agreed, but then asked to clarify "A start to what, exactly?"

"Our relationship" Itachi answered, "We might just be dating, but eventually that seems like it's going to change"

"You mean you are really looking to be my boyfriend, is that it?" Sasuke carefully asked, and Itachi nodded his head.

"Yes, I want to be your boyfriend"

"Ah" Sasuke sighed "but, we haven't gone out much too really know if we'll work out"

"I guess not" Itachi grunted "but I plan to get to know you more, and one day really claim you" Ah…those words. They were hot electric shivers of pleasure up Sasuke's spine as he leaned in to kiss Itachi firmly on the lips.

"Then claim me Itachi, make me yours" Sasuke muttered against his lips and Itachi pulled him closer as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"You are mine Sasuke," he said. Both engaged in another hot lip lock before once more parting, panting hard from what they had just experienced. Sasuke searched over Itachi's face, and he wanted to ask personal questions. He wanted to know more about Itachi, "What's wrong?" Itachi asked, when he noted that Sasuke seemed to want to ask him something. Sasuke shook his head.

"I am just curious, but I don't want to interpose in your life too much…"

"Hmm, ask me anything" Itachi muttered, he did not care. If Sasuke wanted to know anything about him, he would be glad to answer him. He wanted Sasuke to be a huge part of his life.

Sasuke nodded "Alright" And looked Itachi directly on the eyes, he was not sure where to start, so he decided to bite the bullet and ask, "How many relationships have you had before?"

"Hm…before you, two" Itachi answered. He was not going to lie about not being with anyone, he wanted to be open and honest with Sasuke.

"Really?" Sasuke asked, "You already know I just hooked up with some guys nothing serious but...did you ever like any of them, I mean a lot like them?"

Itachi thought for a second and nodded his head "I don't get with people, just to get with them. The first person I ever dated was pretty much a mistake. I was not overly fond of them and do not care now since they cheated on me. But it was around the end of high school, I started to date this girl named Ayu" Itachi said, as he recalled the one year he had dated her "I liked her a lot oddly enough, she was like my first crush and well, we broke up as we graduated high school. She realized she was a little older than I was, and she also had dreams to leave the state and I did not want to hold her back. Therefore, we both parted ways and I never looked back." Itachi shrugged, he was bisexual after all, Sasuke understood "That was the end of that, and I realized me and her were not meant to be, I also don't ever wish to meet up with her again"

"Why not, it sounded like if you would have a crush on someone, you must have been hurt by her departure, and you guys breaking up" Sasuke muttered, a little in disdain to think someone else had been with Itachi. Might have even been this close.

"Yeah a crush" Itachi said "that is what kind of makes a person blind, I kind of started going over our relationship once it was over, and found that she always kept me at arm's length. I did not really know her; I only knew parts of her she would let me know. She never let me get close to her, and even in kissing, she seemed to be so stiff and emotionless thing I did. It was disheartening to think that it was a waste of time being with her"

"Oh" Sasuke said, and then raised a pointed look to Itachi "If she was so distant and not that into you…and even I not really seeming free to date you, why do you want to be with me anyways?" Itachi moved his mouth to say why, when Sasuke added. "Other than you find me attractive, that can be a given to almost anyone" This made Itachi chuckle.

"Because Sasuke, you are so open," Itachi said, "the first thing you did when I first met you was practically spill your past into my lap, and I found that interesting, besides you being so beautiful, it was unexpected." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"I sounded crazy" Sasuke blushed when he found Itachi's lips over his again.

"You are so honest, and open Sasuke. Everything that comes out of your mouth seems to be what you are feeling at that moment. Like right now, you are being incredibly shy and are even embarrassed. Your emotions just shine so beautifully in your eyes. I can even tell you really lose yourself in my kisses" Itachi caressed Sasuke's cheek as he spoke "You are unlike anyone I have ever met, and you yes, you are guarded, but it seems like you fall apart every time I come around you. I saw how efficient you are, how professional like that time at Mizukage, but then you are so clumsy, and silly, a little out of character for you I take it?"

Sasuke scoffed "Only you Itachi" Itachi laughed and Sasuke smiled. "That's me though, I'm not exactly an easy person, but you on the other hand, seem to stay a mystery to me Itachi"

"That's because you are only just asking me about me" Itachi responded and Sasuke sighed.

"Alright then" He took on the challenge "I want to ask you a lot of things then. Tell me about your family, since you already know about my family problems"

"Ah, you not talking with your dad" Itachi said "Well, you know my mom taught me to cook, and I am the fourth child in my family"

"Wait" Sasuke interrupted Itachi "I thought you had four brothers, shouldn't you be the fifth?"

"Ah, you must mean Izuna" Itachi said, shaking his head "Madara, is the eldest, he's around thirty something, and Izuna is his husband. Both of them have been together for ever, no since they were in diapers, that well, we just call Izuna our brother, but he is not related to us by blood. Being the youngest, I just grew up calling him my brother, despite that he is not. It was Madara, Shisui, Obito, and then me. Shisui is married to a girl named Mina, and Obito is dating a girl named Rin" Itachi shrugged. "And I'm dating you"

Sasuke scoffed at the last statement "I see" he muttered.

"All in all, it would be weird if the media did mention that Madara and Izuna are married, since they first understood they were 'brothers' but no one seems to want to correct the media. That is why they don't do public displays" Itachi shrugged "Besides, Izuna and Madara get off pretending to be brothers"

"They do?" Sasuke asked, perplexed by the idea. Itachi nodded.

"I moved out because, well they were loud" Itachi shook his head "Eventually mom and dad kicked them out" Itachi explained and Sasuke could not help but laugh a little.

"Sounds like they finally had enough"

"Yeah" Itachi said, and then decided to tell Sasuke a bit more about himself "Well, being born the youngest, I was favored by my parents. Something that made my siblings a bit envious, but apparently, I was also a born genius, and my dad pushed me into an accelerated program, even though mom did not think it was a good idea. She agreed when she saw that school wasn't challenging me enough to the point I was bored of school and then I pretty much went through school like you did"

"Except you're a bit more ahead than me…right?"

Itachi shook his head. "I'm nineteen too Sasuke, except that my parents wrote on all my other papers that I was born a few months earlier, I was actually born on June ninth, I never really thought about correcting them, but I had to since I turned eighteen and got my license and all. Not everyone is aware"

"A Gemini, wait so your birthday is coming up like in two weeks tops," Sasuke whispered. "So you're a month older than me then, my birthday is on July the twenty third" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"June twenty-third, heh, I'm going to have to remember that"

"What for?" Sasuke asked, exasperatedly "Birthdays are not really that great" Itachi leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips, startling Sasuke for a second, but moving away before he could respond.

"That's why" Itachi smirked "Anyways, only my birth certificate and licenses have the real date, and I have to change it on my papers, but I haven't bothered with it either. Therefore, everything was simple for me, until I met Sasori and Deidara in high school and hanged out with them. Once graduated, we went to a higher university, and started to work in Akatsuki with much older people, and Pein was impressed with our work he allowed us in" Itachi shrugged "That's pretty much where I met everyone else, and Kisame who also works there was already my friend, I met him on the streets"

"On the streets?"

"Yeah, I was walking home one day, he was begging for cash and I told him to get a job. It was kind of mean and cold of me, but it bothered him enough to get one" Itachi seemed to shrug and Sasuke shook his head. "Somehow we became really good friends"

"Ah, you inspired him" Sasuke chuckled.

"I doubt it; the dude was having boyfriend problems as well. Someone…I forget their name," Itachi said thoughtfully "anyways, after getting a job and doing well, his boyfriend seemed to demand money of him, but it was also obvious that he was sleeping around and dating other men for money as well. He had been using Kisame as an excuse for himself not to work. Deidara, Sasori, and I had to team up and slap Kisame straight and tell him to dump the guy"

"Seems like Kisame loved him enough to stay even through the betrayal," Sasuke said looking down "It was kind of like that with mom and dad, I remember mom yelling when they finally had broken up and I was only five. She cried that it was nothing but a game, nothing, and it always led back to money, betrayal…" Sasuke shook his head "Sorry"

"It's alright" Itachi brushed some of Sasuke's bangs behind his ear "You had a traumatic and harsh childhood, it's a miracle you are even able to speak about it"

Sasuke grinned, "I was lucky enough to gain Kimimaro's friendship in high school; otherwise I don't think I would have been able to make it. He supported me and I supported him, through thick and thin. He's my best bud"

Itachi smiled "That's good; at least your life was not all dark, all the time. You didn't suffer alone all the time"

"I did suffer, but I guess I thought I could cut the bonds between me and my parents, and even though I was now under the custody of my father. I decided to leave" Sasuke shrugged "I wanted nothing to do with either of them" He looked up at Itachi "tell me about your parents"

"My parents?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke nodded. Itachi looked thoughtful "Well, my dad isn't the friendliest person on earth. Whenever one of us would bring our friends over, he would not talk to t hem, only stare, or rudely walk away when they offered to shake his hand. Whenever someone came along, he walks away and locks himself in his room. I remember I was mad at him when I told him I wanted him to meet my girlfriend, it was prom night, and I had promised to take her. I did, but he never met her. Mom did though" Itachi shrugged "Guess it doesn't matter, he never likes strangers coming along, but generally he is encouraging and a supporting father when he's not being an ass"

Sasuke laughed, "I wished my dad was like that. Mine embarrasses me all the time. I brought Kimimaro over once, and he made comments about boyfriends, and all that perverted stuff. That was the last time I ever brought a friend over" Sasuke shook his head "what about your mom?"

"My mom is well, big hearted and warm. She literally still sees all of us as if we are babies and hugs and kisses us whenever she gets the chance to catch us off guard. She taught me to cook, and since I was the youngest, she spent most of her time with me." Itachi shrugged "I'm kind of close to her, but other than that, nothing much different." Itachi smiled as he said, "You are going to have to meet her soon"

"That's going to be embarrassing," Sasuke muttered, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Cause she's your mom"

"So"

Sasuke and Itachi kept talking about random things, until both were tired and could hardly keep their eyes open. Sasuke was snuggled against Itachi, the television now turned off as well as the DVD that they did not watch. "Are you going to anything tomorrow?" Sasuke murmured sleepily"

"No…" Itachi muttered, "I have nothing to do tomorrow"

"Then let's hang out…" Sasuke drifted off to sleep, not getting an answer as Itachi also had fallen asleep. Both were tranquil and warm under the covers, with their arms around each other. Neither of them noticed the small black kitten that had been roaming around the apartment, nor the fact that it had found its way over to them and snuggled above their heads. It's orange large eyes closing as it slept peacefully, with the sound of the rain storming outside and pouring like there was no tomorrow.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Heh, it's been some time. BUT! at least i managed to update This Love... Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter...Kind of lengthy.

Please review.


	12. Amusement Park

Chapter XII

**Clu**msy

Amusement Park

The next morning at eight, Sasuke woke up to the annoying sound of a phone ringing. He groaned, pulling the covers tighter around his body and snuggling against Itachi's warm chest, not wanting to get up. He then felt Itachi shift against him, and blinked when he felt something beside his head, stretching. The sound of the phone ringing was gone as it made the sound that the call had been missed. Sasuke looked up at the black kitten that was now sitting above the cushion with a sleepy look in its eye. For a moment, he wondered what it was doing there, when he remembered where it had come from. Damn Sakura, she wished to make his life a walking nightmare every step he took. He then glanced at Itachi as he closed his phone and set it aside on the coffee table. "Who was it?"

Itachi looked over at him as he sank back down into the floor, and pulled Sasuke close and both snuggled together again, "It's just Kyuubi, there is nothing to do today so he uses those moments to his advantage to drive him and Naruto everywhere. Either that, or he has another motive to start bugging."

"He really does treat you like a personal driver," Sasuke muttered, running his fingers over Itachi's soft long traces of hair. He enjoyed the silken strands as he combed his fingers through them and smiled as Itachi closed his eyes again. It seemed like Itachi was enjoying his touch as well.

"Yeah," he said "Kyuubi used to be part of Akatsuki until he decided to just branch out, making Uzumaki a part of Akatsuki, but he's the boss of it" Itachi shrugged "He liked bossing people around, we became friends, but then he lost his license and asked me to drive him around. He should have gotten it back a few months before he married Naruto, but apparently, he still likes to boss me around. I think he hates driving"

Sasuke made a face "Then why does he not just make Naruto drive for him" Itachi ended up laughing.

"He did, Naruto nearly ended up killing both of them"

"What?" Sasuke asked, with a perplexed expression.

"Naruto can drive, that doesn't mean that he's a safe driver. Amazingly he does have a license, legally" Itachi opened his eyes to look over at Sasuke. "He can be a little reckless"

"I see" Sasuke shook his head. He had never actually gotten in anybody's car other than Kimimaro's, Juugo's, Sakura or Itachi's. Usually when he was younger, he learned to drive on his own and would steal his dad's keys and drive himself around. Kakashi would have killed him for that, but the man seemed clueless to it as he was lost in the gaze of his new lover…and aka fiancé, Iruka. "I hope you have never ridden with him then"

"With him, driving, never" Itachi said, looking at Sasuke in the eyes taking in Sasuke's appearance. He looked all right for someone who had slept on the floor, but his short hair was a mess of spiky silken hair, along with his messy bangs framing his beautiful face. Sasuke smiled when he noticed Itachi was taking in his appearance, and was about to lean in to kiss Itachi on the lips when the phone began to ring again. Sasuke reached over to grab it, and flipped it open. The caller was Kyuubi, his eyes went to Itachi who was watching him with amusement.

"Do you mind if I answer?"

"Go right ahead" Itachi watched Sasuke carefully, wondering what the little raven was about to do. Sasuke answered the phone and immediately flinched as he pulled the phone away.

'_WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING!_' It was Naruto's voice. Sasuke rose and eyebrow as he looked to Itachi and back to the phone.

"Why are you even calling my boyfriend?" Sasuke coolly said over the phone. Itachi smiled, liking the fact that Sasuke had referred to him as his boyfriend, it was a little unexpected, seeing as though Sasuke was reluctant to date him at first. Guess, they could be official now—in a way. If they were boyfriends, they were barely just beginning, and had still a lot more to learn about each other, and a lot more dating to do. Nevertheless, everything seemed to be going perfect for the both of them so far.

'_Huh? Who is this…Sasuke?_' Sasuke turned towards Itachi as the voice echoed through the cell phone.

"Is this thing on speaker?"

Itachi shook his head "That's how loud he talks, it's all him" Itachi said and Sasuke looked at the phone again.

"Yes, Sasuke, who else"

'_OH MY GOSH! KYUUBI SASUKE HAS ITACHI'S CELL PHONE!_'

'_WHAT!'_

'_YEAH! I THINK THAT-'_

"I know, they were made for each other," Itachi said as he saw Sasuke staring at the phone perplexed. Sasuke smiled as he closed the phone on the two screaming people on the other end. He then placed the volume off in the phone and placed it back on the coffee table.

"Shall we eat breakfast; you did say that you were doing nothing today, right?" Sasuke asked, as he stood up and Itachi stood as well, nodding his head.

"Yeah" he answered, "Hey, we can hang out all day today, and tomorrow. I have nothing to do." Itachi grinned. Both headed into the kitchen to get some breakfast –even fed the kitten- and then Sasuke went to take a shower, changed, before Itachi grabbed his wallet, and found his keys so they could go to his apartment so he could get a change of clothes. Sasuke felt a little nervous as he was about to go to Itachi's house for the first time. Itachi lived at least half an hour away from his apartment, and once they got there, he followed Itachi. For the first time in the whole week, the sun was shining through the cold blanket of clouds.

Sasuke looked around Itachi's house. It was different from his own home. His was dark while Itachi's was a warmer ambiance. He had white walls, with red curtains, black couches, and a nice television set. Of course, Itachi having a house meant that it was also bigger; it looked like at least three people could live here. That made him wonder if someone did live with Itachi. "Wow, nice place" Sasuke commented. Itachi turned to look at Sasuke and smiled when he saw that Sasuke was still looking around his place with curiosity. He was just so adorable, all Itachi wanted to do was kiss him. He refrained himself from doing so. "Thanks, I used to live here with Sasori and Deidara, but they moved out two years ago. I'm going to go shower and change, if you want you can watch some TV while you wait" Sasuke turned his eyes to the television and the comfortable looking couch and nodded his head.

"Alright,"

Itachi then turned and left, upstairs and into a room Sasuke assumed must be his. He looked over the house a little more and saw that there were only two rooms in the house, one where Itachi went, and another not too far. Beside the living room, there was an overview of the kitchen, everything neat. He then walked over to the couch and sat down when he found the remote control and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels when something entertaining caught his eyes. It was a movie, even though he did not know the title of it, he still watched it.

* * *

"He's not going to answer" Naruto said as the call was ignored once more.

"I know," Kyuubi said as he looked at his phone "I wonder why"

Naruto grinned, "Well, he is with Sasuke, after all, he did answer!" Naruto's eyes got sparkly "I never thought that Sasuke would even have a boyfriend, my friend is growing up so fast" Kyuubi stared at his husband for a moment, and then shook his head.

"Yeah whatever" He said and started to call someone else. He and Naruto were having a party today, just a simple get together of friends, and the last ones they needed to call were Itachi, Sasuke, Sakura and her fiancée Sai, but then again, they only needed to call one for them. It seemed though that Itachi and Sasuke were not going to make it since they already had plans, and neither was answering the phone. It did not matter, next time they would invite them in person, it was next to impossible sometimes to even reach either of them by phone.

"Hey Kyuu, do we have everything we need, cause I really wanted to stock up on some ramen" Kyuubi turned to Naruto and nodded his head. He then spoke to Sakura and she was excited to come, and even said that she would drag Sasuke there when he mentioned that he was not going to come. "Uh…maybe you shouldn't have told her about Sasuke not coming, she might ruin his and Itachi's date," Naruto said.

"She's crazy isn't she?"

"Sometimes I wonder, well, who care's, come on, let's go!" Naruto said pulling Kyuubi's arm "We have to buy ramen!" Kyuubi chuckled at his cute husband.

"Yeah, alright, let's go"

With that, both got up and headed out. Kyuubi got into the driver seat and pulled out. They had a lot of planning to do before today in the afternoon, when they were going to get the little get together. It was not a long drive from their home to the grocery store, and once they were there, Naruto headed straight for the ramen. Kyuubi had to grab the shopping cart, and start to shop, and wait for Naruto to come back from his random shopping. Naruto liked to grab and just place on the cart; while Kyuubi tried to make sure, they had more than just personal items.

By the time, they had finished shopping it was already mid afternoon, and both husbands rushed to their house to start preparing.

* * *

**Two in the afternoon**

Sakura was frustrated; hard as she tried, she could not get Sasuke to answer his cell phone, nor the phone in his apartment. Where was he? She was currently in her house, sitting on the edge of her bed with a white dress decorated with soft pink flowers. Her hair was neatly tied in a high ponytail and she had on low red heels. As she tried once more, she slammed her phone close and dumped it on the bed behind her, and crossed her arms angrily. That was when Sai walked into t he room, looking for her to see if she was ready to go. "What's wrong?"

"Sasuke won't answer"

"What else is new, come on are you ready to go"

Sakura glanced at her phone, and then nodded her head "Yes, I am. Let's pay him a visit and then head to Kyuubi and Naruto's party"

Sai smiled at her, even though inwardly he was groaning. Sakura stood and walked out before him and he followed her. Women, you could not live with them and could not live without them. God, why did he have to fall in love with someone as strong headed as Sakura? Well, it was he who had placed himself in this situation, and he who loved this woman, so he really didn't have a choice in life. She was already outside by the car, and waited for him to open it. Once he did, both got in, and then headed out. Sasuke's house was about ten minutes away from theirs, so it did not take long.

Once there, Sakura quickly undid her seat belt "I'll go, you stay here" She muttered, and walked over to Sasuke's small apartment. She knocked the door a couple of times, but there was no answer. The windows were closed, and the place looked as lonely as it always did, but something told her that this time, Sasuke really was not home. Sighing to herself, and after a while of knocking and threats she headed back to the car. Sai raised an eyebrow when he saw her. "So, he was not there?" He guessed.

"No, I don't know where he could be though" Sakura muttered, this was not like Sasuke after all. "Come on, let's go" she said as she shut the door and placed her seat belt on again. Sai regarded her for a second, and then nodded and pulled back into the road. They were going to head to Naruto's house now.

* * *

From Itachi's house, at the end of the morning, Itachi was out by twelve in the afternoon, and both simply sat to watch television while they debated what to do. Sasuke usually liked to work on homework in the weekends, and if not that, then sleep in. This weekend he had no real homework to complete, just a bit of studying he could afford to put off. He also did not want to drag his job into his day with Itachi either. Even though he told Itachi about the new task assigned to him, on preparing a wedding for his boss. And Itachi thought he had it bad. "What do you want to do?" Sasuke asked, as he looked over at Itachi. It was already two in the afternoon and he was a little hungry.

"I don't know" Itachi admitted and arched an eyebrow when Sasuke's stomach growled and the boy blushed. "Hm, Sasuke, do you want to go out to eat"

"Shut up"

Itachi stood up, pulling Sasuke up by his hand "Come on, we can go out to eat and keep debating on what to do" Sasuke nodded, letting a sigh past his lips. Why did he always have to humiliate himself in front of Itachi? When they were finally seated in the car and driving down the road to a small burger place in Konoha, both caught site of a sign.

"An Amusement park" They both said, and laughed when they noticed they had been thinking the same thing.

"It would be worth checking it out."

"True,"

With that both went to the burger place, ate, and then headed for down town, where the park was full of people. It nearly looked sold out, but then again, these places never seemed to sell out. There were different rides, as well as canopies of games that invited you in with flashing lights and the people calling out to you, vigorously. "I can't remember the last time I came to one of these," Itachi admitted and Sasuke nodded.

"Me neither, I remember coming to one with my dad and his then boyfriend Iruka"

"I came with my brothers," Itachi said "It was fun, even though they had dates and they left me alone" Sasuke nodded and Itachi shook his head.

It took some time, but they finally managed to catch a parking space. They hoped out of the car and closed the doors as the doors automatically locked. Itachi offered his hand to Sasuke who gladly took it and both walked over to the ticket window. Itachi bought him and Sasuke unlimited passes instead of a bunch of tickets for a bunch of rides, and went on. They walked for a while, just looking around to see what they could find to do.

"Damn" Sasuke said when they came in view of a fast moving roller coaster.

"Want to get on?"

"Ah, never been on one, I was too young when I came with my father" Sasuke admitted. It was a bit frightening and exciting at the same time. Itachi pulls him along, and they wait to get on the ride. That took some time, but soon they were allowed into the ride.

* * *

Sasuke was shaking once he was on solid ground. Itachi looked over him, the boy's hair was messy as always, and placed an arm around him when it seemed like Sasuke was going to fall over, but he was laughing. He was laughing so carefree that it was contagious. "I see that you liked it"

"It was thrilling," Sasuke said as he tried to move, and ended up falling on his ass. Itachi smirked at him as he watched him.

"Haha, Sasuke you can't even stand straight"

Sasuke blushed, and he stood up, the smile never leaving his face. "Let's go on another ride"

"Hmmm, I got the perfect ride for you" Itachi said, helping Sasuke up to his feet. "Come on" From there they went on several rides. A ride with dangerously fast spinning apples, then the bumper cars, before going to the disk, but their most favorite turned out to be the haunted house. It had started out normal, until the very end when Sasuke least expected it, had something jump out at him, making him scream and jump on Itachi. Itachi had been startled and both had stumbled out of the haunted house, to land on the outside grass, laughing.

People were giving them weird looks everywhere they went and in whatever they were doing, but it did not matter to them. They had fun, and now the sun was just setting and it was late in the evening. They decided to go and have some dinner in one of the stands. "What would you like?" Itachi asked, as he looked around. There was pizza, hamburgers, hot dogs, and many other things.

"Agh. It feels like too much junk food for me," Sasuke said as he looked around.

"So, you don't want anything?" Itachi asked, turning to Sasuke and the boy shrugged.

"Let's just have some hot dogs," he muttered. Itachi pulled him along towards the food stand and they found that they were also selling some salads. Sasuke was more than happy when the women selling the food agreed to just give him a plate of tomatoes with his hotdog. They both then sat down in one of the many tables there, and ate, when all of a sudden a weird looking bunch of people started to set up. It was confusing as to what they were doing, until they had finished setting up and a man wearing a brown button up shirt, tucked in black jeans stepped forward, testing the microphone and then speaking.

"Good evening everyone! I hope you are all enjoying your dinner, we are going to be holding some Karaoke here, for anyone brave enough to come up here and show their singing talent, we will give you a price –even if you suck, everyone is a winner!" People around the tables looked interested and enthusiastic. Sasuke and Itachi simply kept eating as they watched, a man, about in his mid thirties, walked over wearing a button up white shirt tucked under his blue jeans.

"Do you think he can sing?" Sasuke asked.

"We're about to find out" Itachi responded.

"Hey there, what's your name?"

"Marvin" The man said into the microphone, sounding nervous.

"Well then Marvin, we have the perfect song for you to sing to us" The man grinned, and Marvin seemed to blush, looking sheepish. His family was rooting for him from the crowd, and the man was handed a microphone, "You will be singing Low by Flo Rida" The crowd applauded. Some of the more teenage audience looked thrilled and amused that the man was going to have to sing that song.

"Uh, sure" The man said, a hesitant smile on his face. The other man stepped back and the music started, and the man confidently started to sing. Sasuke chuckled and Itachi shook his head. The man did not know how to sing, but at least it was not a bad kind of try. It could have been worse. Just for that try, the man won himself a portable radio. The man looked pleased. Other man sung some other random songs and won equal prices, but still the crowd was not giving them enough thumbs up for anyone to win the Ipod.

"Anyone else willing to sing" the man called, trying to persuade the crowd and finally a woman stepped up. She looked incredibly nervous as she stepped to the front of the ball of crowd. She had long brunet hair, white hoop earrings, and a white tight shirt that looped over her neck to her breast and barely covered her pierced belly button. She had on tight black jeans and pointy boots on her feet. She was stunning with her large brown eyes. "And what is your name my dear?" the man asked.

"Rose" She answered, a smile coming to her lips.

"Alright rose, your song will be, if this isn't love, by Jennifer Hudson"

The woman nodded, her eyes looking like she recognized that song. The music started playing, and she started to sing once her cue came.

_I'm calling his phone up_

_Just to tell him how much_

_I really love him 'cause_

_His everything I want_

_He listens to me, he cares for me_

_So I truly believe_

"She's not so bad" Sasuke commented as he finished his meal. Itachi nodded his head and regarded him as they piled up their trash.

"Ready to go"

"More rides?" Sasuke smirked when Itachi nodded his head.

_God sent me an angel_

_Up from above_

_That's gonna love me for life_

_Might as well be perfect only because_

_It's the only way I can describe, so_

Itachi and Sasuke stood up and threw their trash away before holding hands again and they headed out to see what the canopy tents had for games and prices. They wanted their food to settle before they got into any more fast moving rides. A few people regarded them as they let them through, and let both males leave away from the Karaoke that they were holding.

_If this isn't love, tell me what it is_

'_Cause I could be dreaming or just plain crazy_

_It this isn't love, tell me what it is_

'_Cause I never felt like this baby_

_If this isn't love_

_L-O-V-E, what is in me_

_L-O-V-E, oh if this isn't love…_

It wasn't long since they left that both ravens stopped at a random booth, one where it looked dark and there was a woman there offering anyone a try for just a dollar. The objective of this game was to aim at the balloons, and pop them. If you could pop all of them using all your pins you won a high price. One to a few would get you a mediocre price, and half, a decent enough price. "Want to test your aim?" She drawled, with a smug smile on her face. It was obvious she believed no one could aim well enough to win her game. Itachi turned to Sasuke who nodded his head.

"Yeah, why not" both approached the booth and Itachi paid as the woman gave them ten pins each to aim at the balloons.

"Let's see what you youngsters have," She said, widely and loudly chewing the gum in her mouth. Her mouth dropped and the gum fell when Sasuke and Itachi both used up all ten pins in a blink of an eye, each catching ten balloons and popping them for a grand total of twenty. "How did you-"she gasped, but Sasuke and Itachi were looking at each other with utter admiration. "Um, here are your prices" She said, as she dejectedly handed both Sasuke and Itachi large stuffed toys. This was the first time anyone had won such high prices in her game.

Both took them and walked away from the booth as they said "here" to each other, and traded their won prices "thanks"

"This is kind of silly," Sasuke said, as he looked over the white stuffed bear Itachi had given him. He had given Itachi the brown large stuffed bear.

"It comes from dating someone you like, like, Sasuke" Itachi pulled Sasuke to him, and leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Hmmm" Sasuke murmured, and pressed himself into Itachi, his free hand keeping him in place for a fuller kiss. Itachi complied with his wishes and kissed him deeper, asking for entrance into that willing and eager mouth. That was when someone bumped into them, making Itachi curse as he held himself to his feet and reached for Sasuke to make sure he would not fall.

"Whoops, I didn't see you there, fag" A deep gruff voice said, and the owner of that voice was just as disgusting.

Itachi glared "What the hell is your problem" The man was tall, as he was bulkier than Itachi's own lean stature, but the Uchiha was unfazed. The man had two other males with him, and three females that gave them taunting looks. "There is a lot more room for you to walk around us"

"Or is your fat head to big that you need every inch of this place" Sasuke added, like a firecracker and Itachi knew the boy had pushed it further. But he couldn't blame Sasuke for snapping at the man. Although, the man did not look happy as he looked over to Sasuke, and then back to Itachi.

"I don't have time to deal with small time faggots like yourself, why don't you move the fuck away?" He snapped, his voice sounding angered and dominating. That was, if he could even install any kind of fear within Itachi and Sasuke. Both looked at him as if he was just one huge idiot babbling nonsense. "I SAID MOVE!" The man growled.

"I think you need a breath mint," Sasuke loudly said, as he waved a hand in front of his face, Itachi made a face. It was true; the man's breath could kill.

"No, he definitely needs a dentist" Itachi loudly responded to Sasuke's own outburst.

"FUCK YOU, YOU DAMN FAGOTS!" The man raised his hand about to punch them when Itachi moved just so the man would punch air. Itachi was quick to grab his arm with his free hand, and pull him, so he would fall down on his face. That was when the others moved so they could help their friend.

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall" Itachi smirked, holding onto the bear Sasuke had given him. He was sure not going to drop such a precious present from his angel.

"Yo man, you are going to pay for that!" another male growl.

"No one messes with my man," A thick woman said. She looked about ready to pick a fight as well. Itachi and Sasuke were all ready to fight, but that was when someone called out. The voice was amazingly familiar, but at least it took the attention of the others off them.

"Yo, dudes!" Kisame and Suigetsu came running, and knocked the men down, making the woman back away. "Back off," Kisame growled, making the man back away now. Sasuke then noticed two other additions when there was a sudden explosion. It came from a blond male who was grinning largely and was holding hands with a bored looking red head. The loud snapping of crackled explosions making the bad guys move away, and one drag their fallen friend away. As fast as they were moving, you could still see them making their way through the crowd.

"You seem to love trouble, Itachi-un" Deidara said with a smirk once they were in the clear.

"Hn" Itachi responded, "What brings you guys here, other than the amusement park"

"We were bored!" Deidara responded, exasperatedly "then we heard that Kisame had a new boyfriend or something and decided to double date. But Kisame mentioned you also had a boyfriend, and we decided to triple date, but you weren't answering your phone-Why aren't you answering you phone?" the blond sure could speak quickly when it came to explanations.

"I left it at Sasuke's house"

"Sasuke" that was when they all turned their attention to Sasuke. "Un"

"Doesn't Itachi's boyfriend look perfect for Itachi?" Kisame said, with a grin on his face.

"True, you were not lying" Deidara shudder, "Look Dana!" he exclaimed clinging onto his boyfriend, Sasori. Sasori looked at Sasuke then at Itachi, and then back to Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you"

"Uh" was all Sasuke could say. It felt strange to be greeted by someone he did not know, while at the same time he had not been introduced to either.

"Hey, I'm Deidara, and this is my boyfriend Sasori. He might seem like he's bored, but he's really having a blast"

"Really, I am" Sasori said and then turned to his boyfriend "And stop pulling on my arm so hard man, It's starting to hurt"

"Uh…Sorry, un" Deidara said. Sasori shook his head and then turned back to Sasuke and Itachi.

"So you two were on a date?" he asked and both ravens nodded.

"Yeah, although those guys were unexpected" Itachi answered.

"Yeah, you will find that despite how the world has come to accept two males dating, there are still some haters out there who will never accept it. We can't change their minds, and have to live with them," Kisame said, knowing for a fact that he had been once discriminated against because he liked males. He had been kicked out of his house and job and left in the streets with nothing until Itachi kicked a fire in him to find a job, and he came to Akatsuki.

"That's true, but oh well; we are entitled to our own opinion," Sasori muttered.

"So, you guys want to hang out with us now?" Suigetsu asked. Itachi turned to Sasuke and the boy nodded his head.

"We were going to look around before riding something else, if you don't mind" Sasuke spoke and soon found himself being tackled by the blond male.

"That is brilliant, afterwards we can go to the concert they are going to be holding tonight!" he cheered, "You are so cute" Sasuke was glad when the red head pulled his boyfriend away.

"He'll grow on you," He muttered.

Sasuke was not sure if anyone as bubbly as Deidara would ever grow on him. Still, when Itachi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him to follow the others, he completely lost why he was so annoyed and focused his attention back on Itachi. Even if they had company now, simply being with Itachi made it all worthwhile.

* * *

The party at the Uzumaki household had been going completely well. The atmosphere was fun, and they were currently sitting down in the living room, playing a game of truth or dare. It was Naruto's turn and he had chosen true, when Ino had asked him to confess to any freaky sex he had had, and to tell the truth about it as well. The blond man had said sex at Kyuubi's office, but he did not go into much detail. "Alright, we didn't need to know" Sakura muttered.

"You know what's strange," Ino, said, she had come over a few days before to Konoha from Hana, where she and Shikamaru had moved, but she had come without Shikamaru. She just really wanted to come to this party on her own. "That Sasuke is not here, I thought you always dragged him around Sakura"

"Um" Sakura grunted dejectedly "I have no idea where he is and I don't drag him around!" She defended. "Besides, Sasuke has his own things going on"

"Yeah, like dating Itachi"

"Oh, so he went on the date with Itachi?" Ino's interest perked up at the fact that she had not caught up with the latest gossip.

"Yeah, he did" Naruto answered, "Apparently they went grocery shopping for their first date"

"That doesn't sound like a good first date" Ino frowned. That, on the other hand, was news to Sakura.

"You have to be kidding me, men, seriously"

"Alright!" Ino said, back to being cheerful "Despite that Sasuke seems to hate socializing, who would do him, because I would!"

"What did you give her to drink?" Sakura asked Naruto and Kyuubi who were looking at her shocked.

"Nothing, It's just soda, I swear" Kyuubi said, since he was the one known for spiking any drink. "She might have spiked her own drink though"

Ino glared "I did no spike my drink"

"Liar" Sai commented.

"I did not, I am being serious here," Ino pouted "Admit it; Sasuke is hot, and awesome. Although the thought of seeing him with another man, like Itachi, can be pretty kinky as well"

"Ino, seriously, have you no shame?" Sakura asked trying to get her blond haired friend to stop talking so loudly about something so vulgar especially about their friends. Although it was, a known fact that Ino was thick headed and mostly spoke what she wanted. Shikamaru must not have wanted to come here and Ino must have taken the initiative to come on her own just so she could have her own fun. "Just stop talking already"

"Sakura" Ino started to complain but shut her mouth when she saw that her friend was not joking around "Fine"

"So, how do you like it over there in Hana?" Sakura asked, deciding to change the topic and not wanting to go back to playing truth or dare.

"Is it true that it's burning hot over there?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, in the triple digits, but it's nice and my fashion career seems to finally be going somewhere" Ino said excitedly. "I feel like it's the best thing that happened to me, can't say much for Shikamaru though" Ino shrugged.

"Do you even care about him?" Kyuubi's question was biting and serious, but Ino seemed to wave it off.

"Of course" she said in a drolly.

"If you say so," the disgruntled reply was only agreed upon the other friends. They were not sure what Ino really felt for Shikamaru, but it always looked like the blond woman was lost.

"Anyways, who wants to go for another round of drinks!" Ino cheered, already reaching for the bottle. The others loosened up and nodded.

* * *

"So, what's it like dating Itachi," Deidara asked. They were currently sitting in one of the many seats for the concert to start. Sasuke was sitting in between Deidara and Suigetsu as all three waited for their boyfriends to return from purchasing some treats. Sasuke tightened his hold on his bear when Deidara patted the top of it.

"Its fun," he muttered and was confused when Deidara gave him a disbelieving look.

"Fun? Really, that sounds hard to believe" The blond man looked onto t he stage that was still empty.

"Why would it be?" Sasuke asked.

Deidara shrugged "Itachi has never been the type to be fun. Or have fun for that matter. He never dates either so it's surprising he's dating someone"

"That's because he had never met someone as handsome as Sasuke before" Suigetsu intervene, and wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Can you believe they both went grocery shopping for their first date -ooff" Sasuke drove his elbow into Suigetsu's stomach making the white haired male move away from him and give him his space. Deidara looked shocked.

"Itachi went grocery shopping?"

"Why is that shocking?" Sasuke asked.

"Itachi never grocery shops, his brother does the shopping. That sentimental one named Obito, he's too nice, but he cares about Itachi and checks up on him every now and then with groceries so Itachi never goes without"

"Oh" Sasuke said, knowing Itachi had not mentioned it. He was sure he eventually would, and he never really asked either.

"Although, I doubt Itachi would want to mention you around any of his family members at this moment, either way" Deidara shrugged "his brothers tend to be very imposing in the things Itachi has, and that has made Itachi be a little possessive." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. Sibling rivalry, perhaps, he never really had siblings to compare. "But, I guess I can't believe that you like Itachi"

"He is charming, and huge tease," Sasuke conceded. Deidara gave him an odd look "What?"

"Charming? A tease? Damn, you have got it bad. You must be smitten with him. The Itachi I know is cold, distant, a hard ass, and never jokes around"

"Really?" Sasuke asked, turning his head when movement caught his eye and he saw Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori returning. "That's really interesting-then again he wouldn't be a Gemini he if wasn't" Sasuke muttered it in a way that left the hairs in the back of Deidara's neck standing and Suigetsu shaking his head.

"What are you, into astrology?"

"No" Suigetsu answered for him "But Sasuke likes to play off anything he can find, he's kind of kinky that way"

Sasuke glared at him "I do not, and I am not kinky" Sasuke shrugged "Doesn't matter, I like him"

Twin grins appeared on Deidara and Suigetu's face "Someone is in love!" they cheered as they glomped the small raven.

"Stop" Sasuke bit out, but they just kept coddling him. When Kisame, Itachi, and Sasori finally reached their side, they looked indifferent.

"Are you trying to kill my boyfriend?" Itachi asked, in a firm and cool voice that made the other two jump away chorusing 'no, of course not, what are you thinking!' Kisame then went to sit next to Suigetsu and Deidara was more than ready to tackle Sasori. Itachi sat down next to Sasuke, and handed him the drink he had bought him. It took only ten minutes of chatter, and then the concert had started, with people roaring happily and standing in their seats.

"So, what are we doing after this?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

Itachi shrugged "Want to go back to my place?" he asked. Sasuke nodded and both continued to watch the concert.

* * *

I really hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for your reviews! Um yeah. lol I keep wondering why this chapters are so long Eleven pages for this one...

Please Review.


	13. Departing

Chapter XII

**Clu**msy

Departing

Sasuke sighed as he kicked himself for the hundredth time that day. He had been thinking about Itachi a lot more since they had spent not only Friday together, but the whole weekend as well. Late Saturday they headed to Itachi's house and stayed there for the night, and Sunday they headed to the park to play one on one basketball as well as went to eat somewhere before parting late in the evening. It had been weird, returning to his home, not only to find a hungry kitten, but as well as for the fact that it felt odd not to have Itachi there. Sasuke had to ask himself of when he had started to miss Itachi? They had only been apart for a day…or so. To Sasuke it felt like time suddenly was indefinite.

Walking out of the school library where he had just finished his homework for the day, Sasuke headed to the parking area. He had received a text message around lunch time from Kimimaro stating that he was going to come pick him up and they were both to meet with Orochimaru for a brief moment before they were to depart again. It seemed their boss wanted to ensure that his engagement was going to be successful by this Thursday. This meant that Kimimaro and Sasuke both had limited time to find a restaurant and get the ring back from the jewelers with the proper engravings.

There was only one problem.

Orochimaru not only had them run to the jewelers to get the proper engraving, turns out he wanted a one of a kind stone so he had it sent out of state. Where exactly, neither Kimimaro nor Sasuke had any idea, but they knew, they were going to have to fly out today to get it. This is why Kimimaro was here for Sasuke today. Sasuke quickly approached Kimimaro's silver Honda and greeted him as he opened the door and slid into the car seat. "Hey"

"Ready to face a day of hell" Kimimaro drawled as he hung his hands on the steering wheel and just looked out at the students crawling in and out of the university.

"Don't you mean a full week of it?" Sasuke sighed as he pulled out his cell phone and glanced at the dark screen of it. Itachi had not sent him a message the whole day. What was his problem?

"Well, mostly, it's only until this Thursday and then the wedding planning"

"Well, might as well get it over with it right?" Sasuke asked, placing his phone back and Kimimaro nodded. He turned the key and started his car before looking back to see if there was anyone, and then placed it on reverse before driving away.

"So, you seem a little different…something special happen this weekend?" Kimimaro shot Sasuke a smirk that he knew something that the little raven might not want to share.

"Not anything that is your concern," Sasuke curtly answered, looking away.

"Come on Sasuke, spill the beans already. We have a hour ride, you might as well tell me about you and your new boyfriend" Kimimaro pressed "You already know me and Juugo are doing alright and going onto our fifth date"

"I did not know that" Sasuke said, mocking. He sighed when Kimimaro shot him a glare "Fine, I have no idea how many dates we've had, but I think it's official now. He is my boyfriend…even though it's still strange to call him that" Sasuke shook his head. "Guess I've spent a lot of time with him this weekend"

"That's good" Kimimaro commented. "What have you guys done so far?"

"Nothing much" Sasuke responded, "Just you know, park, amusement parks, restaurants" Sasuke shrugged "It's been pretty ordinary"

"I doubt it, with you nothing is ordinary and I doubt that he's ordinary" Sasuke gave Kimimaro a look that told him he was right-up to some point. Sasuke was not ordinary, and Itachi was not ordinary, but they seem perfect for each other. Even so, Sasuke was still human and he still doubted every now and then, but he knew, it was all part of dating someone.

It was something he did not understand, but would have to deal with.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame stood before their boss, Pein. They had unexpectedly been called in.

The man looked impatient. They both watched as Pein leaned back into his comfortable office chair "I need both of you, to go to Swift City, Tobi has gotten himself lost there, with some woman" Pein shook his head. Tobi was his and Konan's son, whom was only seventeen and seemed to already cause a lot of problems do to his ADHD. Pein hated uChaing his own personal employees as baby sitters for his son, but he really could not leave office at this time, and there was no one he trusted better than Itachi and Kisame to get the job done.

"What woman?" Kisame asked.

"I have no idea, but he's claiming that he wants to marry her or some other nonsense like that. I won't allow it." Pein slammed his hand on the desk "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" Both responded.

"Now, I already booked your flights, you live in within three hours, I suggest you leave now and pack light so you can reach the airport in time" Both Kisame and Itachi were about to protest when Pein raised his hand "I know it's short notice, but I am counting on both of you. I will give you a raise as well" Both nodded and then left the office. As soon as they were out, Itachi scowled. This was really short notice and he was hoping to get off work and head towards Sasuke's apartment.

Guess his wishes were not going to be conceded this time around. However, he still had to tell Sasuke that he was going to leave.

"Damn, and I had such nice plans with Suigetsu, we were going to do a lot of things with whip cream" Kisame sighed, crosChaing his arms over his chest and shaking his head. Itachi ignored his comment and grabbed his things before walking out, Kisame already had his things as well by that time and both rushed to their cars."So, who will be driving?"

"You, I guess. Come pick me up as soon as you are done packing" Itachi said as he hit the button for his car to automatically open.

"Sounds good" Kisame said, "See you in about twenty minutes then" With that, both went their separate ways. As soon as Itachi reached his home, he pulled out his phone and decided to text Sasuke as he packed his things.

* * *

Sasuke was in his office getting things ready when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out to read what Itachi had texted him. '_Hey clumsy, what are you doing right now?' _Sasuke smiled for a second, before he frowned, reminding himself that he was not suppose to get this happy about Itachi texting him.

'_Getting ready for a meeting, you have very impeccable timing you Tease!' _

Satisfied with his text he continued preparing the papers. "Hey Sasuke, do you have the sheet where the amount of how much the ring costs with you?" Kimimaro asked his own papers in hand as he shuffled them around, trying to get them in order.

"Yes, I believe I do" Sasuke mumbled, once more going over his papers. He set some aside, and then pulled one that had the title for bill. "But we only have for the engraving, I have no idea how much he spent for the diamond that will go on the ring" Sasuke said as Kimimaro took the page and looked it over, making sure everything was correct.

"We were never told to do that, he did that on his own"

"Alright" Sasuke nodded. Both started to shuffle through more papers when Sasuke felt his phone vibrate once more, and pulled it out. '_I guess I do. Well, I need to tell you that I am going out of town on a work related matter with Kisame. I won't be back until Thursday' _Sasuke stared at the message, reading it over and over again.

"Sasuke" Kimimaro called when he saw that the small raven was looking at his phone with a perplexed expression "Is something wrong?"

"Um, I don't know" Sasuke murmured, and slowly sat down in his chair "Itachi just texted me that he is going out of town to Swift with his friend Kisame on a work related matter…" Sasuke bit his lower lip.

"Are you having trust issues Sasuke?" Kimimaro asked, also sitting down on the chair on his side. Sasuke seemed to be thinking about the question and then sighed, shaking his head.

"A little, maybe, it's hard, but…I think I trust him" Well, at least Sasuke hoped he could trust Itachi. Their relationship was still new to him. Everything between them was still new, but Sasuke knew that for their relationship to work he was going to have to trust Itachi. It was all about trusting right now, despite everything else.

Kimimaro smiled "Trust him, besides, you have to tell him that you and I, are going out of town as well. All the way to Chain City" Sasuke looked over to Kimimaro, damned, he hadn't told Itachi that he was going out of town, not because he wasn't but because he barely found out this afternoon when Kimimaro texted him. He nodded his head.

"Yeah, I better tell him" Sasauke said, feeling like this was going to be his place to trust Itachi and Itachi was going to have to trust him as well. He wondered if this was going to test their relationship. Resigning to his fate, Sasuke texted Itachi back, '_I'm going out of town as well, work related also. Kimimaro and I have to deal with something our boss decided last minute. Orochimaru is such a pain. We'll be back Thursday as well.' _He pressed send and glanced up when Kimimaro stood.

"Come on Sasuke, I'll present all our papers." Sasuke nodded, pocketing his phone and standing to follow his friend. Both of them entered the office.

"Hello my darlings, what are we dealing with today?"

Kimimaro placed down the papers he had in front of Orochimaru "This are the reports and the bills of what you have asked for" Kimimaro showed him each page, explaining everything to Orochimaru and having Sasuke help him every now and then when he himself was not sure what something meant. "And I also wanted to ask you, about going to Chain City…"

"Ah yes" Orochimaru said, pulling out a sheet "There are a few tasks I need you to get done while you are there" Both Sasuke and Kimimaro were perplexed by their boss's eccentrics.

* * *

Itachi stared at the text Sasuke sent him. It was odd, that he was going out of town and so was Sasuke. He felt like asking where he was going, and why for so long, but he was not sure if he should. Finishing packing his things he texted him once more and then walked out when he heard that Kisame was already honking the horn of his car outside. "Ready to go Itachi?"

"Yeah, let's go" Kisame nodded, and turned the music loudly before driving off.

"Can you lower the volume?" Itachi asked, but it seemed like Kisame didn't hear him. The shark started to bounce his head up and down when all of a sudden his car came to a halt. Confused, Kisame turned to Itachi with a questioning look. Itachi gave him a look and he knew that meant that they were to switch places. Kisame sighed, as he took of his seat belt and climbed out of the car, as soon as he was out of the way, Itachi slid into the drivers seat.

"Why must we always go through this?"

"Why haven't you been in a car accident without always looking at the road?" Itachi countered. Kisame seem to pout but then just went back to listening to his loud music. Itachi ignored him and started to drive. Every time he came to a stop he checked if he got a message from Sasuke and would text him back.

* * *

Sasuke and Kimimaro walked out of their offices, locking up and dismissing Suigetsu and Juugo. Juugo looked upset that Kimimaro was leaving and after a long kiss and a million goodbyes, they could finally move on. Sasuke had frowned, and hated that they were being so lovey dovey when he was not even able to share a goodbye with Itachi. "What are we going to do about clothes, we don't have time to pick up any, our flight leaves within two hours and a half" Sasuke commented. To get to the airport was going to take them at least an hour and some minutes.

"Don't worry, I brought enough clothes for both of us to share, and new underwear you can use" Kimimaro answered, as he started his car and Sasuke closed the door. Sasuke nodded and pulled out his phone as Kimimaro drove out and headed into the main street. _'Ah, our boss, Pein, lives up to his name. Well, take care of yourself; I am going to miss you. We are going to Swift city, where are you headed?'_

'_Chain City, we have a flight to catch soon. Take care of yourself as well. What's the work emergency for you?'_ Sasuke watched the darkening sky with disdain and wished he could see Itachi, if even for a moment. "I hate Orochimaru so much right now; he's not leaving us enough time...oh and what did you do with the cat in my apartment?"

"I know what you mean" Kimimaro said. "By the time we return we will have approximately ten hours to find a proper restaurant here in Konoha. and I left your cat with Juugo, I suggest you collect him when you get back. And don't worry he's going to be alright"

"Not that many decent out there, and I am not worried about that damned cat, it just feels like now I have some sort of responsibility with me" Sasuke shook his head. He hated Sakura for sticking him with the cat, but he was not sure what to do with it. He sure as hell was not going to starve the animal-more than he already had- but he also was not too keen on the idea of just selling him to someone else. He might as well deal with it, and besides the kitten is clean.

"Not only that, we have to make sure the food is good, and you are worried otherwise you wouldn't care about his well being. I promise he'll be safe" Kimimaro smirked when Sasuke glared at him and both decided to drop the subject.

"I know, I heard what he said" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Does he seriously expect us to taste every dish, I'm not too keen on that idea"

"We just have to pick two good dishes, and recommend them. Get the proper table, and make sure that it's romantic!" Kimimaro laughed humorlessly at that. "Not going to be fun"

"Next thing you know, he'll ask us to be his ring boys and bring it in on a pillow to present it to his lovely new fiancée"

"Oh god no, don't you dare say more, he's going to get more ideas"

"Ah, true, I'll just stay quiet now" both laughed. There was a few moments of silence, both pondering about the fact that they were planning a wedding that was no theirs. In fact, neither of them had ever thought about getting married, or even thought about marriage in general. It was an odd thought to have, but still, something they might face in the future some day. Sasuke was soon interrupted from his thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate and pulled out his cell phone to look at the new message Itachi had sent him.

"Your boyfriend?" Kimimaro inquired.

"Yes, the one and only" Sasuke smiled as he read the text. '_I miss you already, so much. Ah, well the boss's son has gone out of control. Something about a woman, or other, the kid is annoying and the boss can't deal with him right now he has ADHD, What about you? _Once he had finished, he didn't waste time to respond to him._  
_

'_I miss you too. Just picking up an engagement ring for the boss, he wants to propose to his husband but had it sent out so he could get a special diamond stoned into it. I swear.' _

"What are you talking about?"

"About why we have to go out of town" Sasuke easily responded "Turns out he has to go deal with the boss's son, and bring his back or something."

"Who's his boss?"

"Someone named Pein"

"Ah, I've heard of him. He's a hard man, from Akatsuki," Sasuke nodded, knowing Itachi worked for that main company "He's married to a woman named Konan, and both have an odd son named Tobi." Kimimaro shrugged as he made a turn "Of course, I never really read all those things people write, I just thought it was nice he was a man with a good buChainess and family"

"God, does everyone need to know about hardworking people who want to be left alone"

"The drama of it all Sasuke, the public needs it to satisfy their urges for something thrilling" Sasuke gave him a wry look.

"I have my own drama."

"You live it hahaha"

"Yeah"

'_Wow, sounds like a tough task haha. _

_You have no idea._

An hour and a half later, Sasuke and Kimimaro had reached the airport. There was a semi-long line where they were going to have to get the bag checked and their tickets approved before they were allowed to head to the third floor where they would have the final check up and get to depart. "I hate the airport so much," Kimimaro grumbled, while Sasuke just stayed silent through the whole process. Both of them kept glaring at the woman that was supposed to be making sure everyone stayed in line. For someone that worked there she sounded so clueless when people who had questions came up to her.

After twenty minutes of having to deal with people bumping into them and children running around them, they were finally able to get their bag checked, and their tickets approved. Both of them rushed to the elevators and the third floor. Once there, they had to remove any kind of jewelry, technology, their shoes and anything else before passing through the detector and showing their passports before they were allowed to get their things again. They sighed as soon as they were able to grab their things and place them on again before moving onto the waiting areas.

"Using a plane to travel might be fast, but it sure as hell is a pain" Kimimaro cursed and Sasuke nodded in agreement. They kept walking when something caught Kimimaro's eye and he smirked and turned to his friend, "Hey, Sasuke, isn't that your boyfriend over there?"

"Huh" Sasuke said and looked around "Where?"

"Over there" Kimimaro said, grabbing Sasuke's face and turning it on to the section opposite of theirs where their flight was going to depart in less than fifteen minutes. His eyes widened as he saw Itachi and Kisame standing in line waiting to climb aboard their own plane ride. "You want to go say goodbye?"

"Umm. I…ah, wait"

"Come on" Kimimaro said, grabbing Sasuke's upper arm and pulling him along "The line is still long on our side, we can spare a minute or two for you to say goodbye" Sasuke blushed, feeling nervous as Kimimaro pulled him forward, towards Uchiha Itachi. Sure, said man is his boyfriend, but even so, he cannot but feel his heart pick up the pace and a blush decorate his face. Damn him for blushing and damn Itachi for making him feel this way, it really was not fair.

Kisame was the first to see them coming over." Itachi, your boyfriend" he said, with a large grin crossing his face. Itachi instantly turned and smiled when he saw Sasuke being dragged over by whom he assumed is Kimimaro.

"Well, this is a surprise" Itachi inquired and Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Truly a surprise, but convenient" Sasuke shrugged. "We're almost going to depart"

"Same for us" Itachi gestured to the moving line. Sasuke nodded his head and then stepped forward. He was not sure what he was doing, but he felt more certain when Itachi moved to meet his hug. He felt Itachi's arms tighten around him, making him feel like Itachi never wanted to let him go, and he wondered if Itachi could feel that that's how he felt. He didn't want to let go of Itachi either. But then he realized where he was, and who was with them and he moved to pull away.

"Have a good flight Itachi, I'll see you soon" Itachi nodded.

"Yeah, I promise we'll have another date after we come back, so take care of yourself as well" He said as Sasuke pulled away, he still held on to his arm, keeping Sasuke in place as he leaned down to steal a soft and deep kiss from Sasuke's lips. He could tell that Sasuke had not expected it, and had not thought about it either. He ruffled the soft raven hair before bidding goodbye once more and moved as his and Kisame's turn came up. The shark man was already turning in his ticket and chatting up the woman at the front.

Sasuke watched Itachi leave with a dazed longing in his eyes, but then he shook himself straight and turned to Kimimaro "Well, it's time to go" he said, slightly blushing at the fact that Itachi had so boldly kissed him.

"Sure" Kimimaro said with a smile pulling at his lips. He wanted to tease Sasuke about what had just happened, but he knew it was better to not pick at the subject. The last of the people were already boarding when he and Sasuke stepped up and were allowed to board as well. Both were delighted to find that they were seated next to each other-of course, their boss would have not let them fly separately. From there, it was a Five- hour plane ride.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers, you are the best! Hmm, lol. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Finally had an idea...sort of...

Please review.


	14. Small Trip

Chapter XII

**Clu**msy

Small Trip

She giggled.

The sound of her laughter a little teasing, with light snorts that sounded so cute to him, and he did not care if no one else agreed. Tobi silently watched her twinkling odd blue-green eyes as her hand came up to brush some of her thick raven hair behind her ear. Her bangs were all neatly in place, and the strangest of smiles was playing on her lips. She was playing with him, he knew, she was toying and teasing him in every chance of opportunity that she got. Acting childish, acting vengeful, and even scaring him that perhaps her feelings for him where not real. But then she'd confuse him, acting loving, and cute in her nature that he melts just at the single touch of her fingers "I am not a virgin" Her voice was soft and meek and all he could do was look at her with complete disbelief.

"Yeah right, you're lying to me" he said accusingly, trying hard to pull a smile on his lips but if fell every time he tried to do so. He did not want to seem fake, or forced, but she scared him with everything she said, "Seriously, don't joke around like that" he managed, trying to keep his angry temper from his voice. His blood boiled at her smirk.

"I'm not joking around" She sighed, rolling her eyes at him, making him feel like he was foolish for not taking her at her word "the first time; it was not as I thought it would be, of course, it took some time to go all the way. He was sweet with me…and for that reason I followed him here. My past hasn't been the best, but" She shook her head. "It's all in the past, you are my future now," She firmly decided, yes. However, in the back of her mind she knew she was going to find a way to hurt him. Hurt him to see how much hurt it will take to make him stay loyal to her—before he too turned around and betrayed her.

Tobi was flustered. What was he supposed to say, he is a virgin after all. Yeah, he was a guy, he'd love to have sex, but when she meant something to him—something in him rebutted his moves. Then again, compare to her, and her experience, he felt a nervous and like a wreck. His girlfriend was too good to be true, Takada Ayu, she is beautiful as she is smart and successful. An older woman than him, he knew, by six years at the most.

"If…I can't believe it, actually, wow," he muttered and she gave him a pleading look.

"It's alright, you don't have to, but if we are to get married, I have to let you know" She smiled softly, her lashes fluttering down so she was giving him a seductive look. "I always believed in saving myself for marriage, guess that died a long time ago."

"Ayu" He muttered, his voice hazed as he stared into her divine eyes shift to a much more darker color. Yes, she is the girl for him. As she placed her hand in his, he could not help but to squeeze just a little, in reassurance. He was going to marry her, and above all else, they were going to live happily ever after. Yes, this was the life, and it felt perfect. She accepted all his lacks, why would not he marry her. Her smile, her face, her fair skin, blue-green eyes, and the thick silk of raven hair, god she is perfect, and so beautiful.

"Come on, let's go back to my place."

God, he thinks he loves her.

* * *

**Chain City, Center **

Chain City Hotels are famous.

They are always packed with an endless supply of people, most of them being celebrities that everyone loves. If you ever wanted to meet your favorite band artist, or your fantasy actors or actresses, this is where you would go. Of course, such a paradise was expensive to fly to and it was just so convenient for Orochimaru to have connections in such a place. This is the reason why Sasuke and Kimimaro had a hard time finding a hotel to stay in, and even then, they had ended up having to share a room. However, other than debating about their sleeping arrangements, they had work to do. They also knew that the sooner they got it done, the sooner they could go back to Konoha.

"Alright" Kimimaro said, as he looked over the list that Orochimaru had provided them with "we can go to the jewelers and check to see if it's ready, and make sure they got it right. Then we can go and pick out the cloths he asked for" Kimimaro sighed, running a hand through his long white hair. Neither of them had ever been to Chain before, and now they were going to have to find their way around. When they had gotten in, Sasuke had purchased a map of the area and now both of them were ready for a day of walking around in circles. This of course had Sasuke on nerve ends, since the boy never once liked feeling clueless.

It was rare when things became too confusing to Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke muttered as he kept his eyes on the map, turning it over, his eyes narrowing when he seemed to spot something he didn't like. "I wonder when this crappy map was updated" Sasuke grumbled to himself. "Anyways, I think we have to go down this street and then to the left, and if it's not there, then we can keep going in circles" Sasuke swirled his finger in a circular motion, feeling completely bored with himself.

"You know that this place isn't really updated, seeing as people are always stuck in the drama of someone famous or the other," Kimimaro scoffed as he decided to simply follow Sasuke's lead on where they needed to go. Sasuke on the other hand shrugged his shoulders, not really giving a rats ass about this strange city and simply continued to walk.

Both continued to silently walk towards the jewelry store. It took them several minutes to wonder down the block when a huge glassed building, with painted golden letter reading 'Chains and Jewels' walking into the building through glass doors, they were greeted into a cool and luxurious atmosphere. The floors looked like glass sleeked and colored honey brown, while reflecting the white light of the sun provided by the building as it penetrated lightly blue tinted windows. The place was spacious, marble display cases stood around the building, and sale's people stood behind them dressed in black. A beautiful and elegant contrast to the white walls of the building, giving it an almost intimidating and cold reflect to anyone that came in.

Immediately, a woman who had been helping another woman, whom was seated in a small comfortable white chair trying on even more jewelry despite what she had on, came towards her with a brilliant white smile. She had stylish blond hair wrapped in a neat bun and shimmering brown eyes, pale skin, and red blood painted lips. "Hello dear gentlemen, my name is Clara, is there something I could help you with today?" She asked, pressing both hands together and looking them over.

For a moment both Sasuke and Kimimaro were perplexed by the pleasantry in her voice, and then shook their heads "Ah yes, we are here to inquire about an order for Sound industries" Kimimaro brought out a paper that Orochimaru had given them. The woman took it and looked it over, her eyes flashing and lighting even more. Both males felt that all that was missing was the dollar signs in her eyes as she once more, smiled at them and turned on her side, her hand pointing to two seats just on the far left of the woman she had been helping.

"Oh, gladly, if you two gentlemen will just take a seat and allow me to check on your order"

She then turned around and briskly made her way over to the other side, walking around the guarded glass case and smiling at the woman she had been helping before turning to a door on the other side and walking through it. Both Kimimaro and Sasuke had followed her and then they sat down, each in a chair and were surprised to find that even though the chair looked uncomfortable and was oddly shaped, it was pleasantly comfortable.

"This place is so weird," Kimimaro said making Sasuke grunt in agreement.

"Yeah, I know what you mean; did you hear the way she was talking?"

"Sounds, umm, rich" Kimimaro chuckled, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Too hard, it sounded horrible in my ears" Both continued a light chat making sure no one listened on them when Clara came back. Smiling, she presented the piece of jewelry, setting it before them as gently as she could. Both Sasuke and Kimimaro looked down at the golden thick band, at the center of it there was a dark purple jewel.

"The stones are of excellence, the center gem is a lovely golden Citrine, and the two surrounding ones are decorative Alexandrite in purple" the woman gushed, pointing at the topaz and the purple shimmering, color changing gems on the side. Both Sasuke and Kimimaro affixed their eyes on the shimmering gems that shimmered exquisitely.

"Looks good," Kimimaro said.

Sasuke nodded "Can you show us the inscription?" He asked, never once taking his eyes of the ring.

Kimimaro glanced at the woman as she enthusiastically did as she was asked, delicately raising the ring and turning it around before offering it to Sasuke so he could have a closer look. She bit her lip as Sasuke reached for it, and looked at the words, they were deeply engraved into the gold, and most importantly, they were legible.

It was perfect.

"We'll be taking it now, if you don't mind"

"Well, of course not" She grinned, gently taking the ring out of Sasuke's hands and pushing it again into the velvety cushion of its box. "Just make sure you gentlemen take good care of it," She said, bring out a tiny piece of silk. The two stared at her in disbelief as she made a show of polishing the gems and gold band.

It wasn't until ten long minutes later that she was done 'polishing' the ring that she pressed it back into the cushion of the box, and closed it. She brought out a small gift bag and placed it within before warily handing it over to them. She sighed, stamped the paper that Kimimaro had given to her and returned it as well "It was a pleasure doing business with you gentlemen, I do hope you return for more" by the snide tone in her voice, it was obvious she really did not care for them to return any time soon.

"Well, that went down nicely"

"Really" Sasuke smirked "Let's just get out of here" There was still a lot of things they had to accomplish today, and set orders so they could leave soon. The sooner they finished the better.

* * *

**Swift City, Uni Campus **

"Are you sure we are going to find them here?" Kisame asked, as they had been walking for ours looking for Tobi, but there was still no sign of him. Kisame was tired, and he was also hungry but it did not look like Itachi was going to stop in his search any time soon. The fact that they were walking down Swift University also added to the fact that there was food on campus! The thought alone was so tempting.

"Pein seemed to believe that yes, Tobi should be here" Itachi said, knowing that Tobi had come down here a while back to be close to his old home. Pein and Konan had used to live in Swift City when they became pregnant, and Tobi lived out here for the first thirteen years of his life. Afterwards, Konan and Pein had moved to Konoha, and now at seventeen years old, Tobi was looking to be rebellious. At least, the boy wanted to come here and make it clear to his parents that this is where he belonged. Tobi had decided he wanted to come to school here as well, once he graduated from high school, coming here was so he could check out the school campus. But Tobi had not returned, and according to Pein it was because he had met a woman out here whom he claim to love and want to marry.

It was slightly foolish, seeing as Tobi had not even been out here a month!

"Itachi, seriously, I'm hungry, I bet if I was Sasuke you would be falling over yourself to buy me something to eat" the shark huffed "Some friendship we have"

Itachi frowned, a glare in his eyes "Sasuke would never bitch or demand me to feed him so quit complaining already. You are more than capable of fending for yourself"

"You are so rude Itachi" Kisame tried to pout but only ended up making Itachi more disgusted with him. Shaking his head, the Uchiha began to look around once more, hoping to find Tobi but it was proving to be futile to do so. Deciding that they were not going to find him anywhere in the Student Union, Itachi started to walk out when Kisame grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Kisame what…ah" Itachi was about to beat up Kisame when the shark man pointed to what had him gaping like a fish out of water. Right before them was Tobi, looking besotted and a woman was pulling him along, a saucy look on her face. Itachi stiffened even more as realization hit him as to who she was. There was no mistaken that unruly set of long thick, coarse raven hair and smiling blue green eyes. However, it could not be…just a few days ago he had mentioned her, but he never thought in his life that he was ever going to see her again.

"There he is Itachi, what should we do"

Coming to his sense, Itachi decided to follow through with his mission and forget about the fact of who was with Tobi. "We are going to get him, what else," Itachi said, pulling his arm away from Kisame and leading the way as Kisame followed closely. Itachi looked over his shoulder to him and the blue man caught his drift and nodded.

"TOBI!" he yelled, a shark like grin crossing his features when he saw Tobi stiffen and turn around to face them, bringing the woman who was pulling him along also full circle.

"Kisame!" He gasped eyes wide, and already baking away. "Ayu, we have to run" he said, pushing on the girl so she would move, but she proved to be a stone as she just stood there. The lack of movement on her part confused him and made him look at her in the face. She was gaping, her mouth working slowly in closing and opening but no words fell from her slightly pinkish lips. Her green-blue startling eyes were wide in shock, a little surprised, scared, and at the same time disbelief played in them. "Ayu?" he questioned.

"Tobi, your parents asked us to come here for you. You are to return to them, I will not have any childishness implied when I am trying to do my job" Itachi started, his voice leveled and professional, clearly addressing a child "Your father asked me to help you finished getting enrolled, as well as get you to do your orientation properly so you can start school soon in September. We will be leaving around Wednesday night to get there on Thursday"

Tobi spat, "No fucking way! Who do you think you are Itachi?" Itachi watched him "You are not that much older than me! So do not try to act like an adult. I am almost eighteen"

"I am still older than you," Itachi stated.

"Besides, if you won't listen to Itachi, you will listen to me. Since I am older than both of you" Kisame spat, crossing his arms, not happy with Tobi's disrespectfulness. Tobi looked like he was about to retaliate with another snappish response when Ayu stepped forward, a hard look on her face as she placed a hand over his shoulder to keep him calm.

"Ayu?" Tobi questioned, a frown of worry and confusion crossing his face.

Ayu was silent for a few moments, and then she spoke, "Itachi," she stated, and Tobi looked crestfallen.

"You know him?" Of course, Ayu ignored him.

"I never thought I was going to see you again" She began again "I…I really can't believe that you are here!" Kisame got a suspicious look on his face and Itachi arched an eyebrow, as elegantly as he could to show he was superior. Although, that was all he did to acknowledge her as he turned his attention back to the now floundering Tobi.

"Come on Tobi, let's get you set" Itachi was clear in this that he wanted nothing to do with Ayu.

Tobi was having none of that "No!" He snapped, a murderous look in his dark eyes, his shaggy raven hair waving in his head as he moved to sharply press his finger into Itachi's chest "I want to know now! How is it that you know my fiancée? Or, how is it that she knows you at all" Itachi angrily pushed his hand away, but it was Kisame who completely removed Tobi away from Itachi and cuffed his arms behind his back. "Gah I just want to know!" Tobi finally spat.

"I don't know her," Itachi stated and was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"That's a lie" Ayu snapped, her eyes flashing with anger "How can you say you don't know me, we were boyfriend and girlfriend back in high school! Don't say that you don't remember" Tobi looked torn up at that admission, more on the way she had said that what had actually had been said. Kisame was shocked, but he managed to keep his cool when he saw that Itachi was not faced by her words.

"Yes, in the past we were, but since then you left." Itachi crossed his arms "It's been years now, I don't know you anymore. I have no idea who you are" and that was the plain truth. The two of them might as well have been two strangers in the world. Seeing, Itachi never heard from her since she left. He did not know anything about her. This caused Ayu to gasp, and looked hurt by his words, causing Tobi to feel torn up that she might still have feelings for Itachi. "Come on Tobi, let's get this business over with"

Tobi shakily nodded his head, his eyes going back to Ayu whom still looked shocked by what Itachi had said. That is his fiancée; there should not be any doubts about her loving him and him loving her. However, she had brought it up, hadn't she? Was there a reason other than she might still be in love with Itachi that she brought it up? All three males were moving to leave the building, when Ayu stopped them all, as she ran ahead of them, blocking their way.

"So…all of your feelings, even our friendship, has vanished from you?" She demanded, looking pleadingly into Itachi's eyes.

"What friendship?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi..You" She growled, but soon directed that anger somewhere else "Whatever, you take your hands off my Fiancée!" she snapped, pointing at Kisame whom still had Tobi cuffed. Before Kisame could tell her to go fuck off, Tobi stopped him and decided to speak.

"Ayu…we need to talk about what has happened here" he started "until then, our engagement is on hold. I'll do what they say and go back and apologize to my father" She must have been always been playing him the fool! However, a part of him wanted to believe that she was not. That she was good, and that she was going to marry him still.

Ayu frowned. "I'll be going with you then" She looked at Itachi and Kisame, expecting them to rebuke her, but neither of them did.

"Good" Itachi finally said when he saw she was not going to move "For an older woman to want to marry a boy is only just going to start school, you should prepare yourself to meet his parents." She was gaping at him now, as she was moved out of the way by Kisame passing her by and Itachi walked around her. However, she could not let him go! She grabbed onto Itachi's arm as he was passing her by and just looked at him, for a moment at a loss for words.

"You know it hurt right?" She asked "I'm not ashamed to admit that I cried because I ever dumped you, seeing you here today is so shocking to me I feel like I have so much to tell you and at the same time, I don't know what that is." She swallowed thickly, as tears welled up in her eyes "I guess what hurts more is that I let you go…I never knew that you could hold my heart so dear, and I just tore myself away from you." There was a small pause, and Itachi pulled his arm away from her but that only made her move more forward "Itachi" she gasped. "I can't watch you walk away again; there are still so many feelings in my heart for you that I never had the chance to tell you…"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Itachi spoke to keep her from saying any more. Even if Kisame had taken away Tobi that did not give her the right to act the way she was "you just promised Tobi to marry him, why are you saying such things. You and I are never going to happen, ever again"

"You don't get it Itachi! You don't," She snapped, not having listened to a word he said. She wanted him, what she had let go so long ago, she wanted him back! "I Love you!" Tears welled up in her eyes, her pale cheeks puffing into a red color as she added to her aggression.

At that moment, Itachi's cell phone decided to signal him with a new text message. Backing away from her, he pulled it out and looked at who had texted him. '_Itachi, I'm bored, entertain me by texting me something stupid' _Just for Sasuke to text he at such a time was such a mood lifter. He would have let a smile grace his face if it was not for the fact that he had a sobbing girl in front of him, one whom had just boldly told him she loves him. Something he found incredibly hard to believe and to accept.

"And you are suppose to marry Tobi?" he asked, arching an eyebrow as he contemplated texting Sasuke back.

"Who just texted you?" she barked in response, her green blue eyes flashing in anger as she tried to snatch his phone away from him, but Itachi was quicker. "Itachi, who the fuck is sending you messages?" She screeched "More when I just confessed myself to you!" At that moment, Itachi decided that he had nothing to say to her.

Itachi ignored her, and texted Sasuke back, and flipped his phone closed "My boyfriend"

She gaped at him and he took opportunity to walk away. By the time she came back to her senses, Itachi was gone and she felt cold. There was no way that Itachi was going to just push away from her when she confessed! There was no way she was going to lose Itachi to anyone! Especially not some…some BOY!

* * *

**Chain City **

'_What kind of Stupid do you want me to text you anyways? I'm a genius, I have no idea how to be stupid' _Sasuke smiled when he got a text back from Itachi, but gasped when his cell phone was pulled away. "Kimimaro, give it back!"

"You seriously texted him to text you something stupid?" Kimimaro asked, "You are getting too comfortable with him" he chuckled and moved away when Sasuke made a grab for his phone again.

"Shut up, it's just" Sasuke shrugged "I really like him" He knew that alone would keep Kimimaro from teasing him too much. The blatant truth was the best.

"I could tell, you looked like you were going to die if you didn't text him any time soon," Kimimaro said playfully and handed Sasuke his cell phone back. Sasuke happily took it and began to send Itachi a text back._ 'Then Act the fool and tell me something good' _

"Come on, let's go find something to eat, I'm tired of looking for the cloth store" Sasuke nodded in agreement to Kimimaro's statement. They were hungry and the sun was hot now that it was high noon, almost evening. The only thing left they had to face- finding a proper fast food place they could tolerate.

* * *

Thank you to all that review. So...Hello out there fanfiction Land...Um, so it's been quite a bit of time since I updated anything. The guilt.

Well, hope you liked the chapter...Feels lacking to me, but hey. Also Im so sorry if there are spelling mistakes. Im not the best out there. I really have been thinking of going over this fic and correcting a lot of it. Prob should.

Please Review.


	15. Missing You

Chapter XV

**Clu**msy

Missing You

It was finally Wednesday, and later tonight, they will be returning to Konoha. Kimimaro and Sasuke had accomplished all the tasks that had been set before them. All through the week, they had been running in circles, from clothing shops to accessories. They had managed to hunt down a clothing shop right after they had eaten some lunch a few days ago, now they were talking to the man about the price they will have to pay for it. They still had to pick up a couple of wine bottles and have them shipped out along with them. If they knew correctly, you could not travel through an airplane with wine, so they were going to have to have it sent in another fashion.

"I hope the cuts, color, the proportions, and designs are to your liking" the man, Mr. Rhymes said, a smile on his face as he showed off the clothing he had designed within the small amount of time Sasuke and Kimimaro had demanded. He was looking from the raven to the white haired male, his brown eyes filled with anticipation for their response. He could already feel himself start sweating as both men before him gauged down his work.

Kimimaro flashed his green eyes up to the eager man, who was bold and to Kimimaro's guess by his own hand from all the stress. He then turned to Sasuke, and Sasuke looked up at him "If this is just for proposing to Kabuto, what does he want for when he gets married?"

"Crap, you don't think he'll send us back down here for that do you?"

"If he even issues the order, I am going to kill him"

Both then turned back to the perplexed sir before them. He looked utterly confused of what they had been talking about, and even more confused that it had to do nothing with the clothes he had just designed for them. "Mr. Rhymes, the suits are perfect; we will take them now and pay you in full for your great and honest work. But we have another favor to ask" Mr. Rhymes had looked exceedingly happy by the words of his costumers and nodded eagerly when they decided to ask him for more.

"Yes! Anything for you two" Mr. Rhymes gushed.

"We would like two more suits tailored, we want one to be silver gray," Kimimaro said and turned towards Sasuke whom nodded.

"And the other the darkest black you have" Sasuke continued.

"Yes, yes, yes" Mr. Rhymes said, pressing his hands to his cheeks. "Is it for you two?" he asked.

"No" Both responded simultaneously.

"It's for the same measurements for our boss, but we need you to make these extra special. It's going to be his wedding day and we believe that he believes he will be accepted generously by his soon to be fiancée" Kimimaro responded, a small smile on his face. By now, Mr. Rhymes had hearts sprouting out of his eyes and a flush on his tanned skinned.

"Oh! Ah, I am such a sucker for such romance!" Mr. Rhymes swayed his hips, a gooey smile on his face. Sasuke and Kimimaro simply watched him as the man started to fill out their order, gushing about how wonderful weddings were. How wonderful it was to find someone and want to spend the rest of your life with them. As Mr. Rhymes kept talking about how he and his wife were so into each other, Sasuke and Kimimaro began to feel the pang of missing their own respective boyfriends. The last few days had been hectic and full with neither of them really having much time other than to send a text here and there to them. They were so busy they had not thought about the fact that they missed their boyfriends.

Suddenly they had the nagging feeling to go back to them. For Sasuke, he felt the feeling was slightly ridiculous, seeing as he and Itachi had barely about two weeks of going out, and about a few days of being official. Kimimaro had longer though.

"Is there anything else I can help you gentlemen with?" Mr. Rhymes asked once he had everything he needed, even the address to where to send them when they were ready.

"No, that will be all. We will be taking the tuxes; can you wrap them for travelling?"

"Yes my good men, I can. I have a thing for my suits getting wrinkled so I know just the solution" With that, the man disappeared behind a long line of clothing he had in advertisement. As soon as he was gone, both Sasuke and Kimimaro let out a breath of air.

"God, why did he have to say such things?" Kimimaro asked.

"I should kill the bastard," Sasuke muttered, "I so do not do such mushiness"

Kimimaro scoffed "and that is why you are feeling mushy right now?"

"Shut up, I am feeling disgusted," Sasuke huffed, crossing his arms and looking away with a slight embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Relax okay; you are not the only one missing someone. Whether you want to believe it or not, it is a real every people feeling, you are not the only one."

"Great" Sasuke sighed, "Itachi is making me feel what others feel. Such a pain"

"Whatever Sasuke" Kimimaro muttered and then Mr. Rhymes returned, the suits looked like they had been neatly folded over a cardboard and then packed in a plastic wrapping.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you both" Mr. Rhymes smiled, handing them the packages. Sasuke and Kimimaro nodded and said their thanks, paid, and then left. Once they were outside, both decided to set their minds back on their mission.

"Come on, we have to go pick up t he custom made shoes" Sasuke said, and Kimimaro nodded, both heading down to their next location.

* * *

"Is that all, please tell me that's all!" Kisame complained as he looked at the last of the computer work submitted. They had done a university application, a couple of essays, and then financial aid applications, weavers, grants, and scholarships. Anything that will keep Tobi from agreeing to a loan and would abridge the amount he would have to pay, a sort of money support. Kisame and Tobi had been both shocked at how knowledge Itachi is, and had even felt the sting of his commands as he kept pushing Tobi to fill out and search for more.

It was pure drilling horror. Moreover, the dreaded quote '_There is a lot of free money out there; all you have to do is search for it_!'

"Yes, Kisame, it's the last of it" Itachi wanted to roll his eyes, pull his hair out, but he kept his cool and let none of his frustration show. Kisame and Tobi both sagged in relief and Itachi raised an eyebrow at them. "Pathetic" he sighed, shaking his head. All of a sudden, Tobi sat up again and turned to face Itachi with a serious look on his face. Well, at least that was a more interested face then when he had been filling out applications.

"Itachi, we need to talk… about Ayu" Tobi started. He had noticed the way his girlfriend hanged out in the background with them, and her eyes always on Itachi's face. It was almost as if she was willing him to fall in love with her, or something! It was so unnerving. Itachi pointedly looked at Tobi wondering what he had to say about Ayu. He was not blind, but he could easily ignore her seeing as he did have a task that did not involve her.

"What of her?"

"What went on between the both of you? And, do you still have feeling for her…" Tobi looked away; he had started brave and ended up cowering. Itachi on the other hand was not surprised by his questions, and was about to answer him when Kisame decided to but in.

"It'd be hard to believe that Itachi would still have feelings for her when he has a boyfriend that he's crazy about" Kisame scoffed, a bored look on his face as he looked at his nicely manicured and painted nails. Tobi looked startled and turned once more to face Itachi, apologetic this time. Even though the Uchiha was glaring daggers at Kisame, he soon shrugged it off.

"Sorry"

"It's alright Tobi, I would have questioned it myself with the way she keeps looking at me. It is kind of unnerving. We were great when we started to date in high school, but she was older than me and her dream was to move out of Konoha" Itachi shrugged "She dumped me, seeing as I would not go with her, and she left without telling me where she was going. This is the first time I have seen her in years, I was sure I was never going to see her again though. Odd that you ended up with her, but I have no idea what you and her have with each other."

"That's so true; she has an odd sense of humor. She's likable, but she babbles a lot" Kisame decided to add his own thoughts, seeing as he had been bored at one point and asked her why she was there. All she had talked about was about how she met some guy at a bus stop, and how he took her home, the phone calls and the crude way he asked her for oral sex. The way she talked about it, she gave it to the letter and last detail. "She had my brain spinning with everything she seems to have going on in her life, is a miracle that she's even still sane…or is she?"

"Well that's new, she used to be quiet. She must have really given you and earful to be so whinny about it Kisame" Itachi smirked as Kisame huffed, and nodded his head.

"Yes, she just fucking wouldn't shut up"

"Okay, you guys do know you are talking about my girlfriend and fiancée here" Tobi sent them sharp looks, but Itachi and Kisame ended up laughing at him. To them, Tobi looked amusing.

"Hey, hey, this reminds me of that song…you know it right Itachi?"Kisame gave him a gleeful look, his golden eyes sparkling.

"Oh, that song, yes" Itachi nodded, a smirk still playing on his lips and Tobi just looked back and forth. "By the Offspring's"

"How does it go, oh yeah!" Kisame grinned and began to sing. "_I wrote her off for the tenth time today  
And practice all the things I would say But she came over I lost my nerve I took her back and made her dessert. Now I know I'm being used That's okay man cause I like the abuse I know she's playing with me  
That's okay cause I got no self esteem_" Kisame sang fluidly and Tobi's jaw was dropped.

Itachi picked it up then, singing the more as Kisame came to a pause "_We make plans to go out at night  
I wait till 2 then I turn out the light All this rejection's got me so low If she keeps it up I just might tell her so,_"

"Oh my god" Tobi started, standing up.

"Wait, you haven't heard the good part," Kisame said, pulling him back down "_When she's saying that she wants only me. Then I wonder why she sleeps with my friends. When she's saying that I'm like a disease Then I wonder how much more I can spend. Well I guess I should stick up for myself. But I really think it's better this way. The more you suffer the more it shows you really care Right? Yeah_…"

"OKAY!" Tobi roared his eyes wide and slightly bloodshot at what he was hearing. "I get it, she's playing me and I am her puppet fool!" Tobi sagged, his head in his hands as he tried not to think about what he had just been told. He wanted to keep lying to himself and hoping for more from Ayu, a lot more from her. She was an older woman; she was not supposed to come with all the drama the young ones came with! Tobi at that moment noticed that Itachi and Kisame seemed silent and he sighed, "What's a normal relationship then?" he asked, sounding defeated.

"Huh?" both Kisame and Itachi responded at the same time.

"I asked what a normal relationship is like!" Tobi looked at them annoyed.

"Oh" Kisame said, and Itachi shrugged.

"Aren't the two of you in relationships?" He asked, wondering if maybe he got that wrong.

"Well yeah, we are" Kisame said.

"But each relationship is different; I don't think there is such a thing as a normal relationship" Itachi spoke this time, looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Kisame's relationship started a lot different from mine" Itachi said, but it was vague in Tobi's mind.

"Okay, I wouldn't guess they would be the same"

"What Itachi means is that, I had a one night stand" Kisame shrugged "I picked up a random guy, and fucked his delicious arse in my bed, and come the next morning, I took him again and again, and asked him out just so I could see him and take him again." Kisame let out a delighted sigh and then shifted uncomfortably "God I wish he was here so I can pound into him mercilessly once again"

"Damn your disgusting" Itachi said since Tobi was too busy gapping at Kisame's poor choice of words to describe his relationship.

Picking up his gaping mouth, Tobi swallowed "So, he's your fuck buddy?"

"What?" Kisame looked offended "He's my lover! Have respect for the love of my life" Kisame crossed his arms an angry glare on his face that caused Tobi to jump in shock. Itachi had been right, that relationship was not normal.

"Okay, sorry, jeez" He then turned to Itachi who seemed silent. "What about you..."

"I met my boyfriend at Kyuubi's wedding, I'm sure you were there"

"Uh, yeah," Tobi nodded.

"I asked him to come drink with me, and we talked, kissed, went back to my apartment, more kissing and then sleep. Next morning he screams, and kicks, and runs away. A month later I finally asked him out on an official date" Itachi shrugged "now we are official" To say Tobi was shocked was an understatement.

"What the hell?"

"Dude, you think that's crazy, wait till you hear what their first date was actually like"

"Shut up Kisame, not all of us think about just fucking the person we like"

"Hey, being physical deepens the emotions within a relationship"

"Or burns them out"

"You've got me curious, what was your first date with him like Itachi?"

"We went out for pizza, and then grocery shopping" Itachi explained. Tobi looked shocked.

"Grocery shopping" he repeated in disbelief "and that was acceptable?"

"He demanded it" Itachi shrugged.

"No, Itachi, you were being cheap" Kisame shook his head, unable to keep himself from teasing his best friend. Itachi glared at him.

"At least I didn't take him to a weird club to get him drunk so I could fuck him"

"Hey!" Kisame was indignant now, "It was a classy club, and we had some classy sex there, so don't discriminate against my loving!"

"I'm not discriminating anything"

"Yes, you think you are all perfect being a gentleman, with all your gentle kisses, touches, and looks just to coax Sasuke to open up for you"

"What the hell are you talking about, I am serious about Sasuke, you are the one who treats Suigetsu like a piece of meat, you half starved shark" Itachi could not believe Kisame would belittle him in such a way. Uchiha Itachi had better things to do than to play with anyone's feelings!

"Hey, I make my Suigetsu feel needed, I bet Sasuke will get so bored with you for going so slow" Kisame shot back.

"You don't even know anything about Sasuke, and we are doing great!" Itachi bit out, angrily.

"Yeah right, I bet you can't even please him correctly"

"You are bringing that shit to my face again? I told you I don't have to prove myself to no one!"

"It's a challenge on your manhood and you are not willing to show up for it!"

"Will the two of you shut up?" Tobi finally said, jumping up to his feet and sending stern looks to both males who seemed to be in an intense argument about their boyfriends-Or perhaps Itachi's manhood, Tobi was not sure. He lost them somewhere between classy club sex, and gentle kisses, touches, and looks. "Just calm down"

"I can't I miss him!" Kisame wailed, throwing his hands up in a show of tantrum.

"I miss Sasuke more" Itachi childishly bit out, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes looking extremely murderous.

"Oh god, you both are crazy," Tobi snapped, picking up his bag and trudged out of the room. Kisame stood next, pulling out his cell phone, deciding he needed to call Suigetsu and have some phone sex. He could not wait for tomorrow to come. Seeing that Kisame was off gone in his own little world, Itachi settled back in his seat and brought out his cell phone, intent on calling Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke had been eating, and at the same time looking over a newspaper that he had managed to snatch on the way. He and Kimimaro had decided to stop for lunch at a restaurant despite the fact that they were carrying bags full of expensive clothing, shoes, and a couple other things in materials. Kimimaro is currently talking on the phone to Juugo and Sasuke decided to ignore him as he immerse himself on the latest news of a seventeen year old father killing his infant son, and then getting himself killed. It was pretty graphic and detailed, and he was so into it that he jumped when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Taking a deep breath, he reached into his jeans pocket for his phone, and when he saw Itachi's name on the screen he immediately answered it. He was amazed that just a couple of days ago he would have debated on answering it or not. Now, there was no choice for he had made it, he wanted to answer all of Itachi's calls-if possible that is. "Hello"

'_Hey Sasuke, what are you up to?'_

"Eating lunch" Sasuke responded, shaking his head as he picked up a chip and placed it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed "What about you?"

'_Me? Nothing much, just staring at a computer screen' _

"Sounds like fun" Sasuke responded, knowing that Itachi had been helping someone named Tobi to apply for University. "So, what brought up the sudden call?"

'_Am I not allowed to call my boyfriend when I miss him?' _Itachi asked a smile in his voice.

"Yeah, yeah" Sasuke sighed, "Um, Itachi, there is something I want to ask you" Sasuke suddenly added before Itachi could even reply to his last say. Itachi on the other end was curious.

'_What is it?'_

"Well, on Thursday, when we return around the morning, Kimimaro and I are going to go restaurant hunting so we can set up Orochimaru's proposal date." Sasuke looked at his food, then at Kimimaro who sent him a wink, and he glared "I was wondering if you'd meet us at Konoha's Main Restaurant, around the late afternoon for a little rendezvous. Seeing as we won't get to really go home until maybe midnight" Sasuke seemingly shrugged and flipped Kimimaro off when he made a mocking face "Orochimaru is going to propose to Kabuto that night and I want you to be there"

'_Don't worry so much about it Sasuke, I'll meet you at the restaurant. Kisame and I should be getting there around the afternoon, we kind of have a small problem with the girl that Tobi calls his fiancée as you well know why' _Itachi sighed. Sasuke frowned deeply.

"I know, your ex-girlfriend, the world can be so shitty when it comes to humor" Sasuke said darkly and Itachi on the other end smiled as it warmed his heart to know Sasuke was not happy that his ex-girlfriend is there. "I don't get it though, why would Tobi still want to be with her when she's obviously throwing herself at you"

'_She is not throwing herself at me Sasuke, she has more class that that, but she has been talking a lot. She says a lot and I guess her words hurt Tobi more than anything else, but I think he's really sprung on her to not break off the engagement' _Itachi seemed to think back on everything that had happened in the short amount of time that they had been there in Swift. Sasuke on the other hand was not sure what was running in Itachi's mind, but he sure as hell hoped that it was not to leave him. Their relationship was still new, and he still held his own fears of rejection and of what he knew would be a relationship that would never work out.

Right now, the hardest thing he had to do was trust Itachi unconditionally.

"I miss you lots, Itachi"

The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them and his eyes widen in shock, as he had not mean to speak them aloud. Kimimaro who was still talking to Juugo gave him a worried look when he saw the shock look on his face. He quickly shook his head and relief coursed through his veins when he heard Itachi chuckle and then say:

"I miss you terribly as well, Sasuke" Itachi's voice was warm and sincere.

"This is so embarrassing," Sasuke muttered and Itachi on the other side found himself smiling, wanting to see Sasuke's embarrassed flushed face.

"I bet you look so cute right now, send me a picture" Itachi tried to coax, and Sasuke nearly dropped the phone.

"Quit it Itachi, I am not going to send a picture of myself to you!" Sasuke said, a hand going to cover his face.

"God, I want to see you get so flustered!" Itachi sighed, smirking; as he knew, he was managing to make Sasuke fall apart from his perfect show, even if it was just a little. Kimimaro on the other side started to laugh at the embarrassed look on Sasuke's face and then the little raven was glaring at him.

"Oh my damn, Juugo, Sasuke's face looks so funny!"

"Shut up Kimimaro, damn you are such a pain!" Sasuke roared, standing up and walking out of there "You are a pain as well Itachi" People watched him as he went, and Sasuke dashed into the bathroom. The act alone left Kimimaro wondering what Sasuke was speaking to Itachi about now, or at least wonder what Itachi had said to get Sasuke to become discomforted.

In the bathroom, Sasuke sighed as he locked himself in a small stool "I don't like you right now, you reduced me to hiding in the bathroom" Sasuke's words were more pouty than biting.

'_I like you a lot despite the fact you don't like me back Sasuke. Such lackluster on your part'_

"Oh, Itachi" Sasuke sighed "I can't wait to see you-so I can kick your butt"

'_I look forward to it, darling' _

"You're dirty," Sasuke smirked.

From there, both of them continued to tease each other back and forth. It was not until Kimimaro came in, in search of Sasuke that the call was ended. After all, Kimimaro and Sasuke still had some more work to do before packing up and leaving. The small talk with their boyfriends, it had them all that more eager to return back to Konoha, back home, and back into their arms.

"He agreed to meet you at the restaurant?" Kimimaro asked.

"Yeah, I assume Juugo did as well"

"Yup"

* * *

When Itachi ended his call with Sasuke, he got up from his seat and headed in the direction Kisame had. The man had barricaded himself in a small closet and was moaning like crazy in there, screaming Suigetsu's name. It was disturbing and Itachi wondered how he had not noticed it before. Knocking on the door, there was no pause so he decided to speak "Kisame, get your disgusting self out of there, we have to pack up and hunt down Tobi again"

"But Itachi, I am so close to getting off! Huff, you are not…helping oh yes, Say something dirty Suigetsu"

Itachi made a face. "Don't come crying to me when you are lost" Itachi called back, kicking the door and then walked away. He would look for Tobi on his own and pack his own bags. Finding Tobi was simple, going back to pack was simple. What was not so simple was having Ayu there and her glaring daggers from him to a dreary looking Tobi.

"Ayu" Tobi said his voice firm.

"What?" She asked, a bit petulant.

There was a small pause and Itachi wondered if Tobi was finally going to tell her off. But he was disappointed when Tobi decided to say "Are you mad at me?"

"No…no I am not mad at you, I am mad at myself. Don't worry, we'll work this out"

"Yeah" Hope was shinning in Tobi's eyes, and Itachi just shook his head. Kisame decided to stumble in just then, looking like a he just won something.

"Okay you guys, I am ready to go! I want to go home NOW!"

Itachi chuckled, glad for his friend's words, after all he wanted to go home too, he wanted to see Sasuke. "He's right, let's go" he called as he walked out. Kisame grinned following him. Kisame was also trusting that Itachi had packed his bag, seeing as Itachi had more than one bag with him. Although he really didn't care, he could buy new clothes and all that mattered was that he was returning to Suigetsu! Tobi, on the other hand, sighed heavily and followed them as well, his pace a slower one than the other two eager thoughts though ran fast in his mind, wondering why he didn't have that same vigor when it came to the person he loved. Instead he felt drained, and heavy.

Ayu hanged back a little, in her head battling something she had had time to think about-her persuasion on Itachi. Itachi was different now, and there was something so beautiful and appealing about Itachi looking so lighthearted. She had never seen him look that way before-at least from what she could remember.

She liked this new Itachi, as much as the old one. She wanted him to love her-but she was not so sure, when she looked into Tobi's eyes. 'No,' she firmly thought 'I'll search for that chance, to be with Itachi once more and try once more to see if there is where my happiness lies. If not, Tobi is all mine…He will be mine.' She wasn't so sure, but making up her mind she stepped forward and walked out of the room to follow them back to a place she dreaded returning to.

Konoha.

* * *

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED :) Glad some of you are still liking this story. Now I will like to address something one reviewer mentioned. ^^;

**Sasuke-Fan-723**, Im glad you are liking the story, and believe me when I say you will see it come to a proper end. I am not going to give up on it! Although I have been updating everything slowly. No worries, kay. thank you for your review.

And, here's hoping you all like this chapter. I was inspired! Listening to The Offsprings song Self-Esteem. (DISCLAIMING NOT MY LYRICS where Kisame and Itachi 'Sing' lol) Well. see you all around.

Please Review.


	16. Marry Me?

Chapter XVI

**Clu**msy

Marry Me?

**May 28**

"Have any of you spoken to Sasuke?" Naruto wondered early that morning, as he and his friends had gathered around for a small get together. They were planning to go to a museum, then a small zoo park, before they headed to Konoha Main Restaurant for the evening.

"Nope" Sakura sighed. Ino gasped.

"Seriously, you haven't?" She gaped, and Sakura shook her head. "No way"

"It's true" Sakura defended.

"Really, it's like Sasuke dropped off the face of the planet, we haven't heard from him in a whole week" Sai answered, placing his arm around Sakura's waist, keeping her close and helping her. She was now twenty weeks into her pregnancy and truly showing a large bulge. "Not even Itachi"

"Itachi was sent out of town for the week" Kyuubi explained. That made sense, seeing as Itachi worked for a company that would sometimes require him to travel.

"That's odd though," Neji spoke up, his arm draped over Gaara's shoulders "Usually, you are the one to know the latest scoop on any of us, especially Sasuke, whom seems to be your hot topic" he gave Sakura a look.

"Look" Sakura angrily huffed, "Sasuke is the last thing I am thinking off when this damn baby is pressing on my kidneys, so shut the hell up!"

"Hormones" Ino chirped.

"AAARRGGGH!"

"Might as well, leave her be" Kyuubi said, tugging Naruto along while Sakura threw her fit.

* * *

Their flight had come in early at ten, but from that moment on, Sasuke and Kimimaro were on mission mode. They had about five different tasks to accomplish before this night. All of them involved making Kabuto feel romanced by his beloved Orochimaru. There was no time for rest, and certainly not enough time for them to go home and change. Therefore, they were going to have to move quick if they wanted at least a short shower, "Come on" Kimimaro said as the car came to a stop at a parking space of large store, and he cut the engine.

"Yeah" Sasuke sighed, and jumped out of the car at the same time that Kimimaro did and both rushed into the Cuddle Flower Shop. The store was large from outside, with two tall windows showing off the flower, as well as a welcome path of flowers that lead you directly inside. It flowers made the place smell good, as well as fresh. Once inside, they were met with even more different assertion of flowers and candies. There was air conditioning that also kept the air inside cool, fresh, and smelling good. They looked around for a moment before a girl came to stand before them, a large smile plastered on her face. Both of them were apprehensive of her, but her smile just seemed to grow and grow before their eyes.

"Welcome, how may I be of help?" Her voice was high and squeaky. She had short brown hair that barely touched her chin, and huge blue eyes. She then blinked several times, and looked at them eagerly. Sasuke took a step back looking around, and Kimimaro found himself having to answer her.

"We're here to pick up a special order, from a Mr. Orochimaru, we're both his employees" Kimimaro quickly said and Sasuke continued to look around. It looked like the raven was amazed at the different colors of flowers and their textures. The girl seemed to look as if she had just realized something and nodded her head.

"Yes, Mr. Orochimaru told that he would be sending someone to pick it up for him. Even though we told him we had delivery." She seemed to pout, "Oh, right this way. It's a heavy vase; we can get some of the men to take it out to your car, if you like?" She offered. Her large blue eyes looked at them with concern, seeing as neither of them were that big or bulky with muscle.

"Uh, no that's alright," Kimimaro waved a hand, causing the girl to pout more and then point out the vase. It was a clear glass frame with decorations melted into it. It was filled with water, as well as more than a hundred red roses. Beside that there seemed to be some heart shaped candies in there as well that acted as rose. Besides the millions of red roses, there was a single rose that was a deep orange with highlights of yellow petals.

"Orochimaru went all out," Sasuke muttered, although part of him was wondering why only a different flower from the rest. Orochimaru could have been more creative. But then again, it wasn't his thing to judge, and what the hell did he know about romance. His current relationship was the only serious one he had in his whole life. He briefly wondered if Itachi was ever going to do something cheesy and romantic for him.

"It's his proposal," Kimimaro answered him, "Is this all?" he asked the girl.

She walked over to the counter and pulled out a huge heart box filled with candy, along with a card. "He asked that we throw this in. But that was it, will you pay cash or credit card?" the girl asked, smiling at them again.

"Credit card" Sasuke answered and walked over to pay. Once that was done, he and Kimimaro both lifted the heavy vase and took it out towards the back of Kimimaro's car. The girl followed them with the box of candy in hand. She looked displeased that both of them were doing all the heavy work, all the way complaining that they had helpers with more muscle strength, even though both assured her they were strong enough. Either way, she was ignored as Kimimaro took the box of candy and got on the driver of the seat, Sasuke remained in the back holding onto the vase as well as making sure none of the roses were crushed.

Following that, It was a ten-minute drive to Kabuto's house. And it turned to half an hour as both of them stopped at a shop of decorations. After facing a mad mob of women who seemed to crowd that store, they were finally back on track. Both felt as though they had gone to hell and back just for Orochimaru to propose to Kabuto. It was just a simple question, why did they have to suffer like this.

Kimimaro sighed as he parked and hoped off, to open the door so he and Sasuke could take the vase out. "We should go and check to see that he is not yet here"

"Right," Sasuke nodded. While Kimimaro closed his car, Sasuke rushed towards the front door and knocked. When there was no answer, he looked around to see that no neighbors were looking and picked the lock. Orochimaru had been unable to provide them with a key, but Sasuke wasn't a train professional for nothing. Opening the door, he looked around to make sure no one was in within the first five feet, and then walked in. The first thing that met you at the entrance was the living room, it was empty, and the kitchen was as well.

Deciding that they were in the clear, Sasuke ran back towards Kimimaro. "So"

"It's clear"

"Okay, help me take this in"

Sasuke and Kimimaro both worked together to get the vase over to the house and into the living room. "We forgot the decorations" Sasuke sighed. Kimimaro tossed him the keys.

"Go get it, get the tuxedo as well" Kimimaro smirked; "I'll go raid the fridge for something" Sasuke scoffed.

"If he has some water, get me one"

"Will do"

Sasuke then rushed out and open the trunk of the car, he pulled out the decorations, the tuxedo, and closed it again and rushed towards the house. Kimimaro had two water bottles and some apples with him when he got back.

"He didn't leave much of anything," he muttered.

Sasuke shrugged, "At least we get a treat" he tossed the bag to Kimimaro. The white haired male pulled out the tabletop they had bought and spread it over the coffee table. Sasuke then helped him lift the vase so they could place it at the center.

They ate their apple and drank their water before they moved the couch to the side and redecorated Kabuto's whole living room. Sasuke then pulled out the small card, in where Kimimaro asked him what to write, mainly where and at what time to meet Orochimaru, and sign it all in Orochimaru's writing. Sasuke was good at copying other people's writing down to the letter. After that they pull out the specially designed tuxedo that Orochimaru asked for. They carefully placed it over the couch.

After everything was done for display and the time and everything had been issued, both of them had to rush towards the dealer, to rent a limousine.

Before they have to rent the limousine, they had to rush towards Sound Incorporated, and their work division. Once there, they walked into Orochimaru's office. The man greeted them and asked them to sit down, pretty much the same as well as looking extremely happy to see them. "How are you my darlings?" He gushed, practically brimming with joy. "I've missed not seeing you both in so long, I am glad you had a safe trip"

"We came to hand your tuxedo, as well as the ring, and to tell you that we chose the restaurant of Main Konoha, we are about to go and set up your date there, after we rent a limo to pick up Kabuto" Kimimaro reported, and Sasuke placed the tuxedo down on the chair, and placed the ring before Orochimaru.

"Well done, my darlings" Orochimaru breathed, he slowly to the black box with the ring in it and opened it, delicately. Inside the ring sat, glimmering as the light hit it, the center gem practically glowing golden Citrine, and the two surrounding Alexandrite were a light purple, almost looking like diamonds. "Gorgeous" Orochimaru looked pleased with it, and he closed it before placing it into his pants pockets. He then looked at the tuxedo and stood to inspect the tailor job.

"Yeah, well, have you heard from Kabuto? Everything has been set up at his house," Sasuke asked, and Orochimaru stopped his inspections.

"Yes, he will be coming in around four, have the limousine pick him up and take him home, and then wait for him and take him to the restaurant. I do hope the both of you get pleasant reservations, I also want the best dishes already served," Both Sasuke and Kimimaro nodded their heads.

"Of course" they chorus.

"I'll look forward to it" Orochimaru said, and turned back to the tuxedo, waving both Sasuke and Kimimaro away. The two left without a word and rushed out of there.

"Alright, its twelve right now, almost one," Kimimaro said as they rushed out, down the stairs, and reaching outside faster than they had ever, "if we rent a limo now, we can go to our houses for at least twenty minutes, and we can go at two to the restaurant,"

"Sounds good," Sasuke, said. He really wanted to change his clothes. Setting out onto their new task both Sasuke and Kimimaro climbed into the car, ready to roll out of there. Inside, Suigetsu had watched them rush in and out, feeling sorry for the both of them. And all he knew was that Kisame's flight was about to land in half an hour, and he wanted out to go and see his boyfriend, but he still had a full day of work to go through.

* * *

Forty minutes later found Kimimaro and Sasuke at the Limo rental dealership ran by The Might. Besides being shown the shinning limos, they were also given all the price range of each.

"These things are expensive," Sasuke said as he saw the prices for the limo rents. Kimimaro was beside him, looking at his own listings. The man before them, Might Gai, whom was dressed in a green vest and spandex, kept bucking his hips, at the same time a lecherous look on his face. He was also very enthusiastic about it that it was creepy.

"It'll all be worth it my youths, as you see, they have supreme horse power!" he roared, and his nephew, Rock Lee bounded out of nowhere with a display of fire. "The best ride of your life is guaranteed, as well as," Gai placed a hand over his lips as a perverted look crossed his face, reminding Sasuke of his father, Kakashi, "The best backseat sex you ever had!"

"Uh-huh" Kimimaro murmured a sweat drop on the side of his head. "We just want to rent the limo for the rest of the day, as well as get a personalized driver to follow certain instructions for today, our boss is hoping to propose and have a good ride,"

Gai's smile glimmered, "That is what we do best here!" Lee joined him and nearly blinding their customers with their smiles.

"Can you quit grinning" Sasuke complained, one hand rose to shield his eyes.

"You should grin as well," Lee, said, stepping over to him, "Your youthfulness will show so much better if you smiled" he lowered his head towards the short raven to present him with a much smaller smile. It was in effort that Lee tried to charm him.

"Dude" Kimimaro said, elbowing Sasuke, "I think he just hit on you,"

"Really" Sasuke dryly said, "I hadn't noticed"

Lee of course only laughed, trying to seem shy about what he just did as he took a step back. Gai appeared next to him, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder as he decided to add, "Lee here can be your personal driver if you so wish! He is incredibly good with following directions; he'll follow them completely to your liking"

"Sounds promising," Kimimaro drolly and Sasuke scoffed. Gai could see that he was not winning these customers over he needed to do better. Frowning for a second in thought, he came up with a brilliant idea that would certainly gain him his sale.

"I'll cut the price in half for you both, as well as from this minute on, Lee and this Limo here" he pointed to a long white one, it seemed to be about five cars long "Is yours for the rest of the day, and it can be returned tomorrow at any hour you choose!" Both Kimimaro and Sasuke were amazed at how the man seemed desperate to get them to rent the car.

"We'll take it," Kimimaro said.

"Oh thank you!" Both green wearing spandex men said, dropping to their knees before them. "You won't regret any of this!"

"Let's just finish this transaction" Sasuke waved a hand, and Gai moved fast to get their payment under way. After that was finished, Lee followed Kimimaro in the limo. The first stop was at Sasuke's house, where Kimimaro dropped him off, and then drove to his own house, where Lee followed him. His black eyes looking back to Sasuke's house, where the youthful little raven had disappeared to, and hoped he would see him again.

000

"Finally home," Kisame cheered, "nothing like being on the solid ground of your own native home, I love you Konoha!" Itachi walked past his dancing friend, pretending that he didn't know him while Tobi was affronted.

"Kisame, you are embarrassing us!" he complained.

Ayu on the other hand looked disgruntled about returning back here. Konoha, whatever you called it, it was still where she used to live. For a brief moment, she wanted to run away and return to Swift city, and away Konoha, but looking at Itachi's back heading towards the bag check out area, she knew why she was here. For a final chance to be with him, and to upstage this little pest called Itachi's boyfriend once and for all. She was going to show Itachi that she was the perfect person for him! When Tobi grabbed her hand though, and smiled, she felt guilty.

"KONOHA! I GET TO SEE MY SUIGETSU, MY LOVE," Kisame loudly sang.

Tobi blushed, "Kisame, pay attention, and quit acting like a fool. I need to get to my parents house so I can introduce them to Ayu" he turned and smiled at her. She smiled back as best she could, while her eyes asked him to forgive her. Not that Tobi noticed much as he was back to glaring at Kisame who hadn't been listening and was now sprinting after the retreating Weasel.

"ITACHI, My lovely friend, wait for me"

Itachi shot him a glare, and Kisame immediately calmed down, but there was still a toothy grin on his face and a bounce in his step. It took them some time to pick out their bags from the million others that were being placed in display for people to get. After that, they finally walked out. Kisame went to get his car, and then the bags were placed in the back, while Itachi sat in the passenger's seat. Ayu and Tobi took the back.

The first task was first, they made sure that Tobi reached his house and was delivered to both his parents, Konan and Pein who thanked them and at the same time worriedly looked at the girlfriend. Ayu shyly smiled and kept her head down.

"Now that that is all over with, what are you going to do?" Kisame asked, as they started to walk out of the mansion Pein and Konan owned.

"Well, you are going to drop me off at my house, so I can take a shower, so I can meet Sasuke at the restaurant."

"Date plans with your boyfriend" Kisame gave him a lecherous grin. Itachi knew what that implied so he decided to ignore it.

"Sort of" Itachi shrugged. Although he knew this was more of I want to see you as soon as you get back kind of thing. He was more than ready to see Sasuke again. He really hoped his little raven had not decided to leave him for someone he might of met somewhere else. Although, he had fate Sasuke liked only him.

Unknown to them as they climbed into Kisame's car, blue green eyes stared after Itachi. It was a look of determination as the owner decided to make a phone call and rent a cab without telling anyone, not even her fiancée where she was going. This was something she had to settle even if her fiancée's parents did not like her.

"I'm going to turn up the music," Kisame said and Itachi frowned, not caring."Yes!" Kisame cheered as he pumped the volume up, "New boyz! Backseat, I want to get beside you in, backseat, so I can be a backseat driver, god I love you New boyz!"

"Kisame" Itachi gave him a look and the man lowered his head.

"Right" Kisame parked the car on the side of the road and got out. They switched places, with Itachi now in the driver seat and Kisame in the passenger. Seriously, this did not always happen, but it happened whenever both of them drove together alone with no one else in the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes had to be enough for a quick bath and meal and Sasuke managed it.

He blinked in confusion when the limo he and Kimimaro had rented came over to pick him up. He was still inside his house, but now he was wearing a light blue button up shirt with long sleeves. The shirt was closed, just so he would look presentable in the restaurant, but under he had a black muscle shirt that would allow him to leave it open if he wanted. And he will, much later. He also wore dark slightly baggy black jeans to be comfortable and nice black shoes.

Grabbing his keys, wallet, and cell phone, he rushed out the door. Lee was standing by the door and opened it for him, bowing his head, "Your youthfulness," he grinned. He also looked at him with large black eyes that asked him if he was pleased with the treatment. Sasuke decided to ignore it as he got in and inside Kimimaro was dressed in a white button up shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. The white long haired male smiled apologetically as Lee closed the door behind him and walked around to the driver seat, "He insisted on driving us"

Sasuke shrugged, "Let's hope Juugo and Itachi bring their cars."

"True, otherwise we would have to walk" Kimimaro looked like he detested that idea. Walking anywhere from Main Konoha would be hell, since that was all the way to the capital and they lived on the far west side, "Anyways, I asked Juugo about your kitten, I hope you don't mind coming over later tonight to pick her up."

"Not at all" Sasuke sighed, "Damn, I had almost forgotten about her. I still have to kill Sakura for even daring to get me a cat"

Kimimaro shook his head. He knew Sasuke was not really going to kill anyone, but he sure was not pleased. He wondered if he was going to ask this Sakura to take the kitten back, "You haven't had her that long, you're not used to her yet" Kimimaro soothed.

"True"

All the while, Lee drove them to Konoha main restaurant. Once there, he was given instructions as to what his tasks were going to be for the rest of the day. His first stop, right now was the airport. At four, there was someone he had to pick up, and he only had an hour to get there, he had to hassle and beat upcoming traffic jams.

* * *

Sasuke and Kimimaro were immediately greeted by a tall girl with long black straight hair and deep brown eyes. "Welcome to Konoha Main Restaurant, how may I help you gentlemen" Her eyes shyly darted towards Sasuke, making her cheeks flush when she caught that he was looking her way. Kimimaro nudged Sasuke making the small raven glare.

"Yes, we would like a table for four, but at the same time we have a special request" The girls eyes dated to Kimimaro and looked at him curiously as he talked, "our boss is going to propose to his boyfriend, so we want a small romantic seating for two to be set outside," he pointed to a particular table. The girl largely grinned.

"Yes sir, we can do that for you and the table for four." She tilted her head.

"Yes, we want to sample some of the food and will have two other gentlemen joining us, if you don't mind. Afterwards, we will like everything prepared" the girl nodded, understanding what they needed. But still, she smiled at them and gave Sasuke a final look before going to make their reservation and then darting to lead them to their asked table. Main Konoha restaurant is famous, but at the same time, it was the best place to come to eat when just with friends, thus the place being made large so they didn't run out of tables for walk ins.

"Here you are," she said, "and these are the menus" as soon as she set them down, she darted out. Sasuke scowled when he saw that there was a sticky note on his.

"She gave you her number," Kimimaro stated, making Sasuke turn his glare on him.

"Why is it that when I have a boyfriend everyone starts hitting on me?"

"You regret getting a boyfriend because you can't flirt back?"

"No, I'll keep my boyfriend, thank you very much, I just don't need people hitting on me" Sasuke picked up the sticky note with the number and ripped it to pieces.

"Yes, and that is why a little thing called rejection exists" Kimimaro said as he looked over his menu, and Sasuke followed his lead to distract himself by doing the same. Moments later the same girl returned, and smiled as she took their several orders. Her jaw nearly dropped when they practically order everything on the menus.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"And some water" Sasuke added, closing the menu. Kimimaro closed his and waved her off. She nodded her head.

"Right away" she stuttered, and left.

After twenty minutes of waiting dish after dish started to come out, placed right in front of them, filling the tables, "where shall we start?" Kimimaro asked.

"I have no idea," Sasuke poked a salad, the green leaves wet with water.

Just as they both debated and poked the food around, unknown to Sasuke, Naruto, Kyuubi, Sakura, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara all entered the restaurant. They were all smiling lightly and joking around with each other. Sakura on the other hand was complaining about her aching feet and how pregnant women should work to pass a law that would make men carry them everywhere. After all it was a seed planted by them.

"That would be cruel," Naruto argued back, pouting. He got that he was gay and was not going to have kids, but come on. Being pregnant could not be that bad, in fact it did not even look hard!

"It would be just," Sakura shot back.

"Ugh, I don't think I would ever want to get pregnant" Ino pressed a hand to her flat belly, "I'm not ready to ruin my figure like you, forehead."

"Hey" Sakura turned to her to glare, she was about to snap at her about how dumb it was claiming not to get pregnant to keep her figure when her sharp green eyes caught sight of a familiar raven head. "Oh my gosh, is that Sasuke over there?" she asked, her eyes widening even more when she saw that he was with someone who was not Itachi. "With some guy" she gapped with her finger going up to point the direction.

"Where," Naruto and the others quickly turned their heads in search of the raven haired boy.

At this moment a waitress blocked their view as she walked over. "Welcome to Konoha main restaurant, how may I help you?" she tilted her head with a smile.

"Can you give us a group table," Kyuubi answered her. Seeing that everyone else was distracted with the news that Sasuke had been found and even though the news that he was not with Itachi intrigued him, he was also hungry. The waitress blinked several times at seeing that everyone was trying to look through her and quickly nodded her head, turning her body to the side before the enthusiastic blond pushed her over.

"This way please, I can show you to your table"

She started to lead them, and everyone gapped when they saw the table Sasuke and the mysterious and handsome long white haired male with emerald eyes was full of dishes and food. The food all looked delicious, but it looked like the two of them were just poking at it as if it was about to jump at them. "What is Sasuke doing with that guy, oh snap, is he cheating on Itachi?" Naruto wondered, trying to whisper but his voice still enough to carry around their friends.

"No way" Sakura denied, shaking her head. "Sasuke's not that kind of guy"

"I take it back, he isn't a sissy after all, he actually has the balls to cheat on someone like Itachi" Sai commented, a smirk on his face. He didn't know Itachi well, but one look at him could scare you to think what would happen if you ever crossed him.

"Oh shut up" Ino said, "there has to be some sort of excuse"

"What other excuse is there, Kyuubi mentioned that Itachi was out of town, so what is to say Sasuke is not going with this guy as advantage!" Neji said, crossing his arms.

"No, Sasuke is better than that" Gaara spoke up "I've known him since I was young, and I know his father isn't exactly the best role model, but Sasuke has his morals. He wouldn't cheat,"

"People do change though" Kyuubi decided to say.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered more to himself, still being the only silent one of the group. To him it was obvious that Sasuke was just out with a friend. After all, if he was on a date cheating on Itachi, why would he be seated at a table for four. There had to be more people involved, and probably it was a fun hangout with co-workers. Why didn't the people around him think and just jumped to conclusions?

"Here we are" the waitress said, as she tried to ignore their conversation. She had sat them three tables away from Sasuke and his mysterious companion. "And here are your menus" she added as they began to sit down, their eyes still darting towards Sasuke. She frowned and then bowed respectfully, "Will you like anything to drink while you choose your order?"

"Just four cokes, three sprites, and a water." Naruto was quick to order, as he sighed and looked at his menu. He instantly knew what he wanted once his blue eyes set gaze on the display of ramen. Everyone else didn't mind what Naruto order to drink, it was their usual order, and Sakura had to suck it up and stick to drinking water. Otherwise she would have gone straight to an alcoholic drink.

"Of course" the waitress strained a smile and then left.

"What are we going to do?" Naruto asked as soon as she was done.

"Well, we're going to have to confront Sasuke and make him tell Itachi" Sakura said, "If he isn't cheating then there should be no problems, but if he is, then it'll be his problem" She looked down, like she couldn't believe that Sasuke would cheat.

"Yeah" Naruto nodded his head. Gaara looked like he didn't believe Sasuke was doing anything wrong. Neji still looked like it was neither this way or that with him, he was in his own happy relationship. As long as his was not bothered, he did not bother with anything. Shikamaru still looked bored, glancing at Ino who was still completely ignoring him. He had the feeling that he should place their relationship to rest and move on, and after that he thought, what relationship? It has never felt like a relationship being with Ino.

"Okay, so should we go confront him?" Ino asked.

Naruto turned towards Kyuubi whom looked like he didn't care. "Hey, aren't you concerned that Itachi might be being cheat on?" he growled.

"Nope, Itachi will deal with it." Kyuubi answered, "He always has." Just as he said that though, a tall male with orange hair walked in. He didn't even stop to talk to a waitress as he made his way over to the table that Sasuke and the other male were sitting at. This made them all blink as this male leaned in and placed a kiss on the white haired male's lips, and settled on his side. Sasuke smiled at him and seemed to greet him with familiarity. Although they could not hear what they were saying, and that alone proved to be frustrating.

"Damn, Sasuke is two timing Itachi by cheating on him with not one, but two guys" Sai pitched his thoughts. Shikamaru gave him a wary look.

"Sasuke isn't cheating" Sakura and Gaara both snapped.

* * *

"How was your flight?" Juugo asked as soon after he greeted Kimimaro with a kiss and sat down. Kimimaro had gotten a blush on his face, at the fact that he was being kissed publically, and not only that, Sasuke was just on the other side of the table.

"It was alright," Kimimaro, answered, then he leaned slightly towards Juugo "I'm so tired though, I can't wait for this whole day to be over"

Juugo smiled at his boyfriend and then looked at the dishes before him, and at Sasuke who was still pocking them. "So, Orochimaru will finally propose"

"Finally" Sasuke said, "And that is just the beginning of this nightmare" he lifted up a piece of shrimp dipped in sauce. Kimimaro made a face as Sasuke brought it to his lips and took a bite. He waited for Sasuke to swallow though before asking anything.

"Was it good?"

"Yeah, not bad" Sasuke commented.

"What are you two up to anyways, why so many plates"

"Orochimaru asked us to have his table already set, we have to find the best meals for him and his soon to be fiancée" Kimimaro answered Juugo's curiosity. "Go ahead, have some of this" Kimimaro said as he lifted what looked to be chicken in lemon, and some zest. Juugo looked at it for a moment, and then opened his mouth to take in the bite. Kimimaro and Sasuke looked at him expectantly.

"Not bad" Juugo finally said after he swallowed. Both Sasuke and Kimimaro sighed; find it hopeless to decide on a dish, when the meal was going to be for their boss and his boyfriend.

"Dude, there is no way I am touching the eggplant" Kimimaro made a face, and pushed the purpled looking blob towards Sasuke.

Sasuke scowled, "I didn't order it, so suck it up,"

"Don't make me shove it down your throat"

"Please don't fight" Juugo sighed, and reached for the eggplant "I'll take a bite of it" Sasuke and Kimimaro watched in fascination as Juugo cut up a piece and stabbed it with his fork.

"Don't die!" Kimimaro cried as Juugo took the said bite.

* * *

It was exactly at four o clock that Kabuto's flight landed. He planned on calling Orochimaru to pick him up and take him out to eat and spend time with him. He felt incredibly tired when he finally was allowed out of the plane, and he still had to grab his bags. Going through the whole check out system was hell.

Although, as he stepped outside, there was a man waving a sign around that read his name in large letters, and a limo parked beside him.

As he stepped towards it, he learned that it was for him, and inside wine was waiting for him all courtesy of Orochimaru. It made him feel confused and yet at the same time he wondered what his rich boyfriend had planned for him. 'I guess he really missed me to want to pamper me all of a sudden.' Kabuto thought, feeling happy and pleased, especially so when he found a little romantic poem made for him.

Although the real surprise came when he got home and opened the door.

Roses, candies, a tuxedo, and finally a note. His heart was dancing in his chest with happiness that he forgot all about being tired. With that, Kabuto moved on to get ready for his date, at eight a clock with Orochimaru at Konoha main restaurant.

Outside, Lee waited.

* * *

"Don't die!"

Naruto, Kyuubi, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Gaara, Ino, and Shikamaru turned their heads towards the table that Sasuke was with the two other mysterious guys and had confused looks on their faces. "Did he just say don't die?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino both nodded their heads in that yes, he had heard right. Of course, Shikamaru dropped his head no longer caring and Sai and Neji kept on saying that there was definitely something going on.

"He really just said, don't die. What are they doing over there" Kyuubi wondered, "And do they plan to eat all of that?"

"It looks like it" Gaara muttered, a scowl on his face. Either way, they were still in the dark of what was going on, and then they could no longer hear them again. Whatever was going on caused the white haired male to place his arm around the orange heads shoulder and sooth him. Sasuke on the other hand looked more interested on the dishes before him.

"Oh my gosh, look its Itachi" Kyuubi said, pointing towards the entrance. This made Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all jump to look towards the entrance. Sure enough, there was Itachi.

"What is he doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know"

"We…we have to do something" Naruto pushed out of his chair and rushed towards Itachi, making the others gap at him. Kyuubi was amused, he wondered how Itachi got here and if it was perhaps fate for Sasuke to be caught cheating. Itachi had entered the restaurant ready to look for Sasuke when all of a sudden an orange and yellow body blocked his way. "Hey there Itachi, What….what brings you here on such a fine day?"

Itachi was confused to see Naruto there, "I'm here because I promised Sasuke I would meet him here"

Naruto dropped his arms and looked at him full of confusion, "you did?" Itachi nodded.

"Why are you here?"

" Group…group meal, we all hanged out today. We thought you were out of town though," Naruto explained.

"I see" Itachi muttered, "Well, I'll catch up with you guys later. I have to find Sasuke" with that, he sidestepped Naruto and started to search for his little boyfriend. Naruto was not sure if he should panic more or if Sasuke had planned something so Itachi would break up with him.

* * *

Of course, Juugo did not collapse from the bite or anything, but he did make a disgusted face. Still, Kimimaro was there to place an arm around him and ask him if he was all right. "Okay, you are never to try eggplant ever again"

"Heh, you shouldn't have even let him try it in the first place" Sasuke said, "Purple food can't be healthy at all"

"Oh shut up" Kimimaro glared at him. Juugo patted him on the arm to get his attention and smiled at him as soon as he got it.

"I'm alright," Juugo, said, "It's just food, it won't kill me" Kimimaro was about ready to lecture him, but then someone new came to their table. He was not exactly unknown to Kimimaro and Juugo, seeing as they had seen the prodigy, Uchiha Itachi in the magazines. He was practically a celebrity. Still, to see him right there before them, sitting down beside Sasuke left them speechless. Sasuke even seemed to flush and look like he could not believe Itachi was there.

Itachi on the other hand, looked at Juugo and Kimimaro and then turned his gaze on Sasuke, a small smile coming over his face as he said, "Hey"

Sasuke managed to smile back, and respond, "Hi" before he ducked his head down. He could not believe it! Why was he acting this shy? It was only Itachi! His damned boyfriend, what had changed between the time they spent together to the week they spent apart?

Itachi on the other hand chuckled, and asked, "Why are you being so shy?"

"Its…just that…I" Sasuke lifted his head and glared at Itachi "shut up, I'm not being shy!" Itachi took the time to lean in and kiss him. Sasuke seemed to struggle a little with the idea of suddenly being kissed, but eventually kissed back. One week was way too long already not to have been able to kiss Itachi. He would have wanted it to make it deeper, seeing as it felt like it had been too long since they kissed, and it had, but Kimimaro decided to interrupt them.

"Enough you two lovebirds," Kimimaro said "There are other people here, and they did not come here to lose their lunches" both ravens pull away from their kiss and looked at them. Kimimaro smiled once he had Itachi's attention. "Hey there, Sasuke's boyfriend, I'm Kimimaro, one of Sasuke's closest friend, and this here is my boyfriend, Juugo"

"Nice to meet you" Juugo nodded at him.

"Same, it's good to meet people Sasuke hangs out with. I'm Uchiha Itachi"

"We know" Both Juugo and Kimimaro, said at the same time. "Sorry, but you are sort of famous" Juugo apologize.

"Not really, I try not to be. The real famous one is my older brother, Madara" and the conversation continued. Sasuke glared at Kimimaro, flipped him off, causing Kimimaro to roll his eyes at him, and then made a suggesting gesture with his eyebrows. Sasuke scowled deeper, and then he shook his head. Kimimaro grinned. Apparently, it was true, when Itachi came around Sasuke was easy to tease, he had never seen Sasuke be so shy and stuttering before.

On the other side, the group table was gaping at seeing Itachi just come over and sit next to Sasuke. They still could not tell what the hell was going on but the curiosity of it all was eating them alive! Of course, Shikamaru was the only one there that really did not care; he pretty much had predicted what was going on. "You know, we could all just go over there and say hello," Kyuubi suggested.

"No way" Naruto, Sakura, and Gaara stomped at that idea.

"Why not?" Sai asked, "It might be an orgy going on"

"Sai" Sakura glare at him.

"Fine, I'll behave. Just don't go all ninja on me" Sai backed away. He knew for a fact that his fiancée hit hard.

"I'll do more than that" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"HORMONES!" Ino yelled at the top of her lungs, catching everyone's attention, even Kimimaro, Sasuke, Itachi, and Juugo. Itachi and Juugo had settled into a conversation about politics and some other while Sasuke and Kimimaro kept debating over the food and shoving things that they would not eat to the others face. Every now and then, they would ask Juugo and Itachi to take a bite. However, everything was disrupted as someone's high-pitched voice screamed something obscene.

They turned to see a gapping Naruto, Kyuubi, Neji, and Sai. A red in the face, Sakura, with a bored Shikamaru, and just a stunned, Gaara, Ino looked a little embarrassed herself. "Oh my god, what did she just say"

"How demeaning"

Ino lowered her head, "I'm…I'm sorry about that, very sorry," and quickly ran out of there. Everyone eventually went back to doing what they were doing, but Sakura was still red in the face. She then threw down her napkin and ran out of there as well, feeling completely mortified. Sai had no choice but to follow behind her, even though he kept throwing curious glances at the table Sasuke and Itachi found themselves in. Shikamaru eventually got off his ass and left as well, but not in the need to pursue Ino.

"Troublesome" he muttered as he left. Neji and Gaara both then excused themselves as well, and left saying they had something to take care off. Naruto and Kyuubi remained sitting, both reluctant to leave their food. After all, if they were going to be paying for it, it better damn be worth filling their bellies with.

"Why were they here" Sasuke wondered, slightly leaning into Itachi so he could get a closer look at them. They were all there, and one by one or in couples began to leave. Not that Sasuke cared if they stayed or left, the restaurant was open to the public after all.

"Something about a group hangout or something" Itachi responded, and turned his head to look at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced at him, when their eyes met he flushed and then looked back to the table.

"Let's ignore them then"

"You know them?" Kimimaro asked, a little stunned that Sasuke would hang out with people such as them. The way they had acted was so immature. He was glad that they left; he bet Orochimaru would kill them if they had chosen a restaurant where such boisterous people hanged out in.

"Unfortunately" Sasuke muttered and went back to pocking the food.

"So, care to explain why there is so much food at the table?" Itachi asked as he moved a plate of beet greens and yellow corn away from him. Sasuke spared him a glance and shrugged his shoulders as he lifted a fork full of sushi towards Itachi.

"We have to find the perfect dish for Orochimaru, for when he proposes to his boyfriend," Sasuke said, keeping his eyes on Itachi's lips as he took the Sushi from his fork and ate it. "Good?" he asked. Itachi nodded his head.

Itachi swallowed, "It's just food though, why is he having you decide the dish?"

"He thinks we're brilliant" Kimimaro decided to answer this one, as Sasuke went to try the sushi he had just fed Itachi "Every time we go into his office, he's like, darlings, please, come have a seat, tell me what I can do for you today. Or I need you guys for this and so" Kimimaro shrugged, seeming disgusted with the way Orochimaru treated them. Sasuke nodded his head as his eyes found some tomato and he decided he would eat it.

"Sometimes he's just asking to be punched in the face." Sasuke muttered darkly. Sasuke then handed Itachi a fork. "Help us choose something,"

Kimimaro smirked at this, "You should too Juugo, what would you get us if this was supposed to be you proposing to me?"

Juugo blushed, "Well, I would let you choose. But if I wanted it to be controlling like Orochimaru probably the spaghetti." He pointed to the large dish of spaghetti with Alfredo sauce. "And I would order a top wine, like red wine, or a fine wine or something" Kimimaro smiled at his attempt, although he knew that Juugo would let him choose. It was a little absurd that Orochimaru would not let Kabuto choose his own meal. It really raised many questions about their relationship and how it even worked at all.

"Maybe we should just get him the salad, spaghetti, and angel foods cake deal," Sasuke muttered, his fork going for the lasagna. Itachi silently watched him, as Sasuke went for anything that had either tomato or red sauce in it. Either way, all four remained talking to each other about what would be the best meal combination until they hit the right one. Eventually, Naruto and Kyuubi stopped over their table and talked for a bit before the two left, seeing as Sasuke was not going to let Itachi go so he can drive them.

* * *

At seven thirty when Kimimaro received a phone call and Sasuke made a phone call to Orochimaru, the plan really started to move forward and they order the food so it would be set on time. Orochimaru of course had to make his way to the restaurant by his own transportations, but would give his driver a rest and go with the rented limo. As Sasuke and Kimimaro had told him, assured by Might Gai himself, the backseat was a sure guaranteed place to fuck comfortably for the best backseat sex of your life.

Twenty minutes later, Sasuke and Kimimaro had the waitress lead an excited and jittery Orochimaru towards the table. By that time, the order dishes were set and three fine wines had been set on the side for the man to choose from white, gold, and red. Orochimaru inspected everything and even seem to dig into his pocket to make sure that he had the ring ready for his proposal. "Lee said that he is on his way with Kabuto," Kimimaro muttered to Sasuke who nodded, both quiet and discreet about it. Itachi and Juugo sort of hung back and watched their boyfriends work.

Sasuke and Kimimaro glanced at the time, just ten more minutes, and Kabuto would be there. There was not long now.

"My darlings," Orochimaru called to them, as he stood by his table not yet ready to sit down, he even smiled and greeted Juugo, but then looked at Itachi whom was standing just slightly behind Sasuke in confusion, "and you are," he asked. Orochimaru's look was blank, and his eyes were inspecting. Sasuke's eyes briefly widen as he glanced back at Itachi, but the man looked comfortable at being addressed as such. But Sasuke wasn't, and he took a step back until his back was touching Itachi, even in the smallest of way.

"Uchiha Itachi" Itachi brought his hand up to shake with Orochimaru's; "I'm Sasuke's boyfriend" Itachi was quick to take his hand back when Orochimaru squeezed it. The snake seemed to give a look, and Itachi did not like him at all. It was almost as if the snake hated that he was Sasuke's boyfriend, but Itachi did not really care what he thought.

"I see" Orochimaru grinned, his tongue out to lick his pale blue lips "you two are divined together, I could just eat you both up," he purred, his head tilted in such a way that showed a lecherous side to Orochimaru. Sasuke scowled at his boss- that was so embarrassing to say! How could Orochimaru even dare say that to Itachi! It was so unprofessional and above all rude to his relationship. Pushing a little more towards Itachi, he turned a stern look towards his boss.

"You might want to go sit down now sir," Sasuke said, cutting any other form of conversation and scowled deeper when Kimimaro began to laugh. It really did not help matters come across to Orochimaru at all. Either way, at exactly eight o clock, Kabuto was there. The man looked, according to Orochimaru gorgeous in his suit. This made the other four hide, as Kabuto was lead to Orochimaru's table, as the waitress was asked to do. Orochimaru had asked them not to leave until he proposed. He looked so nervous like he was about to die in his own skin, therefore, they waited as Orochimaru flirted, and made such odd comments. He also asked Kabuto how his flight was, and if he was tired. The man was a gentleman for such a pervert. He pulled out Kabuto's seat for him, pushed it in for him, and even leaned down to kiss his cheek before sitting in his own chair.

The man poured the wine, brushed Kabuto's bangs, and even made Kabuto blush every now and then. He treated him like his prince. "You are like my delicate flower of technology; I cannot help myself but to love you"

"Oh, My lord Orochimaru" Both gazed into each other's eyes lovingly. You could practically see the peach flowers and rosy hearts that appeared around their romantic atmosphere that they had created as their own. In the background Sasuke was gagging, Kimimaro was trying to bang his head on the table but was not successful, Juugo stopped him every time, and Itachi simply looked at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke blushed when he caught Itachi's eyes and buried his face in his hands when Itachi teased him.

Sasuke even gave Itachi a look that begged him not to tease him anymore and all he received was a poke at the forehead.

After eating their meal and drinking heartedly, Orochimaru got serious. All of this was simply perfect, it was time, an intense look came over his face, "Kabuto, I asked you here for something more special than just a welcome back date," Orochimaru pushed his chair back and got on one knee. Kabuto's eyes widened and his heart started to speed up in his chest. This could not be happening, could it…?

"My lord…my snake king…"

"Kabuto, would you do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive. Kabuto, the love of my life, the star in my heart, and the flower of my eye, will you marry me?" Orochimaru lowered his head a bit, allowing his expressive gold snake like eyes to shine in the sincerity of his words.

Kabuto felt like he was about to fain, and had to blink back tears of joy. He could not believe this was happening! He never expected this to happen, not today. He pinched himself just to make sure that he was not dreaming, but of course, he was not. Orochimaru had truly snared his heart with this proposal, it was simply so perfect! "Oh my, yes! Yes, I will marry you my lord, king snake!"

And he waited for Orochimaru to get back on his feet so he could kiss him, as he pushed out of his chair. Once they got into kissing, the restaurant erupted into claps, just for the final touch. Orochimaru himself, cried for joy. Even Lee the driver was sobbing.

"Well, that was nice" Kimimaro commented, his arm wrapped around Juugo's, even though the giant man was clapping for the new happily engaged couple.

Sasuke gagged, unable to take it anymore "Can we leave now?"

* * *

Hello, i know its been long Im just really stressed with school work as it ends. God this is hell. Well, hopefully you enjoyed this, it's really long. it was like the chaper that wouldn't end. But no worries im still going to update my stories. sooner or later, most likely later.


	17. Dirt Bike

Chapter XVII

**Clu**msy

Dirt Bike

10:00

Sasuke had been spared from having to stay and watch Orochimaru make out with Kabuto. Kimimaro had agreed that it was time to leave, and both walked outside, followed by their boyfriends. The night outside was cold, yet there was the eerie glow of the yellow post lights that covered the streets. There was little traffic that night as well. Overall, it was a perfect Saturday night to hang out a little longer and do something with your boyfriend. He really planned to take this day to his advantage, "Did you bring your car?" Kimimaro asked Juugo.

"Yeah, there is no other way to get here" Juugo smirked at him and Kimimaro scoffed. "Oh, and Sasuke you need to go pick up your cat." Juugo said as he turned towards the small raven that was slightly shivering beside Itachi.

"Oh yeah" Sasuke cursed under his breath.

"We better get going then" Kimimaro said. Juugo nodded and lead Kimimaro to his car. Sasuke looked over at Itachi whom brought his hand over to him and waited for him to grab it. Sasuke's cheeks flushed pink as he just stared at it for a moment. Itachi smiled and leaned in towards Sasuke.

"Why are you so shy all of a sudden?"

"I'm, I'm not!" Sasuke stuttered, but snapped at the same time.

"Really" Itachi leaned in to peck his lips. He enjoyed the color of red that bloomed over Sasuke's cheeks. Then the small raven pressed his lips back to his, surprising Itachi a little, but returned the brief kiss. "Guess you're not so shy after all" Itachi said, bringing his hand up to brush over Sasuke's soft cheek. Sasuke blinked once, in slight confusion as to what had happened, but then smiled at the feel of Itachi's hand in his. It seemed that nothing was going to stop Itachi from making up for the time they had been apart even if their relationship was still new.

"Let's go, we need to go get my cat" Sasuke managed, even though his heart was beating so hard against his ribcage. Itachi nodded.

"YOUTHFUL BOY!"

Both ravens turned their head in time to see a boy with a bowl cut haircut and green spandex. Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and Sasuke moved a little closer to Itachi. In his mind, he was hoping that Lee would not say anything stupid. Thinking Sasuke was cold; Itachi placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him even closer. "Can we help you?" he asked, seeing, as Sasuke was busy glaring.

Lee looked up at Itachi with large confused eyes, "Um," he lowered his head, "I was meaning to speak with you" he said to Sasuke, but it was clear that he would not be able to ask him out, not when that taller boy had his arm around Sasuke. He wondered if he was Sasuke's boyfriend, and if he was, his heart had just been shot "About where I should take your boss and then what to do" Lee did not even know what he was saying anymore.

Sasuke frowned, "You drive him home, just follow the directions Kimimaro left you, after that go home." Lee numbly nodded his head. "Let's go" Sasuke said, turning his head towards Itachi. Both of them turned and Itachi lead Sasuke towards his Corolla. Itachi walked him to the passenger seat and opened the door for him. Sasuke gave him a look and Itachi did as well, both knowing that it was not necessary for Itachi to open the door for him, but it seemed Itachi wanted to. Once Itachi was in the driver seat though, he asked,

"Who was that?"

"The son of the guy we rented the limo from, I guess," Sasuke said, and shrugged "There's Juugo. You can follow him," Sasuke pointed to a huge white truck.

"Okay" Itachi said, skillfully pulling out of the driveway and maneuvered his car in such a way that placed him directly behind Juugo. Sasuke squirmed in his chair, "The son of the person you rented the limo from that's odd. Though it almost looked like he wanted to ask you out"

Sasuke scoffed, "I bet, he was trying to hit on me earlier." Sasuke sighed. "It seems like a lot more people are doing that lately. I'm just glad I'm back, and can finally go home and sleep in my own bed."

Itachi smiled, "You just want to go home and sleep or you want to do something?" he asked.

"We can do something," Sasuke said, not wanting to cut his date with Itachi short. After that, they followed Juugo to his house and Sasuke got his cat back. The small kitten looked fatter than when Sasuke first left it behind-and a lot bigger. She also looked happy to have him back that she literally pounced on him and purred her little heart out. Afterwards they went back to Sasuke's apartment, both he and Itachi watched a film called Mr. Sardonicus, and fell asleep cuddled tightly into each other on the couch.

The cat was not far away from them.

* * *

**3 days later **

Sasuke sighed as he looked over his calendar in his cell phone. He could not believe that it was already June, sixth. Last week had been hell, with the whole trip and Orochimaru proposing, but finally he had time to evaluate his dates. He had a couple of midterms coming up already, nothing that he could not handle as well as a video project, something he had an idea on how to do already. Looking over the dates, Sasuke cursed when he noticed what Thursday was going to be, Itachi's birthday.

'_What should I do…should I get him a present…or maybe do something_' Sasuke wondered. He never really celebrated birthdays for boyfriends at all. He had his friends, usually he would just tell them happy birthday, hang out with them at a restaurant, and that was enough. However, they are his friends, they take him out to eat, they force him to take them out to eat, they hang out and spend time together, and that was good enough. They come to his house and eat his food, he goes to their house and they feed him their food. It was just normal with friends, you know, to intrude and not expect much than to be able to do the same in return. However, this was his boyfriend and it felt that it had to be more special.

Itachi came over to his house and they would cook together, watch television, or talk, even cuddle, and make out. Itachi bought him groceries, Itachi paid for his meals when they went out, and Itachi placed him first on everything. That is why it was easy for Sasuke to do the same, and place Itachi first on his time. Itachi never intruded, he was just there, and he trusted him. Bottom line, Itachi is his boyfriend and Sasuke, admitting only to himself, really liked him. Not only did he often found himself missing him, but he found himself craving other things from him. Sasuke could say that he was infatuated, he was certainly attracted, but it was too soon to say it was love. Although, he had no doubt that there is where their relationship was heading.

It made no sense, but that was all right. It did not have to.

Practically three more days, two if you erased this one, Sasuke, had just a few days to decide what he was going to do for his boyfriend. He placed his phone away as the teacher wrapped up the class, and then packed his bag as soon as class was dismissed. As he walked out of the classroom, Tenten met up Sasuke outside. She looked extremely happy for some odd reason. If the smile was not an indication, then the sparkle in her eyes was.

"Hey, Sasuke, guess what?" She chirped, bouncing from side to side as she walked. It could practically be seen as if she was skipping.

"What?" Sasuke asked, giving her an odd look.

"Oh come on" Tenten gave him a look that told him to at least try to guess what was going on. Sasuke just did not know how to deal with girls, really, and their little games.

"You got asked out," Sasuke ventured, seeing as that was the only thing that would make a girl be all giggly and happy. That judging by the way Sakura acted when Sai asked her out.

"Yeah…well technically, I was the one that asked him out" Tenten said, and grinned, "How you guessed"

"I have no idea"

"Well, I don't think you know him but his name is Shino" Tenten went on, "Oh my god, Sasuke he is just so damn hot. He was just standing there, and I was dirt bike riding, two wheels you know about that right?" Before Sasuke could not even say that, he had no idea what dirt bike riding was Tenten continued on her run-on rant. "Well, anyways, I asked him to a ride, and then afterwards asked him out. He was so amused, that he said yeah, he would like to get me better. Oh my gosh, I thought I was never going to stop blushing. Usually I come on too strong and am turned down, but this time it was different, I'm so glad I asked him out!"

"Congratulations" Sasuke managed before she went on.

"Thanks" She continued, "I just don't know what to wear now, I don't want to seem like to much of a guy to him, and I don't want to look like some random slut. Do you have any suggestions on what I could wear, since you have a boyfriend you must have faced this issue"

"Just be yourself," Sasuke muttered, knowing she was not even going to listen to him at all.

"Maybe I could buy something new. A dress maybe, but if he wants to go riding again I will need some pants. Maybe some long shorts" She went on, thoughtfully. Sasuke looked at her with narrowed eyes, not in the mood to h ear someone talk about going on a date.

"You sound so hopeless"

That shut her up. "Do I?"

Sasuke sighed, and nodded. She shook her head, trying to regain her own out of character personality. "Look, I have a problem myself,"

"Huh" she looked at him confused.

"My boyfriend's birthday is in two days and I don't know what to get him"

Tenten grinned, "You could take him dirt bike riding! That would be fun, what better present than to actually take him to do something fun. Oh, you guys could even go shooting!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Dirt bike riding?" he questioned, "I've never done it before. And I'm not going shooting"

"Well…trust me. I can teach you. When is his birthday anyways?"

"This Thursday,"

"Tomorrow is Tuesday; can you afford to ditch work or a class? We can go and practice"

Sasuke bit his lower lips, "and what if he doesn't know how to dirt bike ride,"

"Then you teach him, it'll be fun"

Yeah, fun when he fails to even do anything correctly, "And what can I give him, I want to give him something" Sasuke went on. He guessed Dirt bike riding was not going to be that bad. He was a quick learner, he was sure that he could learn it in time. He just hoped Itachi would like it. However, there was still the dilemma that he had never even bought anything for a boyfriend, much less taken any anywhere.

"Um…well that is something you'll have to come up on your own" Tenten said, "Just go to a store and see if you can find something that you feel he might like. Or maybe you know of something that he needs." Tenten waved her hand carelessly.

Sasuke continued to think about it, and Tenten continued about her date.

000

When Juugo parked his truck, Sasuke opened the door and hoped off. They had made it to work on time. "Hey Juugo" he said as he closed the door and followed the tall man towards the Sound Building. Juugo gave him a look.

"What's up?"

"Can you not pick me up tomorrow, I've made some plans"

Juugo nodded his head, "Sure thing Sasuke."

Both of them continued to their workstations. Once Sasuke was in his office, Suigetsu did not fail to come in as well. The man looked like he had spent some wild nights lately and it looked like he had gotten little to no sleep, but overall looked satisfied. Even if he was delivering a stack of papers to Sasuke's desk, "So, Sasuke what is next in the agenda, now that Kabuto has accepted Orochimaru as his fiancé"

Sasuke sat down in his chair, eyeing the amount of papers he was going to have to deal with today. "Wedding preparations" he answered, "lots and lots of wedding preparations that have to be done by September seven, which reminds me, Kimimaro and I have to prepare an outing to go see at all the wedding areas." Sasuke scowled.

Suigetsu looked shocked. "Dude, that's just in a few months, you'll have to do everything within two months"

"I know" Sasuke said, showing that he was stressed about it. He himself could not believe it, but mentally he was already telling himself that he was never going to get married. It was such a hassle! "I hate Orochimaru's guts right now"

"Well, you are going to hate them a lot more," Both Sasuke and Suigetsu looked up to see Kimimaro at the door. "He made a deadline list for everything. We need to find a place by next week, Tuesday." Sasuke looked pissed. "So when shall we go look."

"Can't we do it this weakened; I can't do it any other time this week. I have plans"

Kimimaro smiled, "Fine by me, I have plans as well."

* * *

It was ten at night, when Itachi finally got off work. He looked at his cell phone to find a text message from Sasuke there. It looked like Sasuke had sent it half an hour ago, and he felt guilty for being unable to respond. The problem was that he had been in an important meeting that would lead them to travel to a new place so they can establish another foundation for Akatsuki. They were all hoping that it would work for them to do that in Cloud. Cloud was not usually an open place for any kind of big businesses since it thrives in smaller ones, but Pein figured that they could at least bring jobs there by opening a factory that dealt with premium dog food.

Itachi no longer had a clue why their boss would want to add dog food to the products that they sold. Anyways, that was another issue for a different time. The real planning was going to start around September. Opening Sasuke's text message, he read what it said. '_Hey, how was work?' _

Itachi smirked, and started to respond. _'It was hell; I wish I could have been able to get off early to spend time with you.' _

He did not have to wait long to receive Sasuke's response. '_I admit, I would have liked that as well. But we can't always have what we want. Do you think tomorrow we can hang out?' _Itachi was about to respond when Kisame came rushing his way.

"Itachi!" He cried happily, "You wouldn't believe what I got!" Itachi raised an eyebrow when he saw a ball in Kisame's hands.

"A football" he stated.

"Dude, seriously, come on. Have you never played the sport? It's incredible"

"I have, I do have some imbeciles for brothers." Itachi turned and continued to walk towards his car. Kisame looked at him confused.

"Sure, whatever, so you up for a game tomorrow after work, we're definitely getting off at six tomorrow"

"True."Itachi looked at his cell phone, and then back to the football and nodded his head. "Alright, tomorrow at six, game on" Itachi said. He opened the door of his car and slipped inside as he started to text Sasuke with his response.

"Yes! See you tomorrow Itachi!"

Itachi waved him off and the shark man left running to his own car. He was going to go spend time with Suigetsu. Itachi on the other hand finished his text message to Sasuke and sent it.

'_How about a game of football, tomorrow at six?' _

* * *

Blue green eyes blinked and then a smirk crossed the lips of Ayu. She was most happy to see that she had gotten it correct. She knew where Itachi lived now. From an apartment building across the street, and with her trusty vernaculars, she could see all the way towards his house. She saw as he arrived, and when he climbed out of his car. His cell phone was in his hand, but she could not see what he was doing with it. Her vision did not reach that far.

As soon as he was inside, she sighed to herself.

She had gone to see Tobi's parents and ask for a blessing to their wedding. What they had done was be mean to her so she had left. Even with Tobi begging her to stay, and even with her own need to leave Konoha, she still felt the need to find and see Itachi one last time. She needed to assure herself that she was not leaving anything behind and that included Itachi and any feelings that there still might be between the two of them. She had let him go once, a long time ago, she was not about to repeat that same mistake of letting him go a second time. God, Itachi was so incredible, he was the perfect boyfriend and she let him slip past her fingers.

Itachi was as always, smart, curious, and playful. He was just a tease, but at the same time serious and so intelligent that it was unimaginable. She bet he was still the prodigy of his family, the little phenomenon that rose above what his brothers had set as his goals to reach. Itachi never even thought about those goals and he reached them without a second thought. He had told her how that made his brothers both envious but proud of him. Yet, what she had wanted was to be something as incredible as he was, and she wanted to find her path outside of Konoha. Apparently, that was something Itachi never had in mind to leave, he was happy where he was and now they were even claiming that he had someone else in his life.

She still had yet to meet the person he was now dating for that matter. She bet that whomever he was dating was unworthy of such a genius. Although to her, it almost seemed like it might have been a cover up story, maybe he was dating no one and was playing hard to get. Maybe he was just scared to get hurt again. Well, that is what girls did as well right, what would stop boys from doing such things? Yes, it made perfect sense. Itachi was just probably trying to test her, to see how far she would go to prove her love for him-and leave Tobi and her engagement with him. He is still scared that she could leave him again.

Smiling at her deduction, she decided that she would make her appearance at his house, on his birthday. First thing in the early morning, she will be the first to wish him a very_ special_ happy birthday!

* * *

**June Seventh **

Today Sasuke was ditching school to go and practice dirt bike riding with Tenten, whom had come early to his apartment. Sasuke had to quickly shower, dress and walk out to greet her. He looked at the two bikes in her huge truck and raised an eyebrow. One of them was black and the other one was blue, and both looked similar to each other. Sasuke had never seen dirt bikes before so he could not tell if they were good ones, or not.

"Two wheelers," Tenten suddenly exclaimed, "Four wheelers are so not cool,"

"Like I would know anything about that," Sasuke muttered as he shook his head.

"It'll be alright, let me take you to a, dirt biking area and you can see other people riding, and then you can give it a shot" She smiled at him, walking over to the driver seat and hopping in. Sasuke headed towards the passenger seat.

"Sure" he muttered.

As soon as they made it to the dirt biking area, Tenten told him a few things as they unloaded the bikes, first that they were going to have to make sure that the bikes that they got were adequate, and that when he sat on his that his feet still touched the ground. When Sasuke saw people riding, he had certain questions. He noted how people rode, and how they kept their feet and hands. He also watched them do tricks, and accelerate, although Tenten told him that they would first be concentrating on proper body position, accelerating, and braking. It did not look to be that hard, but he also knew it was a bad thing to judge when he had not even tried it.

"What is that one?" he asked, when he saw a huge one being ridden by a boy and a girl together.

"That's a four wheeler" Tenten commented, looking uninterested by the bike in particular.

"Hn" Sasuke muttered, seeing, as Tenten was not interested in further explaining what that meant.

"What we have are two wheelers, these are the best to start with, especially since they are more individual" She proceeded to explain every part of the bike. "Bottom line" Tenten said, "never pull on the handle bars, and make sure to always lean forward, as well, you don't want to be all the way in the back. The bike will wobble a lot as well if you move slowly, so you might want to increase the speed." She said all in one breath "Let's not forget how to stop," Sasuke took in all she was saying, asking a few things here and there, and soon he was riding the bike.

He found it to be fun and exhilarating, and he was amazed at how complicated riding a bike sounded like but how easy it turned out to be. Sasuke still had a little trouble doing the turns, but overall he felt confident he was not going to be falling all the time. After the riding lesson, Sasuke had Tenten drop him off at a mall. Sasuke had made up his mind about what he was going to get Itachi for his birthday besides hanging out and riding, he just needed some supplies. Once he was done shopping he went home to leave the things in his living room, he took another shower and changed so he would look professional for work and rushed out when Kimimaro came to pick him up. He also made sure he grabbed his backpack with multiple changes of clothing and the supplies he had bought at the mall.

As for his still unnamed cat, Sasuke looked at it with defeat. 'We'll just have to stop by to bring her with us' he thought to himself as he petted her, and made sure she had water and food before he left again.

"Hey" Kimimaro greeted, turning down the radio.

"Hey," Sasuke huffed as he put his bag in first, and then slid into the passenger seat.

"You look like you've been busy," Kimimaro said, "Juugo told me you ditched school" as he said this, Sasuke closed the door, and Kimimaro pulled back on the road to continue driving.

"Yeah, I did." Sasuke admitted. Not that he had to hide the fact. "I had to take some quick dirt bike lessons and then had to go shopping for Itachi's gift. His birthday is this Thursday, so I am asking for some days off"

"Oh yah, what did you get him?" Kimimaro asked with a curious look on his face.

Sasuke blushed. "I rented a place at the beach, a small reassert, where we could stay until Saturday; it was kind of cheap actually. Plus it's close to a place where we could go dirt bike riding, and also experience some restaurants and other places," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. A part of him felt like it was, a weird present to get someone, who had been your boyfriend for about a month, but it was more of a getaway for the two of them. He had just wanted something that would allow him to spend more time with Itachi.

Kimimaro grinned as he came to a stop at a red light. "Are you planning on doing **it **with him?"

Sasuke glared at him. "What, no! geez, why do you have to go and say things like that?" Sasuke snapped. Most of all he was flustered at the idea of doing the big IT with Itachi AKA His boyfriend.

"Damn, look at you getting all uncomfortable. You never got like that with any other man when it came to sex, Itachi must really be special." Kimimaro could not help but to laugh.

"Shut up" Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms and sulking in the passenger seat. Kimimaro was right; Sasuke never had a problem even mentioning the word _sex_. The point now was that Itachi and sex in the same sentence had his heart racing and his blood heating up in such a way that it kind of scared him, and made him nervous and yet at the same time excited. It was not something simple to explain, then again, no one ever made a relationship sound simple either!

The rest of the ride was silent even though Sasuke was trying to avoid conversation and Kimimaro was silently laughing at him.

As soon as they got to work though, Kimimaro told him later and headed towards Juugo's office. Sasuke had no choice but to go to Orochimaru's office alone. He hesitantly knocked. Orochimaru called to enter and Sasuke stepped in. "Ah, my darling. What do I owe this unexpected visit to?" the snake man purred and Sasuke kept his cool.

"I wanted to ask you if I could take the rest of the week off."

Orochimaru looked intrigued, "And why would you need the rest of the week off, darling?"

Sasuke was quick to lie, "My mother, I feel it's time I visited her in prison. But the point is that the jail she was taken to is on the whole other side of Konoha, and it'll be a car drive of at least a day. I also wanted to see my father, but he's all the way in Sunagakure, so I was hoping he'd meet me here."

Orochimaru gave him a sympathetic look. "Of course, take the rest of the week off my darling," he said, looking as if he was completely moved by Sasuke's story. Sasuke could not believe it, but then again he was not going to question it. Let the mighty gods smile upon him, for he had just lied to his boss's face and gotten away with it!

"Thank you"

Sasuke said as politely as ever. Orochimaru dismissed him and he went back to his office to get some work done. At around five thirty Suigetsu bounced into his office, looking excited. "Are you ready to go?" Suigetsu asked as he came into Sasuke's office. The small raven leaned back into his chair and nodded.

"Yeah, I've finished all I needed to for the week."

Suigetsu grinned, "Wanna drive?" he jingled the keys in front of Sasuke in an open invitation.

Sasuke snatched the keys, "Yup"

Both of them went to the men's restroom to get changed into more comfortable play clothing-some t-shirts and loose shorts, seeing as they were going to play football and dashed out of their work building. They both threw their bags to the back seat. Sasuke did not have a license, but Suigetsu would sometimes let him drive his car. There was no other reason why Sasuke knew how to drive. "Let's hope the cops won't stop us," Suigetsu said as he stretched out and made himself comfortable in the passenger seats.

Sasuke ignored him, placing the key in the ignition and turning it on, and drove out of the parking lot faster than was legal.

* * *

When they were at the park, Sasuke parked to the wrong side, but Suigetsu was amazed at how he twisted the car around, without hitting any other and managing to park, as he had been coming from the side he needed to. "You are so ready to get a car dude," Suigetsu commented, stepping out of the car. Sasuke stepped out of the car as well and slammed the car door shut, and threw the keys back to Suigetsu.

"I should," he said and then he shrugged. It was easy to find the others, seeing as Kisame was incredibly tall and Deidara was jumping around like nobody's business. Playing football was not something that Sasuke never got into, but he was not clueless to the game. Once they were on the grass, Suigetsu ran towards his boyfriend, and jumped on him. Kisame looked so happy to see him that he actually twirled him around, but while he was having that tender moment with his boyfriend, Sasuke was searching for his own.

Before he knew it, he felt someone come up from behind him and hug him around the shoulder. He gasped, but relaxed when he felt Itachi whisper into his ear, "Hey beautiful, I was dying to see you again" Sasuke blushed brightly. Itachi leaned in to bite his cheek and Sasuke ended up laughing and trying to push him away.

"Quit it," he said, but his fit of laughter made it hard for him to sound serious. Itachi only sunk his teeth in deeper, his arms remaining tightly around Sasuke's waist. "Itachi!" Sasuke threw his head back, and Itachi released his cheek before he could hurt Sasuke. The small raven glared at him, but there was an underlying adoring look in his eyes that let Itachi know, that Sasuke had enjoyed it despite anything he might say.

"I've missed you, we haven't seen each other in like months," Itachi said, cuddling his cheek to Sasuke's abused one.

"It was only a few days" Sasuke deadpanned, even so he twisted his body in Itachi's arms enough to lean in and kiss him on the lips quickly. He pulled away before Itachi could deepen it and they ended up making out heatedly in front of everyone.

"Okay, everyone is here, un!" Deidara suddenly popped out of nowhere, looking at the two ravens before turning to Kisame and Suigetsu-whom had given into their urges and were heatedly making out. "Let's play!" the blond man bounced and then threw the football that he had in hand, all the way to Kisame's head, where the shark man pulled out of the kiss to glare at Deidara. Deidara just looked satisfied to had caught his attention. "Enough face sucking!" he hissed. He ended up laughing like crazy when Kisame picked up the ball angrily and threw it his way, but he made a grandiose catch.

"Alright, let's get into teams" Itachi called.

Deidara brought out a large black tap hat, with a rimmed purpled ribbon around the base, "I placed our names in this hat; to make it fair." He stuck his tongue out at everyone "I know all of you want to choose your boyfriends." He pulled out a name "Team one will be, Sasuke," he grinned at the small raven and Sasuke crossed his arms. Great, he had been called first. "Come on step up and pull a name to choose your next team member"

Sasuke came forward and dug into the hat, feeling through a bunch of crumbled papers, before pulling out a folded piece of paper, he opened it. "Sasori" he said, raising an eyebrow at the painted hearts around the man's name. Sasori stepped forward, and pulled a name out of the hat.

"Deidara" how he had ever managed to pull Deidara's name out of the hat, was a mystery to him. Sasuke scowled; apparently, Itachi was not going to be in his team.

"Alright" Deidara said, looking pleased with himself "team two is obviously going to be Itachi, Kisame, and Suigetsu" He jumped and wrapped around Sasuke's shoulders, "Don't worry Itachi, me and your boyfriend will have fun kicking yours and your teams asses!" Sasuke scowled and shoved Deidara aside. Itachi on the other hand could tell that Sasuke was not pleased with the way their teams were arranged, so he decided to rile the boy up a bit.

"I think it's going to be other way around" Itachi smirked playfully, "my team is going to kick your teams' ass"

Sasuke raised a challenging brow at Itachi, "We'll see about that"

"Whoo!" he threw his hands up, "Now we got a game!" Deidara called, and then they divided into their groups. On the left, you had Sasori to the side, Deidara ready to hike the ball, and Sasuke ready to receive it. On the right, you had Kisame and Suigetsu to the sides and Itachi in the center, all three of them ready to attack. A smirk crossed Deidara's face as he waited for Sasuke to ask him to hike the ball. Sasuke on the other hand looked up over at Itachi, and narrowed his eyes when Itachi gave him an amused look.

"Okay, one, two, hike!" Sasuke yelled and Deidara hiked the ball. Sasuke caught it, and that was when the other group started to move forward as his went over to tackle them. Deidara jumped on Kisame, and Sasori blocked Suigetsu. Itachi on the other hand was free, and Sasuke had no one to throw the ball to, meaning he was going to have to dodge Itachi if he at least wanted to score.

"Hahahahaha!" Deidara joyfully pounded his fist into Kisame's head.

"Argh!" Kisame roared, trying to shake Deidara off of him. Of course, it was unsuccessful.

Sasuke locked eyes with Itachi when Itachi made a move towards him. Sasuke took up a defensive stand, and found himself clutching the ball. Itachi lifted an eyebrow and took another step towards Sasuke, making the boy flinch back, but a smirk curled up on his face. Seeing the playful look in Sasuke's eyes, Itachi reached for him, but Sasuke moved away, a laugh going past his lips as he tried to move away from Itachi, and Itachi tried once more to reach for him. Sasuke started to run towards the goal, but Itachi ended up grabbing him by the waist.

Sasuke howled with laughter, and ended up throwing the ball at random-not that he wanted, but Itachi had caught him by surprise. Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him, and watched as the football went over towards the others, and Deidara, in his odd high today let go of Kisame in time to catch it. Both Sasuke and Itachi watched as Deidara ran to the line limit and slammed the ball down, claiming the first point. "Is he on something?" Sasuke asked, turning to look at Itachi. Itachi hugged Sasuke even tighter, leaned his head on his shoulder, and shrugged.

"Probably a sugar high, Sasori said not to ask though" Itachi nipped his ear, and Sasuke leaned back into him, moving enough to reach towards Itachi and kiss him on the cheek.

"YES! First point for my team," Deidara screamed, "Take that you bitches, yeah, come on everyone, let's get ready for this again!"

Itachi reluctantly let go of Sasuke, and ruffled his hair. Sasuke blushed as he watched Itachi go back to his position; it was their turn to hike the ball. As they got back into their positions, Sasuke watched as Itachi had the ball hiked by Kisame. As soon as the ball was hiked to Itachi, Sasuke was startled by how Deidara rushed forward and tackled Kisame to the ground with sheer force. A part of him feared the blond man might hurt Itachi like that next.

Everyone flinched when Kisame let out a strangled scream of pain.

"You're killing my boyfriend!" Suigetsu snapped, rushing to be at Kisame's side and pushed Deidara away from him. Deidara growled and was going to attack Suigetsu but Sasori had rushed towards him and held him back from hurting anyone. Sasori knew that letting Deidara play was a bad idea, but then again when the blond man found a challenge from anyone in any form, he sometimes could not contain himself.

"Calm down Deidara" Sasori hissed and Deidara stopped his aggressiveness as he turned love-filled eyes towards his boyfriend.

"But Sasori-dana, I was just making sure that we were having fun" Deidara pouted cutely at him, making it seem like everything he was doing was perfectly blameless, "And what fun is it losing? I like winning, we have to win, there is no way we'll lose!" Deidara proudly proclaimed, and then wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck. Sasori watched as Deidara swayed in his arms, wondering what Deidara had done to get himself so hyper active today.

"Are you okay Kisame, my love" Suigetsu said, gently running his fingers through Kisame's hair. Kisame huffed, and pushed himself up.

"I'm okay, I'll live" he threw an angry glare towards Deidara, his whole body shaking from the effort it took to sit up and try to catch his breath all at the same time. "I'll get you back for that!" he growled making Deidara stick out his tongue at him. Kisame ended up throwing a coughing fit. He was going to make Deidara pay!

Itachi still had the football, and planed to walk to the other side of the field when he noticed that Sasuke was not going to let him get far. There was also no one on the other side for Itachi to throw it to, so he was going to have to get around his little boyfriend. Suddenly, Itachi jumped out of the way, barely dodging Deidara as he came towards him. Sasuke took the chance to come at Itachi and snatch the ball off his hands, and then threw it towards the blond that looked ready to tackle Itachi again.

Deidara laughed loudly as he ran towards the line limit and slammed the ball down to take another point.

"YES! TAKE THAT! WE score again and there ain't anything none of yall can do!" Deidara twirled in a victory dance.

"This is turning out to be a very dangerous game," Itachi commented and Sasuke nodded his head. After that, they played five more similar sets, but they decided to stop seeing, as Kisame could no longer get up properly, and the man looked like he was about ready to pass out. In the end, Sasuke, Sasori, and Deidara's team won, while Suigetsu looked like he was about ready to murder Deidara so Sasori had to take the blond man far away from them and try to calm him down. Suigetsu on the other hand planned to take Kisame home, where the man was begging him to get him drunk so he would not have to feel the pain anymore. It was a struggle, but they all managed to get him into the passenger seat of Suigetsu's car.

Sasuke then pulled his backpack of packed clothes out of Suigetsu's backseat and told him he was going to catch a ride with Itachi. Suigetsu smirked; "Tell me you're planning a lot more than just spending the night at his house, Sasuke" Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut up, it's nothing like that," Not yet anyways.

"Dude, he's your boyfriend, it's natural to want to _fuck _him," Suigetsu said in a suggestive tone and Kisame groaned in the car seat.

"Oh Suigetsu, I like it when you talk dirty like that, so sexy." the man proceeded to writhe in his seat making Suigetsu blush and Sasuke to look at him with disgust. Suigetsu rolled his eyes and turned back to look at Sasuke.

"So, admit it, you're going to fuck him"

"Am not" Sasuke hissed, "Besides, it's none of your business, so you go fuck your own boyfriend." Sasuke waved at him, and left over to Itachi who had popped the trunk of his car open, and threw in the football. Itachi had no intentions on giving it back to Kisame-he knew that if he did, Kisame would just initiate another football game just to get back at Deidara. He really did not need this incident to be repeated. He smirked when he watched Sasuke make his way over to him. "Hey beautiful, you coming home with me tonight," Itachi teased as Sasuke walked into his arms, and he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Actually, I was thinking of another place" Sasuke commented, and brought out two tickets and tapped them to Itachi's cheek.

"What's this?" Itachi asked as he snatched the tickets from Sasuke and read them. Sasuke took that moment to place his bag into Itachi's trunk. He was pleased to note that Itachi had his own bag of clothes there, just as he had asked him to pack.

"Tickets to a reassert, at the beach, from tonight all the way to Saturday morning," Sasuke explained, "It's for your birthday" Sasuke blushed and Itachi leaned in to bite his cheek, again. Sasuke lightly growled at him for his actions, but purred in delight when Itachi moved to kiss him on the lips. That he did not object to. He brought his arms up, and around Itachi's neck to deepen it, thoroughly enjoying the kiss as Itachi devoured his mouth, nipping his bottom lip, making him open his mouth to allow him in. Both of them moan when their tongues met, gently massaging against each other, and Itachi tightened his hold around Sasuke's waist. They pulled out of the kiss when Suigetsu passed by honking his car and catcalling.

"See you dudes!" he called out, laughing loudly as he drove out of the parking lot. Sasuke glared at the departing white haired man and Itachi only smirked, latching his mouth to Sasuke's soft neck. What the hell was wrong with him? It was as if he could not get enough of biting Sasuke's skin. Sasuke's attention was diverted from glaring at Suigetsu departing, and onto his boyfriend, that was right now molesting the flesh of his neck.

"Itachi" Sasuke ended up moaning, his fingers curled into Itachi's hair, "You're going to leave a hickie!"

"Can't help myself, you make me too happy" Itachi murmured against Sasuke's abused skin. Sasuke took this time to move his head for another kiss.

"We'll have to go soon," Sasuke mumbled against Itachi's lips.

* * *

**June Eight **

Itachi and Sasuke had made it to the reassert late last night, since they had to stop by Sasuke's house to get his cat, and were tired, so they went straight to sleep when they got in. Although it was early in the morning now and the sound of Itachi's phone ringing had the two ravens rudely awoken. Sasuke shifted in the bed, snuggling into Itachi's chest, not wanting to get up even as Itachi shifted to reach into the pocket of his pants for his cell phone. His other arm came to rest around Sasuke's shoulders, while his hand ran down the soft skin of Sasuke's arm. "Hello?" he smoothly asked into the phone, managing to sound as if he was not half-asleep.

"_What is this I hear of you taking a few personal day's off, you've never taken days off!" _Kyuubi hissed on the other side of the line. Itachi felt incline to ignore him, especially when Sasuke started to nibble on his neck.

"So," Itachi mumbled.

"_Itachi? Are you there? Where are you, what are you doing?"_

"Gawd Kyuubi you sound like my mother," Itachi said and hung up. Sasuke chuckled, but then gasped when Itachi flipped him down onto the bed. "You're naughty in the mornings," Itachi said as he sucked on the skin of Sasuke's cheek all over again. Sasuke brought both his hands up to grab Itachi's face and pull him away from his cheek. Itachi complied and allowed Sasuke to lean up and kiss him directly on the lips. It was attentive, and soft, but Itachi pressed his lips even more firmly over Sasuke's, making the little raven open his sultry little mouth for him.

Both of them moan when their tongues hotly met, and Sasuke moved his hands, until his arms were wrapped around Itachi's neck, pulling him closer. It encouraged Itachi to explore Sasuke's mouth, running his tongue over the cavity of Sasuke's sweet mouth. Sasuke's own tongue didn't stay still as it would push against Itachi's and his lips moved to wrap around Itachi's tongue to suck on it, and soon Itachi had Sasuke's tongue following him into his own mouth. Both of their tongues continued to fight against each other, all until Sasuke finally let Itachi dominate him, and moaned when he felt Itachi's hand slide inside his shirt, and his heartbeat began to speed up.

Itachi's hand was slowly traveling up the soft skin of Sasuke's waist, and his stomach. The moment was cut short though when Sasuke's cat decided to join them and rubbed its head against Itachi and then Sasuke's. Both ravens pulled away from their kiss to look at the cat as it meowed and purred, looking at them with wide eyes full of innocence and adoration. Her tail moved back and forth behind her and her ears twitched as she mewed at them again. "I think she wants a kiss from you Sasuke," Itachi teased as he reached out to rub behind the cat's ear, making it purr even more loudly.

"Maybe you should kiss her Itachi," Sasuke pouted. When Itachi chuckled, Sasuke retightened his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Itachi was taken aback, when he found himself being flipped over and Sasuke coming on top of him. Sasuke smirked down at him, but gasped when his little cat decided again to join them and jump on Sasuke's back. "Ouch, your claws" Sasuke hissed.

Itachi reached for the tiny cat , and Sasuke moved away from him to roll onto his back on the bed. "I think you should name her"

"How about little interrupter" The cat jumped from Itachi's hands over to Sasuke and licked his nose. Sasuke glared at it but softened his glare when the kitten licked him again, moving forward to lick even more, "Wait, no" Sasuke said, and reached for the cat to stop her from continuing. "I think I'll name her Fatty"

"Fatty?" Itachi raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yup, she's a bottomless pit! And look at her, she's so fat" Sasuke pocked the small cat's tummy. The cat landed on the bed, with its paws up and still purring. "Well, time to get up," Sasuke said and turned to Itachi, "We're going dirt bike riding" he pecked a kiss to Itachi's cheek before he stood up and walked over to the bathroom he had to now share with Itachi. Itachi watched him go, his eyes trailing over Sasuke's bare legs, and shorts that had crumpled up around his thighs to show them off as well.

He turned his gaze over to the kitten that was rubbing against him and he sighed. "I'm such a perv for looking at him like that, aren't I?" he asked the cat who only ended up jumping on him and licking his face. "and it's time to feed you" he said as he stood up, going out of the room and towards the small sitting area there. Sasuke had left the bag of cat food by the door as well as the cat bowls. He placed some food on the Fatty's bowl and then walked to the small fridge to get out a water bottle, to place water on the other bowl.

He then walked back to the bedroom, waiting for Sasuke so he too could get ready.

* * *

Two hours later, after getting ready and eating some breakfast, both Itachi and Sasuke found themselves out in an open field, overlooking the beach with dirt bikes. "Have you ever ridden before?" Sasuke asked. Itachi nodded his head.

"Yah, my brothers taught me some time ago, it's been some time since I've been on a dirt bike though," Itachi said, and then smirked at Sasuke, "Do you want to race?" Sasuke nodded his head. He did not want to say it but a part of him was still a little unsure when it came to dirt bike riding. He was just glad Itachi knew how to dirt bike ride because he did not think he could ever teach Itachi anything about it. Being a genius did not always mean that you got off easy when it came to explaining things to people.

With that, the two of them began to race through, not really thinking about where they were headed. In the end they ended up having fun with each other, and ended up all the way towards the beach where they dropped the bikes and found themselves in the water. The area they had chosen was far off from the main beach, making it be alone, but just across from it they could see the main beach, where it was crowded by other people.

The beach looked beautiful, there was even a small piece of floating land around the middle of the water, and the rest of it was surrounded by the rocky sides of cliffs, and around it was the road that you could take with dirt bikes. Of course, the beach rounded all around until, although it did stretch out for what seemed days onto the horizon. Before they had made it to the beach though, Sasuke and Itachi had paused to have a small snack before proceeding.

"Where did you learn to dirt bike ride?" Itachi asked.

"Uh, I had Tenten teach me" Sasuke admitted, "Why, was I bad?"

"No, you were great" Itachi leaned forward to kiss Sasuke on the lips. "Shall we head back and get some dinner?"

A few hours later, Sasuke and Itachi found themselves back at the reassert and went over to the same restaurant they had eaten breakfast. Itachi opened the door and allowed Sasuke in first, and followed behind him. As Sasuke sat down in a booth, Itachi stayed standing looking at the two people in the world he would not think of bumping to here. Shouldn't they have been working?

"Itachi!" one yelled, making Sasuke turn his head as well, and look at the two new comers that had come rushing towards Itachi. Only one hugged Itachi, the other was smugly smirking at him.

"Izuna," Itachi said, pushing the man away from him, "Madara, what are you two doing here"

"We could be asking you the same thing, Itachi," Madara drawled as he wrapped his arm around Izuna's shoulders. When Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, Izuna spilled it all.

"We're here on a small vacation, no one would ever think of finding us here, its genius isn't it? No people with cameras and people, hardly even care that we're… _Uchiha" _Izuna whispered the last part, not wanting anyone to even get suspicious. "Now, spill why you are here"

Itachi gestured towards Sasuke, "I'm here with my boyfriend, Hatake Sasuke," Itachi said, both his brother's looking at Sasuke with wide curious eyes, "Sasuke, these are my brothers, Madara and Izuna" Sasuke nodded towards them in a polite manner.

"It's nice to meet you," he said.

"Oh My God," Izuna and Madara both said in utter disbelief, "You are Itachi's boyfriend?" Sasuke looked at them confused, and Itachi glared at both his brother's for being so blatant. This was going to prove to be one hectic trip for both him and Sasuke. "You're too cute!~"

* * *

Okay I know.

Been a long time. I'm slow, i get's it. I still thank all who reviewed!

:) have fun with this chap feel like i skipped around too much.


	18. June Ninth

Chapter XVIII

**Clu**msy

June Ninth

Itachi's birthday was finally here.

It was early in the morning, around seven, when Ayu decided she would go to Itachi's house and be the first to greet him a happy birthday. The fact that his car was not there did not even cross her mind in her giddiness. She was practically skipping to his front door, wearing a sleazy white shirt that showed off her waist and stomach, and tightly covered her breast that threatened to pop out at the top. She was also wearing short shorts, that did nothing to cover her thighs, and sexy high-healed black stilettos that wrapped around her feet, and made her look impressively tall. She knew a sight like this could do wonders to get the mind of a man who is half asleep. She tried to imagine Itachi tripping over his own words as he would gaze upon her beauty, and he would beg for her-and she would graciously go to him. She would then tease him, saying how wrong it was when he already had another lover, but then he would say screw them that she was the one and only that he wanted in his life and that he had missed her.

She could already taste the sultriness of his tone, and his mouth over hers. She could hardly even remember kissing Itachi much, but she was sure they had kissed, and when they had, they had been the sweetest kisses she had ever tasted. There was something passionate and spiciness about them as well, that was just a perfect blend. She knew, because she could remember when he first kissed her she had stayed still, tasting, and letting him have his way with her. Itachi had pulled away to look at her, but she had remained looking at him with a blank face. She was that stunned and overtaken with his kisses that she did not know how to respond, a part of her screamed at her that she was completely crazy, that she was insane, but she found that she could not bring herself to care as anticipation filled her and gripped her completely. She stopped in front of his door; a smile crossing her lips in her readiness to have Itachi greet her.

She took a final deep breath, and then knocked on the door. She was practically bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for him to answer the door. When nothing happened between the span of two seconds, she decided to knock again, a little louder. Was Itachi maybe, deeply asleep that he could not hear her knocking on the door? She took a step back and wondered where the window to his room was. She made to walk around his home, looking in through windows only to find that every curtain was drawn down so it would not allow her to peep inside. She sighed, frowning even more as she slid down to the ground by the side of the house and sat there.

She could wait for him a bit longer. He must still be sleeping.

* * *

Itachi and Sasuke were still asleep. Both of them were snuggled into each other under their covers, still too tired to even, stir from sleep. The evening before, when they had bumped into Itachi's older brothers, Madara and Izuna, they had been faced down with a thorough interrogation on Sasuke's life, and their shared feelings for each other. Both Madara and Izuna soon had both Itachi and Sasuke spilling out embarrassing moments in their lives-and bringing up a lot of interesting moments in Itachi's life. It was clear that both men had been thoroughly enjoying making the two boys very uncomfortable and miserable by doing this to them. Itachi had then asked them to leave, but Izuna had decided to put up a fuss about how Sasuke was too cute for him, and that Sasuke better tell him if Itachi ever hurt him so he could kick his ass.

Itachi had proceeded to defend himself.

Then a dark topic was brought up, his ex-girlfriend Ayu. Itachi was well aware that Sasuke had never met her, but then again he never wanted him to meet her. Itachi did not want to even bring Ayu back into his life in the slightest. He was happy with Sasuke and he did not need anything jeopardizing that! Not even his idiotic brothers. There was still small talk about her, and Sasuke had said Itachi had mentioned her before, as well as that she was now with Tobi. Itachi proceeded to inform that Tobi was actually distraught because he was not sure where she had gone, but his parents were keeping him locked up from actually going to search for her. Izuna, out of nowhere, got it all in his head that Itachi should call Sasuke Otouto, and Sasuke call Itachi niisan, to get into the kink of sin or something like that. Madara and Izuna had just laughed at them and placed on their own little brotherly act that had proved to be a lot more than just brotherly. Itachi couldn't believe it and claim that he and Sasuke were going to leave, but instead, they had ended up playing a game of pool, and when Itachi beat Madara, seeing as the game came down to the two of them, Izuna suggested a rematch in another game.

A water gun game, at the pool, on Itachi's birthday, at twelve in the afternoon, before any of them had lunch, well, it was eight in the morning now and neither Itachi nor Sasuke had any intentions of getting up, getting breakfast and setting any guns aside to protect themselves with. Even Sasuke's cat, Fatty, looked content to sleep in all morning with them if it had to, and did not fail to purr either and sooth her master into more sleep. After all, if she had no urgency to get up, there was no urgency to feed her any time soon, and that meant that Itachi and Sasuke could remain in bed. Just as the peacefulness seemed like it was going to last, there were loud knocks at the door, and even some boisterous laughing that had Fatty picking her head up and looking towards the door with curiosity.

"_**WAKE UP ITACHI**_!" Madara yelled from the other side of the door, loudly banging and threatening to rip the door off its hinges. This caused Itachi to awaken, angrily, since this was a similar wakeup call he always got when he was at home-another reason he had left. Itachi was reluctant to pull his arm away from Sasuke's waist, and even more reluctant to leave the warmth of Sasuke's body and the bed. He smiled when he watched Sasuke literally slide into his side, and sigh in a disapproving way, the suddenly missing body that he had been snuggled against was no longer there and it seemed to displease him.

Itachi pressed a kiss to his forehead and moved towards the door that was still being loudly banged on, while both Madara and Izuna chanted loudly "WAKE UP ITACHI, WAKE UP! WAKE UP ITACHI, GET UP!" Itachi opened the door, and glared at them, making them shut up. "Did we interrupt something?" Izuna asked, at the lack of Itachi having a shirt on.

Itachi scowled, "Yes, my sleep time. What the hell do you want?"

"Ah, sorry, Happy birthday," Izuna sincerely said, and handed him over a gift, "Is Sasuke still sleeping?" he seemed to try and look past Itachi's shoulder to see if he could catch sight of Sasuke, and maybe even satiate his own suspicions if he caught Sasuke naked-that yes he had interrupted something between the two.

"I'm amazed if he still is, even through all this noise," Madara said, crossing his arms, equally as curious as his lover.

Itachi shrugged. "He seemed to still be asleep when I left him in bed," Itachi muttered, looking inside of the gift bag that Izuna had given him. It was a black button up shirt, black jeans, and an ipad 2. Itachi could have rolled his eyes at the expensive gift his brothers got him. Last time they gave him a desktop computer and lap top set with all the set up internet. "Thanks for the gift" Itachi said, still grateful that they remembered his real birthday.

"Anytime" Izuna said, "Admit it, we're the best brothers you have. Obit and Shisui have so forgotten about your birthday,"

Madara smirked, "So what did Sasuke get you,"

"A weekend getaway here, which you two are now ruining" Itachi responded.

"Ooh, sounds like he wanted to spend some wild nights with you then, the two of you all alone, and away from anyone that might know you," Izuna wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and trying to fight off laughter at the dubious look Itachi gave him.

"I told you, it's nothing like that yet. Our relationship is still new,"

"And yet you are both still sharing a bed" Madara interrupted, "How the hell do you two keep yourselves from going all the way, the sexual tension between you two must really be building." Itachi would have to admit that it was. The more he kissed Sasuke, and the more he looked at him just laying in bed next to him, the more he was tempted to touch. Especially when Sasuke didn't wear a shirt to bed and he pressed into his equally shirtless torso.

Itachi simply shrugged. "I don't know,"

"Well, we'll leave you to go and…_sleep_ with your boyfriend again. But don't forget, we have some unsettled business." Izuna said, narrowing his eyes in challenge.

Madara smirked even more widely, "Let's make a deal, since this is what Sasuke got you, if you beat us, we'll leave you alone the rest of your little vacation, but if we win, be prepared for some hell"

"How exactly does one win a water gun fight?" Itachi asked since he rarely was involved in the games his brothers played. He hardly had much time when he was in such an accelerated program that practically forced him to grow up way to fast.

"The first ones to run out of water, so choose your water gun, and ammunition wisely," Madara answered him, and wrapped an arm around Izuna's shoulders, "Come otouto, let's leave him and his boyfriend to continue…_sleeping_"

Obviously, they did not believe him that he and Sasuke were just sleeping. "Yes niisan" Izuna giggled, and both of them left. Itachi closed the door and walked back to the bedroom. Guns, where would he and Sasuke find water guns…and ammunition, perhaps some bottles filled with water to replenish themselves, but it was going to have to be easy enough to carry. They would need backpacks for that then. As Itachi was thinking about this, his mind kicking into gear, he was no longer sleepy. Sasuke on the other hand was and was wondering what was taking Itachi so long to get back to bed.

He flipped around, sitting up a little while pulling the bed sheets off of his body and looked over to Itachi. He gave him a sleepy look, his messy hair making him look overly cute and even Itachi could not resist coming back to bed just to kiss him.

Soon Itachi felt himself pulled down and snuggled in by Sasuke.

* * *

It was the afternoon.

Itachi and Sasuke had a hard time pulling out of bed, but once they had, they had gotten breakfast, and then went to buy themselves some huge blaster water guns. They had gotten some water bottles they could use as ammunition. When they had everything they set out. Itachi and Sasuke were both wearing dark shorts, shirts, and had backpacks that weren't overtly large but enough to be full of what they needed, as they headed towards the pool. Madara and Izuna were already waiting for them, and besides his brothers having their own backpacks, Izuna had a bag with him which made Itachi feel a foreboding that it was going to be something to make this game that much more interesting. Sasuke was aware of when Itachi's body tensed up and peaked at him with curiosity, tightening his hold on Itachi's hand. Itachi turned to him and smiled at him. Once they were in front of Madara and Izuna, Izuna moved and pulled Sasuke towards him. Sasuke glared and protested.

"Before we get started we're going to have some fun!" Izuna said, giving Sasuke a look that made the small raven give him a distrustful look. Izuna shot him a look that was full of mischief. "Since we need proper clothing to be around the pool area, I got us all some nifty outfits!" he announced, waving the bag around. Itachi crossed his arms looking at his brother in irritation, and then looked at Madara who also looked defeated, and Itachi knew they were going to have no choice in the matter. "Madara and I will be the blue team and Itachi and Sasuke you can be the black team."

"Come on Izuna, it's my birthday, do you really have to be acting this way in front of my boyfriend," he asked, glaring. Itachi motioned to Sasuke and the small raven managed to pull himself away from Izuna and go back to Itachi.

"It'll be all fine and dandy with me if you and your boyfriend just went along with it and wore the clothing I chose."

Sasuke glared, "Okay, we will. But after we win, you'll leave us alone," Itachi shook his head. Sasuke really didn't know what he was agreeing to.

Twenty minutes later found them in just what Itachi feared.

Of course, at the moment, as he looked at Sasuke's perfect ass tightly hugged by short shorts he couldn't do nothing but stare lustfully at that ass, those longs legs, and the little how those shorts dipped in between Sasuke's legs. He had to lick his suddenly dry lips and try to force his eyes up as Sasuke turned to face him and his cock was apparent in the snug shorts. It was just that much more erotic that the shorts were an inky black that contrasted attractively against his incredibly pale skin "Why the hell didn't you stop me from agreeing to this?" Sasuke asked him helplessly and Itachi trailed his eyes over Sasuke's exposed flat stomach, all the way to his chest, neck, and finally his pouting/glaring face. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow at him wondering what had Itachi giving him an intense look and then blushed when he noted that Itachi's eyes were tracing every line of his exposed body. He'd never worn shorts around Itachi, especially ones that could be passed off as underwear! He frowned and tried to pull the small shirt that barely reached where his ribcage started closer to him, and he knew that the police cap over his head didn't do anything to save him from his boyfriends wondering eyes. "Quit looking at me like that," Sasuke hissed at Itachi.

Itachi chuckled, reaching out for Sasuke to pull the boy by the waist and closer to him as he stood and leaned into Sasuke's ear to nip at it. "If it's against the law to gaze at you then arrest me Sasuke," he purred into his ear and Sasuke shivered. Sasuke might be dressed in a tiny police outfit that would probably be for a girl, but Itachi was to. Except his shirt was regular size, if not a bit larger but without buttons so he couldn't button it up, and his shorts at least reached his knees. All of a sudden Sasuke gasped and moan when one of Itachi's hands ran down the back of his thigh and Itachi's mouth started to suck on the skin just under his ear. He could feel Itachi's fingers gently tickle the skin of his thighs as it moved up, and he was filled with anticipation until Itachi's hand reached his behind and squeezed one of his ass cheeks. It made him jump. If it would have been anyone else he would have pushed them off and slapped them, but Itachi, Itachi just made him melt and made his heart beat so fast that he had no desire to slap him away, only desire to pull him closer. He wanted Itachi to touch. Itachi moved his head so he had his forehead pressed to Sasuke, "Gawd Sasuke, this is going to be such a distraction to see you running around the pool in this, you look so sexy," Itachi whispered harshly as he rubbed his nose against Sasuke's.

Sasuke leaned into Itachi and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck to pull him closer to him. Itachi was making him hot. Just as the two were about to get lost in their kiss there was a loud knock on the door of their changing stall. Sasuke tightened his arms around Itachi's neck and looked to the side defiantly when he heard Izuna's voice calling them on the other side. "Come on you two, it's time to go!" Izuna knocked once more, "You two had not better started having sex in there, I'll so get a camera and video tape you,"

"Go away Izuna, we'll be out in a minute," Itachi called. He moved his hand into the back pack and pulled out some sun screen and handed it to Sasuke. Sasuke started to immediately place it on, not wanting to risk burning his skin.

"If you say so, don't make it an hour," Izuna shouted back and left laughing loudly.

"Something tells me we're going to lose," Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed and then he pulled a bit away from Itachi so he could look at him in the face, "We have to make a backup plan for in case we lose."

"What did you have in mind?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke gave him a mischievous look, and whispered the plan in his ear.

* * *

Like Itachi and Sasuke were dressed in black police outfits, Madara and Izuna were dressed to match but theirs were a light blue color. Izuna was much the same way as Sasuke was, with short shorts, and the short shirt that was open. And like Itachi, Madara had on a long normal shirt, and shorts that reached his knees. Sasuke and Itachi were just glad that Madara and Izuna had thought about getting the pool area closed out just so the four of them would be the only ones around. Sasuke would have felt embarrassed if there were other people around and Itachi would have hated that there would be other people around ogling his boyfriend.

"Okay, let's get this game started," Izuna said and all of them prepared by pulling out their guns and securing their packs. "Every place is free game and you can shoot, except if you slip or fall into the pool, you will be given time to pull yourself out. If you fall or happen anything to you, in the form of an injury, you'll be out of the game and your mate will have to continue the game without you-so watch your step and your balance. The first to lose water will also be out of the game since they no longer have a fighting chance; the team left with water wins the game- Got it kids?" Izuna seriously said as he looked at Itachi and Sasuke who nodded at his words. He then grinned, unable to remain serious, "Alright then, let's get this game started!"

The area around the pool was mostly white cement floor and around the pool it was done in red bricks. There was enough space to run around, and there was even a grassy areas that they could run through, and some trees. Itachi and Sasuke immediately started by blasting water towards Izuna and Madara who ran away, but then Madara was moving towards both of them looking like a one man army and shooting them.

Sasuke and Itachi hissed as they got wet but Itachi returned the favor when he shot at Madara. This got Izuna to play seriously and he started to chase Sasuke around in retribution for his lover getting shot.

Itachi didn't have time to think about saving Sasuke as Madara was coming at him full force. Itachi shot Madara on the face and when Sasuke passed towards him, he turned his attention to shoot the approaching Izuna in the face.

The game practically continued the same. With them simply shooting water at each other and at some points one team overpowered the other. There were laughs and even cries of surprise when it came all down to it. Especially when it came time to refill, the other team sometimes wouldn't let you and they would lose their 'ammunition'. Sasuke and Itachi usually snatched from each other, seeing as it was safer than reaching behind to their own packs.

By the end of the game, Sasuke and Itachi found themselves at the end, Itachi was the only one that had water left and Sasuke was out, seeing as he no longer had anything to fight with. By this time the sun was hot, and Sasuke was soaking wet. Itachi stood protectively around him, but Madara and Izuna still had large amounts of water and soon he was all out of it and they lost. He gave Sasuke an apologetic look. Sasuke gave him a discreet look in return.

"Hah! We win, so the two of you have to face hell with us!" Izuna cheered happily and Madara looked at him fondly.

Itachi glared at them. "We know," he said and reached his hand over to Sasuke who took it gratefully. For a moment he wondered what his brothers were going to have him and Sasuke do.

"Okay, here's the deal. Izuna and I are taking a dance class here, we are going to learn how to dance some Bachata and reggaton music. Its Spanish music and some songs will be mixed with English, but very fun to dance to, specially the beat" Madara explained to them, seeing as Izuna right now was extremely proud of himself.

Sasuke and Itachi stared wide eyed at them.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Itachi and Sasuke found themselves dressed in more comfortable clothing, such as normal t-shirts, and jeans, but they also found themselves in an awkward situation. They were with a dance instructor, and Madara and Izuna were already dancing around the room to a song by the band_ Aventura_, and they were playing a song Itachi and Sasuke were sure was called, _La Boda_. In English it would be known as 'The Wedding', but the song truly was in Spanish and the beat was also nice to dance to. Although Sasuke and Itachi doubted that Madara and Izuna even understood what the song was about.

"Are you two ready to dance?" The instructor said, coming over to them. Madara and Izuna seemed to have gotten lost in another dance with each other. The Instructor was an older man and obviously well experienced in his field. He had long flowing dark hair, gentle brown eyes, and deeply tanned skin. He smiled both young males, and waited for their response. Sasuke glanced to Itachi, and Itachi to him, and they both nodded. "Great, so, take your partners hand" the man enthusiastically said, a grin plastered on his face.

"Is he trying to hard?" Sasuke whispered to Itachi. Itachi shrugged and offered his hand to Sasuke. The boy took it and the two of them turned to face each other waiting for further instruction. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi were dancers, so this was oddly, going to be a new experience for them.

"This song is called _Rain over me _by Pitbull and Marc Anthony" the man said, "Dance it with passion, and move your hips," he pointed to Itachi "you! Put your hands on his hips!" Itachi did as he was told. Not that Itachi had any objections on placing his hands on Sasuke's hips. "Now you" he looked at Sasuke, "Move your hips in his hold."

Sasuke glared at the man, wanting to oppose him but gasped when Itachi wiggled his hips for him and gave him a teasing look. Sasuke turned his glare to him and lifted an eyebrow at the expression on Itachi's face. He sighed, and moved his hips on his own, keeping his eyes locked with Itachi's and their intensity build up.

"Is it just me or is it hot in here," the man puffed, waving a hand over his face.

"Just you," Both ravens answered.

"Okay…" the man said, and then got a serious look on his face. "Now, move towards each other, feel the beat of the music in your body and in the body of your partner." At this Sasuke gave Itachi a sly look and Itachi smirked in return. The two of them started to dance with each other, and then Sasuke clumsily made himself fall on Itachi.

"Sorry, I slipped," he said, tilting his head in a cute way and Itachi had to hold himself from actually laughing. Sasuke was just too adorable that it was hard to even pretend that he was annoyed with him. Itachi wouldn't mind Sasuke tripping into his arms at all.

"It's alright, let's try it again" Sasuke and Itachi continued their clumsy dancing irritating the dance instructor.

"You two are doing everything wrong" he hissed and reached towards Sasuke, "Let me show you."

"Hey," Sasuke hissed, "Don't touch me old man,"

Itachi turned anger filled eyes towards the dance instructor. "Did you just try to violate my boyfriend?"

"What" the man backed away, scared from the look Itachi was giving him "no, no such thing!"

"He did," Sasuke pouted in anger. "I'm leaving," with that Sasuke turned heel and walked out of there fast. Itachi glowered at the instructor, although a bigger part of him just wanted to run after Sasuke.

"Do you see what you just did? He's going to break up with me and if he does, be sure I will break your neck" With that threat, Itachi also made his way out of there. Madara and Izuna had stopped dancing just to see the little drama unfold and rushed towards Itachi when he was walking out.

"Itachi, what was that all about? That instructor is a professional, he would have never even dreamt of violating Sasuke."

"You two don't get it," Itachi said as he turned to look at Izuna "Sasuke has trust issues, why do you think we haven't done anything. I've been working so hard to gain his trust and you two just messed it all up by bringing us here," Itachi glared at them and then walked away from them. Madara and Izuna looked at each other confused.

They had to fix this and fast!

* * *

Just as planned, Itachi headed towards the car parking lot, to get his car. He was going to drive it all the way around, and he was going to meet Sasuke at the front with their packed bags and Fatty. In exactly ten minutes Sasuke was out with their things, and Itachi had the trunk of the car open and waiting for him. Their bags were small, and Fatty jumped from Sasuke's arm towards Itachi's as Sasuke placed the bags inside. "I think they are looking for us, if we don't hurry they are going to catch us leaving."

"I guess you're right, even if they are not smart enough to figure out what is going on, those two have a knack for spoiling everything" Itachi said and signaled for Sasuke to get in through the driver seat, to the passenger side, and then he himself got in and closed the door. He started the car, and drove out of there with no real destination in mind at the time.

* * *

"Did you find them?" Izuna asked, after half an hour of searching.

Madara shook his head. "I didn't. They left, they checked out."

"Damn it!" Izuna cursed, "We let Itachi pull a fast one over us again," Izuna pouted at Madara and Madara smiled at him.

"I don't think It was Itachi this time, I think it was his little boyfriend."

"Oh" Izuna got a look on his face, and then it was replaced by a mischievous one. "I think Itachi has found himself his perfect boyfriend. I swear if he doesn't marry him, I'm going to pummel him over the head! Not like our other brothers who got themselves lame girlfriends."

"Izuna not everyone is gay, calm down. Now let's go have fun"

"Yup!" Izuna agreed, and latched himself onto Madara's arm "Ne Aniki, I can't wait until our parents, and our other brothers meet little Sasuke, it's going to be so much fun, like a huge family reunion."

"It sure is going to be Otouto," Madara answered, "We should tell mother that it's about time we gave our youngest sibling the visit of the whole family"

"Yes" Izuna grinned.

* * *

The sun was just setting when Sasuke and Itachi found themselves in a hot spring place, and they ended up renting a small room there for the night. Itachi paid for everything this time, so Sasuke was a little pouty over the fact that his own present to his boyfriend was screwed. The two of them decided to bathe in a hot spring as soon as they were checked in and they snuck Fatty to their room.

The hot spring water was enough to loosen Sasuke's muscles and relax him. After their bath, they decided to have some dinner together and then go to bed. Once they were in their room Itachi went straight to the bed, and sighed. He silently watched as Sasuke also entered but went straight to go feed his cat that jumped on him when he entered.

"Thanks" Itachi said as soon as Sasuke finished feeding Fatty and turned towards him, "I mean it Sasuke. All this that you have given me was the best. There is nothing like spending time with you"

Sasuke blushed. "You don't have to thank me; I liked spending time with you as well," Itachi then signaled for Sasuke to join him and Sasuke quickly walked over to Itachi and kneeled down behind him, placing both of his legs on either side of him, and pulled his boyfriend head towards his chest, making Itachi lean back into him. "Itachi I wanna cuddle" Sasuke pouted, while pressing himself intimately onto Itachi's back.

Itachi turned his head a little and pecked Sasuke's lips. "Yes beautiful" he said, and leaned even more back, making Sasuke gasp and land on his back on the bed. Itachi turned around and smirked down at him.

"Kiss me," Sasuke said, bringing his hands up, around Itachi's neck and towards his ears. He tugged on Itachi's earlobes softly, gently relaxing Itachi. Itachi didn't have to be told twice what to do when it came to Sasuke, he leaned down and kissed him. Sasuke returned it with the same vigor. He never thought that his feelings for Itahci would grow, that he would be here with Itachi, and he never would have been here if he never would have given this relationship a chance.

Right now Itachi was happy, and right now Sasuke was happy and neither one would want to be anywhere else than here together. When they broke their kiss apart, Sasuke pulled him closed and the two of them cuddled.

"Happy Birthday Itachi."

Itachi gave him a sexy smirk, and kissed him again.

He loved him so much.

* * *

Back At Itachi's house.

Ayu was still waiting.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter i had a hard time with it. Hope all makes sense. See you next update.

Please Review.


	19. Deadline One

Summary: The story thus far, Itachi and Sasuke are now dating, and for his birthday Sasuke decided to go with Itachi to a ressort near the beach so they can have time together. In that time they bump Into Itachi's crazy brothers, Madara and Izuna. They end up playing a game of water guns in which Sasuke and Itachi loose and have to take dance classes with Madara and Izuna. Having enough, Itachi and Sasuke device a plan that allows them to escape so they can have the last day of their vacation together...and now onto this chapter..

Chapter XIX

**Clu**msy

Deadline One

She'd been awake when she saw Itachi return home.

It was late at night, and a part of her just couldn't seem to believe what she had seen that night. IT was almost like a faraway dream. Takada Ayu had waited long for Itachi to return. It wasn't until around two in the morning that she saw his car pull up to the driveway.

She had grown suspicious that when Itachi didn't open his door, and the fact that his car was missing, and no lights came on, he wasn't there. So she had waited, and waited, and finally all her waiting had paid off.

Itachi was finally back.

She had been in her house, with her binoculars, looking towards Itachi's house, and a smile spread her lips when she saw him. He was finally back, and the thought of just running towards him did cross her mind, but when Itachi turned off the car and turned on the lights inside the car as he stepped out, curiosity rose in her.

It specially flared when a small cat jumped out of the car right behind Itachi, it's tail flicking back and forth as it seemed to keep an eye on Itachi and what he was doing. Ayu watched in disbelief as Itachi walked to the front house, and unlocked the door, leaving it slightly ajar. Then towards the passenger side of the car, opened the door and leaned in. At this point the cat had started to head into the house, further opening the door.

She raised an eyebrow as she watched him, and gasped when a minute later; he pulled back out and straightened, with someone nestled in his arms. Whoever they were, Itachi carefully carried them bridal style, kicking the door of the car closed. Ayu tried her best to get a good look at who it was as Itachi headed more into the light of the front porch of the house, but it was futile. Whoever it was had their face buried in Itachi's chest.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen. Jealousy made itself known in her, and she wanted to demand to know who Itachi was carrying around so lovingly!

A moment later, Itachi returned and he walked towards his car, swiftly turning off the lights and picking out what looked like a plastic shopping bag and his keys. Itachi seemed to drop something and then he moved to lock his car and close it. She decided then to go out and greet him. She needed to know who the person he was with was, and she just really needed to talk to him, about anything! When she noted that Itachi was in the trunk of his car pulling what looked like two backpacks, she decided to go. She stood, slammed her door open and didn't bother to close it behind her as she rushed across the front lawn.

His name was on her lips as she rushed towards him, and was ready to cross the street when he closed the trunk. Just as she set one foot off of the side walk, raised her hand to call for him, a large truck decided to barrel through. It honked loudly, drowning her call, and when it was gone, so was Itachi.

His car was now locked. The house seemed to be the only one that had light. Swallowing hard, she wondered if she should go and knock the door. A cold shiver though, changed her mind and she decided that she'll wait until morning, with a special surprise! She had to think of something now.

* * *

Their vacation time was up and Itachi and Sasuke found themselves at Itachi's house. It was still incredibly early in the morning but there was a lot to do today. Despite the lack of sleep, Sasuke was the first to wake up. Groggily glancing at the clock, he wished that it was earlier so he could still sleep. Or at least wished he had nothing to do so he could stay in bed snuggled up to Itachi.

Just as he made a move to get up, Itachi's arms around his waist wouldn't allow him. Sasuke sighed, and nuzzled his nose with Itachi's, "We have to get up," he muttered.

"Just a while longer," Itachi responded, pulling Sasuke closer, "I really prefer to stay in bed with you, are you sure you can't reschedule?" Itachi smirked as he opened his eyes to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke frowned. "No, now get up! Or at least, let me up!" Itachi chuckled. Sasuke attempted to get up again and instead ended under Itachi, who moved down to kiss and nip at Sasuke's neck. "Itachi really, we have to go meet up with Kimimaro and Juugo…" Sasuke said, tugging gently at the long strands of Itachi's hair. Itachi kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, I'll start breakfast," Itachi got up and Sasuke sat up, finally free from his boyfriends demanding kiss, but he was still left a little dazed. Sasuke decided to do as Itachi suggested He went to go shower and dressed. When he headed towards the kitchen, Itachi was still cooking breakfast. Sasuke took over, and Itachi decided to get showered and dressed as well.

Once they had both gotten ready, eaten, and Fatty was fed, they headed out.

Once they were outside, Itachi noticed something on his door that he had not last night. His door had dirt prints of someone that had kicked it with their dirty shoes. Itachi cursed, and was pissed off. Sasuke looked around, wondering who would have come and done such a thing. "Whoever left those prints seem like they are mad with you," Sasuke commented, as he turned to look back at Itachi who was now looking at him.

"Funny, I don't recall ever making anyone hate me." Itachi said, "Not even Izuna would do something so childish, not to mention that somehow he always manages to get my keys. He would have barged in, if it was him. Then again, Madara would have stopped him…" Sasuke shrugged. Itachi pulled him close, and leaned in to kiss him, "Let go, we'll deal with this later."

Sasuke nodded, and headed to the passenger seat as Itachi automatically opened all the doors. Soon, both were on the road and Sasuke was giving Itachi the directions on where to go.

* * *

"You are late,"

"What are you talking about? It's ten on the dot" Sasuke pointed at his own watch. Kimimaro on the other hand narrowed his deep green eyes and tapped his own watch.

"Well mine says ten with five minutes, I really think you should get that thing checked Sasuke," with that said, Kimimaro crossed his arms but Sasuke wasn't having it.

"Maybe you should get yours checked! I know it's ten!" Sasuke turned to Itachi, "Right?" Itachi shrugged, and Sasuke had to glare at him with mild anger as well. "You're no help" he muttered darkly and Itachi smirked at him.

"Maybe I'm not, but whether we were later or not, we are wasting time arguing about it," Itachi made his point. "Besides, I never did like coming in between an argument." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Itachi. Kimimaro on the other hand agreed with the Uchiha. They were wasting time. After all, the faster they could find a place, the sooner they could do something they actually wanted to do.

"Let's get this done and over with, so we have the rest of the day to ourselves. Orochimaru isn't even expecting us to show up to work as long as we complete his list of demands," Kimimaro waved the damned paper. Juugo looked at it warily.

"Orochimaru is a picky man, is he not? How would we start on looking for ball rooms, and all that?" he asked. Kimimaro looked at the list once more and folded it, shoving it into his pants pockets.

"Well, we wouldn't get any information from this paper, but I sure as hell know he will be happy with whatever Sasuke and I choose." Kimimaro shrugged, "the only one we really have to worry about is Kabuto, really," Kimimaro frowned and Sasuke did so as well.

"Why isn't Kabuto coming with us then?" Sasuke asked.

"Surprise, surprise, that's all Orochimaru has in his mind for his husband," Kimimaro said, "guess he really doesn't understand that this is something more intimate and better done if he himself came looking at this places personally with Kabuto…" Kimimaro placed a hand under his chin, "something tells me he wants us to show him the places so he only has to go to one or two and have Kabuto choose in the end."

"Wasting our time for this," Sasuke shook his head. It was damn well that Orochimaru was paying them hefty salaries, or he was going to have to break the snake's neck. Making final decisions, and finally a plan, both couples separated and decided to scout out a few and then they would go and check them out together.

"That place has a pool" Sasuke said in awe as he looked over a top railing, from another building. Itachi had his arms crossed and looking down as well.

"Are there going to be any children?" he asked.

"No," Sasuke responded. "That would be a cool place to get married though," the small raven commented. Itachi briefly glanced at Sasuke and then away, back towards the building with white walls and huge windowed doors.

"Let's go," Itachi suddenly found himself saying, "I have to show you the one where my mother and father got married,"

Juugo and Kimimaro weren't having as much luck as Sasuke and Itachi.

So far they had found places that actually had records for couples that only stayed married for two weeks before divorce happened. "Are you sure Orochimaru is even concerned with that? He seems to believe his love with Kabuto is forever."

Kimimaro laughed. "Are you kidding me, that man is superstitious?" Just as he said that, they walked near another ball room. This one was of a gothic theme. "I wonder if they have anything themed on snakes."

"Maybe that one," Juugo said, pointing to a room that almost looked like a wild jungle. Kimimaro's eye twitched.

"That does it, If we ever get married it's gonna be at city hall."

Juugo was shocked by the comment. Silently he kept following Kimimaro who was now muttering that he hoped Itachi and Sasuke were having better luck than them. They left the building they were in and decided to go to another.

* * *

"Wow"

Sasuke looked around the huge building. It was almost like a castle. The royal red carpet on the floor, the space could probably fit over five hundred tables. The place was practically open for just about any kind of decoration. There was a small bar on the side, and what looked to be stage lights on the top high ceiling. It wasn't much; it was actually pretty sweet and simple in a way. "Mom and dad had planned on a simple wedding, but their parents had decided to invite more than just a few people. This was the only way to accommodate any of them."

"It's awesome." Sasuke said. "Mom and dad got married in church, with only five people as witnesses. Mom just wanted to get the marriage started, and going, but dad was just being lazy, and in the end that was all they could pull together."

"Our parents sound completely different," Itachi said. "Although some family did try to get between mom and dad, saying that they were only getting married because she was pregnant with my brother, Madara. Heh, they had been married for so long now that it proved everyone wrong."

"Really?" Sasuke asked. "Then maybe they are kind of the same. Dad and mom were getting married when, well, she says, a drunken Iruka decided to show up and say he was against their marriage. Of course, being a lightweight he couldn't hold his liquor and ended up falling asleep and labeled as a mad man." Sasuke tilted his head and looked towards Itachi, "I wonder if the approach by Iruka back then would have been a little more differently, if mom and dad would have ever gotten married."

"They probably would have, if you're dad at the time really did think he was in love with your mom," Itachi said as he looked at his little boyfriend, "Love can be many things, blind, stupid, or confused."

"It would seem." Sasuke said. "Their marriage certainly didn't last long." There was a bitter tone in Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke, do you recent your father for leaving your mother?" Itachi ventured.

Sasuke stiffened, and then turned to look at Itachi. "Yeah, sort of." Sasuke angrily looked away and fisted his hands, "he left her, Itachi, and there is no one to blame but him for everything that happened! For all of her dumb mistakes, it's his entire fault."

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and placed a hand at the crown of his head, "You know that is not true. Sometimes after a marriage people try to cope and fall for lies. You're mom might not have been perfect but it's not entirely your dad's fault. She let other people manipulate her."

"Yeah and if dad would have protected her, no one would have manipulated her!" Sasuke snapped. For once, Itachi saw the root to Sasuke's trust issues.

"Have you gone to see your mom?" Itachi asked, already knowing that Sasuke was already refusing to see his father.

"That's none of your business." Sasuke said, looking away from Itachi. He didn't care what Itachi had to say. Nothing was going to change his mind about it! Itachi already got him to open up and date, and that was already enough. Sasuke couldn't change himself one hundred percent, not even for Itachi.

"Fine," Itachi said to him.

Sasuke pouted and look at Itachi from the corner of his eye. That was easy. Way too easy, Itachi was up to something. That was when all of a sudden Sasuke's phone rang and he reached into his pocket to answer it. "Hello?"

'Sasuke, I think Juugo and I found the perfect place, meet us at Hebi Monument," and like that Kimimaro hung up. Sasuke turned to Itachi.

"We have to go meet them" Itachi nodded and followed Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand looked over his shoulder in suspicion. "Are you planning something?"

Itachi looked at him oddly and said. "What would I be planning?"

Sasuke pouted, and the two of them continued to walk in silence. Sasuke as getting irritated though when he noticed that Itachi was watching him all the time that they were walking, "What are you looking at?"

"You obviously"

"Why?"

"I want to."

"Quit it."

"I don't think so."

"What are you two arguing about, just get your buts down here!" Kimimaro snapped from just down the street. This made Sasuke's eye twitch and he walked over to Kimimaro and Juugo with Itachi following right behind him. Once they were close, Kimimaro pointed to the building in front of him. It had a kind of gothic look with silvery greens and an aura that just screamed Orochimaru's name.

"Wow, all we are missing is the purple."

"Funny you mentioned that," Juugo said, looking a bit amused.

"It's all purple on the inside!" Kimimaro exclaimed.

"I never thought such a place would exist," Itachi said as he looked at it. Sasuke nodded in agreement with him.

"Let's go in then," All of them walked into the building and looked around. Before long a woman was at their side, asking them questions.

"Are you here to get married?" she asked. "Oh my, such adorable couples you are, will this be a double wedding? It wouldn't be the first that we've had here and it's totally accommodating" She hummed, and waited expectantly of them.

"Actually, we are here to book a day for a wedding, but not for us" Juugo said. Kimimaro nodded in response and handed over the folder with Orochimaru and Kabuto's pictures.

"Those are the two getting married and we wanted to know what we could get out of this place to set their wedding."

"Oh," the woman looked at the files and then said in a more concerned tone, "Wouldn't it be better of they came here and asked for what they wanted?"

"Our thoughts exactly," Sasuke said, "but we are just here scouting the area. We would like to set up an appointment for tonight at seven, for both of them to come in and book a time best suited to their wedding day."

The woman smiled brightly. "That can be done." She said and took in more information before deciding she had a plan as to what she could show the couple and then turned to them with a smile. "What about you four, any plans of marriage soon?"

"None," Sasuke said.

"Nope" Kimimaro added.

"Maybe later on," Juugo amended when it looked like the woman was about to argue with them.

Itachi opted for staying silent. Her eyes turned to him and she grinned. "Does that mean you are single, mister tall, dark and mysterious," she batted her lashes at him. Itachi was about to tell her that he was happily taken when Sasuke suddenly latched himself around his waist, and hugged him, glaring daggers at the woman that was trying to flirt.

"He's mine." He snapped, "Get your eyes away from him."

Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair, making the boy pout.

"Aww," the girl said. "Really, you're taken by that little boy; wouldn't you rather have a real woman?"

Sasuke growled, hating that the girl had ignored what he had just said! Hadn't he just told her that Itachi was his!

"It wouldn't matter how much of a woman you are," Itachi said before Sasuke could say anything, "I'm attracted to this little boy here, and not you," Itachi wrapped his arms around Sasuke's small waist, making him blush.

"I'm not a little boy!" Sasuke hissed.

"Oh, I meant this little man here," Itachi pocked fun, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"You're really not helping matters!"

Itachi chuckled.

"Anyways, we better get going, we have better things to do than hang around here," Kimimaro said, wrapping his arm around Juugo's. "Our boss will come and check the place tonight at seven, please don't forget. Juugo started to lead Kimimaro out and Sasuke and Itachi followed. Itachi placed his arm around Sasuke's shoulders and pulled him close to him. Sasuke on the other hand glared at the girl at the counter over his shoulder.

Itachi noticed this and then leaned into Sasuke, "Jealous type are you?"

Sasuke turned to him with a sharp glare, and moved in to capture Itachi's lips instead of saying anything.

"Well, deadline number one is done, what do you guys want to do now?" Kimimaro asked when they were outside.

"How about we go watch a movie and then go eat something." Juugo suggested.

"Sounds kind of normal" Sasuke said.

"Normal?" Kimimaro looked at Sasuke oddly.

"Yeah," Sasuke said.

"How about we go shooting?" Itachi asked, "There's this gun place…" he trailed off when he saw the other's look at him in shock. Sasuke soon snapped out of it and smiled at Itachi.

"And that's why you're my boyfriend"

* * *

An update. I know it's been so long Sorry everyone.


End file.
